A Demon Lord's Cry
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Rin is dead and Sesshoumaru is left to cope with emotions he doesn't understand. Falling into anger and letting his beast take control, Kagome is asked to subdue the Lord and in doing so has inadvertently made herself Lady of the Western Lands.
1. Meet the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter One: Meet the Beast **

x . . . . x

_When someone fell ill in Sengoku Judai - they died. _

Her steps were small when she moved through the white that surrounded her in the blackness of the night. Her dainty feet dragged in the ice covered ground as she was unable to find it in her to move quicker when her world was falling to piece around her. There was a tiny smile playing on her face, strained, false, a _lie._ Someone she cared for deeply hadn't taken well to the cold that descended so harshly upon them only a few weeks prior. The time travelling miko had done _everything _in her power to ensure that the youngest member of their group was taken care of by using dozens of modern medicines and making even more trips back and forth through the well. Even Inuyasha had tried using variations of youkai medicines that he had been taught at a younger age.

Nothing seemed to make a difference.

_Shippo_ was not healing with the help of any medicine and seemed to be healing at a very slow rate on his own. It was something to celebrate and be thankful for but not for Kagome. Like all mothers, the young miko was worried to tears at not being able to help her little kit and it was wearing heavily on her. She was someone he had come to rely on. How could she not fall in love with those large turquoise eyes of his? And that bright smile whenever he saw her? So she did and she claimed him as her own and that was that. Now she had let _this _happen of all things – the child was bedridden and she felt it was all her fault.

A soft, ragged sigh slid past her lips as she continued on with her little trek, her dark blue skirt swishing around her pale thighs enticingly. She had recently put on a warm, black jacket to accommodate the first few weeks of winter. A top her head was a black beanie, slowly gathering snowflakes, and around her neck was a gray scarf. Her little nose was a lovely shade of crimson and officially numb from the cold but she didn't turn back for the hut.

No. There was something oddly soothing about wandering around the forest with nothing but her own thoughts for company, something that made her feel almost lighter... but not better. Not better considering her kit was ill. There was something about the isolation that allowed her thoughts to go to a much darker plane then they usually did. It allowed her to think the thoughts she never would think and feel what she never allowed herself to feel in front of her friends.

She let the hopelessness and despair consume her for just a few moments because she could never do so in front of anyone else and it wasn't like the forest would tell anyone. It kept her secrets and allowed her, her solace.

So many children had died already that winter and it had just started. The heartache was terrifying and the pain was something that she was not immune to and it tried to consume her. Children that had never lain within her womb had been the cause of many tears and many nightmares as she saw their bleak and desolate faces behind her closed eye lids. Her heart broke into thousands of pieces as she thought of the many children that passed. In her pain, Kagome knew one thing.

_She was not meant for this era._

She was not cut out for the cruelty and ruthlessness of it, not like Kaede or Sango who were born into the pain... not thrust into it. In her dark thoughts, Kagome allowed herself to pray for her kit. She wanted - _needed _- him to get better. Shippo was stuck on the fence not sure which way her kit would go. He was at the point where he could get better or worse.

She hoped it would not be worse.

Kagome looked up at the gray sky and exhaled a breath from her lips, watching distantly as the warmth made a puff in the air. As moisture gathered on her cheeks she thought snow was melting as it hit her flesh. It took a few moments for Kagome to realize she was crying. Minutes later, she found herself crouched in the snow and burying her face into her arms as she sobbed.

She had no idea how long she stayed that way, kneeling in the snow, sobbing so completely and fully. She did know that quite some time had passed considering she could barely feel her hands and vaguely feel her toes. Her body was sore and stiff to the point where even the slightest twitch of her finger caused some pain to course through her body. It was darker, she realized, but the little crying jag had done wonders for her. So, Kagome stood and stretched the soreness from her back and limbs. She looked around and then turned the way she had come.

She stopped before she could take her first step as the presence of a youkai filled her senses. She stiffened and looked around somewhat wildly. Her powers had increased in the time that had passed. She was now stronger and her arrows had more power so that she could protect herself and her friends though she still had a very long way to go and was not in complete control. She had grown weary of being a burden to her companions. Kagome paused as she heard huffing and slight wheezing as a brown and green figure flew from the trees and threw itself at her feet.

She recognized the creature as Sesshoumaru's lackey.

She knew immediately this did not bode well for her.

"Ningen wen - Miko-sama!" he cried and Kagome frowned quickly at the change in her title. Jaken had never been her friend and he had never called her anything other than a degrading name. She could feel her stomach begin to fill with dread as he bowed to her in the cold snow. Kagome was on her knees within moments after him, shaking him slightly, trying to figure out why he was so distressed.

"What is it, Jaken? What's happened? Is the Western House alright? Is Sesshoumaru alright? Did you find Naraku?" She thought it funny how Naraku was the last thing to come from her mouth. The little toad though, looked at her with luminous, bulbous eyes filled with tears. One of the most hateful youkai, prejudice toward all ningen alike, was pleading with her using his eyes.

For what? Kagome had no idea but she could the dread settle solidly in her stomach.

"Please... " he murmured, the tears slipping down his dry and cracked skin. "Please... come to the House of the West and subdue my Lord. I have never begged of a ningen, a miko no less, but I beg of you now, Miko-sama, please."

It took her several moments to register what the small youkai had been asking her and she blinked as she released him and stared at him as though he had grown a second head. Jaken was nothing if not loyal to his Lord.

"Why?" she asked him, eyes narrowed, not understanding this at all. "I don't understand what you're asking me to do. Just tell me what happened, Jaken." she murmured soothingly.

"Miko-sama... " he began as his face scrunched up and he released a gasping sob. "R-Rin is dead." he whispered, his coarse voice cracking in his pain. It didn't take Kagome long to register to the news. She could already feel her hands shaking, the tears burning behind her eyes as brought one of the shaking appendages to her temple, her breath coming in short gasps.

Sesshoumaru had loved that little girl in his own way and she had no idea of the impact her death had on the taiyoukai. Her death though, had caused her mind to drift to her earlier thoughts.

So primitive was this time that another child had died.

"I don't understand why you need me. You need to explain to me why he needs subduing." she told the distraught youkai softly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was there when she passed, holding her hand. One moment she was breathing and the very next Sesshoumaru-sama scooped her into his arms and locked himself into the Western family crypt where we believe he has lost control and let his beast loose. He has been locked within for days, howling mournfully day and night." he stated as softly as he could with the silent tears coursing from his eyes. "He needs to be subdued and not killed and after years of watching you on the battlefield, I know you have enough honor to help and not kill him."

"Jaken." she said, grasping his attention as she told him the blunt truth. "I am not strong enough to subdue Sesshoumaru. I have raw and untamed power. A lot of it. That doesn't mean I have enough to subdue a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru."

"You don't understand!" he cried out, desperation vibrating from every cell in his body. "We need a miko of any power. A subduing spell is not based on power, it's _just _a spell! Please... we just need a miko that won't kill him!" he pleaded, again begging. Blue-gray eyes closed as her mind played over the scene in her head. Sesshoumaru, holding the small body of Rin, with his howls erupting from a throat that was most likely raw from use. Emotion clogged her throat and filled her head.

This was Sesshoumaru and he most likely had no idea what do right now. _Confused_ and _hurt _were two words she would have never linked in the same sentence as Sesshoumaru but at this moment she knew that those were the emotions he was feeling. Her heart went out to the parent mourning the child that graced his life so briefly.

Kagome reached her decision.

"I'll do it, Jaken, but I have to go to the village to gather my things and let my friends know I'll be going. I can safely assume this invitation is not extended to them, correct?" she asked and even though Jaken had sagged with relief, he shook his head.

"It'll be bad enough to have you in the Western House, but to have your whole rag-tag group would be worse." he explained and Kagome nodded her swiftly. Jaken whistled and a green, saddled, two headed ryuu appeared. Kagome recognized the creature to be Ah-Un, the same creature Sesshoumaru kept around. Kagome was gestured to sit on the saddle of the ryuu and she hesitated only a moment before jumping onto its back.

The two headed youkai made a low sound of sadness, as though they - it, whatever it was - too mourned the little girl. Jaken jumped on the youkai in front of Kagome as they took to the skies. It was a short ride but time was of the essence as Jaken explained why they couldn't wait for Sesshoumaru to merely snap out of it on his own. She would use his explanation to help her to convince Inuyasha to let her go.

As Kagome leaped from the creature when it descended, she mentally prepared her argument, her heart heavy. She pushed open the flap of Kaede's hut and moved inside quickly, her face tingling from the abrupt change in temperature. Her friends were startled by her abrupt entrance but she quickly began gathering her things, talking as she did so.

"I'm leaving." she stated almost immediately, not having the luxury of dancing around the issue all night.

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha cried indignantly. "There ain't no way I'm letting you go back to your time when you barely just returned!" he growled, amber eyes swimming with anger.

"I'm not going to my time." she murmured, meeting stunned silenced as she looked to Kaede. "May I have the spare subjugation beads?" she asked softly of the older miko. Kaede moved wordlessly about the hut and gathered a necklace of dark blue beads similar to Inuyasha's minus the fangs.

"Why do ye require the beads?" Kaede asked, her single eye questioning as she handed them over to the younger miko. Kagome accepted them with a polite nod and 'thank you' as she continued to gather her things.

"I'm headed to the Western Lands to subdue Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered honestly as she finished packing her bag. A deep growl filled the silent hut and Kagome turned to meet the amber gaze of Inuyasha.

"You're doing what?" he growled as Kagome sent him a watery smile.

"Is that wise, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes filled with worry for the younger girl. Sango could only stare in shock for several moments before asking the same thing as Inuyasha had.

"No, Miroku-sama, it's not wise but I have to do it." she told her companions.

"Why, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked not quite understanding why her friend would go to risk her life to subdue Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken came to me in the forest with news. Little Rin, the young girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru, recently died and has let himself fall to his 'beast'. I have no idea what this means but he's obviously not himself. Jaken needs a miko to subdue and not kill him and he says I'm the only honorable miko he knows of." she paused and as Inuyasha opened him mouth, she stopped him. "Jaken has also said that they can't afford for Sesshoumaru to stay this way much longer. There are already speculations that Sesshoumaru has fallen into insanity and youkai are speaking of assassinating him in his present state to take over the West. Should that happen, chaos will become the West and I am duty bound to help Sesshoumaru in this time of need."

"Duty bound?" Miroku asked the young miko.

"He saved me once from the possible marriage and rape from Mukotsu of the Shichinintai." she swiftly informed them as she tightened her scarf and headed toward the fitfully sleeping Shippo.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha stated as Kagome shook her head at him, her fingers moving through Shippo's damp bangs.

"Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy with me there and so I highly doubt the both of us is a good idea." she murmured now that she was close to the sleeping kit, knowing Inuyasha would hear her. She planted a soft kiss to the kit's brow and pulled away.

"Kagome-chan is right." Sango muttered angrily, eyes flashing, upset she could not help her friend in her plight.

"You'll find me if there is change in his condition, right?" Kagome asked, gesturing to Shippo.

"Feh!" he muttered as he looked away, arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head, begrudgingly understanding. He knew that honor drove people to do odd things and he was no different than Kagome. He could not fault her but he could pissed as hell at her. "Don't come cryin' to me when that bastard shoots you full of acid!" he growled.

Kagome only smiled as she offered her goodbyes and a last lingering look at Shippo before she made her way out into the cold. Kagome shivered as a blast of cool air hit her and almost sent her back into the hut due to the severity of the temperature. She knew though, in her heart of hearts that she couldn't leave Sesshoumaru to the fate that was currently being laid before him. She couldn't leave the proud, aristocratic youkai with emotions that were consuming him. So, instead, Kagome ran to the edge of the village where Jaken and Ah-Un were waiting for her because Kagome could not turn away a soul in agony.

Jaken greeted her with a small nod of his little head and then gestured for her to leap on the back of the two-headed youkai. Kagome complied a but not before sending a small look back at the peacefully sleeping village. She then mounted the creature and Jaken followed suit, leaping in front of her to take the reins. Mere seconds passed before the young miko found herself in the skies once again, the full moon shining brightly along the trio.

It was only after the village was out of sight that the full weight of the situation crashed down upon _Kagome, leaving the poor girl breathless._

_She_ was going to _Western House_.

_Kagome_ was headed to the_ House of the Moon._

A _miko_ was going to be in**_ Sesshoumaru's_**_ House_.

Kagome sent a silent prayer to Kami as they flew in the sky, praying that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her the moment he came back to his senses. She was nothing more than 'ningen filth', after all, and 'ningen filth' did not belong in Sesshoumaru-sama's home. Then again, Rin had been ningen. Kagome blinked her eyes furiously to hold back her tears. She wasn't Rin, though. She was Kagome and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be nearly as merciful toward her as he would have been toward Rin.

"Jaken?" Kagome asked softly. The little toad turned and gave her a small nod to continue speaking. "What exactly killed Rin-chan?" she asked gently, her eyes soft yet questioning. Jaken merely sighed and Kagome soon thought he wasn't going to answer her. She was wrong when he opened his lip less mouth and his squawking voice flowed past.

"We are not ningen, Miko-sama." he began softly, looking into the night sky. "Rin very much was. The Western House had no ningen but Rin and we as youkai didn't really realize her frailties until it was much too late. Rin had gone to play outside in weather that would have been seen as normal by youkai standards but it was much too cold for her and she was much too stubborn. She was out for hours and when she came in, weak and stumbling, skin blue, body shivering, we practically surrounded her in fire. That is what killed her. We heated her body much quicker than we should have."

Kagome concluded that it was very likely that hypothermia had killed Rin and her body had been gaining heat faster than her chilled body could take. Again, blinking back tears, Kagome mulled over the situation in her head and concluded that this was most likely going to turn out quite bad. The sensation of dread in her stomach was offering no help.

Hours passed as Kagome's hair whipped wildly about her delicate face, the wind causing her cheeks to go numb and ache from the stinging cold. She soon found herself shivering slightly every now and then but nothing too large to worry about and so Kagome ignored it. Half an hour had passed when she heard them. The sound caused her to blink several times before a muffled sob tore its way past her lips.

Sesshoumaru was howling.

For a few brief moments, Kagome had thought there was a pack of wolves nearby and were responding to the howling but she soon realized that the ghost like noise, filled with such a haunting and arresting sadness was nothing but Sesshoumaru. They shook her to the bone, her very core aching with such a profound pain. They were heart breaking, sob wrenching sounds and Kagome felt her sadness simply increase tenfold. The sobs of a mother when they lost their child, to see the pain in their eyes when they realized they were gone was a terrible sight but this- this was worse. To know these sounds came from a man - a youkai that hadn't known such pain in many, many years - was simply the most unbearable thing Kagome had heard and felt in a long time.

This was a youkai that had felt almost no emotion for anyone but himself and he most likely didn't understand this pain, didn't understand how to react. _Sesshoumaru_ and _not understanding_ didn't belong in the same sentence... ever, but Kagome knew deep down it was an accurate way to describe the taiyoukai at the point and time. After all, had he understood, he wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Oh Kami, forgive me." Kagome whispered as the weight of what she was about to do settled on her shoulders.

The poor miko was going to subdue Sesshoumaru like a _common inu_. A proud youkai like Sesshoumaru would now be seen as the equivalent of a pet much like Inuyasha was. Inuyasha didn't much care though... Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, would care. That's what the necklaces were after all, collars. They bound the wearers by collars to the person that had placed them there. Inuyasha had grown to see the necklace as a sort of bond that allowed him a place in the world and Sesshoumaru would not see like that at all, Kagome knew this almost instinctively. Sesshoumaru already had a place in the world, did he not?

Kagome almost flinched when Inuyasha's words came back to haunt her.

_"Don't come cryin' to me when that bastard shoots you full of acid!"_

_'Oh, Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought sadly, panic slowly coursing through her veins. _'I think I'll be dead before even being able to come and cry to you.' _

The howls began to grow louder as the trio began to get closer to the place where the sounds were originating from. As the House of the West began to come into her sight, she felt her previous fear be replaced by awe. The group had never had a reason to be this deep in the Western Lands and she couldn't prevent her reaction. It was a breath taking sight that was being unveiled before her. The Western House was surrounded by a youkai town. The House was built into the side of a large mountain, almost a wall of rock considering climbing that rock would be hazardous.

It was much like a miniature fortress in some ways. Surrounding the high walls was nothing but untouched land lacking in trees for about thirty yards or so within that of the wall. Around the thirty yards were large trees that towered over the high walls and Kagome could only relate them to the California Redwoods that she had once seen in a book back home. From her view above the trees she could see the huts and the markets surrounding another wall in the inner city. The inner wall was the wall that surrounded the Western House and the Western House was beautiful. It was much like most feudal lords had but there were differences.

It was built in a large letter 'x' with a square in the center. The middle of the square was absent except for a large court yard filled with a large pond and plants that thrived in water and grew around the small little ecosystem. It was very well kept from what Kagome could see, with green grass surrounding the pond and small stone benches positioned under large Sakura Trees. Around other parts of the 'x' she could see a large and beautiful garden, training grounds, several dojo, other small feudal mansions, among other things she was too overwhelmed in taking in.

Kagome was shaken from her observations when she realized they were flying over the first wall. She was about to ask Jaken if it was a good idea not to greet the deadly troops she had seen standing atop the wall when she mentally hit herself. They had all most likely known Ah-Un by sight by now. They flew over the youkai city where there were still some youkai doing last minute chores and they turned their heads skyward when they sensed the ryuu. Some waved and others moved quickly into their huts and homes. It began to snow gently again when the two headed dragon descended outside the inner wall surrounding the Western House. Several inu-youkai and a few other creatures she couldn't immediately identify turned their attention to them from outside the front gate and atop the walls.

"Jaken-sama?" called an inu-youkai positioned outside the gate as the two jumped off the ryuu. Kagome quickly took in the tone, which was cool, and then took in the features of the inu-youkai. His features were sharp, like all the features of inu-youkai in their humanoid forms, his ears pointier then most demons. Though his hair wasn't white like the Western Lord, she knew he was inu because of the aura.

"Yes, Takeshi-san?" Jaken asked almost tiredly.

"You were sent for a miko, not a whore." the inu, Takeshi, spoke. Kagome blinked several times before she glared hard at the youkai. Blue-gray met green in a clash of anger and Kagome once again allowed her eyes to roam and take in the thigh brushing raven black hair, the dark green eyes filled with anger, the claws that were clenched into fists with suppressed rage, and the brooding aura. Kagome knew that most youkai could be classified by the color of their hair or markings and she classified this one was either a black inu or an obsidian one.

Over the years she had studied cultures of youkai in order to understand their fighting habits and techniques when they encountered them over their travels so instead of getting hurt through surprise, they were able to fight with precision and with few injuries. Once again her eyes moved over him, trying to see if he wore the colors of his own house but only found the Western colors. White, blue, black, and gold.

"I am a miko." Kagome said softly though her anger was thick in the air with the sharp scent of purification energy and crackle of sparks of pure power. Kagome was filled with a sense of smugness when the inu-youkai's eyes widened. She only reigned in her power when Jaken hissed audibly and the Ah-Un growled lightly. The front gates were opened and Kagome felt that the howls had only grown louder as her brief but of smugness faded and was replaced with profound sadness.

The trio walked through the arch way, several people running to greet the small group. Kagome only looked at the two that commanded attention instead of paying attention to other servants. One of the two was a small, plump female brown inu-youkai. She had shoulder length chestnut hair with pointed ears and black eyes. Her features were small and rounded and she had a kind, serene look about her. The kimono she wore was light and not that of the high class but pink colored with a yellow obi.

The other inu-youkai was clearly that of aristocratic nature with the way she held herself. She herself was a golden inu with waist length gold hair. It wasn't the blond of humans but the pure color of gold as though someone had spun golden coins and made it hair. Her features were sharp and angelic, with rosy red cheeks song her tanned flesh, with dark lashes that brushed her cheeks, with a body that was slim, almost model like, and eyes the color of melted honey. Her kimono was most likely worth a horse... or five, and was blue silk, clinging to her soft curves, with small flowers imprinted at the hem, and a silver obi.

"Miko-sama." greeted the small inu, a gentle smile on her round features. "My name is Himeno and I shall be helping you with your preparations. Beside me is Reika-sama."

"It would be a pleasure to meet you if not the circumstances. My name is Kagome." she bowed, Himeno returning the gesture whereas the other inu didn't bother moving. Himeno indicated for Kagome to follow and she followed dutifully. Kagome turned to see if Jaken was following and when she realized he wasn't Kagome paused and gave him a reassuring smile. "Jaken-sama!" she called gently. He turned to her and she could see the strain he was going through. "It'll be fine. I promise not to let anything happen to Sesshoumaru." Kagome missed the frown that Reika had sent her at the use of Sesshoumaru's name without an honorific.

Jaken only nodded before turning and walking away. Kagome went back to following Himeno and was led through the inner hallways made of wood and shoji screens. She was led soon to a large wooden door intricately designed with the House of the Moon symbol, a Crescent moon. The door was opened and Himeno led her into a large library filled with shelves of volumes of books, scrolls, and sheets of parchment. There were several small desks covered in papers, and a larger desk arranged neatly with stacks of parchment and ink. Himeno pointed to a desk with a single scroll and Kagome looked over at it.

"That scroll is a scroll of sealing, Kagome-sama. It is the only scroll we have been able to find and we hope it helps you. It says that you need an object of some sorts - " Himeno was interrupted by Kagome when she pulled out a necklace.

"I was given a necklace to use." Kagome stated softly and the inu-youkai nodded her head stiffly, clearly not wanting to be a part of the subduing of Sesshoumaru but knowing there was no other choice.

"That will do just fine. We ask that you learn the spell as soon as possible. I'll have dinner and something warm sent to you. The door will be closed so you can study uninterrupted. Another youkai will be here shortly to read the scroll to you." Himeno said gently as she turned to leave.

"The youkai won't be necessary, Himeno-san." Kagome told her as she began to shimmy out of her clothing. "I can read just fine." Himeno arched a brow in surprise but nodded her head as Kagome kneeled before the desk and began to read. There was a large fireplace in one corner and Kagome arched her own brow in contemplation. The western youkai were certainly ahead of their time. She sighed softly but then turned her attention to the scroll where she studied and concentrated on how it was done.

Several hours passed and Kagome had the spell memorized and full stomach. She stood and went to the door where she asked one of the men posted outside to get Himeno. The inu entered the study and Kagome nodded her consent that she was now ready. Armed with only a necklace and a single spell, Kagome was nervously ready to brave the taiyoukai. Well, she was as ready as she could be without vomiting up the contents of her poor stomach. Secretly, she knew she shouldn't have eaten as much as she had.

Being led through halls once more, Kagome could hear how the howls grew louder in volume. Her stomach was in knots and she was feeling vaguely ill. Fear was coursing through her veins along with adrenaline as the duo stopped before a hallway with a large door at the end. No words had been exchanged through the short trek and no words were spoken now for several long moments. Kagome thought the little inu was going to turn and walk away after a few more minutes passed but Himeno gave her a searching look, full of a deep aching sadness.

"If you go to the door and open it, it will lead you down stairs and into the crypt. There you will find Sesshoumaru-sama where I - we as those in the entire West, ask you to please do all you can." she murmured, her black orbs being enveloped in a sheen of tears.

"I will, Himeno-san. No worries." she said gently and then she was walking toward the door, her fragile, human heart twisting with every step. She pushed the large, heavy door open, the beads clinking in her hands as her fingers trembled and shook, the door creaking open. Slowly, Kagome took one step at a time down into the dark staircase, lighted by only a few torches. The howls were louder now and Kagome took several deep breaths and paused before reaching the last few steps.

What was she doing? Was she really going to risk her life for a youkai she didn't know? A youkai that had tried to kill her on more than one occasion? Kagome took a step back but an image of Rin her mind had rooted her to her spot. She nodded to herself and began walking once again. Yes, she was going to do this. She was going to do this for Rin and her Sesshoumaru-sama. When Kagome reached the bottom of the steps she saw a path that was lighted by torches with stone tombs on both sides. Statues of great inu-youkai in both human and beast form stood over some of the tombs. At the end of the cavernous room was Sesshoumaru, crouched, with his back toward the miko. He was howling loudly, his head of silver hair thrown back, as each howl was torn from his throat. Kagome moved forward slowly but her foot hit rock and it sounded softly in the room. Kagome hoped he wouldn't have heard it over his howling but this was Sesshoumaru after all. The howling died abruptly and the taiyoukai turned his head to look at her, his body shortly following.

Kagome's lips parted but no words would slide passed as the male turned and faced her. In his arms, cradled gently, was Rin, her small body pressed closely to his chest.

Scarlet clashed with blue and a tear slid down the miko's pale cheek as a choked sob fell from her dry lips.

"Be silent, wench." Sesshoumaru murmured, voice hoarse with a distinct rasp. It was nothing like the cool and unemotional tones she was used to hearing. Kagome could only nod her head as she took in the dried tear tracks along his striped cheeks and the dirt on the bottom of his hakama where he had been kneeling and crouched. "She's sleeping." he whispered softly, a clawed hand gliding through Rin's glossy locks. Kagome merely lifted her head upward and prayed. She looked back to Sesshoumaru and another tear slipped from her eye.

"Sesshoumaru... " Kagome began gently. "Rin is dead." she ended just as soft and gentle. Crimson eyes narrowed and then a ferocious roar tore from his hoarse throat as Kagome's eyes widened. It wasn't even seconds when Sesshoumaru disappeared from her view and Rin's body lay in his previous place. She had no time to register her head hitting the wall, her sight dancing with spots, and her body being held off the ground from her throat. A clawed hand was not yet blocking air to her lungs but in a few seconds, Kagome knew she could be dead. Kagome looked into crimson eyes once more and flinched.

"You. Lie. Bitch."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I'm going through and rewriting the chapters! This will be my final draft! Sorry guys! There are several things that need to be addressed and corrected so that everything can operate smoothly.

**Reconstructed:: **February 9, 2012


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Two: Consequences**

x . . . . x

_"You. Lie. Bitch."_

Kagome was not afraid to flinch as she stared into blood red eyes that were filled with such fierce depth and emotion Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would have never revealed to anyone. In an odd way, she felt as though she were an intruder staring at the raw emotion that filled those scarlet hues, intruding on his pain and anger. She was jolted from her thoughts as the inu-youkai dug his claws into her pale neck in an alarmingly painful manner though not yet breaking the flesh. Kagome cried out gently as more tears spilled from her blue-gray orbs.

"Please... " she pleaded softly, begging him to come back to himself. She would give almost anything to see Sesshoumaru glare at her haughtily and toss a rude remark her way about ningen. Her right hand was clutching at his arm and her left was clinging to the dark blue prayer beads. Though no sound passed her lips, inside she was screaming. She didn't want to do what she had been asked. The consequences were unknown and she knew, without a doubt, _there would be consequences_ and they would be dire. Powerful youkai weren't brought down in any way without severe consequences in the end. At her plea though, Sesshoumaru leaned only closer, a snarl slipping past his lips as they were curled over his fangs. "Please... " she whispered again, almost begging.

"You will die... " he hissed and then, when the bite of his claws in her previously unmarred flesh became too much and she felt blood slip down her neck, Kagome withdrew the beads with a slight _'clank' _and tossed them over the taiyoukai's head. Almost immediately the beads glowed white with her power and his blood red eyes narrowed. There was a moment of confusion for the 'beast' within and then her power began to sizzle along his flesh. Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome as he began to tear at the beads with claws but to no avail. Kagome slid down the wall and quickly set about getting into to prayer position, muttering words that sounded foreign but she knew were right.

It was not moments later when the glow quickly died down and the raging lord whipped his head toward the miko and charged her. Once more, Kagome found herself against the wall, and her head hit the stone with an alarming strength, causing her vision to slightly tunnel. Sesshoumaru's growls tore through her pounding head as they increased in volume and fear flowed through her veins as she searched for a word to subdue him.

There would be only one word and that word would tie Kagome and Sesshoumaru, rather it would tie Sesshoumaru _to _Kagome. It would bind him to her for what could be a very long time. As the word slipped past her lips and as he was roughly torn from her, claws leaving deep, angry tears in her flesh, Kagome felt deep sense of regret. She slipped down to the floor, leaning against the stone wall and watched in awe as Sesshoumaru hit the opposite stone wall as he was thrown back roughly thirty yards. Dust and dirt flew into the air and rock had cracked and was now falling. Kagome surmised that the inu-youkai might have _actually _gone _through _the wall.

Nothing moved for what seemed like long time as the debris settled. She practically jumped out of her skin as a cool yet hoarse voice slipped from the hole in the wall.

"Back?" was the curt question she heard as the dust and debris settled. She watched in fearful awe as Sesshoumaru gracefully from stood from the hole. "_Back?_" he snarled angrily, pale hands cleaning off the dirty, white haori. The youkai turned and faced the miko and said miko breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed the golden color of his eyes. There was no emotion on the almost angelic face, though no ningen would ever mistake him for angel with the youkai markings along his cheek bones and forehead. Recognition filtered through those golden orbs but that was all. "Explain." he demanded coolly, voice still rough.

Kagome, never having had to put herself in the role of servant threw herself into it now. She would do almost anything to have his wrath directed elsewhere. It was almost funny how she would have done the same to bring him from his beast. "Sesshoumaru-sama... " she began, pleased to note the slight trembling in her body had not leaked to her voice. "Your servants, your retainer, they called upon me to subdue you though I did not want to." she stated softly yet strongly. She heard him take several almost shuffling steps toward her and crouch down in front of her. There was a heat, an anger in his golden eyes as he stared sown at the woman.

A clawed hand grasped Kagome's chin and roughly tilted her head upward toward him. Kagome flinched as hot tears scalded her cheeks and her eyes connected with the beads at his neck. She wanted nothing more than to tear the blasted things off. Sesshoumaru was a proud youkai and proud youkai were not bound to mikos of any kind... Truthfully though, Kagome didn't know _how _to unbind him from her. Kami knew she tried countless of times with the hanyou currently waiting for her to return. Even if he found the necklace as a symbol of belonging, Kagome herself saw it as a collar.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed her wandering thoughts because he roughly shook her face by her chin and made her look up at him, golden eyes clashing angrily with merely flinched, crying out gently. She soon realized the arm that held her chin had been the arm Inuyasha had previously cut off. She assumed it grew back in the year they hadn't seen him. He looked down at her and spoke, his tone harsh and commanding, "Explain to me what has happened and why you have bound me." he growled to her, golden eyes smoldering.

Silently she whimpered and closed her mixed colored orbs. The beast that had taken control and had been in denial and Sesshoumaru himself was unaware of the situation. She prayed internally as she began a slight trembling once more. Her small, dainty hand reached out of its own accord to grasp the large, calloused hand that gripped her oh so breakable neck. Cool, golden eyes watched the action and though his face betrayed no emotion, the cool gold showed a hint of confusion. He did not pull his hand from hers though the hand under hers tensed immediately. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." she began slowly, solemnly, as her eyes once more opened up and stared up at the youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... you lost yourself to your inner beast and Jaken came to me saying that you would not revert back to yourself." Kagome murmured softly, delicately. "You locked yourself down here, in your family crypt with Rin-chan's body. Rin... Rin-chan is dead, Sesshoumaru, due to a ningen illness." she finally ended, her voice never once cracking but her eyes filling with tears once more.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the woman and the grip on her neck slackened slowly as he gently released her. There was a sniff followed by the touching of his cheek as he felt the dried moisture. Had Kagome not been paying attention, she might have missed the slight paling of his already pale skin. She might have missed the way whatever life he carried with him slowly faded. Golden eyes rivaling a cool burning sun, faded in color, darkening to a honey gold. He blinked once as though not truly comprehending what she was saying.

Eyes that rivaled the cold on a winter's night turned slowly to the tomb that Sesshoumaru had recently had his back to. There was a soft horror written in his eyes rather than his face as he moved forward slowly. Rin and Sesshoumaru had been together for as long as Shippo had been with Kagome and her heart went out the taiyoukai. Trembling hands moved to caress her lips as she sat on her knees and a tear slipped past her eye. Rin had once confided in the miko how she had come to end up with her dear Sesshoumaru-sama and the story had stayed with her.

_They had been separated, Rin and Kagome. She was nothing more than a happy little girl with a hyperactive imagination, showing Kagome all the flowers they passed by, and telling whether they could eat the plants or not along the trees. The miko found the child adorable and extremely fun to be around, making small flower necklaces and crowns, laughing and giggling._

_"Kagome-chan!" she cried happily as she leaped into the older girl's arms. Having being used to one young kitsune, Kagome was used to catching leaping children. "Rin made one for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome laughed lightly and nodded her head at the young girl._

_"It's beautiful Rin-chan!" she smiled gently. "Speaking Sesshoumaru, how did you come to be in his care, Rin-chan?" The question had been burning inside since the two had been along together. Think about it, she'd finally have the coveted answer as to how Rin and Sesshoumaru had met!_

_"Rin helped him once... he was hurt. Rin died though! Wolves killed Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back to life. He takes care of Rin and Rin takes care of Sesshoumaru-sama!" she smiled brightly and sighed softly. "Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama... he saved her."_

_"I'm sure he loves you too." she whispered gently, patting Rin's head. Rin nodded once and Kagome looked around into the surrounding forest where she felt his powerful aura sweeping through the clearing that the two females had made their haven. His power rolled through her, almost knocking the air out of her. She saw him standing in the shade of the trees, cool eyes, watching, waiting. The taiyoukai surprised her though by giving a small smirk as she gasped for breath and walked away, leaving Rin in her care._

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as Sesshoumaru gathered the small girl in his arms and held her almost reverently, cradling her close to his body. She watched with baited breath as Sesshoumaru rebuilt himself before her eyes. He stood straight and his face molded back to being impassive. His eyes could have passed for their normal coolness had it not been for the dark depths filled with sadness, or had she imagined that? She shook her head and looked up at the taiyoukai that moved slowly toward her and then passed her. He made his way up the stairs, stopping only a few steps above ground level before looking down at her. His gaze clearly demanded she follow him. Kagome quickly stood and began to jog after the inu-youkai.

The door she had previously entered, Sesshoumaru walked through and light nearly blinded the miko to the point where she had stumbled upon entrance into the hall. The hall that led to the crypt had been filled with youkai from wall to wall, a small gap between them so that their Lord could pass by. There were several gasps and cries as Sesshoumaru entered and she watched as some turned away from the inu-youkai.

Sesshoumaru walked down the path they had cleared, little Rin still held within his arms. The youkai bowed their heads low as Sesshoumaru passed, all of them except for the golden inu-youkai from before, Reika. Instead, she sneered at the child held within Sesshoumaru's arms as she stood arrogantly, beautiful eyes narrowed. Sesshoumaru made his way to the door but she stood apart from the crowd and blocked it.

"Move it, onna." Sesshoumaru said coolly, his voice a few degrees colder than usual.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she began with her own dose of coolness and arrogance, her voice sending unpleasant shivers along Kagome's spine, setting off alarms within her head. Kagome flinched at the youkai's tone, knowing it would upset Sesshoumaru. Her tone screamed 'higher birth talking to a peasant' but Sesshoumaru was no peasant. "Why would you bring the brat back up here rather than leave her down in the crypt? Are you trying to destroy us all? All ningen carry disease when they die that can be occasionally fatal to our kind." Kagome gasped as anger coursed through her swift and righteous. A low growl slipped passed Sesshoumaru's lips but before he could speak, Kagome spoke, forgetting her place, moving before Sesshoumaru.

"How could you be so cruel?" she asked as she glared up at the taller female. Reika sneered in disgust and her eyes flashed with hate and superiority.

"You are ningen. Watch your mouth." Reika growled lightly, fangs flashing, dainty but still frightening in her anger. Kagome couldn't keep the glare from remaining on her face. Tears burned the back of her eyes but she held them back in this slight battle for dominance in wills.

"You dare tell me to watch my mouth when it is you that needs constant watch upon yours? How can you be so vicious and heartless to be cold to the death of Rin?" Kagome demanded, her anger continuing to sky-rocket, miko powers flailing about and singing the flesh of Reika.

"I will tell you once more, ningen, and then I will tell you _no more_. Watch. Your. **Mouth**. You are speaking to the - "

"I could care less as to who you are." Kagome interrupted the tirade with a sneer and a soft growl. Honey eyes narrowed and the inu-youkai stepped forward, wisps of youki beginning to make itself known and allowing the miko to see the inu was more than just a pretty face. Reika had power to back up all of her lovely trash talk and cruel words. Another step and Kagome stood her ground as the taller female continued to get closer until Sesshoumaru stood before Kagome. All power ceased from both sides as Kagome growled.

"That is enough." Sesshoumaru said coldly though it may have been screamed in the deafening silence. Kagome nibbled her bottom lip as she put a lid on her ever-growing powers. Lack of control seemed to be her largest issue lately, ever since restoring the life Kikyo had by purifying miasma that poisoned her incarnation's body. Power that had always had the possibility to become formidable became what it would and began manifesting in physical forms and even changed colors from pink to silver. "Reika, you will remove yourself from my sight before I remove you myself. Do not show yourself to me again."

Red slowly began to creep into the lovely, cool gold of Sesshoumaru's and Kagome watched the thought slide through Reika's eyes. The thought that she may actually push the issue and say, 'no' and continue to go after Kagome. Reika was smarter than she seemed though considering she merely sniffed and turned. She walked from the hall and it seemed like the youkai released a collective breath. No words were said as Sesshoumaru continued on to his destination, expecting Kagome to follow him and follow him she did. They left the stuffy room and wandered through the halls, twisting, turning, winding to and fro. It wasn't long before she felt the cool of the outside air hit her face.

Barefoot, she followed as Sesshoumaru stepped into the cold and unforgiving snow. She was unprepared for the biting chill that scalded her flesh just as easily as the heat could have. Her toes numbed almost instantly and she wrapped her frail arms around her body, attempting to preserve some warmth. She looked around as they walked out into the night and her eyes widened. They walked through what most likely was a garden once before the cold had gotten to it. It was dead now, frosted by the touch of winter, much like Rin. Such dark thoughts were pulled aside as Kagome avoided stepping upon the cracked and rustling shrubbery. Her eyes flickered to Sesshoumaru, his face stoic, small white clouds blaring from his nostrils as he breathed.

They walked to a large tree that must have been beautiful with shade to protect from the harsh sun during the spring and summer. Now though, in the moon-light it looked almost frightening and ominous. Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the ground reverently and Kagome choked back a sob at the picture the little girl made. Her hair was a stark contrast against the snow, her sleeping yukata a bright yellow, her pale skin almost gray. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed and Sesshoumaru's eyes moved along her face as though memorizing this moment, her pain, and then he turned away... turned and began to dig her grave using bare hands.

His sharp claws penetrated the frozen earth and the grave was quickly dug. Soon it was six feet deep or so and roughly three feet in length. Standing straight, Sesshoumaru moved and picked Rin up and held her in his arms for a few moments and then he placed her into the grave as though he were doing nothing more than tucking her into bed and Kagome cast a look at the night sky and then returned to the scene of Sesshoumaru burying the only person he had ever loved most likely other than his mother and Kagome knew it was love. There was no way it wasn't.

Sesshoumaru piled snow and dirt into the grave and never once looking up from his task, spoke to Kagome. "Pray for her, miko." was the soft spoken demand. "Send her soul to the afterlife as you ningen like to do." he continued, his voice tired, borderline distressed. Kagome could only nod her head and glance at the grave. Blue-gray eyes closed as her head of raven hair was bowed. The cold that swarmed through her body was abruptly pushed away by a warm rush of power slipping through her flesh. Her dainty hands were pressed together in a prayer position and words whispered through her mind.

Fear jolted through her once but the fear was replaced with a sense a knowing, a sense of _familiarity_, in the words. Kagome was lulled into relaxation by a separate entity in her body that seemed just as a familiar as a mother's embrace. The thing, the person, the entity, whatever it was felt as though it had been with her all her life and she hadn't recognized it until now. Pursing her lips, Kagome allowed her power to flow through her, and allowed ancient words to slip pass her lips because there was no reason for to her fear something so comforting, something that seemed so right.

Kagome's chanting soon came to end and the power died in a rush as the sound of childish laughter lit the air. Kagome's eyes opened and for some odd reason or another, she saw Rin skipping upon the grave she had just been buried in. The only way to describe the corporeal body was simply a silver see though image. Skipping and dancing she turned to the two standing before her and waved her little hand at the two.

"Farewell, Sesshoumaru-sama!" was the call, followed by more of her laughter. "Don't you worry, Kagome-chan will take very good care of you!" and then she turned and ran, her laughter ringing around the tai-youkai and miko. Soon her form disappeared and Kagome could feel her heart wrench as she glanced the male beside her. His eyes were trained on the little girl's dancing figure until it soon vanished into mist. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and nodded to her as though giving her his thanks. He soon crouched and patted the earth that now held Rin's physical shell.

Kagome's feet were once again frozen and numb as the power that filled her was gone completely. She was once again cold and weary, wanting nothing more than to find a warm place to sleep. A tear slipped past her eye and slid down her cheek as she trudged toward the grave. She too bent down and crouched beside Sesshoumaru. Pressing her fingertips to her lips and giving them a short kiss, she then touched them down to the earth, saying her own good-bye to the little girl. Sesshoumaru stood and Kagome soon followed, craning her neck to look up at the youkai.

"You will sleep in the guest wing." he told her, voice cooler than the winter's night breeze once again. He gave her a cool glance before heading back to the House of the Moon. Never once pausing to see if she followed, he continued on, "Tomorrow... you and I will speak. Himeno will take you to your quarters as I will not have roaming about my home." About to retort angrily, Kagome paused as she saw the inu-youkai from before appear before her.

There was a smile on her kind face and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. When she looked to Sesshoumaru to be angry again, she found he was gone. Himeno merely laughed at the miko, a small feminine chuckle and gestured from the frozen, tired girl to follow her. Kagome nodded her head and took no more than two steps before her knees buckled and the strain of the power she had used fell upon her.

_._

_She was wandering... wandering alone and in the dark. Cold filled her and seeped through to her very bones. She trembled in the darkness as it threatened to engulf her very being_. _A soft, dry sob slipped passed her throat and Kagome did everything she could to keep it together but the blackness spilled into her and there was nothing but the dark. She continued walking until she could walk no more and then she crawled._

_Pathetic. Useless. **Disgusting**._

_She crawled until she felt numb and then she screamed. The black was a fearsome and threatening thing, causing tears of anxiety and fear to slip down her cheeks. There was a soft, childish giggle that bounced through the emptiness and Kagome looked up, seeing a light that hadn't been there before. Energy renewed, she ran toward it. The light grew, filling her with warmth and security._

_Light exploded around her and she soon found herself by a lake, Rin sitting beside it, her little feet splashing in the water. Upon Kagome's stumbling into Rin's peace, she looked up at her chocolate orbs brightened at the older girl. "Kagome-chan!" she cried, tossing her a wave. She stood, wiping her little hands on her yukata, and then moved toward Kagome, wrapping her arms around the older girl's legs._

_"Rin-chan..." was the soft whisper that fell from Kagome's lips as she pulled the girl into her embrace, feeling her light, feeling her warmth and love. Pulling away, Rin wiped Kagome's cheeks and looked at her very seriously for one so young. _

_"Rin has a very, very big favor to ask of you, Kagome-chan." she said softly. "In return, Rin will help you."_

_"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously, her hands still clutching at the little girl. _

_"Rin wants- Rin **needs **you to take care of Sesshoumaru-sama!" she whispered urgently, gravely, the tone not suited for the jubilant face of Rin. Kagome thought about it for just a moment before nodding her head. Rin had looked so serious, how could Kagome deny her that one request? Rin nodded her head once and smiled happily. "Good! Your reward is a piece of information from a very nice lady. She wanted me to tell you that the entity you felt earlier is your power. You have to find a way to control it; Sesshoumaru-sama may be able to help you. Rin has to go though, Kagome-chan! Bye!" And just like that, Rin pulled away from Kagome and ran off._

_"Wait! Rin! I don't understand!" Kagome called, feeling the dark beginning to close in on her as Rin ran away, taking all the light with her._

_"It's okay, Kagome-chan! Rin will talk to you again! Promise!" Rin continued to run and Kagome attempted to chase after her but the dark continued on and soon was around her once again. She needed answers! What did she mean that Sesshoumaru needed her? What was this of her power? Cold seeped into her bones and Kagome screamed._

Kagome sat up in bed, a screaming clawing at her throat but she held it back as she wiped her brow of sweat with her hand. She glanced at her surroundings_, _unaware of where she currently was. Once again wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagome took in what was around her. She was in a large bedroom, lying upon a goose feathered futon. Covered in several intricately designed blankets, thick but soft to the touch, Kagome knew she wasn't in any ordinary home. She looked around again and noticed the beauty of the cream colored room. To her right was a polished oak vanity, complete with small drawers. She vaguely wondered if they contained anything. A large mirror was attached to the vanity and beside it was a large chest made of the same material.

Behind her was another chest next to a large wardrobe that was more than three times wider than she was. In front of her was a shoji screen door and to the left another shoji screen door. She noticed that the futon was in the center of the room and that her large, yellow backpack was pressed against one of the walls. There was a small fire pit beside her, still lit and giving off heat, keeping her warm throughout the night. Sighing, she stood, taking in the chirping of the birds outside in the early morning. There was a knock at the screen and she answered with a quiet, "Come in."

The door slid open and Himeno entered the room, sliding the door closed behind her. She smiled, gave a small bow, and sat upon her knees before Kagome. The miko soon found herself following the inu-youkai and doing the same. Her eyes were warm and welcoming and Kagome returned the feeling whole heartedly.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama." she greeted warmly, and Kagome responded in kind with her own warm. 'good morning'. "I have been sent to help you prepare for the morning. I am to help you get into the robes that have been provided to you by Sesshoumaru-sama and help with your bath should you want one. Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to assure you that you do not have to bathe if do not wish to. We understand that most ningen believe themselves to become kappa should they spend too much time in the water. We do not want to offend you or your ningen customs. From there you and I will proceed to the dining hall for breakfast with the a few of the Outer Court members and you may speak to Sesshoumaru-sama there." she said to Kagome quickly, but softly, leaving Kagome to make her decision. A smile worked its way onto her lips and Kagome chuckled softly.

"Kappa." she murmured with much humor. "Some ningen are funny" she said conspiratorially. "Personally, I prefer to bathe all the time. I would love to take one now actually." Himeno smiled brightly and stood, Kagome following her example as she was led to wardrobe. Himeno opened it and Kagome released a soft gasp at the kimono's that littered the space. Each kimono was delicately and intricately designed and Himeno sifted through them like she had down it a thousand times before and would it do it a thousand times over. She touched several and glanced at Kagome once more twice before shaking her head and moving on to the next.

Finally, she stopped at one and turned a critical black eye to the miko and then nodded once. She pulled out a light blue, almost ice colored kimono and smiled softly. "It fits the season, it is quite warm and will protect your delicate flesh, and will being out the blue of your eyes." She murmured with a nod of her head and smile on her lips. The kimono was more than beautiful with its lovely coloring. There was a silk covering that was stitched into a heavier, warmer material. The silk was light blue and held silver and white snowflakes delicately stitched into the material. The ice blue silk faded into white around the hem and the sleeves, both lined with bright, white fur. It had a silver obi that was plain but was trimmed in ice blue. The under kimono that the silk was stitched to was white and trailed behind slightly, the white fur thicker there.

"I can't wear that." was the soft exclamation that came from Kagome, turning frantic eyes to Himeno.

"Of course you can, Kagome-sama." Himeno answered her, confusion marring her features. "You have to."

"No, no, no. I don't think you understand. I have the tendency to destroy anything remotely nice! All my uniforms get destroyed and bloodied!" she said urgently. Himeno shook her head at the miko and gave her a smile.

"No, Kagome-sama. I'm sure you'll be fine, after all, Sesshoumaru wants you to dress as your station." Himeno informed lightly. Kagome gave her an odd look and tilted her head to the side.

"Miko's are generally a poor lot, taking a vow of poverty, Himeno-san." She stated almost dead panned.

"Oh dear, Kagome-sama." she sighed in exasperation playfully. "You have bound a taiyoukai to yourself... that alone gives you high standing amongst out kind, but the fact you have bound Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western House... well, that makes you a Lady of the court. You will be looked after, treated justly, and will have all the things befitting a Lady of the House of the Moon." Kagome turned large, blue eyes to her, giving her a look that screamed she was simply mad.

"Pardon me, Himeno-san, I don't like this joke much." Kagome answered. "I am ningen, after all, I could never be a lady of any court."

"Ah yes, that's right, Kagome-sama. The very first ningen to ever be admitted into _any _youkai court..." Himeno smiled and chuckled softly. "That _may _pose a slight problem."

.

.

.

**Reconstructed:: **February 9, 2012


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Three: Aftermath**

x . . . . x

_"Ah yes, that's right, Kagome-sama. The very first ningen to ever be admitted into any youkai court..." Himeno smiled and chuckled softly. "That may pose a slight problem."_

Kagome could only gape at the inu-youkai. She was quickly filled with panic and she looked at Himeno with something akin to horror. She could not be a ningen among a youkai court. It went against all the laws of the time era she was currently inhabiting. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that she would do this. Normally, she was a non-conformist but her non-conforming ways had caused many problems for her shard hunting group and so she learned to be a little flexible. She learned the rules of this era and for the most part she bowed to them.

_A human in a youkai court was certainly going against everything._

"Is he trying to get me killed, Himeno-san?" Kagome asked, her hands shaking as she tucked them against her sides. Himeno sighed softly and leaned to pat her shoulder. Kagome looked at her, not sure of what to make of the situation as she looked into soft, caring brown eyes. The youkai shook her head and gave her a gentle, reassuring smile.

"I assure you, Kagome-sama, that, that is not it." Himeno whispered softly. Kagome trembled, she didn't even really like Sesshoumaru most of the time and now she was a part of his court? Himeno continued, "Kagome-sama, none of us knew this would happen but I am sure Sesshoumaru-sama would explain all that has transpired to you because in all honesty, I don't quite understand it all myself."

Kagome was numb and barely registered the fact that she was led away, stripped down, and given a bath. She didn't pay attention to the fact she was nude and someone else was bathing or when she was taken out and dressed. All Kagome knew was that she was royally fucked [not that she was one for cursing but hey? When you hang out with an expressive hanyou you expect to pick up a few choice words here and there]. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She was dressed and the sleeves kept covering her fingers. Kagome growled impressively for a human and continuously pushed them back thinking the sleeves were too long but a hand on hers stopped her.

"It is supposed to be like that, Kagome-sama." she said softly with a gentle laugh that made Kagome's cheeks flush prettily. She moved a finger to brush back a tendril of hair that curled along the outside of her face, while the rest had been pulled back into an elaborate bun by chopsticks. She was handed a pair of black slippers and she slid them on and were relieved they were comfortable. She didn't have to like dressing up though, it was much like lying down and accepting her fate though she had no idea what being a Lady of the Court entailed. "Come along now. We have to head down to the dining hall." Himeno led Kagome outside of the comfort of her room.

Kagome moved slowly but elegantly, having been used to wearing kimonos before, after all, she lived on her shrine her whole life. There were times where she had to wear large and heavy kimonos that were similar to this one though not quite nearly as expensive. She took several deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Himeno had said that she was having breakfast with the court which was a frightening aspect in itself but the fact that Sesshoumaru was to be there was even more frightening.

"Now Kagome-sama, allow me to give you some brief instructions on how youkai society works." Himeno began softly, walking beside Kagome. "You are a ningen and therefore beneath their notice, do not take offense. They are a ruthless bunch, the court. They'll tear you apart mentally if they cannot do so physically. Do not bow to their whims. You show them you are strong but do not be headstrong. The slightest offenses are solved with blood and battles. We are youkai, Kagome-sama and therefore, we do not act like ningen in any way. Do not be fooled by the masks of smiles, inside they are plotting your demise and thinking of ways to get you out. Yes, the court is made of those of higher birth or of those that ascended the ranks but they are first and foremost youkai. They can be classy when need be but this is us in our element, and we do not hide our true selves here." Kagome blanched as she looked to her companion who was continuing her speech.

"We, Kagome-sama, are beasts, remember that when you walk into this room and see their faces. We are not born in human form, no youkai is, only hanyou. We are born in our youkai forms and that is what we are in our hearts. When you see Sesshoumaru-sama, you find him and you bow until he tells you to rise. You do not stop to talk to any other youkai before him even if they stop you. You hold your head high when you walk in and you show absolutely no fear. You hide it with everything you have. If they smell it, they will descend on you like rabid wolves sensing a wounded rabbit. You cannot be weak, Kagome-sama. You must be hard and if you are challenged you fight back. If they address you as ningen then you respond back with youkai. Do not address them properly unless they address you properly. You do not bow to them, they bow to you. You do not submit to them, they submit to you. You are above all second to Sesshoumaru-sama. You being ningen cannot be weak today. This makes or this breaks you. I understand that this is a lot to take in but Kagome-sama, you must do this for your safety. Do you understand how grave breakfast is?" Himeno asked softly as they stopped before a door. Kagome would have laughed at the question had she not realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, yes I do Himeno-san." Kagome spoke rapidly, her face pale. She wanted to go to her room and she wanted to cry. She wanted Inuyasha and she wanted to go back to her friends and pretend none of this ever happened. She had no idea why this had to happen to her. She already fulfilled her part of this ordeal. She subdued Sesshoumaru. She didn't understand why she couldn't just leave. She had no idea how she ended up a part of an all youkai court, or why she was still in Sesshoumaru's lands. If Himeno said she had to do this, then obviously there was a reason, right? Kagome steeled herself. Her body stopped trembling and her eyes hardened.

She had to make it through this, she just did. The sooner this was done with, the sooner she could talk to Sesshoumaru, and the sooner she could get home and to Shippo. Himeno mouthed 'good luck' as she opened the Western styled door and Kagome entered the room. She stood strong and looked about the thirty mingling youkai or so. She saw a male sniff the air and turn to her, others soon doing the same as some of the chatter died down. There were whispers but Kagome's ningen hearing couldn't catch any of it. She entered and the door behind her snapped shut with a soft 'click'. The shutting of the door was like a reality check and Kagome looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru standing with a dark haired youkai. She made her way through the crowd of people and toward Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and pinned her with his golden gaze as she continued forward. Nothing was said as she went to her knees and bowed before him. She did hear several whispers around her and she quickly became self-conscious. She stayed bowing before him, forehead pressed to the ground. She had no time to take in the elegance of the room or the ethereal beauty of the youkai around her. She merely did as was instructed to her and waited. Several nimble fingers moved through the bun of her hair and Kagome shivered but did not move. Those nimble fingers, tipped with claws, gripped the bun in their hand and they pulled back, jerking her head upward, pushing her into a seated position.

She expected to see Sesshoumaru holding her by the head but instead was gazing up at the dark haired youkai. Upon closer inspection, she noticed his hair was actually a very, very dark shade of green. His eyes were a complete contrast, silver in color, against the paleness of his skin. His face was almost delicate, the hair he had, straight and pulled back into a low pony tail giving it the illusion it was very short but in reality fell to about his knees. His claws were black and he was almost as big as Sesshoumaru, though maybe a few inches shorter. He was dressed in black chest armor with matching arm guards over top a very white-green haori. Over the chest armor were two white sashes crossed in an 'x' and tucked into his white hakamas. On his feet he wore black boots and he had a sword tucked into a dark green sash at his waist. He bared her throat as he jerked back at her hair harder.

Kagome wanted to cry out but Himeno's warnings of weakness were loud and clear in her head. Sesshoumaru had not told her to rise so she was obviously being interrupted by the male that was currently running his nose along her jaw-line breathing deeply. An impressive growl for a ningen slid passed her throat and Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the pair. Kagome jerked away from the male, succeeding in pulling her hair from its bun. It fell wildly about her to her waist. A chuckle slid passed the lips of the male in front of her, still crouched. He reached for her again and Kagome gripped his hand in hers, eyes filled with quiet anger.

She said no words and the male looked at her almost smugly – the emotion in his taunting as though doing this just to see her reactions.

So Kagome reacted.

She glared down the male and soon the scent of purity filled the air. A hiss replaced the chuckle as he jerked from her; his hand sizzling in pain a she purified the top of layers of his flesh him. His aura crashed against her and Kagome fought to breathe as his youki threatened to suffocate her. Her powers began to rise of their own accord, trying to protect her, and her anger flowed through her, ready to find a target. Sesshoumaru sensed the purity rising in the air and put an abrupt stop to everything.

"Enough." he called and all the power in the room was doused like a flame that had a bucket of water tossed onto it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she attempted to purify me!" the youkai growled in anger as he glared down at Kagome.

"You attacked her first, Masato." Sesshoumaru said and his eyes found their way to Kagome. "Rise." was all he told her and she did as such. Her skull was in pain and she resisted the urge to brush her fingers against the abused part of her head. She held her head high as she looked to Sesshoumaru and felt his eyes move along her body. When he was done he glanced at her their eyes connected and she felt cold all the way down to her toes. This was not the Sesshoumaru she had seen yesterday. They were the same person, yes, but the personality reflecting in those eyes was not the same.

There was mercy in his gaze the previous day, there was pain, there was depth, and feeling.

Now there was nothing.

There was no mercy.

There was no pain.

There was no denial.

There was absolutely nothing except cool indifference.

She felt like she was fifteen again and back in Sesshoumaru's father's resting place. She felt like she had just pulled Tetsusaiga from its holdings and Sesshoumaru was staring her down. Naraku would kill her because she was in his way, he could gain something from her death, or because she had something he wanted. Sesshoumaru would kill her for no other reason than she was ningen. Hate she could understand but she couldn't understand mindless death. That is what frightened her. He could dig his claws into her for nothing more than pleasure. Pleasure kills were always more frightening then hate kills because pleasure kills had absolutely no motive.

He might have seen the death as honorable but she would have seen as it brutal.

She had no idea how much Rin had softened the taiyoukai.

Now Rin was gone though, what did that mean for everyone else?

She hadn't seen the complete and utter indifference in so long that she had forgotten how it made her feel. She felt small and insignificant, she felt like dirt on his shoe... Kagome felt like she was staring into the true eyes of Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands. She had met this Sesshoumaru only a few times before Rin had begun to soften his heart. This Sesshoumaru was as deadly and uncaring as his name meant. This was the Killing Perfection, untamed, dangerous, merciless, and ruthless.

She felt fear in her very bones and Sesshoumaru knew it. She didn't realize how much the death of Rin could affect one person. Correction, she didn't realize how the death of a ningen could affect Sesshoumaru. He smirked at her and Kagome's heart almost stopped. He was still one of the most gorgeous males alive but he was also one of the most frighteningly dangerous. Masato looked at Kagome, the anger in his aura tangible and Kagome nearly forgot about him in her fear and realizations. Kagome could show her fear to Sesshoumaru because, hell, he was Sesshoumaru-sama, and he was the most dangerous youkai in his kingdom.

Everyone feared him or died.

That was just the way of things.

"Miko." he greeted, his voice a low, smooth, baritone. Kagome shivered and wanted to run away but she stayed rooted to her spot, still on her knees before him. His golden eyes moved around the room as he addressed them. "Leave; breakfast has been cancelled." he uttered, and the room scattered, whispers only growing louder and louder as they fled. They believed that Kagome had done something to invoke his wrath and so they left without a second thought. If the Lord of the West wanted you gone, you left. The youkai at Sesshoumaru's side cast her one more glare before filing out like the rest, leaving Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

He turned from her and moved to a western styled chair that seemed plush in comparison to other chairs she noticed around the finely furnished room. It was extravagant as well as tasteful. Sesshoumaru cradled his head in his right hand, his momoko pressed to the side of his face. It should have given him an almost coy look but he was anything but coy. In fact, he was downright intimidating. He stared at her and she read anger there, lying within his eyes. She stayed there, rooted to her spot, afraid to breathe.

"We have a problem, miko." he told her, no change in his tone. She noticed that he didn't refer to as 'ningen' but rather 'miko'. She had gone up in his eyes but she was still a nuisance easily dealt with, easily pushed aside, or even easier... killed.

"We do?" she asked, pleased to note that her voice did not crack.

"Indeed we do." he intoned. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she felt like he was picking her apart and she knew that even if she was pleased, he was not.

Sesshoumaru was in fact not pleased. Not pleased at all as he looked at the mere slip of a ningen girl sprawled before him, hair dancing about her face wildly. He was riddled with grief, not that he'd tell anyone of course, and wanted nothing more than to leave the castle and kill off as many lower class youkai as he could. Obviously, it was too large a wish considering what he had to deal with. Rage and grief were two emotions that were in battle within him at this moment. As he looked at the miko, the rage was clear within him. She was an embarrassment and he wanted nothing to do with her but fate was not on his side. He cursed his staff as he glared at Kagome.

It was because of her they were about to be in a very compromising situation.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he growled at her, anger ruling and appearing swift and cold, making his voice like ice. Kagome looked at a loss for words as she tried to remember what she could have done to warrant his wrath directed at her. At her dazed and confused look, he growled, a low sound that started from the center of his chest. "Allow me to enlighten you, ningen. We are now bound far stronger and tighter than any bond you share with my mongrel of a sibling. It is to my understanding that it was not you that cast the spell on him that subjugates him; you only chose the word that stalls him. Is this true?" Kagome only nodded mutely as she wondered where he was going with this. "Because you did not cast the spell, it is not nearly as powerful as it should be. You cast the spell this time, miko, it is far stronger than before and it has a great many side effects. Do you understand?"

"What sort of side effects?" she asked curiously. She still didn't quite understand the big deal. So what if it was stronger, what did it mean exactly?

Heat entered his voice instead of the cool anger he was previously using, "If you die, then I will die. We are bound, miko, bound. Do you have any idea what that means?" he growled, his anger making its way to the surface now. "Your obligations are my obligations, my obligation are yours. You have bound a taiyoukai, and we are among those of limitless power. You bound not just any taiyoukai, either, you bound I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. This action indirectly makes you Lady of the Western Lands. Under youkai law, when you bind a youkai, you are immediately elevated to that youkai's station and considering that the fact that you are ningen and even the weakest youkai is your superior, there is nowhere for you to go but up. Taiyoukai is the highest level one can reach so when you bound me to tame my beast and subjugate me you were pushed as my equal."

Kagome looked at him, shock registering in her mind. She recapped the conversation and the past day or so mentally. Jaken had called upon her to subdue his Lord because he had let himself fall to his beast, so she came and did just that. Believing it to be just like her bond with Inuyasha, she had no problem at doing as requested, allowing her pity to take a hold of her. Due to the fact that she was the one to cast the spell, not Kaede like she had with Inuyasha, the spell took on a whole new power level with different quirks. One of these quirks was being tied to Sesshoumaru's life and he to hers. Also because she bound Sesshoumaru and due to his standing in the youkai community (rather than Inuyasha's non-existent standing) that meant that she was immediately elevated to his status. Sesshoumaru's status was Lord of the Western Lands, which inadvertently gave her the status and title of Lady of the Western Lands.

Slowly he watched as she put the pieces together. Had he not cast Inuyasha out of his family, then Inuyasha would be Prince and Heir to the Western Throne and she would have been considered a princess but because he was in fact an outcast, then nobody cared about the miko that he had found himself bound to. Sesshoumaru though, was a cardinal lord, and everyone would care about the miko that was now firmly positioned in his life. Killing her would kill him and sending her away would possibly put her in danger and therefore put him in danger. There was only one solution, she would have stay there in the West with him and learn of her new duties and there would be duties.

She would hold her position until they died.

Even if he were to take a mate, that mate would only be second to her.

He looked at the pathetic female and watched her bring a shaking hand to her temple. Her blue eyes were clouded in disbelief and confusion as she looked up at him unseeingly. He couldn't quite believe the situation that he currently found himself in but he wouldn't remain in denial about them. Denial was weak and he was anything but. He arched a brow and continued to address the obviously upset female but why should he care? She was a nuisance that unfortunately had to be dealt with. He only wondered how pale she would get when he told her that she would now live as long as he lived. Not wanting to deal with a possibly fainting female, he bypassed that particular harsh truth.

"You will begin your lessons on youkai culture tomorrow along with etiquette lessons. I will not have an embarrassment running around my court. You will learn as someone befitting your standing. I will have Jaken gather your things from the hanyou and you will - " he was interrupted by Kagome who looked up at him angrily.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but I am not staying." Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai and he merely shook off her interruption.

"Yes, you will." was all he said as he began standing languidly, prepared to leave, believing that his word was law and that no one would fight him on it, especially a mere slip of a girl but oh how wrong he was.

"No, I will not. I have other duties that must be taken care of." she replied, anger making itself more and more known as her power began to grow. He merely scoffed at her, giving her a lazy, cool, superior look.

"What duties could possibly outweigh what you have here?" he intoned, curious about her answer.

"I have a journey to complete, a foe to defeat, a son to take care of, and a family that I must be with." he chuckled cruelly and shook his head.

"No, miko, you do not. I am well aware of the dead miko running rampant in my lands and she is more than capable of standing in your place."

"It is my duty! I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama! Not her!" she all but screeched at him. His amusement faded under his anger as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are thin ice. I have spoken and my word is law. I cannot kill you nor can I send you away in case you are killed on this journey of yours so you must stay here. We have to deal with what we have found ourselves in. Be practical." he growled at her, his own anger making itself known. "I could throw you in the dungeons and feed you scraps but I am offering you the high life as long as you stay out of my way and do what is required of you."

"I have a son I have to take care of!" tears pooled in her eyes and he didn't even flinch as she stared him down.

"I have no place for children in my halls." was all he said as he made his way toward the window.

"If you will not give me my freedom, give me my child!" Kagome begged in her distress. Shippo was ill and he was with Inuyasha. There was no way he could make the journey until he was better. "Please, just let me go home and take care of my son."

"No. It is far too dangerous for you. You will remain here where you will be guarded."

"You have just lost Rin and now you know pain, Sesshoumaru! I will not go through that same pain because you are being - " his growl filled the room and he looked at her, golden orbs flashing crimson.

"Leave." he growled as he stalked toward her. How dare she bring up Rin, after all? She flinched, immediately knowing she was in the wrong for saying something like that. At least she found out he was still quite sensitive to the subject of the little girl and not as immune as he seemed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama - "

"Leave!"

Kagome fled the room as his fist connected with one of the walls, wood shattering in his anger, tears following in her wake.

It was almost humorous how he thought she would stay.

It was almost humorous how he thought she would meekly obey his commands.

It was almost humorous how he thought she would not fight to get out of his home.

He couldn't kill her and she couldn't kill him but she sure as hell wasn't about to remain in the Western Lands.

She would find a way to Shippo even if she had to transcend time in order to be with him.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki::** Yep. Chapter three. Some of you may be confused by what just happened. When a miko binds a youkai of high-standing she takes on his status. Simple and short. The Subjugation Beads are just another form of binding. So now Kagome has found herself with a guard dog. Personally, I don't believe he is too out of character. In all honesty, he is a very practical being and in all practicality it suits him to keep her safe and close while he searches for a way to get rid of the bond. Thanks for all your support guys! Review please! The more reviews the faster the update.

**Edited:: **February 9, 2012


	4. Hear Me Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title come all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Four: Hear Me Scream**

x . . . . x

_She would find a way to Shippo even if she had to transcend time in order to be with him._

She fled to her room, getting lost more than once, until she finally found it among the winding halls blinded by tears. She snapped the shoji screen door open and closed it behind her. She threw herself upon her bedding and allowed the sobs to slip passed her throat and she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she choked on her sorrow. _How dare he?_ Western Lord or no, how _dare _he try and keep her locked away from the rest of the world because the rosary and bond they now shared? She couldn't stay here with him regardless his reasons. She _wouldn't._

_Not when her son needed her so desperately._

She looked around the sparse room and then down at herself. She tore the ridiculously elegant [read _expensive_] kimono from her body, viciously pulling it away and depositing it on the floor. She then moved to her yellow back pack and proceeded to get dressed in her own clothing. She needed something- anything to control and establish some order in her life, even if it was just what she was wearing… she needed some balance more than she ever needed it in her life

She slipped into a pair of jeans and a dark blue turtle neck, calming ever so slightly as her own, familiar clothing slid over her body. Yet, she was still hysterical on the inside. True, she had faced down Sesshoumaru and lived but right now her world was turning in on itself and she had no idea what to do. Everything she knew and loved was being viciously ripped away from her, leaving deep and bleeding wounds in their wake on her heart. She felt like this was some twisted version of Beauty and the Beast except that Sesshoumaru didn't want her because of her beauty or to break a curse, he was keeping her under lock and key for his safety and security.

It brought about a whole new round of tears until she could no longer cry. There was nothing left except a deep and aching pain in the middle of this vast numbness within her body. Her mind wandered back to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, and of course, Shippo. For a moment she cursed her kindness and her ability to get into all sorts of terrible trouble. She cursed Sesshoumaru for a moment - just a moment and the immediately felt bad. She couldn't pin this on him, or anyone else for that matter. How was it his fault that he was in pain?

It wasn't of course.

Kagome lay on the unfamiliar futon, curled within the blankets, and allowed the tears to dry on her cheeks because she was far too tired to wipe them away. She fell into her dreams and even they weren't an escape from the place she was currently locked within. Her dreams were filled with aching pain and sadness that caused her heart to clench even in her sleep. She slept fretfully; tossing and turning, whimpering and moaning, tears making their way passed closed eye lids.

_Kagome was having a nightmare. _

Even worse, she was currently _living _a nightmare as well.

.

Through the halls of the Western House of the Moon, Sesshoumaru was still left in the room he had so quickly banished Kagome out of. It was only morning and he could tell already that today was not going to be a good day. Soft growls slipped passed his pale lips as he attempted to control his anger. Never before had he had so much trouble controlling the beast he held within himself. His beast was fueled by negative emotions and even the betrayal of his Mother, leaving him in the hands of his father, and abandoning him had never caused such turmoil within him. He was falling into pounds and pounds of pain.

Sesshoumaru cursed internally and stood straight, surveying the damaged wall and would have sighed had he been someone else. His right hand moved, unwillingly to caress the beads at his neck and he frowned. His anger returned full force. Anger at his staff for inviting the miko, anger at the miko for not knowing what she was doing, and anger at Rin for being _ningen_. Had he never become mixed up with the small girl, he would never have known what it was like to _care, _even if it was slightly, for another being. Never would he tell anyone of these feelings. _Never_.

Yet... he felt them and he hid them away like he always did, behind a never changing mask.

No matter what he felt on the inside, never would anyone see them openly displayed on the outside. He was a taiyoukai and taiyoukai were strong no matter what happened in life. They continued even as their world crashed around them, as their hearts stuttered in their chests in pain, as their eyes wished to shed tears that would not fall, a taiyoukai would forever be stronger than those around them. As Lord of the Lands, Sesshoumaru would be colder than he had ever been, crueler than even his father, and no one would ever know how bitter he really was toward the little girl for leaving him. Not even the woman that had saved him from himself.

_Especially her._

The ningen would have to remain in the dark. His jaw tensed and his eyes darkened marginally as a low growl slid passed his throat. It was a ningen female that caused this pain in his chest, it was ningen female that had driven him to absolute madness, and it was a ningen female that had bound him. He cursed internally and felt the bile rising within him. He pushed it down and made a small sound of anger and frustration. He left the room, the mess of the wall would be tended to by servants, and headed toward his library.

His home was partly designed western and partly designed Japanese and he enjoyed the clash of cultures greatly, finding deep amusement in his guests unsure of how everything was to be said and done when it came to the western styles... yet, no amount of amusement would fix what he was feeling though. Closing the door behind him to his library, he took a seat at the western styled desk and moved the scrolls and loose papers around, looking for something in particular. His hands found the scroll he was looking for and he opened it up, eyes glancing over it several times.

This was the scroll that had him enchanted and he despised every single moment having the necklace around his neck. He was not his mongrel brother that found acceptance in being tied to a lowly miko, he was Lord of the House of the Moon, and he _needed _no acceptance. He saw the necklace for what it was and it was a collar. He knew of monks and mikos that would bind youkai to them in order to sell them and use them as slaves. He was _no one's _slave and he would make sure the miko knew this before she realized the power of the spell she had used on him.

He opened one of the larger drawers and pressed the scroll to the bottom of it, stacking papers atop of the rolled parchment. He would absolutely love to do nothing more than burn the wretched thing and leave nothing behind using his acidic claws but he knew that he may need to glance over the scroll again in the future so what better place to put it than his desk? Absolute _no one _went into his personal library and to go through his things? It was unheard of unless one wanted to die an excruciatingly painful death. He maneuvered the chair he was sitting into to take a look outside.

His eyes took on a glassy, far-away look. They seemed colder than ice still, yet hidden within their depths was a torment that no amount of cursing and hiding away his feelings could push away. The snow fell gently outside, blanketing the room in a gray and white morning. He cradled his head within his hand and closed his eyes, the dark lashes of his brushing the tips of his cheeks. The horizontal, magenta stripes upon his cheeks stood out in the pale morning. Behind his closed eye lids he could still see her prancing around happily in the dawn of the morn, skipping about cheerily in the snow, calling to Jaken to see her childish depictions in the ice created by a stick.

Kami, he could still _hear _her laughter.

The pitter-patter of her small feet running down the hall echoed within his mind.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he was going insane.

The scent of lilies hit him right before she entered the room and he wanted nothing more than to send her away but he knew he couldn't. He would have to suffer through her presence, endure her stifling scent that was too sweet for his nose and made him itch all over. She didn't bother to knock, she just entered his library like it belonged to her. Back still to the door and staring out into the snow, he felt a small haze of anger making its way known. He choked it back just as she took a seat at the edge of his desk. She leaned over, attempting to press her fingers to his shoulder and he caught her clawed, dainty hand within his.

"Reika." he greeted coolly, his fingers holding her hand loosely, as he turned to gaze up at her, eyes empty, filled with absolutely nothing. A shiver went through the golden inu's body, whether it was of fear or the pleasure that he was touching her, was a mystery, even to her. His grip tightened on her wrist and she could feel the strength in his hand, the threat of violence moving through the air. She took a shuddering breath as she pulled away from him. "Do not attempt to touch me again." he commanded, his gaze returning outside. "Why have you entered without permission?"

"I have come to speak to you about the miko." Reika murmured, her voice hushed in the still morning. Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes had he been anyone else.

"Speak your peace for I am fair and will listen to your nonsense before turning you away." Reika wanted to growl and tear into him with teeth and claws. She hated his condescending tone toward her. She was a century and some change older than he and he had no right to speak to her like that.

"Are you really going to keep the whore?" she spat, her anger swift and pelting him as though it were acid. Thankfully he was immune to her tone or he might have taken offense and torn her tongue from her mouth. He sat there, mulling over the idea for a few serious moments and thought better of his plan.

"The miko cannot possibly be a whore; she is as pure as they come."

"Her scandalous clothing states otherwise." she growled. Sesshoumaru stood, and stared down at her, a single brow arched.

"Do not concern yourself with those that reside in the House of the Moon, Rekai, instead concern yourself with your presence here and how your stay is coming to an end." he answered and then turned his back to her, leaning against the window frame. Her growl was audible, her honey orbs glaring at him for all she was worth. She stood and made another attempt to touch him. He spun around and gripped her by her slender neck and held her several inches in the air. "I have warned you once, do not have me do so again." he said almost gently, his claws pricking into her throat.

"You cannot kick me out of here!" she practically screeched.

"I can and I will if you will not behave yourself, _Reika_." he spat as he threw her in a heap to the floor. "Remove yourself from my presence _immediately_."

"When we are mated, you will _not _be able to treat me this way." she growled before turning away and all but ran from the room.

"No, I will be able to treat you much worse _if _I mate you." he spoke into the empty room. His thoughts were once again turned back to the miko. So much trouble for such a small and infuriating woman. He would have Himeno tell the onna about her duties and then he chuckled darkly. If there was _one _even remotely good thing about the miko, it would be the fact she would be somewhat of a deterrent to the inu-youkai he had known since he was a pup and had the insane notion that she was the best candidate for mate-hood. After all, if he was Lord of the West and she were elevated to his status, then that made the miko _Lady of the Western Lands_.

Once again though, his thoughts grew dark.

He wanted nothing more than to tear her head from her body for causing him embarrassment whether it is indirectly or directly, it was still something he would not be able to tolerate. Other lords would think him weak for being bound and they might attack him because of that thinking. His eyes hardened as he stood straight and moved through his estate, making sure that all soldiers have new orders and begin recalling some of his best warriors from their villages. He did not want any more surprises. He reached up and tucked the necklace into his haori and went to find Himeno. She was in the kitchen with several others. When they saw him they bowed and he motioned for her to follow him into the halls.

She did as such and he turned to look at her. "The miko shall be your ward from now on. You are an old youkai, and I know this. You will teach her our ways. She will _not _be any more of an embarrassment then she is now. Her humanity is sickening her ties to me are nearly blasphemous. She needs to be prepared to deal with youkai. You know how the court is run. Teach her."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Himeno answered as she bowed and he nodded once before turning on his heal and preparing to leave.

"She will not stay here, Sesshoumaru-sama. Not as long as her child his ill. She will try and escape." she called after him tentatively and he paused though he did not turn around to face her.

"She spoke of this to you?" he inquired.

"No, but I am a mother and I know that is what I would be attempting to do. Will you not give her that which she desires?" Himeno asked, her voice pleading with him. She was a servant though, and as such, she held no sway over anything the Lord of the West did.

He said nothing.

He walked away.

Himeno sighed.

Her heart went out to the poor girl. She sighed and made her way toward the room where the young woman had holed herself within. Himeno knocked upon the wooden part of the shoji screen and received no answer. She frowned and peaked within the room, hoping the girl was still within. She was pleasantly surprised when her eyes fell to the girl cuddled beneath her blankets, sleeping deeply. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and allow the girl to sleep but she knew that it would rather impossible to do so. She went into the room, sliding the door shut behind her softly. She made her way across to the young woman and her eyes softened.

The raven colored hair was tasseled about her face, framing it gently. Her rose colored lips were slightly parted and her closed eyes allowed the thick framing of lashes to caress her cheeks. She looked so innocent then, so young... and she _was _young. Nothing more than a pup as far as the older youkai was concerned. She wanted to bring her the comfort she needed but knew better than to go against her Lords wishes. She put a slightly aged, clawed hand to Kagome's shoulder and woke her gently.

.

Kagome was slowly pulled from her nightmares and brought back to the land of the living, walking, and breathing. She wasn't sure which she favored. Her nightmares or her reality. They were both equally upsetting. She blinked once, twice, and then turned to the one that awoke her. She looked up at Himeno and her kind eyes, filled with compassion and Kagome wanted to cry again. Yet, she couldn't. There were no tears to cry again. There was nothing more than her pain and sadness without a way to be released.

She wondered if this was how that damnable Sesshoumaru felt.

Then she instantly regretted that thought.

"Kagome-sama." Himeno greeted quietly as Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs bent, a single hand coming to rub her eyes of sleep while the other was braced behind her in order to keep herself from falling backward. She said nothing to the kind inu-youkai and merely sat there once she was done wiping the sleep from her bleary orbs. "Kagome-sama?" she inquired, concern filling her quickly for the young woman. Kagome looked over at Himeno and she immediately noticed the slightly dulled eyes.

"Yes, Himeno-san?" Kagome asked softly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I know this is going to be quite difficult for you." Himeno began gently, her eyes moving over Kagome anxiously. "I am to be your guide through the youkai society while you need me. I will teach you to survive among our courts and how our society works. You cannot embarrass him and I will make sure that this doesn't happen. To bring him shame is to endanger his lands and therefore, endanger all of us within them." Kagome looked at her blankly for a few moments but then nodded her head.

Kagome clenched her jaw for a moment, angry at her situation. She wanted to go home, to be with her Shippo. She wanted to do _something _other than be here. She wanted to be selfish. Sesshoumaru might have been keeping her here against her will but she knew, deep down, that he still needed her to stay. People obviously depended on him, and in that manner of thinking then people depended on her as well. If she ran now, while the bond was still new, while she knew nothing of youkai society, she could somehow hurt his reputation and that could hurt the thousands in his lands.

She couldn't put people's lives in danger. Not like that. Not so many of them. She sighed and nodded her head again to Himeno and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't be the cause of people getting hurt, especially innocents that had nothing to do with anything that was happening. Not for her selfishness. No matter how much she wanted to be safe with Inuyasha. "Alright, Himeno-san. I understand." Her stomach growled and a soft blush grew on her cheeks as Himeno allowed a light feminine chuckle to slide forth.

"After we feed you, you and I will begin." she said kindly, a small smile curling her lips upward. Kagome nodded and stood, Himeno following her actions. The blankets fell away and the youkai's small gasp brought Kagome looking at her. "What on earth are you wearing, Kagome-sama?" she asked, brown eyes wide with shock and curiosity.

"These are from... my village." she answered sheepishly, slightly uncertain. "It is what we wear in my home." Kagome finished a bright smile on her face.

"You all wear such revealing clothing?" she asked, referring to what she was currently wearing and again to what she wore the previous night.

"Where I come from it is not considered revealing but if you think I should change, then I will." Kagome answered.

"I do believe it would be more beneficial for you to change into one of the kimonos Sesshoumaru-sama has generously provided for you." Kagome's eyes darkened and muttered something like, 'generously provided, right'. Himeno only smiled sadly and moved toward the wardrobe, stepping over the previously shed kimono. She made a mental note to have it fixed later as she looked through the kimonos until she found an appropriate one. It was a pale peach, with black butterflies dancing along the hem, twisting into designs of gray and white along the back and sides. She followed up with a gold and black obi that had dark red stitching along the tails. Kagome began to shed her clothing, her modesty less after her time in Sengoku Era. Sango rarely ever worried about such things because both were female and with the way their lives were so hectic, they never really had the _time _to worry about modesty and such.

As she stripped down to her underthings, Himeno went about dressing her. It didn't take very long and the kimono fit perfectly. She vaguely wondered why Sesshoumaru had so many articles of clothing for women lying about. Himeno made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded much like approval. "Alright, Kagome-sama, you are ready. Your first lesson is that you never leave these rooms unless properly attired. No more clothing from your village. You are the Lady of the Western Lands now and you must be presentable."

"How does that work Himeno-san? The whole Lady of the Western Lands. I am not the man's wife, so how am I the Lady?" she asked, pushing down her ire at being referred to as such. If she had her way, she would get out immediately. She had to stay for a little while though and then she would make her escape, Sesshoumaru be damned.

"Ahh, that's right, you have no real idea. As you well know, when you bound Sesshoumaru-sama, you were given his status. He has duties to his lands and now you have some as well. Yes, you are not his wife or as we call them, mate, but that doesn't matter to youkai. You have claims to Sesshoumaru-sama and he currently has no mate. Your claim will supersede such a mating because your bond was placed first. Until you breathe your last breath, you will be our Lady and the Western Lands are your palace."

She wanted to die.

Right then and there, she wanted to die.

But she didn't, she held her head high, and nodded once, then said, "I see."

Inuyasha wasn't here to save her this time.

She would have to be strong and stop falling apart at every bit of new bad news and save herself.

Himeno looked her over and nodded her head and then led the way out of her room and toward the kitchens. They met a few people and each bowed to Kagome as she passed. It made her feel uneasy and a little more than an impostor. She wasn't royalty, in fact she wasn't even a youkai, and here she was trumping about in a borrowed kimono and these youkai servants bowed to her like she was better than they were which was in fact, not the case. It made her feel almost nauseous. When they made it to the kitchens, there was laughter heard, and hushed voices.

"Damned ningen wench, because of her, breakfast was canceled and now we have all this food left over." an older female voice grumbled.

"Akio-san! You shouldn't say such things." another, much softer voice called back.

"Bah! It's true. No need to hide it. Rin-chan was one thing, but this new one... I scent trouble all over her!" the older voice called back.

"It's not that I disagree with you, I am myself am _quite _angry, but what if someone heard you?"

"Pfft. All the other servants feel the same and I doubt one of the higher birthed would come this way."

"I guess so..."

"Quit your whining! We need to figure out what to do with all of the food the ningen wench had go to was - " Himeno coughed as they entered the kitchens where to youkai hustled about. They turned to Himeno, eyes wide, and then they threw themselves on the floor, at Kagome's feet. Immediately their apologies assaulted her ear, their pleading, their begging, and Kagome looked on in horror. She was not accustomed to people behaving like this toward her. Acting as though she were better than they.

"Please forgive us!" Kagome looked down at the one that cried that and pinned her as the younger of the two. Her hair was a deep crimson in color, her skin so pale it seemed translucent. A pair of fuzzy looking ears appeared from the top of her head and wiggled in anxiety. Her claws were black in color and a thin, long crimson tail poked from the bottom of her kimono. Kagome tilted her head in fascination.

"You're a neko-youkai!" she called softly in surprise and the neko looked up at Kagome, brown, cat shaped eyes stared back at her in confusion. "I had only seen inu-youkai up until now within the palace and now I know otherwise!" her attention fell upon the other youkai and knew she had to be nearly ancient to have appeared as aging. Her flesh was weathered slightly by age, soft wrinkles filling her otherwise smooth complexion. Her hair was stark white unlike Sesshoumaru's silver, and her eyes were pale blue. Her ears were pointed and she had no claws or any other youkai features. "I have no idea what you are."

"A weather elemental." was all she said and then her pale eyes widened and then her head was pressed back to the ground, the youkai following her lead. Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I forgive you for speaking your mind, please rise and introduce yourselves." she grumbled and Himeno gave her a reassuring and proud smile. They stood, reluctantly and the neko spoke first.

"I am called Miwa." she said softly, her face set into a moment of frantic fear, as though Kagome were about to punish them at any moment.

"I am called Akio." the older youkai said gruffly.

"I am Kagome." Kagome smiled kindly and the younger youkai was immediately at ease and returned with her smile of her own.

"You will not punish us, Kagome-sama?" Miwa asked softly.

"No, I understand how you feel and I apologize for the breakfast cancellation. It was not my intention." she answered softly and Miwa nodded her head up and down happily.

"Hello, Himeno-san." Akio greeted and Himeno nodded her head to the other two youkai. "Why have you ventured to the kitchen's Kagome-sama?"

"Oh- well... I never did get to eat my breakfast. I'll happily eat some of whatever we were supposed to have!" she answered brightly and Akio's smile was immediate and approachable.

"Well of course! I am never one to turn away a hungry stomach. Come, Kagome-sama, while we heat your food! Miwa-chan, prepare a fire." before she knew it, Kagome was being pushed onto a large pillow before a small, low table. She sat there as the two youkai bustled about and began to heat her food. Himeno joined to help them soon all four women were laughing as Kagome devoured the forgotten breakfast. For a few moments, life wasn't unbearable.

Then of course, _it was._

"Ahh, so Kagome-sama mingles in the kitchens with common folk, does she?" a voice sneered from the kitchen entrance.

Kagome turned and blue-gray met angry green once again.

Her eyes moved over the form of the guard, Takeshi, she had met upon entering the Western House.

He gave her a sardonic smile and then entered the kitchen the frustration rolling off his body in waves, causing the hair on the back of her neck to prickle.

The silence was deafening and then he stopped before her and knelt down until he was eye level with her.

He chuckled and she jumped.

His chuckle grew to full out laughter, deep, dark, and completely sinful. His laughter faded and then he looked at her, and she could taste his aggravation on her tongue. He surprised her by kneeling, his obsidian tresses pooling around his body like ink. "I am at your service as your bodyguard, Kagome-sama." he spat, and then he looked at her once again, his hate filled his eyes and his face, twisting it into something morbidly beautiful but nonetheless frightening.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she blinked and he gave her another, smile, crooked, and practically screaming dislike.

"Did you not hear me or are you just that simple, Kagome-sama?" he asked innocently.

Kagome growled, not understanding his hostility, and not liking his tone.

Her powers reacted to her anger.

His did the same.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Aiiiiight, ladies and gentlemen. Here is the fourth chapter, going into Sesshoumaru's feelings a little bit more as well as Kagome's, it also went into Reika's role as Sesshoumaru's prospective mate. More on that later :3 It also touched base on a little bit of Kagome's situation. I know some of you are like, "Why doesn't she just run?" Kagome has never been one to really run from her responsibilities and this, no matter how much she hates it, is her responsibility. If she runs then people could be hurt because others would see Sesshoumaru as weak. Kagome would never put someone in danger, hence why she isn't running. I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews! Leave us some and we'll update soon! :)

**Edited:: September 21, 2011**

**Re - Edited:: February 10, 2012**


	5. Control Reconstructed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Four: Control  
**

x . . . . x

_Her powers reacted to her anger._

_His did the same._

Aura's rose angrily, Kagome's a bright blue, Takeshi's a deep green.

They clashed, Kagome standing abruptly, Takeshi doing the same.

Their powers fought against one another, blue and green meshing as they made teal.

Twin growls were heard, one from Kagome, which impressed the other youkai in the room, the other from Takeshi. They stood there, against one another, aura's battling for dominance, trying to make the other submit. Kagome had no idea why the youkai before her was intent on being so hostile with her. True, she had some what humiliated him upon entering the Western House but it was not something that required this amount of anger and frustration. She gritted her teeth and pushed against the strain of his youki. Purity was seeping from her body as the two aura's rose against one another, each party filling with more and more power.

Something tickled at the edge of Kagome's senses and her cerulean eyes widened slowly. She looked away from the searing green orbs that belonged to the youkai in front of her and made contact with the chilled golden orbs of another. Sesshoumaru stood at the entry way to the kitchen, his eyes taking in the situation before him. There was no visible reaction on his regal features and his eyes spoke of nothing but cold indifference. She wondered how sun kissed orbs which should have seemed warm could be so frighteningly frozen. The two cooks immediately fell to their knees, heads pressed to the floor. Himeno did the same at a much slower pace while Takeshi was still oblivious and pressing his aura down upon Kagome.

"Cease this foolishness." Sesshoumaru called, his eyes narrowing at the two. Kagome pulled in her power quickly, aware that Sesshoumaru could still possibly be quite angry from before. Pulling it in quickly, was a mistake considering the fact that Takeshi had just barely registered the command and had yet to pull in his aura. For the second time that day, Kagome was suffocating on the aura of a youkai. She was left clawing at her throat for just a few moments before Takeshi realized what was happening and stopped his assault. Kagome was once again gasping for breath as she was pressed to her hands and knees. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru growled as he motioned for Himeno to check on miko. "Takeshi, explain." The guard through himself to the floor, realizing the severity of the situation.

He had just attacked the Lady of the Western Lands.

Regardless of whether or not she was human, she was still in a station higher than he, and Sesshoumaru tolerated nothing that violated code.

"I- I-" the guard fought for words as he pressed his forehead to the floor knowing that at the worst he would die then and there and at the least he would be receiving the flogging of a lifetime.

"It was - " Kagome coughed and gasped for breath for moment. " - my fault, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said softly, her throat hoarse.

"How so?" he asked, brow arched, as he strode into the kitchen. Kagome took a moment as she stood. "Kneel, miko, I am Lord of these Lands." he growled, the sound causing a sliver of fear to fill her. Kagome was once again filled with anger but her powers she held back. She wanted to stay standing but it wouldn't help her cause if she did so she resigned herself to kneeling.

"I said something uncalled for to which he responded like any normal youkai. My powers rose and his did the same." she answered. Takeshi was stunned, though he was able to hide it well. She could have had him punished though she didn't. He narrowed his eyes subtly, jaw clenching, wondering what she would want in return for saving his hide.

"I see. Miko, I could feel your powers rising all the way from training grounds. Can you not control them?" he inquired.

"I have reached a new power plateau. I don't know how to control them fully."

"Does he need to be removed from guard duty?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome knew if she said 'yes' then it was very possible the man would not live to see the night.

He seemed to be contemplating something for several moments. He looked to Himeno, "You will tutor her in youkai society for an hour, break for awhile, tutor again another hour, and then you will leave. Takeshi, you are skilled in control and you will train with for her an hour after Himeno leaves. Use my personal dojo. I want her to bathe then and take her to my study before the evening meal. Miko, there you will tell me of what you learned and demonstrate what control you were taught that day." He looked at the other two youkai once more. "If she does not show improvement or knowledge then the both of you will be punished. I will say no more on the matter." he turned and was walking away but Kagome stopped him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she spoke softly, excited at the prospect of controlling her powers. She had never been able to receive formal training. She mostly picked up scrolls form Kaede and studied them when she could. Sesshoumaru didn't look at her but instead spoke as he began walking away again.

"Do not thank me, miko. Your weakness disgusts me and is humiliating to the position of Lady of the Western Lands. I will not have you gallivanting around my house and bring me further dishonor." with that he was gone. Her brief moment of excitement was squashed down. It wasn't like she wanted to be in this position, just as he, but for now she was stuck here. She had already made up her mind. She would stay here until she learned the basics of youkai society and then she would disappear in the middle of the night and head back to Kaede's village.

Surely the miko would be able to help her remove the beads around Sesshoumaru's neck.

She would then see if she could somehow bend the power of the well and take Shippo to her time where they would wait for him to get better and then she would return. Hopefully by then Kaede had found a way to remove the beads. If she didn't then Kagome would return to the West and wait until Kaede did find a way and then she would continue on her journey, no longer bound to Sesshoumaru and he no longer bound to her. It wasn't the best of plans but it was the only one her desperate mind could come up with. If she played her cards right, she could be out of the fortress by the end of the week.

She roused from her musings by a hand in front of her face. She followed the clawed appendage up to see Takeshi holding his hand out to her to help her up though he was looking away with a scowl on his lovely features. She frowned but gripped his hand. He helped her up and looked down at her. "You lied to him for me. You prevented my punishment and possible death. For what purpose?"

"I know punishments that are issued through out this era and I did push you just like you pushed me. You wouldn't have deserved what ever Sesshoumaru would have done to you." she shrugged.

"What did you want in return for I am now in your debt?" he inquired angrily.

"Information." Takeshi scowled and knew that she was just like all the other Lords and Ladies. "Why are you hostile toward me?" she asked. He scrutinized her for a moment and wondered what she was playing at.

"I don't like ningen. They smell awful, have little regard for nature and life in general, and continuously fight for no reason. Anything else?" he asked testily.

"I could say the same for most youkai." she responded. "And yes, that is all." she turned to the cooks who were watching the whole exchange curiously. "Thank you for the food, I'll visit again, if that's alright?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Of course, Kagome-sama!" Miwa said happily, a smile curling her lips.

"Anytime you're hungry, dear, just come down and visit us!" Akio nodded her head. "We never turn away a hungry belly." she chuckled.

"Alright, ladies. Until next time!"

Kagome then walked away leaving her bewildered body guard and two happily chit-chatting youkai.

Himeno smiled to herself, it seemed Kagome was doing pretty well on gaining the trust of those around her. Whether she knew it or not, working with the maid and servants would give her a large boost of help because they were the very foundation in which all Houses were built upon. Every ruler in the making knew that it started from the bottom and they worked their way up and of course Himeno would help the small ningen female that found herself with more responsibility then she could handle. She laughed lightly when Kagome poked her head back into the kitchen and smiled.

"Where exactly am I going?" she asked. Himeno shook her head and followed her new ward outside the kitchen, a reluctant and practically petulant guard following close behind.

A small cough sounded back in Kaede's village, filling the silence of the hut where Inuyasha and the rest of the shard hunters gathered and waited for their miko friend. Inuyasha was currently casting worried looks at Shippo whom was covered under several blankets and pressed as close to the fire as he could get. He could scent the sickness in the air and knew that he was not getting any better. It was like a small cloud had descended upon what remained in the village. Shippo was a constant source of amusement and though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, Shippo was very much like a younger brother to him. It pained him to see the little kit like this. He growled abruptly as he looked over at his other two companions.

"If Kagome ain't back by the end of the week then I'm gonna go fetch her ass!" he finally said to no one in particular. Miroku looked at the hanyou from over his steaming cup of tea and allowed a small, almost indulgent smirk slip onto his lip, his eyes twinkling with dark amusement.

"Ahh, and how do you plan on retrieving our fair, missing companion?" he asked, though Sango twitched when she heard 'fair' slip pass his lips, she did nothing. After all, he would say something soon enough to warrant a good smack from her Hiraikotsu.

"I'm gonna go to the West, dumbass!" Inuyasha scoffed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what are you going to do? Barge into the Western House and take Kagome from one of the most powerful youkai to walk Japan?" Sango sarcastically added.

"Yeah! And I'll take that stick outta his ass while I'm there and shove Tetsusaiga right up!" he smirked and Sango grumbled irritably to herself. Sometimes the things that came out of his mouth were unbelievable and this was one of things where she wanted to hit him over the head for.

"What if she doesn't want to go?" Sadly, Miroku being himself, couldn't let the poor irate hanyou alone. He had to poke and prod and have his fun. "What if Kagome-sama has fallen head over heals for your brother - "

"Half brother!"

" - excuse me, _half - _brother and refuses to leave his side! After all he _is _quite the handsome one - "

"Shut the hell up, houshi!" There was a resounding smack in the hut and all was well as Miroku fell into the land of dreams where everything was fine and dandy.

Inuyasha though, knew everything wasn't alright. Not at all and he itched to head to the West and snatch Kagome away. They needed her there with them. _Shippo _needed her there and all joking aside he knew from the few short years he had with his ningen mother that a Mother's touch really did make all the difference when a child was sick. He looked out the single window to the hut and closed his eyes, remembering bitter sweet times where he was ill and his own mother had encased him within her warmth.

During this time Kagome yawned ever so slightly as she looked toward her mentor whom was much like a baby sitter. At this point they were gathered in her room seated at a low table surrounded by scrolls while she and Himeno went over the history of youkai and the Western house. They had been at it for awhile with the break that Sesshoumaru had demanded in between. She felt like she was back in the school and the feeling was almost nostalgic. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand politely as she yawned once more, listening closely to Himeno.

" ... which the brings us to the Eastern border take over. Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama? Are you listening?" Himeno asked curiously.

"Of course I was. Something something Eastern borders, something West attacked." Kagome smiled and Himeno gave her a scowl.

"Kagome-sama! This is serious!"

"Yes, Himeno-san, I know. I heard everything you said." Himeno breathed a sigh of relief and she looked over at Takeshi that had been seated crisscrossed, leaning against one of the walls. His eyes were closed, looking as though he were paying attention to little that was happening but she knew that he had been aware of _everything _within the room and most likely outside of it as well. Himeno returned her attention to Kagome whom was picking through the dusty scrolls distastefully.

"Our study time is over and it is time for you to go with Takeshi. We do not have training clothing for a woman because normally women do not train. I will have someone find you something to wear." Himeno went to the screen and peered out, calling to another servant. Soon Kagome was brought a pair of small training hakamas and a tunic. Takeshi was whisked out by the two females and Kagome changed into the slightly large clothing. They were a deep blue color binging out her eyes. "I guess those will do until I can have the seamstress make you something appropriate. Takeshi awaits you outside, Kagome-sama." Himeno bowed and Kagome nodded her head, saying nothing as she exited her room.

She nibbled her bottom lip nervously as her eyes met those of her guards. They were cool, much like Sesshoumaru's, rather than the intense anger she had experienced before. He said nothing, just pushed off the wall and expected her to follow, which she did. She was led through a series of halls and was much too nervous to even try and remember which ones went where. Soon, she found herself outside and being led through the cold and dead gardens. The snow crunched under her wooden shoes and she trampled over the tracks her guard made before her. He soon stopped before a large dojo and took his shoes off before entering. Kagome did the same and entered the large and imposing building.

Takeshi slid shut the door behind them and the dojo was filled with the soft light of flames and the dimming evening. It was semi chilled in the dojo, the wooden floors reflecting the cast light. The dojo was bare, the walls a soft cream color. She was vaguely surprised by the simplicity considering the way the Western House was designed. It was extraordinary and bordered the line of extravagance. It somehow didn't seem to be Sesshoumaru's taste but this, the dojo, in all it's simpleness seemed more like him.

Takeshi moved to the center of the room and paused. He turned to look at her and then motioned for her to follow to the center of the spacious room. Kagome did follow but did so reluctantly and watched as he took a seat in he middle, legs crossed. He gave her a look that clearly stated for her to do the same and she hastened to do so. Soon she was seated in front of him, legs crossed. He stared at her, emerald eyes boring into hers. He moved his pale lips and began speaking. This time there was a lack of condescending and hostile tone. It was cool and detached but distinctly polite. It was a step up from the complete and utter harshness that he had previously shown her. In that moment the Lady of the Lands realized that she could like her guard and begin to see him as her friend.

"Kagome-sama, control is all about centering yourself. If you can do that then you will be fine. Granted, miko powers are vastly different from youkai powers but the principal of the matter is all the same. Concentration is key until it all comes naturally. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded her head and he continued on. "Now then... Close your eyes." he whispered. Her eyes skipped shut and Kagome's breathing shallowed out and her heart began to race..

True, she had just said that she could see herself being this man's - _youkai's - _friend but he had in fact just attacked her just hours before. She wouldn't trust anyone as easily as she had in the past. She had learned the hard way that you couldn't put your faith blindly in people anymore. Takeshi's voice soothed over her in moments, "Alright, Kagome-sama. Breathe deeply and just meditate, _feel _your power. Allow it flow through you... breathe... "

_Steady..._

_Breathe..._

_Relax..._

His voice faded and Kagome was soon tossed into her world of dreams.

_Rin was in front of her again, a smile that was normally upon her small lips was now gone. Her eyes were hard as she stared at Kagome, a look that did not belong on one so young. She was viciously glaring and Kagome fought to not flinch as their eyes connected. _

_"Kagome-san." Rin greeted and she noted the change from the usual honorific. "You said you would take care of Sesshoumaru-sama and in the day you have been there in his home you have caused problems. Rin knows you plan to leave him. If you go back on your vow, things will get bad, very, very quickly... for everyone. Sesshoumaru-sama has accepted though he does not like it and now you must do the same."_

_"But Rin-chan! Shippo needs me!" Kagome whispered urgently. _

_"You will figure it out, Kagome-chan..." she murmured back, a smile back on her lips. "Another piece of information. All power is it's own. Yes, it is yours too, but it will lash out to protect you, it will hide away if it believes you are doing wrong, it must be treated like a familiar. Like Sango-chan treated Kirara!"_

_Rn was gone again then._

_Kagome was left once more with more questions then answers._

She felt a soft and warm thrumming that filled her entire body_. _For a moment, she was safer than she had felt in a long time. She had felt like this wrapped in the warm embrace of Inuyasha and nothing had ever been able to duplicate the feeling until now. Her eyes blinked open blearily and there was a bright silver light engulfing her small frame. She gasped and watched as her power flew over her body. For a moment she allowed it to disperse and then she called upon it again. Takeshi looked down at her and there was a wonder in his eyes. He had never been this close to a miko before that wasn't trying to kill him.

The feeling of peace settled over him and he allowed it.

She was ningen but she was Lady of the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru would kill him if he wouldn't acknowledge that. He may have been a fool in some ways but he was definitely not suicidal. He would do as his Lord commanded without complaint because he valued life. He hated the frailty of ningen and so in order to counter her frailty he would made her strong and his Lord would be proud and Takeshi would be happy because he lived to serve the Western House and all that resided in it, even if they were ningen.

"You're doing good, Kagome-sama... _breathe..._"

Sesshoumaru was sitting within his study once more as he took in the events of the day.

He was already weary of his situation but nothing would change it unless the rules of youkai society changed and that was something not even _he _could accomplish. The light of the sun setting fell upon him, casting orange and red light into his silvery hair. His eyes glowed bright in the falling sun, illuminating him brightly. The lanterns had been lit throughout the castle and the soft scent of burning candles filled his nose. His lips were set into a soft frown as he waited.

Soon the miko would appear at his study door.

His lips curled slightly. He damned the miko for the very ppit of his heart but there was nothing more that needed to be said on the matter. He was not so petty that he needed to sit there and dwell on something that was unchangeable. He sighed heavily and for a moment, the Western Lord image fell away and all that was left was an image of a man that felt he had lost everything. Rin had wormed her way into his heart deeper than anything he had ever known and there she would forever stay.

His eyes filled with shadows, darkened them from bright ember to chilling gold. The sorrow was tangible in his unwavering gaze and for a moment, all mighty taiyoukai to the West, was lost. He had built his Lands from the disgrace his father had caused and made them strong and with one wrong move he had them fallen once again. He was bound to miko and had lost Rin. He had made her seem little more than a ningen pet in front of other youkai so that he would not be disgraced but she had been more than that and she for her her young years had understood.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the miko that slipped in and was staring at him with the most unreadable expression on her face. It was so unlike him to be caught unawares but lately nothing had been very much like him. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and she, just for a moment, saw herself reflected in his gaze and knew without a doubt that one day, it could be her looking like he did. She refused to let it happen. She was going to hell for saying this but...

Rin's promise and warnings be damned but she would never allow herself to be this and she would be with her son again.

She cleared her throat and she watched, much like she had within the tomb as Sesshoumaru rebuilt himself before her very eyes. He looked at her, gaze cool, unreadable, the ultimate poker face, and leaned back in his chair. She immediately bowed at the waist and stood. She was wearing a simpler kimono than that of what she had worn in the morning. It was a light green, a dark green obi wrapped around her center, decorated softly in light blue feathers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I knocked but there was no answer." she murmured and there was a distinct lack of response. He merely stared at her, his face completely and utterly unreadable. She wanted to scream at him until he showed something underneath his mask. He breathed a soft sound that could barely be considered a sigh before he spoke to her.

"Tell me of what you learned from Himeno today." was all that was said. She fiddled nervously with her sleeves and pursed her lips a moment before she spoke.

"During the reign of your father, several hundred years ago, Lord Ryuunosuko of the East had made a treaty with the Great Inu General. Trade routes were being established and whatnot because Inutaisho had several things he needed within his lands. He trust Ryuunosuko but as trade routes were established, Ryuunosuko attacked the caravans that went through with supplies and stole the items saying that it was a plot your father had schemed in order for the items to not get where they wanted. He did this in order to turn the other Cardinal Lords against your father so that he would enough backing to attack the West and claim the lands. Tomorrow we will discuss the actual battle and go over important figures and battle tactics that kept the West alive and well."

His golden eyes were impassive as he stared at her and nodded at her once before speaking up again, "From your guard? What did he teach you?" Kagome looked up at him and shook her head as she sat down in the center of the room and breathed. She concentrated on her heart, the slow and steady thump, the breath that whooshed in and out of her lungs. She attempted to center herself but she was nervous, so very nervous. She could his eyes burning onto her, moving over, _waiting _for her to do something that showed she had learned. Her limbs began to shake and for a moment dread filled her stomach, cold and hard.

She just _couldn't _call upon the power that had been there just a few hours prior.

"I-I-I can't." she stuttered and Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"Cannot what?" he inquired.

"Earlier I was able to call upon my power but now I am just so nervous." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and she continued. "I'm trying but I just can't center myself." Something moved through his eyes, so quick that the miko couldn't quite identify what it was.

"I will whip him, miko, if you do not call upon your power. At dawn two days from now I will whip him and every cry that slips passed his lips, every lash he receives will be because of you. Do you understand? If you cannot demonstrate to me that you have some control, I will tear apart his flesh." Kagome paled as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. Already he knew that if he said it would be her fault then the guilt would drive her mad. Already he knew what to say in order to make her bend. "I do not give idle threats, miko, and I told you that if you did not show improvement, your mentors would punished. You lack improvement in control and so he will know pain."

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anyone suffered specifically because of her.

Sesshoumaru knew this and exploited it.

In that moment she _hated_ him.

"You will appear before me on the second day and if you cannot perform, I will whip him at dawn on the third day. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Tonight the castle is all dining separately and tomorrow evening we will announce you formally. Much is to be done within the next few days. Leave."

With that cool dismissal Kagome felt anger fill her swift and fine.

She marched away from the room, his words weighing heavily on her mind.

Tomorrow would be her announcement formally and she would have to be able to get rid of the nervousness she felt around Sesshoumaru or Takeshi would suffer for it.

There was too much to happen in the nest few days and the emotional turmoil was sure to take it's toll.

Her mind was churning.

Survive meeting the court on the first day.

Save Takeshi on the second.

Leave the Western House the third day because she knew that she just couldn't stay the week.

So much to do so little time.

It wasn't her _fault _Sesshoumaru terrified her in some deeper recess of her mind that she couldn't will her power to the surface before him.

She cursed the day he was born.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **I added a little more to the chapter. Not too much but just enough to keep me happy. :)**  
**


	6. Brilliant Crimson

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title come all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry**

**Chapter Six: Brilliant Crimson**

x . . . . x

"No, Kagome-sama! Hold it steady! A physical manifestation of your power is the highest form of control you can have. Sesshoumaru-sama's manifests in the form of his poison whip." Takeshi growled as Kagome held a small misconfigured sphere of glowing silver energy within her hands. It fluctuated and pulsed within her hands as she attempted make it a perfect sphere. Perspiration trickled down her brow and her breathing became shallower with every breath that she took. "You demonstrated great control for your first time yesterday but you weren't able to perform in front of Sesshoumaru-sama so we will just have to push you a little further than normal if you want to progress." he murmured as he crouched in front of her.

Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama, was seated in the standard 'criss-cross-applesauce' position, and concentrating as hard as she could on the orb that moved with such life. She could feel the hum of its energy, warm and soothing, yet wild and untamed. She looked up at her youkai guard and her breathe angular features and she 'eeped' and fell back abruptly, the power disappearing from her hands as she scrambled back.

After all, wouldn't someone else do the same thing had an undeniably attractive male flittered across their vision at such a close distance?

"Kagome-sama? Are you alright?" he asked, arching a dark, well sculpted brow in her direction. An embarr assed blush stained her cheeks as she nodded her head rapidly and fell back upon the polished wood floor, breathing erratic.

"I'm fine. Just tired. We've been at this for several hours now and I'm using a lot of power." she murmured, not making any sort of move to sit up from her current position. She breathed a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she attempted to control the soft tufts of breath that slipped passed her slightly parted lips. She frowned and her mind wandered to the orb that was hardly a perfect sphere. She had plenty of power, this she knew, but it was because it came in such abundance that she simply couldn't control it all as well as she would like. She internally cursed and sat up as Takeshi looked down at her and shook his head, his voice rolling over her soothingly.

"Kagome-sama, I am not afraid of a whipping." he spoke, as though to alleviate the fears that lurked within the darker recesses of her mind. "I do not fear pain for I am a warrior of this castle." Kagome snapped her eyes to him and she enthusiastically shook her head back and forth at him.

"That doesn't matter!" she told him, her eyes narrowed at him in her anger. "Whether you fear it or not doesn't matter! What matters is that I _have _to get better and there is no reason for you to be whipped because I can't perform." she spat out the word 'perform' as though it were a foul food within her mouth. She wasn't Sesshoumaru's jester, and she did not bounce just because he asked her too. Yet, she had to this time because if she didn't, her guard would be punished because of her mistakes. No and's, if's, or but's about it.

Takeshi shook his head at the girl, a wry smile lifting his lips upward. "Kagome-sama... you truly are not like the other ningen I have met and found myself hating." he murmured and then he helped her to her feet and then steadied her. "Now, Kagome-sama, you must hurry and prepare for dinner." the two headed toward the dojo doors where they slipped on their shoes and headed back to the main house, moving quickly to Kagome's room. Takeshi stopped at her door and bid her farewell. As he was leaving, Kagome called out to him.

"Takeshi-san!" she called tentatively. He paused as he looked back and arched a brow in question, very Sesshoumaru-like. "I know that Himeno, being a maid will not attend my coming out, but will you?" she asked. She desperately wanted to have a friendly face in the crowd and he so reminded of her Inuyasha. Both had the same initial gruff personalities but she knew that Takeshi would become her friend and ally in this place. The miko had the tendency to bring out the best in people – after all, Kouga was a perfect example. After a single day – he had stopped the hunting of ningen to be allowed in his pack. She was so nervous about being in a room of possible hostile youkai that she wanted to see _anyone _there that she knew. Takeshi allowed a smirk to curl his lips upward as he nodded his head.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. I am your guard and therefore will follow you until relieved of my services." Takeshi answered with a tilt of his head to the side. Kagome nodded, relieved that there would someone, _anyone _that she knew at the ball. It was a frightening aspect, being among youkai that didn't want her in the Western House. She answered her guard with a smile of her own before heading into her room and sliding the door shut gently behind her. Upon entry into the room, Takeshi's smile fell and he looked at the door, wheels turning his mind.

It was true. He would remain her guard until his services were no longer required because he was a soldier of the West and he did his duties without complaint, even if he did have a certain aversion for the weaker species. Takeshi shrugged his shoulders and with one last glance at his charges room, he turned away and headed off to make preparations regarding the party.

**.**

Small, dainty hands moved over the haori that decorated his upper body with swift and deft precision. Sesshoumaru could feel the slightly calloused hands move over his person in order to make sure he looked absolutely perfect because he would have nothing less. He _was _perfection, after all, and who dare dispute it? Slowly, those hands pulled away and the maid attending him stepped away, body bent at an angle in a bow, hands clasped before her. He spared her no second glance and looked toward the mirror that adorned his room.

The clothing he never thought he would _ever _be wearing now fit his lean frame perfectly. The haori was a dark blue, intricately designed with his house symbol in white on the back. The silk whispered against his skin as he moved to take a closer look. There were small patterned hexagons in a barely lighter blue that adorned the top. They were the same patterns that covered his white haori on the left shoulder. His hakama were traditional and not the billowy ones he was used to wearing that tightened around his ankles. These were free and loose, a white that had black lacing the bottom in small designs that made no sense what so ever in the slightest. His sash was also black, tied at the waist, not holding the familiar weapons he was used to. In fact, it wasn't holding any weapons at all. It made him feel almost bare, but then again... _he _was a weapon so there was no problem.

He scowled at the clothing and turned to leave. This was the clothing that his father wore before him and his father before him. They symbolized the introduction of the Western Lady during her 'coming out'. He knew he would one day wear it but he never thought it would be so soon. He also never thought it would be the wench that his half-sibling travelled with. Sesshoumaru walked swiftly from his rooms and headed toward the miko's chambers. He stood outside the door, and her scent flowed toward him through the cracks. He cocked his head to the side for a moment and breathed it in. She didn't smell like normal ningen. In fact, she smelled strangely pleasant.

He shook his head of those thoughts and knocked on the door. Himeno came to the door and looked up at him. He arched a brow and she merely smiled secretively and then slid open the screen. Her back was to him but even he begrudgingly knew that she would not disgrace his house tonight. She turned and her face was framed in ebony ringlets that flowed down her back like silken waves. There was very little make up on her face, only a light reddening of her lips, and soft silver eye make-up to accent her eyes. Her kimono was an almost replica to his, dark blue, an intricately designed house symbol, etc. Her obi was a silver made of the webs of kumo-youkai, giving it a shimmering affect every time she moved. The kimono had a slit up the front rather than the side and revealed her smooth, milky flesh bare to the roving eyes. It had a small train that moved behind her as she walked, whispering against the ground with every step she took.

She looked up at him and then bowed at the waist before standing upright. He looked at the woman-child and stared down at her for a moment. She did not fidget and he nodded his head once. "You have come far in such a few short days." he then turned and waited by the door. She moved up beside him and placed her hand within the crook of his elbow. He stiffened before relaxing as much as he could and then left the room. Kagome was practically beaming on his arm, after all, she had just received a compliment from the icy demeanor-ed lord. He could feel the exact moment her mood changed from happiness to nervousness.

Her heart rate began to pick up, blood pounding through her veins. Her breathing became a little more labored, causing her breasts to heave. She brought her lower lip into her mouth and nibbled delicately and her hands tightened on his arm minutely. He cast a furtive glance from beneath his lashes and wondered why it was that ningen exhibited such nervousness. It was weakness. Feeling it was one thing but actually showing it was another thing entirely. It showed that you were vulnerable and as youkai, one couldn't be vulnerable otherwise you were meat and _no one _wanted to be meat. He paused, effectively stopping her in her tracks and looked down at her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Remember what Himeno told you, miko. You do _not _show fear or they will tear you to shreds. The Western Lady cannot be weak in any way for she, like the Western Lord, is the very foundation that the West is based upon. You are the image of what our nation is like. If you appear weak then the West appears weak and it will make it more susceptible to attacks. I cannot let this happen, understood?" he inquired, voice revealing nothing as he stared down at her, golden eyes searing. He observed the way her eyes took on a faraway look before they hardened and she nodded her head. She took a steadying breath and all at once, she was the image of serenity. Her rouged lips took on a slight tilt into an enchanting smile and her eyes sparkled with good humour.

In that moment, Sesshoumaru realized that he had gotten quite lucky.

If he was to be saddled with any ningen, it was lucky he was saddled with the miko. After all, she was not incompetent and even if she was headstrong, it _was _something that could be fixed if not used as an advantage. He could have been saddled with a complete moron but thankfully had not. He nodded his head at her once and then proceeded down the long winding halls and to a set of mahogany western styled doors. He wasted no time in opening the doors for this was _his _home and even if the onna was nervous, he wasn't going to hesitate within his own home. Immediately the duo was assaulted with music and chatter. Conversation, even when held softly, was still loud when there were many people speaking at once.

There were youkai couples gathered in small clusters, speaking about politics, gossiping about nonsensical things, and chit-chatting about the newest member to their society. Sesshoumaru could hear snatches of conversation and for once was thankful that his ningen counterpart could not. It would have made things all the more difficult if she were to hear them. They walked into the lovely room, large, and spacious. It was grand with decorated high ceilings, a combination of Eastern and Western styles, much like the most of his home. He could feel the surprise and delight radiating from the ningen at his side and was internally grateful. If the blasted woman were to like his home then he wouldn't have to deal with her whining and her complaining.

It was one less thing to worry about.

It was mere moments when the youkai within the hall sensed his presence. Immediately a hush over took the crowd and turned to look in their direction. Jaken materialized at their sides and squawked in his overly loud voice and announced their presence to the youkai. "The Lord and Lady of the House of the Moon have entered. Will those of the High Court please walk forth?" Out of the nearly one hundred youkai there, four moved forward. Three were male and the other one was female. They ranged from inu-youkai to tora [tiger]-youkai and each wore either a kimono, if they were female, or haori and hakama if they were male in pure white. "The High Court members shall each say their name and greet the Lady of the West before the Lesser Court."

Kagome for a moment looked confused before the confusion faded under a mask of politeness as the first youkai stepped forth. It was a male crimson inu-youkai of higher birth. His crimson hair fell to the small of his back, wild and untamed, his eyes a glaring gold from beneath his bangs. A single black stripe ran along the swell of his cheek. He was tall though not quite as tall as Sesshoumaru, maybe a few inches shorter and leaner in muscle. "I, Ichiro, First Chair of the council greet Kagome-sama and welcome her as our own." he murmured, his deep baritone rolling smoothly into the room, a small smile curling his lips upward.

The next was a small male, no taller than Kagome with beady features. He stood, slightly hunched over, with sharp teeth. It Kagome a moment to realize that the male was a nezumi[rat/mouse] youkai and the only reason she knew was because of the long, naked tail that he held between his fingers and kept wringing anxiously. His voice was surprisingly deep as he took a step forward and greeted the Lord and Lady, "I, Shigure, Second Chair of the Council greet Kagome-sama and welcome her as our own." he bowed quickly and scattered back to the half circle that surrounded Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

The third to step out of line was a tall, lithe woman with dark cocoa skin and black scattered stripes upon her delicately furred body. Her face was not exactly ningen nor was it purely animal either. It was a graceful mix of tora and ningen features. Her nose and mouth were more snout like and her eyes were narrow rather than large and round. "I, Nalia, Third Chair of the Council greet Kagome-sama and welcome her as our own." she purred with a delicate accent that was clearly not Japanese and something a little more exotic.

As the fourth came forward, Kagome noticed his smiling eyes were only a shade darker than her own and they were as cold as a snow storm swarming through the West rather than a soft and gentle snow fall. Though he wore a polite smile on his strikingly handsome features, she knew it was a mask because his dislike wasn't just that, it was _hate_ and Kagome shivered as he walked forward, his grey hair whispering against his waist as he paused before the couple like the others before him. "I, Sakumo, Fourth and Final Chair of the Council greet Kagome-sama," he paused to meet Kagome's eyes before speaking once again. "...and do not welcome her as our own. I challenge her right and claim to be here as one of the youkai rather than the lowly ningen that she is." Gasps filled the hall as well as a few snickers and Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru sharply when she felt the arm her hand was placed through, stiffen abruptly.

His eyes had tightened around the corners and his golden eyes filled with such anger that his icy demeanour faded for just a moment before coming back up full force. "Challenge denied." he spoke, voice cool, lips thinned and pulled into a slight frown. A soft 'tsk' from the crowd and they parted as Reika moved through the youkai. Her golden eyes were narrowed though sparkling with something that spoke volumes and levels of danger. She wore a kimono that fitted her status and station filled with soft butter yellows and crèmes.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru-sama, her right to be within this hall, on your arm nonetheless, has been challenged and you _deny _it of all things?" her voice fell over Kagome and sent shivers along her spine. Not pleasant shivers either. "Is that such a _good _idea considering that denying it would be the same as screaming out you don't trust her to come through the challenge which in turn makes the West look weak? Not only are you saying _that _of all things but you have denied the challenge _for_ her. Has your pet ningen lost her ability to speak?" Murmurs swept through the crowd and Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she realized she had no idea what was happening but knew this was a bad sign.

"She is ningen and therefore cannot possibly begin to understand what 'challenge' means and what it entails so I _do _speak for her in this sense." he answered. "When she understands what a challenge requires and after she has settled into her role as Western Lady then she can accept challenges."

"You cannot protect her forever by denying challenges in her stead." Sakumo murmured and Sesshoumaru looked at him sharply.

"Protecting her is not what I am doing. I am making sure that if challenge is initiated that she understands fully. I do not plan on denying her challenges for this Sesshoumaru knows that challenges are youkai life and she is a part of that life now whether she likes it or not. It would be similar to sending a pup to battle his alpha." Sesshoumaru looked to Reika again and narrowed his cat-shaped eyes at the woman. Power rose and cackled along Kagome's arms but it didn't harm her. It descended upon the golden inu with a whip like crack and she flinched as red flowered on the crème kimono beneath her right breast.

Kagome looked up wide eyed at Sesshoumaru as she momentarily was reminded just how dangerous he was.

She had been unaware that he could send out his aura and use it like a weapon to harm others.

Reika sent a look to Kagome that screamed anger and Kagome levelled her with a cool glance. "She doesn't belong, Sesshoumaru." she hissed angrily as the blood continued to darken on her kimono, the spot growing larger every moment that passed.

"What belongs and doesn't belong isn't up to you decide, is it, Reika-sama?" Ichiro spoke as he stepped forward. "You are but a guest within this home and your word has no leverage here. Sesshoumaru-sama is law and Kagome-sama is now as well. Should she decide she could have you thrown out on your pretty little bottom." his golden eyes narrowed upon the other inu with an almost frightening intensity. With that said Reika closed her mouth and turned away abruptly and walked from the hall.

"Now, now Ichiro, you must agree deep down with me. After all, you are an inu-youkai of high birth just like our _dear _Sesshoumaru-sama, surely you must believe that ningen are weak and her being here is nothing more than a laughable joke." Ichiro looked at his fellow chair member and shook his head fractionally.

"I am a Member of the High Court and these within this hall are of the Lesser Court. We are the advisers, nothing more or less. We do not handle executive decisions; we merely help along the way. My beliefs are minimal compared to the larger picture and the large picture here is that she is our Western Lady and we are expendable."

"Enough." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly though his voice carried within the large room. "This is the last we will speak of this." he spoke, the threat within his voice tangible within the air. "We will continue on with the evening." He turned to Sakumo and there was no change in his stance nor face as he stared down the other youkai. "You have spoken and shared your views on the Western Lady and they have been found treasonous. As such, you will be escorted out of this hall and be placed up for review." Several guards moved forth and gripped the forearms of the other youkai. He merely glared up at Sesshoumaru and shook his head.

"I will remember this. The apple really doesn't fall far the tree, ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he called as he was forcibly removed.

Nothing was said after that and though Kagome didn't understand _all _that happened, she understood what did happen was a possible mess.

Her heart hardened though because these weren't her problems and they would _never _be her problems.

Because she was leaving soon anyway.

"As you were." was all Sesshoumaru said and the music began once again and his subjects began to tentatively talk amongst themselves though the subject was clearly about what had just taken place.

The tai-youkai led her away and toward the three remaining High Court members. They were standing with one another, openly staring at the couple that walked toward them. Nalia, the lovely tora-youkai from before stepped forward first with a small smile on her cocoa features. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Kagome-sama; I have never met a miko before." she murmured happily, eyes sparkling as she bowed ever so slightly. "Tell me, how does one of your stature feel about being surrounded by nothing but youkai?"

"Nalia!" Shigure rebuffed shortly, his beady eyes looking up at the taller woman. "That is not a question you should be asking. It is far too personal!" he scolded gently.

"Ahh, but Shigure!" she practically whined. "You have to be curious! I know if I was surrounded by mikos and houshis I would feel a little apprehensive!"

"Shigure is right, Nalia. It is rude of you to ask that." Ichiro spoke. "Though you are the youngest, it doesn't mean you can forget your manners whenever you feel the need arise."

Kagome was left staring at the three youkai that had power rolling off them in literal waves and she knew that they were definitely of the highest calibre within the room –minus Sesshoumaru, of course. The close proximity was causing small goose bumps to rise upon her pale flesh. She glanced up at the youkai at her side and he merely looked at the three bickering before him. He cast his eyes down to her before gesturing to the youkai. "These three are of the High Court. They are little more than advisors but they each have a strength that benefits the West greatly. Ichiro, is a strategist, Shigure, a politician, and Nalia, an ambassador."

"What place does Sakumo hold?" she asked curiously.

"Sakumo holds internal affairs." Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly told her as he turned around and faced a new comer in the conversation. Kagome turned with him and immediately her countenance brightened. Takeshi walked toward them slowly and gave her a soft smile. He was dressed in what he normally wore but rather than the pale white robes they were now a rich black. She could barely tell where his ebony hair ended and the shirt began. "I see you have decided to join us." Sesshoumaru inquired lazily, though his voice clearly held a 'you-better-explain-why-you-are-late' tone.

Takeshi bowed lowly before standing straight, "I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama. There were some problems with security and I wanted to ensure everything went smoothly."

"I see. You will explain in further detail later."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He turned to Kagome and arched an ebony brow in her direction. "I honestly didn't think Himeno could do it but you look lovely this evening, Kagome-sama, truly worthy to fill this hall." Kagome couldn't help but to blush prettily knowing it was a high compliment coming from her ningen hating guard.

"Attend rounds." Sesshoumaru ordered curtly and then dismissed the guard and turned back to his advisors. He glanced down at Kagome and then to Nalia, "Take her to greet the more important officials and offer her food." He passed Kagome's hand to the other youkai whom tucked it into the crook of her elbow much like Sesshoumaru himself had done.

Resentment tore through her for a moment after all, she wasn't some doll to be passed around nor was she a child. She pursed her lips to keep from commenting aloud and offered Nalia a smile whom nodded happily in return. Sesshoumaru turned to Ichiro and Shigure and narrowed his eyes and motioned for them to follow him out of the room and into the hall.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shigure asked as they reached the hall.

"What happened?" he growled, eyes blazing cool fire as he glared at the duo.

"With Sakumo, I assume?" Ichiro asked. Sesshoumaru said nothing to neither confirm nor deny, if the fool thought he was speaking of something else then maybe he needed to be replaced permanently. "Ah, yes, well… you know how he is, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It was he that pushed for Jaken to find the miko and use that particular spell, no? One would think he would be grateful to see her amongst rather than defiant." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Personally, I believe he has an elaborate scheme up his sleeves." Shigure spoke up and Sesshoumaru turned his glare on the smaller youkai.

"Sakumo isn't creative enough. I rule that out." Ichiro murmured. Sesshoumaru agreed with Ichiro but Shigure had already voiced what he thought and now it was a possibility.

"So you believe treason is somehow occurring?" Sesshoumaru inquired solemnly, posture straight and body tense.

"I do, Sesshoumaru-sama, I honestly do. Why else would he push this plan to get the miko here and then vote against her? It makes no sense."

If treason were happening in _his _kingdom of all places then those that were committing such acts had better prepare for his wrath to fall upon them. He cracked his knuckles subconsciously as his thoughts grew dark. He couldn't possibly allow something like this to take place. He cast a glance back into the room and quickly picked out Kagome amongst the youkai. He could see the youkai that openly stared at her in disgust and offered her sneers rather than bow to her. Ichiro followed his gaze and his own eyes hardened.

"She will not thrive here." he murmured.

"Regardless, we are bound and she will have to learn." Sesshoumaru responded and with that said he returned into the room, his mask of indifference filling his face like armor.

"She will fail." Shigure whispered to the taller youkai. "Unless she can gain approval, she will ultimately not succeed."

"_And the West will fall._"

.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back to her room as she sleepily yawned on his arm. No words were spoken as he led her down the long, winding corridors. The youkai she had met had all been distantly polite but she knew, she _heard _them and knew that they would rather shun her then open their arms to her and Kagome vaguely wondered if Inuyasha's mother had gone through the same thing and then she remembered, that his mother had been a mistress and not and actual part of the youkai world. She sighed and shook her head, yawning once again and casting it all to the back of her head.

She had bigger things to worry about.

Like the trial the next morning.

Well, it wasn't really a trial but it might as well have been considering the punishment that would be cast upon her guard should she fail.

Sesshoumaru stopped before her room and looked down at her and his golden orbs looked at her, searching. "You did well this evening. Himeno has trained you in courtesy and the court that is up to my expectations. You still have plenty to learn and therefore you will continue lessons. Tomorrow you will demonstrate for myself along with the High Court as witnesses on what you can do. Remember, should you fail then Takeshi shall suffer."

Kagome's eyes narrowed up at him, anger coursing through her veins and causing blood to rush to her head, "Why is my control such an importance?"

"Because my castle is a youkai castle and my village, a youkai village and you are a danger to my people. Should your anger take hold, your power can grow and explode, eliminating all within a mile radius." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, his silver hair cascading over his shoulders. "Therein lays my problem and the reason you must have control. Safety."

"I never thought a creature as cold as yourself thought of safety." she sneered as her small hand descended upon the shoji screen door and began to push it open. In one lightning fast movement, Sesshoumaru had the side of the door within his hands, pausing her progress. He looked down at her and took in the sneer set delicately upon her face and a soft growl work its way passed his lips. He leaned down until they were eye to eye and a shot of fear ran straight through her.

"_Because _Ka-go-me, you know _nothing _of me." and with that said, he released the door and turn on his heel, leaving her outside her room to contemplate. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at his retreating back and then she turned into her room. Never had she ever thought that helping the taiyoukai would land her in this situation. She entered her room and shut the door with a harsh slam and then retreated her blankets where she willed herself to have a dreamless sleep.

.

"Rise and shine, Kagome-sama." Himeno murmured as she strolled into Kagome's room. She was prepared for the normal battle that would ensue as she tried to wake the young woman but was surprised to see Kagome wide awake and sitting upon her untouched bedding. She was dressed in a plain, light pink, silk kimono (the Lady of the West didn't own plain old cotton, after all) and seated with perfectly _slumped _posture. Himeno rolled her eyes but made her way toward her charge. "How long have you been awake?" she inquired.

Kagome turned large, tired, strained eyes toward Himeno. There were small bags beneath the normally lustrous eyes and weariness around her mouth that Himeno was unaccustomed to seeing. "Oh, well... I had gone to bed with the intention of sleeping but I couldn't." she frowned lightly and yawned minutely before turning back to inu-youkai. "Is it almost time?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I thought we might skip breakfast today."

"Very good thinking. I'm so nervous that I don't think I'd be able to keep down a bite." Kagome laughed humourlessly before she stood gracefully, something she hadn't been able to do three days prior. "What am I going to expect?"

"Nothing really. We will head to the centre courtyard where Sesshoumaru-sama and the others will already be waiting. He'll say a few things and you will show him what you can do." Himeno responded with a small shrug.

"That's it?" Kagome asked, incredulous.

"That will be it." Himeno sighed and headed toward the screen door. "I'll walk you."

"Oh? Takeshi won't be walking with me?" she inquired, noticing the tension within Himeno's shoulders and the tightness around her eyes.

"No. He'll... be meeting us there, Kagome-sama, no need to worry." Himeno assured. Kagome nodded her head warily but proceeded to follow Himeno out of the room. She was led down a series of halls that were slowly becoming to be familiar though they each looked pretty much the same with only minor differences here and there. She was led outside and to the centre courtyard of the Western home where Sesshoumaru and the High Court waited. In the middle of the yard was a single wooden post with two dark chains falling from the top. Shirtless, Takeshi stood, hands above his head as the chains were placed upon his wrists. They glowed a soft violet before turning black once again.

Snow fell gently and filled his dark with a littering of white specs. They caressed his alabaster, toned skin leaving small, wet trails as they melted upon his abnormally heated flesh. Kagome itched to go toward the man that did absolutely nothing to deserve this possible she knew that if she did then it could possibly make things worse. Youkai society, she had come to learn, was not to let the other youkai see how things affected you because once they knew what made you hurt, they exploited that weakness and made you theirs.

So instead she moved slowly toward the post that was conveniently placed in front of the four youkai that were to watch the next few minutes unfold. They were seated on what appeared stone thrones, older then time itself, weathered by years and years of abuse. There were six in all, Sesshoumaru's and the one beside it were the largest, set for himself and his mate. The other four were a little smaller, set for the court. Two were empty considering Kagome was supposed to be sat by the tai-youkai and the fourth was currently elsewhere.

She cast her eyes to her guard and green met blue.

He gave her a small smile though there was a grim resignation in his eyes.

She vowed that he would resign himself to no fate of her doing _ever _again.

There were no lengthy speeches, just a few short sentences and a bored look from Sesshoumaru while the other three youkai looked on wonder. "Show us you have some control and he will be released. Have no control and he will be punished. Begin at your leisure." he murmured, his hand cradling his head as his sharp eyes took in every little detail that Kagome currently did. She took a deep breath and simple _breathed _like she was taught.

She centred herself and she focused.

She found that piece of her that was so achingly warm and so desperately familiar.

Kagome found her _power _and she _released _it into her hands to make a small sphere of glowing light.

Her breath caught and just as soon as it happened, the light was distinguished and vanished.

She tried again.

And again.

And again.

Golden irises narrowed and a soft snap of Sesshoumaru's fingers were heard. The shackles at Takeshi's wrists glowed before they were dragged away from one another until his arms were diagonal from his body making a 'v' within the air. Kagome looked over his way at the rattling of his chains.

Again she tried but the power burst with her frantic movements.

Sesshoumaru stood and made his way behind the guard whom let out a breath in order to release the tension within his body, knowing it would hurt more if he was tense.

_Again _Kagome tried but her power wouldn't seem to stay longer than a few seconds.

She noticed the whip Sesshoumaru unfurled from his side and desperately tried again.

Again she failed.

Just like she always had.

_She was never good enough._

Her eyes fell upon the perfect, unmarred flesh of Takeshi's back.

_She was never smart enough._

Sesshoumaru's wrist flicked outward, he was a master of this sort of art.

_She had never held enough power._

The whip whistled through the still morning.

_She was just never enough._

Takeshi grunted with impact and splitting of his flesh.

**And she was _damned _tired of it.**

Brilliant crimson stained the perfectly white ground.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. My Daddy left us and yeah, it hit pretty hard so there was a huge lack of inspiration. On a lighter not for those of you that didn't know because you don't keep up with the DOKUGA, '**A Demon Lord's Cry' won Joint Second Place Drama for the 2010 Third Quarter Awards**! It just goes to show you how long it's been since my last update, haha. THANK YOU to all that voted and THANK YOU to all the fans :) I adore you all.

On with the story. We're getting a little more drama infested as we go. I love my drama, after all. Some of you may be wondering why Sesshoumaru and Rin are spoiled little brats. Rin, above all else, wants Sesshoumaru to succeed and be happy. Screw everyone else. Sesshoumaru just doesn't give a damn about Kagome either way. She is a necessary evil. There is a HUGE lack of fluff and stuff because romance doesn't just happen. It'll be a long and trying process. A lot is happening in a few short three days but really, this is only chapter six. I have another eight million to go. Just kidding! But really, this story isn't mapped out because I have no idea how it's going to go. I'm just typing as I go along. Please Review!

**Edited: September 21, 2011**


	7. Bella Mort

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Seven: Bella Mort [French for Beautiful Death]**

x . . . . x

_Brilliant crimson stained the perfectly white ground._

**She was never enough to do what she needed to do.**

Kagome had failed, she realized, as flesh split on the muscled back of her guard. She had failed him in the worst of ways. She was supposed to save him from this fate and yet she couldn't do such a simple thing as control the wayward power she had within her. It was _her _power! She should be able to tell it do what she wanted! She remembered Rin coming to her in a dream her very first night within the Western palace, telling her that her power was a completely separate entity, and another time explaining to her that it had to be treated as a familiar.

She didn't understand _that _though.

What she _did _understand was that Takeshi was bleeding.

Sesshoumaru arched his wrist back once again and the whip moved through the air and landed with a second crack to the guards back. He let out a whoosh of air and Kagome whimpered for him as she fell to her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her kimono began to soak through as the snow began to melt but her small form shivered with tears and chill. She could hear the soft drops of the blood as they hit the ground. She flinched and looked up at the taiyoukai.

There was nothing on his face.

He was expressionless as he tortured one of his own.

She just didn't _understand _him.

He was a youkai, true, but didn't he feel?

Where was the rawness that had filled his gaze only a few days before?

Was Rin so meaningless that he easily set aside her death?

A cry fell from Takeshi's lips as another deep laceration was created in his back.

It was right then, she had, had _enough_.

Her power had refused to respond to her and she couldn't make it bend to her will so she _would_ use what resources were left to her.

_Courage._

In nothing more then a few swift moments, she was standing and racing toward the pole, feet kicking up snow as she went. She moved quickly as she saw the magenta stripped wrist arch back again in order to cause pain to her guard and in moments she was standing before the taiyoukai, cerulean gaze bearing into the golden haze. Surprise shown for just a moment and the momentum from the whip was bearing down upon her. She prepared to be assaulted with pain. Sesshoumaru thought quickly and in just a single second, a green burst of poisonous toxins were expelled from his claws, his free hand coming to cover Kagome's nose and mouth as the whip was turned into sparking green specks that floated around the three creatures within the snow.

"Do not breathe, miko." Sesshoumaru murmured as he released his hand from her mouth and placing it upon her shoulder, moving her away from potential danger. "Should you breathe in the toxins then they will enter your respiratory system and break you apart from the inside." Kagome nodded her head as the green settled into the snow, leaving sizzling marks as they went. Takeshi, whom had been facing away, was safe from breathing in the acidic air. Sesshoumaru nodded his head once, his gaze never leaving her own, "Speak."

"Leave him be." Kagome spoke softly, pleadingly, her anger having faded with the time she had been holding her breath. "Just leave him_ alone_."

Sesshoumaru arched a sleek, elegant brow and looked down at ningen that was bound to him. Her form was trembling and the scent of fear coiled around her like a well embedded perfume. In the face of her fear, he gave a slow twitch of his lips upward and shook his head as he took a step toward her, yet, she didn't take a step back. "Oh? Did we not have an agreement? You show minute control and he would go unscathed, you show none, and he is punished. Have you shown control?" he inquired, head tilted to the side, golden eyes mocking. "Come now, miko, on what grounds do you demand I stop?"

She twitched angrily and sucked in a breath. "_Fuck you_." she hissed, picking up some colorful language she had learned from Inuyasha and then her anger took root, her power filled her hands, and she growled in pure animalistic hate. "You want control?" she asked. For a moment her power rippled around her, "I'll show you control, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Her eyes slowly hazed over in a silver sheen, snow swirling around her feet. Her clothes whipped with a wind created with the power she held within.

Sesshoumaru leaped back just as the wind began to cast a silver glow, tearing small holes into his white attire. He narrowed his eyes at the slashes of wind turned into deadly blades with her miko power. He cast a glance toward Takeshi and was surprised to note that a barrier surrounded his form, protecting the guard from her anger. His attention was forcefully brought back to the miko when he heard the snow crunch beneath her feet as she walked toward him. A snarl curled his lip upward and he gave her an aggravated growl.

The three youkai seated upon the stone chairs moved to restrain the raging female but Sesshoumar gave them a look that clearly said, _'back off'_. They did as they were told, bodies tense and seated at the edges of their chairs in the event they had to step in.

Kagome brought her hands straight before her, her power glowing a bright white. She breathed out and clenched her hands into fists. The silver glow around her hands faded to create ten small spheres of energy that quickly turned into shards resembling glass. They pulsated, still glowing silver, and she quickly opened her palms. They flew toward the taiyoukai and he leaped gracefully out of the way and began moving toward the miko. He snarled at her and brought his hand before him, intending on creating his acidic whip but paused when he saw the bow created out of pure energy pointed directly at him. She released and the arrow shot toward him. Amber eyes widened marginally and he ducked, the arrow streaking overhead, leaving the burning scent of purity in the air. From his current crouched position, he darted toward the miko, whom narrowed her glowing gaze at him.

His eyes flashed crimson as he grabbed the arm that was being brought to point at him again and jerked it behind her back, twisting her before him. She cried out and began to thrash. He tightened his grip and she screeched in alarm, her arm feeling as though it were on fire and about to break. She whimpered and he kicked her knees out from under her, sending her kneeling before him, her back to his angry, snarling face. He slammed her face into the cold snow, using only human strength, and watch as she whimpered, a sense of satisfaction welling deep within him.

"That is _enough_." he growled deeply. "_**Submit** or I will bleed you_."

"I give." Kagome whispered, power falling away from her like a blanket. "I give."

Sesshoumaru released her roughly and looked down at the kimono clad female. Her breathing was heavy and she was still on her knees, her back still to him and couldn't help the begrudging respect he felt her. She had stood up to _him _of all people and did not back down until in a corner. It was a short battle between the two, if one could call it that (it was more of a battle of wills then anything), but she had shown great power and _some _control. Her power had not lashed out negatively against her and been held in a steady stream, if her eyes anything to go by (they had remained silver the whole time).

Though she had defied her alpha and attacked him; she had shown courage.

She had stood up for what she believed was right.

She had done everything she could to make sure she achieved her goal.

_She had done the things required of the Lady of the West. _

"Ichiro, release the guard." the inu did as he was told, moving from the stone chair and running toward Takeshi. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Miko, you have done well." he turned and began to walk away when her voice reached him.

"What did I do well?" she asked as she looked at Takeshi whom was being walked away.

"Your job, miko, you have done your job."

"I don't understand." Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around. He looked down at the woman-child and explained.

"I do not like the current predicament we find ourselves but I am going to make the most of it. So I, myself, decided to teach you as well. Takeshi bled because you were unable to perform. As Lady of the Western Lands, our people will die if you are unable to do your duties. When Takeshi was hurt, you attacked. This must be true for our lands as well. If you are not prepared to protect our lands, _protect our people_, then you have to be prepared for the consequences."

"So this was all some sick lesson?" she hissed and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"It was a lesson within a lesson. A lesson to learn control, which you must learn, and a lesson of ruling." Slowly realization dawned upon her features as she began to connect the words that were being spoken.

"_You knew _I wouldn't be able to control my powers." she finally whispered and he nodded his head at her. "You set Takeshi to be hurt! You set me up for failure!"

"That I did but you learned, miko, a valueable lesson."

"A lesson?" she growled angrily, working her way to her feet. "Do you have any idea how tortured I felt? How hard I worked? Do you know how much emotional turmoil you put me through?" Sesshoumaru shot her a cool glance and nodded his head at her. "I don't appreciate your Machiavellian schemes as a lesson. I will not - "

"_Be quiet_." he snapped and made eyes contact with her swirling orbs of cerulean fire. "Stop and take a moment to see what I have taught you." Sesshoumaru growled low within his throat when for a moment his eyes tinted scarlet before retreating to a cool gold. "It is _done_. It has _happened_. He has been _hurt _and your lesson has been _taught_. Nothing can be undone! _She is dead_!" the raw pain returned to his eyes and Sesshoumaru felt something within him shatter and break a little more on the inside when he realized his slip up. Somewhere within his rant he had stopped talking about the miko and had begun to talk about himself.

In truth, the taiyoukai had failed Rin. If he could not keep a ningen girl safe then how could he take care of his people? He was was filled with doubts he could share with no one, there was a possible plot within his home, he couldn't get over the death of Rin, and he had a damnable miko at his feet making him even more miserable. He was just teaching her what he had learned the hard way.

He was falling apart at the seems and just barely keeping himself together.

It was something that Kagome was just beginning to realize as she looked at his slightly hunched shoulders.

The youkai said nothing as he turned on his heel, straightened his back, and walked away.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called. Sesshoumaru paused to show he was listening. "Please, please let me bring him here."

He only walked away and Kagome's heart broke as she sobbed.

.

Takeshi breathed a sigh of relief when his wounds began closing on their own thanks to the use of herbs and his natural quick healing process. The gauze felt itchy against his skin but it prevented his haori from getting caught within the open wounds. He moved through the halls of Western home as he headed to his chambers and caught whispers of conversation as he passed servants and nobles alike. He rolled his eyes; no matter _what _social class, all liked to gossip, it seemed.

_"... I hear she has yet to move... "_

_"... I bet the cold will kill her frail ningen body like it did the little one... "_

_"... she stopped her pitiful crying hours ago... "_

He arched a brow as he slowly pieced together whom they could be talking about and immediately set about finding his charge. When he found her, she was sitting in the courtyard in which he had been whipped in previously. His eyes softened abruptly at seeing her hunched form. He was barefoot seeing he had been in the healer's chambers not outside but indifferent to the cold, rather not letting it bother him, he stepped into the patches of icy snow and walked slowly to the fallen woman. She had been staring blankly at the bare amount of sun that could be seen. Tear tracks had long since dried upon her porcelain cheeks and her eyes had grown red from crying. Her lips were cracked and dry and her body looked tinted slightly with blue.

"Kagome-sama." he greeted softly. She didn't jump at the unexpected sound within her quiet, no, instead she closed her eyes slowly.

"Takeshi-san." she whispered in response.

"Come, Kagome-sama, allow me to take you inside." he murmured. His clawed hand reached to touch her shoulder gently and when it did, he almost flinched away at the feel of just how un-naturally cold the cloth was. Kagome shook her head slightly and sighed, before speaking in a soft and cracked voice.

"No. I c-can't go in there. I can't, Ta-akeshi-san." she responded. "I _won't_." She turned despondant eyes to the inu-youkai and her lips were set into a frown and tears filled them once more.

Takeshi was momentarily at a loss. He was charged with her safety and he took his duties very seriously. He looked down at the woman that was decades younger then he but in that moment looked so much older. He had been whipped, yes, but she had done everything that she could to stop it from happening. She had jumped before him risking bodily injury and had been prepared to take _his _blow. It was odd to know that someone he had known in such a short amount of a time would actually care for his well being so strongly. It was even odder that it had been a ningen miko to be the one to care.

Slowly, he lifted a clawed hand to rest upon her head, the strands both wet and cold. They were softer then he had expected them to be and he wondered what they would feel like dry. Just as soon as the thought came, he pushed it away. Kagome tilted her head up at him, the tears once again slipping along her pale cheeks and within the confines of his mind, a plan had been created. Kagome's eyes closed and a soft cry slipped passed her lips and his mind had then been made up. Takeshi leaned down, pursing his lips in pain as his wounds stretched open on his back as he gathered the woman in his arms, holding her effortlessly. "Alright, Kagome-sama, where will we be heading?" he asked gently. Her mental health would deteriorate at the rate things were happening.

He could see the fight in her eyes falling away as a dullness began to settle in.

Sesshoumaru might kill him but Takeshi was a soldier and he had been assigned her guard and he took both her physical and mental safety to heart.

It was a weak case as far as cases went but he would come before his Lord when the time came and that is what he would say though in truth, he knew he was doing this for a different reason.

_She had tried to save him_.

So he would try and save her and risk Sesshoumaru's anger in order to do it.

Kagome looked at him, slowly comprehending what he was saying to her and when she finally came to the conclusion of what was happening, she smiled. It was a beautiful, bright, brilliant smile that made her seem far more innocent then he knew. She smiled as though she had never been touched by the cruelties of this world but knew that as a miko she had been through more then many her age. She pressed herself into his warmth, her iced body seaking causing him to shiver. Her smile faded to a grin but it was still brilliant nonetheless, and murmured against the silken haori, "To Edo, near the Bone-Eater's Well."

He cast one look around the courtyard and proceeded to seemingly melt into the shadows the dim lighting from the sun provided. Precious cargo in hand, he moved silently through the Western Fortress and scaled the inner walls. Though this _was _in fact the Western house and it had impeccable security, all he had to do was hide Kagome for a moment and distract the guards with some menial task and quickly move her. It was a carefully done task though dangerous all the same. His feet touched down just outside the inner wall and they were one the sides of the mountain that the Western House sat upon, headed toward the youkai village that encased the fortress.

(A/N: Remember, the Western House is built into the side of a mountain with an inner wall surrounding it. If you scale down the side of the mountain, you hit the youkai city, and from the youkai city, you hit the outer walls, and then finally you reach the ridiculously large trees surrounding the outer wall.)

Bare feet moved smoothly along the rocks and glided through the air with small leaps and bounds as he stuck to the shadows to get to the city. Kagome shivered in his arms and knew he had get her a spare change of clothing and a quick, warmbath. He frowned and moved faster when she sneezed, pressing her nose against the visible skin through the part in his haori. He flinched at the chill but said nothing as she pressed herself into a small ball and closer to him, her lips moving against his flesh as she whispered something almost inaudible. He looked down at her head of ebony hair, eyes softening ever so slightly, and nodded to himself.

He would do all in his power to get her where she wanted - _needed _to be.

_"Thank you_."

.

Himeno raced through the compound, worried, due to the fact Kagome was no where to be found. She had servants looking in all the rooms and along the grounds. At first she hadn't worried because she figured that the miko had wanted some alone time. Now though, it had been five hours since she had been last seen, and no one could find her. The worst part was that Takeshi had gone missing as well! The last he had been seen was along the inner wall, giving orders for several soldiers to make sure that the other soldiers were not slacking.

Now though, the newly made Western Lady had not been found and it was serious.

She quickly knocked along the door that led to Sesshoumaru's study and entered when she had been given permission. Bent over several scrolls, Sesshoumaru sat concentrated on the task before him. "Sesshoumaru-sama." she greeted as she bowed lowly. Again he did not look at her, relying on scent and hearing to know who was in the room.

"Himeno, what brings here?" he asked coolly, signing off another scroll.

"Ah - um - Kagome-sama has gone missing. We have been searching relentlessly for her but we can not find her. What is worse is that Takeshi has gone missing as well." Himeno answered quickly as she threw herself to the floor, pressing her forehead to wood as she abased herself before him. There was a deafening growl that filled the room and Himeno flinched.

"_You will turn this house upside down until she had been found. Where was she last seen?_" he growled and Himeno trembled at the anger in his voice.

"The c-courtyard, Se-Sesshoumaru-sama." she stuttered out and Sesshoumaru moved out of the room as he made his way to the courtyard, barking orders as he went.

"I want the city on lock down. No one enters and _no one _leaves. The miko must be found and I want Takeshi brought to me!"

Himeno could only be happy she had her head and sighed in relief though her heart feared for the miko.

.

Sesshoumaru headed toward the courtyard, anger blazing, and bubbling just below the surface. He growled when he walked to the spot where the miko had been sitting and took several deep breaths. He could smell her there, the salt of her tears, the ache of her sadness, the spice of her anger, and then finally the despondency and her giving up. Deeper still, he caught the sent of her guard and his eyes went scarlet for the second time that day before he reigned in his anger and bit his tongue.

He followed the scents and made it to the inner wall and _knew_that Takeshi had taken the miko with how deeply the scents were intertwined.

She had gone against his word and his word was _law_.

She had run from him, she had fled with her guard, and the miko would be hunted down and dragged back screaming and kicking if need be.

A growl curled his pale lips upward and already knew where they were headed.

So Sesshoumaru took off after them, their scent lighting his way like a beacon.

.

Clawed hands were gentle as they bathed away sweat and grime with a small towel from the young kitsune. His claws had been for shredding away enemies and had not known how to be gentle. His hands were for hurting, not saving. It was odd to sit there and help the smallest member of his pack seeing as he had never done if before. He was alpha and such, it wasn't his job to take care of the pup. At first, his claws fumbled but he soon got the hang of what he was doing. Sango and Miroku were hunting and Kaede was tending to an injured girl elsewhere in the village. It was just Inuyasha and Shippo within the hut and smell of sickness hung in the air.

Air escaped the young kitsune's lungs in a ragged breath and a soft cough filled the silence. A fire was cackling in the center of the hut and the kitsune was as close as possible without getting burned, buried under blankets that had been retrieved from Kagome's era. Teal eyes opened groggily and Shippo reached blindly for a hand that wasn't there. "K'gome." he slurred softly and Inuyasha's chest ached. Tentatively he reached his hand out and Shippo latched onto it, holding as tight as his meager strength would allow it.

"Sorry, runt." Inuyasha spoke gruffly, yet softly. "Kagome's not here."

"Why?" he whispered, voice hoarse. Inuyasha went grabbed one of the water bottles Kagome had left them and lifted it to Shippo's mouth. The small kitsune drank almost greedily, water slipping from his mouth and sliding along his chin and neck.

"Whoa, there, kid." he murmured as he pulled the water away. "Not too much." Shippo fell back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a few moments and Inuyasha had through he was sleeping again. He was proven wrong when the teal opened again, swimming with tears. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, his small, drawn in face, paler then normal. The bags underneath his eyes were a stark contrast and Inuyasha frowned at the sweat that had beaded itself along his brow. "Wha'sa matter?"

"I'm scared." Shippo confessed as he reached for Inuyasha's hand once more. The palms were moist and his hands so much smaller then the hanyou's.

"Scared? Of what? I'll protect ya, idiot." Inuyasha grunted, trying not to pay attention the tremble he could feel in Shippo's hand.

"I'm dying." Shippo whispered gently, his voice so soft that Inuyasha strained his ears to listen. His heart hammered in his chest as he gripped Shippo's hand tighter and growled angrily.

"Don't _say _that!" Inuyasha growled, golden irises narrowed. "You're just sick and you're gettin' better!"

"Inuyasha." the tears slid along his cheeks freely. "I can _feel _it." he whimpered and tried to reach up his free hand to rub his eyes, to brush away the tears, but the strength he had was washed away with his hand in Inuyasha's. Inuyasha moved his hand to brush the rosy cheeks, to remove the tears, but he had ended up pressing his palm to caress his cheek instead. There was resignation in his eyes, terrible resignation, but it was there and it was all Inuyasha could do to keep the tears at bay and his throat from closing up. He moved his thumb under his eye, remembering a time when his mother had done the same action for him and it had calmed him.

"I-I'm here, runt." he took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "I'm here."

"I love Kagome, you know?" Shippo whispered. "Tell her that for me." Inuyasha nodded his head and Shippo sighed and coughed. "Inuyasha... I love you too, believe it or not. You're like an older brother... thank you for protecting me and playing with me. Thank you for _saving _me."

Inuyasha could feel the burning sensation behind his eyes, signaling tears he refused to shed in front of the small boy. "I..." he swallowed thickly again before continuing. "I..." He had never really said the words to anyone. Not Kikyo. Not Kagome. Only his mother but as he looked down at the kistune, he knew it was something he truly felt. "I love you too." Shippo smiled happily, childishly, and nodded his head slowly.

"Tell me a story?" he asked, eyes dropping closed.

"I don't know how." he confessed.

"Start with 'Once upon a time', Kagome always does." he murmured, words slurring.

"Alright_. Once upon a time... _there was this no-good mangy ookami and..." Inuyasha continued his story, a small smile on Shippo's face, until the story ended and then he started another one and another and another until the grip in his hand loosened. He continued telling his story, unaware of the tears sliding along his cheeks because he _had _to finish this last story for Shippo.

Sango and Miroku entered the hut, brows creased in worry.

"Inuyasha, wha - " Sango was cut off as Inuyasha finished his story, closed his eyes, and sobbed softly because sickness was something he _could not _save the kit from.

"... a_nd the kitsune and the miko lived happily ever after... the end." _

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah, Shippo died. I am so ridiculously happy because I specifically wrote this story JUST so I could get the Shippo x Inuyasha scene and the next few chapters. I swear that there will be romance eventually and some Sesshoumaru x Kagome fluff in the next chapter or so, maybe. Takeshi is awesome and if you like him now, you'll love him later. Some of you will say he contradicts a lot of what he is but Takeshi _is _a contradiction. I plan for this story to be at least thirty chapters or more so there is PLENTY of time for Sesshoumaru x Kagome love. Believe me, I have this story planned out to the max.

P.S. SO many of you were SO sure she was going to outright explode xD It was awesome so JUST so I could be a bitch, I was like... "Nahhhh, she'll explode five minutes from now", haha. Love you guys :)

P.S.S. Yes, Sesshoumaru is D I C K,Rin will make another showing, we'll dig deeper into Kagome's powers as well as the friendship of Takeshi and Kagome, and Sesshoumaru will see reason soon. In honesty, I was getting tired of everyone harping about how awesome Sesshoumaru was so I had to make him a douche bag just to be different o3o;;.

I'm a review whore! Review for me and I'll give you a special, awesome chapter :D I like 30-40, pwease! :3


	8. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Eight: Mourning **

x . . . . x

Kagome was currently nice and warm, tucked against her guards broad chest. They had sneaked into a bathhouse where she was able to warm up. Takeshi disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a dry kimono and a fur-lined traveling cloak. They waited for her hair to be notably dry and then he covered her in a thick blanket and disappeared into the evening. Now they were traveling at a decent pace toward a place she called _home_. Her heart yammered in her chest due to both excitement and apprehension.

She had no idea how her little Shippo was faring but she hoped he was at least _somewhat _better.

They had put some distance between themselves and the Western Citadel, Takeshi's soft breathing filling the cool evening.

Distantly both he and Kagome heard a distinctive howl. Both were able to recognize it due to the fact it had filled the castle only a few days prior.

"It seems like Sesshoumaru-sama has realized we have disappeared." Takeshi murmured. Kagome nodded her head and nibbled her bottom lip. "The hunt is on, Kagome-sama."

"Oh Takeshi, I'm sorry!" she said vehemently. "I forgot about the trouble you'll be in!"

"Do not worry, Kagome-sama, I can handle Sesshoumaru-sama's anger." he answered with a small smile though he knew it was mostly a lie. Sesshoumaru might tear him to pieces regardless of what he said or his reasons for running off with the Lady of the Western Lands. He internally flinched and sighed, pushing himself further and placing more distance between them and the undoubtedly angry taiyoukai. At the speed they were going, it wouldn't be long before they reached her village.

Thankfully, Edo was within the Western Territory and so it wasn't an overly long trip at the speed they were going and_ that_ speed was almost invisible to the untrained eye.

Kagome's right hand went to clutch the shards at her neck and they pulsed beneath her fingers. Her mind was racing. If Sesshoumaru was already hot on their heels, he would be pissed by the time he reached them. She would grab Shippo from Kaede's hut, head toward the well, and pray that with the jewel shards, Shippo could enter through time with her. The last time Shippo had tried to enter the well, there had been a large tree blocking the way. So she only hoped that with her power and the jewel shards combined, Shippo could pass through the portal that connected the distant future to the far away past.

As if sensing her desperation, Takeshi pushed himself harder.

.

It had only been minutes since Shippo had passed and Inuyasha couldn't seem to recall the last time he had actually shed tears _openly _for _anyone_.

Sango had gasped and collapsed to the floor, Miroku had paled and began praying, and Kirara had mewed sadly, bounding up to the prone form.

"Oh God, oh God - _Kagome_!" Sango whimpered. "We have to tell Kagome!" Sango's eyes had misted over, her tears falling along her cheeks as her hands trembled.

"There's no need, Sango." Miroku murmured as a few tears filled his eyes but refused to be shed. After all, he had to be strong for Sango, who he knew couldn't bare to loose anyone else. "I can sense her not far from the village."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, jaw set as he stood.

"I'll meet her." he said gruffly yet softly.

"Would you like me to accompany - " Miroku's offer was brushed away as Inuyasha brushed past him and set foot outside. The scent of death clung to Shippo like a second skin rather then scent of sunshine and freshly dewed grass. He took a deep breath as the crisp air filled his lungs, his eyes moving along the snow covered village. He raised his nose to the air and sniffed several times before Kagome's scent eased through him, caught on the wind.

His brows furrowed as he scented another _unfamiliar _person with the miko and a low growl rumbled through his chest and he immediately set off in a blur of red, headed toward his friend.

.

"Stop, Takeshi." Kagome commanded gently and Takeshi slid to a stop, an expression of curiosity on his face. Kagome sensed him just before her hanyou companion leaped from the trees and landed before her and her guard. Kagome slipped from Takeshi's arms and ran the short distance to the red clad figure and jumped into his arms. The hanyou caught her effortlessly and encased her in his warm embrace, her face buried into the familiar rough fabric of his fire rat haori.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as she pressed herself against him, taking in the familiar scent of his clean and wind blown scent. Tears welled unwittingly in her eyes but she held them back. His claws found themselves in her raven hair, his golden eyes softened upon seeing her. "I missed you! You have no idea what hell I have been through these past few days." she whimpered softly, burrowing deeper against him. Inuyasha only clutched her tighter as a wind whipped around them gently, white strands of hair caressing ebony.

The unfamiliar youkai was currently forgotten considering that he stayed off to the side and attempted to appear as non-threatening as possible. Inuyasha pressed his nose to the crown of her head, familiarizing himself with scent once again. He said nothing as his throat tightened, he merely held her close, and closed his eyes as she soaked up as much comfort as she could. She had longed to be with her feudal protector while she was with Sesshoumaru, knowing that once she was with him everything would be alright.

After all, Inuyasha fought tooth and nail for both her life and her happiness.

_Everything was **always **alright when she was with Inuyasha._

She was safe with him from everything, including Sesshoumaru's manipulation.

Had Inuyasha been with her, he would have stolen her away the moment everything went to hell and taken her to the furthest recesses of Japan where Sesshoumaru's reach didn't extend to make sure she was safe.

As her thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru she immediately pulled away slightly, eyes wide and frantic as she quickly tried to explain everything she needed.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is right behind us and I _need _to get both Shippo and myself to my time. Takeshi and I just managed to escape and I need - "

"You had to _escape _from my brother?" Inuyasha interrupted, dark brows furrowed, and Kagome nodded her head.

"It's a long story but in short, I'm Lady of the Western Lands without mating your brother and he wouldn't let me leave but - " her eyes became pained and her voice cracked as tears welled up once again within her cerulean gaze. " - I have to take care of Shippo. I _have _to take care of my son!" she whispered, her voice filled with desperation. "I need to go to him and try and take him to my time so we can hide from Sesshoumaru until he heals!"

Inuyasha, looking down at her eyes filled with such anguish, almost broke down and cried. She looked so much like his mother in that moment that it nearly killed him. He remembered soft, hazel orbs filled with a similar anguish as they looked down at his cuts and bruises. He remembered fierce hugs as she attempted to rid the hurtful teasing with her love. In Kagome he saw a desperate woman, without any other options, trying to take care of her son and make a better life for him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly. "I have to tell you - "

"There is _no time, _Inuyasha! You can tell me on the other side of the well - "

Inuyasha's voice was thick and the words seemed stuck in his throat as he attempted to interrupt her and tell her of the events that had previously transpired. His eyes were filled with sympathy he hadn't known he had and tears unwilling entered the sun-kissed orbs. "Kagome!" he called again but she continued her desperate tirade.

" - Sesshoumaru won't be able to touch me on the other side and we have medicine in my time and _warmth _and Shippo can get _better_ - "

Oh, how he wished he could nod his head and agree with her. She clung to the red fire rat robe, her hands clenched so tight that her knuckles were pale. He effectively silenced her when he brought his arms around her and pressed her head to his chest. He placed his head atop of hers and nuzzled her head with compassion he had never shown her in attempt to soothe and prepare her for the news he was about to unleash upon her, to soothe her in order to rip her world asunder.

Clawed hands held her gently but tightly against his chest as he softly, grievously, whispered words he wished weren't true. "_Shippo is dead, Kagome. _He died a few minutes ago."

The world stood still as Kagome stopped breathing.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

An ear-splitting scream tore through the air and sent the birds flying from the trees.

"No, no, no, no, _NO!_" Kagome whispered, horrified. Her knees shook and she would have collapsed had it not been for the fact that Inuyasha was supporting her weight. Her eyes darkened to black as Inuyasha slowly went to his knees and cradled her against his chest. There was a sightless look to her eyes as though she weren't really seeing Inuyasha in front of her but rather her mind was elsewhere. Her lips were parted with shock and her hands had lost their grip on his haori.

"Shh, Kagome, shh." Inuyasha murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was too late." she whispered, her face paler then death itself, eyes wide with shock. "Again... I was too late."

She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

For some reason, she couldn't _stop _talking.

"He died and I wasn't there for him, _oh God_, who was with him? Inuyasha, who was with him!" she frantically cried as she clutched his haori again. "Please tell me there was _someone with him!_"

"I was, Kagome. I was with him." he responded gently and he told he, nothing held back, because she deserved the truth. "He woke up and he was scared, Kagome. He was frightened but he told me he loves you. He asked for a story and I told him several. He passed quietly as I held his hand." he explained, his fingers brushing the hair from her face. He waited for her tears but none came and he didn't know whether to be grateful or concerned. Surely her holding it in was unhealthy. He felt Kagome stiffen in his embrace and then stand, her gaze on the forest behind her. The inu Inuyasha had spotted to the side began to move forward as if to stop her and then Inuyasha caught a new scent about to be known. "Kagome - "

In that moment, Sesshoumaru stepped from the trees and Kagome became hysterical. She screamed, long and ragged and launched herself at the taiyoukai. He was briefly caught unaware though he had expected to find her in the clearing ahead. He didn't expect to her to leap at him and attempt to claw his eyes out with her nails. His anger and frustration at her melted away and was replaced by confusion. He caught her hands in his and scented salt on the air.

In her moment of wild anger, she didn't use powers but merely her body to try and damage him.

It seemed as though she had entered a berserk frenzy and was unaware of anything.

She was gone, lost to her grief, screaming at him.

"It's all your fault! It's your fault!" she screamed. His grip on her wrist was lost and she beat on his armor plated chest with all her might as tears and raven hair flew about. "I'll kill you for his death!" For a moment, Sesshoumaru was at a loss as he looked at the miko who had a wild look in her eye. He hadn't killed anyone. "Why couldn't you just let me bring him?" she cried, sobbing for all she was worth. "_Why? _He was just a child! He's dead and I wasn't there for him! My son died and I _wasn't there_!"

And then everything was put into perspective as he sucked in a breath, heart stilling in his chest for just a moment.

In his moment of realization, Kagome landed a hard blow to his cheek.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she cried, her fists once again hitting his armor. He didn't make a move to stop her, he just let her cry and attack him. "You were with Rin but I was denied even that! All because you were a fucking asshole!" she cursed and sobbed and finally all the fight faded, leaving an empty shell of a strong woman. She was now at his feet, sobbing, whining, whimpering. Her grief was both beautiful in it's rawest form and heartbreaking.

Sesshoumaru, for once found it hard to move, hard to speak, hard to _breath_e.

He looked at the woman that was wringing her traveling cloak in her hands at his feet as she rocked herself back and forth and he was at a loss.

Was it truly his fault?

He wanted to deny it all and merely walk away but he was a lot of things but a youkai in denial was not one of them.

He owned up to his actions and he had to admit, had he let Kagome being her kit, there was a possibility he might have became better.

Her pain was palpable and knew that only a few days prior he had been the same way but instead of screaming and crying he had been howling.

A sharp pain filled him as he observed her fallen form.

This was his fault.

"I offer my condolences... I am sorry this has happened." he murmured thickly as she peered up at him with eyes lost and desolate.

"_Your condolences_?" she cried incredulously. "You - how - I don't _want_ your fucking condolences! Your apologies won't bring him back! He is _gone _Sesshoumaru and it's your fault!" she screamed.

It was almost tragically ironic at how similar their situations were.

Once again he was at a loss at how to feel.

This was the Lady of the Western Lands and he had been cold to her cries and now he paid for it in full.

"Get away from me, Sesshoumaru, or I'm going to purify you." she finally whispered through her tears. "Get away or your existence ends here and now."

"Miko - "

"_Back! Back! **Back**!" _she finally hissed and the Lord found himself tossed nearly sixty yards away from her, subduing beads acting violently, as he landing on his rear.

Sesshoumaru merely sat there and knew he was deserving of far worse.

Yes, he hated the position he was in and yes he wanted to be rid of the woman and he _had _in fact come with the intention of dragging her back kicking and screaming.

Yet, he would have _never _had wished this on the woman.

Never because he knew her pain and it mirrored his own.

His jaw clenched and cradled his head in his hands, wanting nothing more then to pretend this whole ordeal had never happened.

Not only was Rin's death on his conscience but now the he had the kitsune's as well.

Kagome on the other hand was still sobbing, "It was his fault and yet I can't bring myself to hurt him because we have suffered the same."

Lord knew her power sizzled just under the surface of her flesh, aching to be released but no matter how much she wanted to hurt him, in the end she would have felt hollow, knowing that hurting him would have brought no comfort. It wouldn't have been her lashing out, it would have been a sense of vengeance and Kagome just didn't have it in her. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted from the trials of the past few days. She was _spent_. A clawed hand rested upon her head and she looked into the searching, emerald gaze of Takeshi.

"Kagome-sama... " he murmured gently and then he reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet, supporting her weight as he brought her to the hanyou. "Will you lead me to where she can rest? She has had a trying few days."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked tiredly, loosing his normal angry tone. Kagome wasn't screaming so the youkai was obviously a friend.

"I am Takeshi, Kagome's guard." Inuyasha merely nodded and took Kagome from the other males grip and cradled her to his chest like a new born babe. There was no more sobbing, just an endless stream of tears.

"I'll take you to village, come on."

Takeshi cast one look behind him, his eyes able to make out the form of his lord, sitting in the snow.

He had a choice; loyalty to the ningen female, or his youkai lord.

He followed the hanyou without a second thought.

.

Kagome had been placed in an abandoned hut with Inuyasha looking over her because Shippo's body currently rested in Kaede's. She was unresponsive to anything that was happening around her. Sango had hugged her and she had stared sightlessly at the sky. Miroku had tried to help her out of this trance but her grief was strong and unmoving. Nothing was causing a reaction in the young woman. Inuyasha had made a fire, laid her down, and ran his claws through her hair as she fell asleep.

When her breathing had evened and her dreams haunted her, Inuyasha's eyes hardened and he walked outside. Takeshi was standing just outside the door and Inuyasha nodded to him, "Will you watch her?"

"I will though I wonder where you will be going." Takeshi said softly.

"Out." was all the hanyou said tersely as he placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and bounded off into the night.

Sesshoumaru wasn't that hard to find.

He was still seated in the same place he had been left and Inuyasha clenched his jaw.

"Why the _fuck _are you so upset, you fucking dick?" Inuyasha snarled. "This ain't happenin' to you, it's happenin' to Kagome!"

"You do not understand, whelp." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Then _help _me understand because you make no sense! Takeshi told me what happened! You come here hell bent on dragging Kagome away and then you stop? Just like that? What are you scheming now?" Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword.

He shrugged, "Her child is dead. Though I knew he was ill, I never thought he might actually pass."

"Why couldn't you just let her bring, Shippo? Was it such a hard request to grant? You're _Lord of the Western fucking Lands_!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, it was hard." Sesshoumaru responded, for the first time in all of Inuyasha's life, his elder sibling had never said his name with anything other then malice and distaste. This time none of that present, it was just in a tired, weary voice that his name was said.

"Why?"

"It was too soon." he murmured.

"Too soon?"

"Yes."

"Too soon for what?"

"Too soon after Rin's death..." the taiyoukai answered. "I could not have another child's laughter replace hers within it's halls. I could not see another child in the eastern wing where the family remembers reside, playing with her toys, running through her gardens, and replacing her scent with theirs."

In that moment, Sesshoumaru opened up and explained his reasons maybe because he truthfully had no one and Inuyasha though by half was still his brother.

_Inuyasha was pack_.

That was all that mattered.

_"I loved Rin _as much as I was able." he confessed solemnly.

Then he mourned before his brother, _truly mourned, _a single crystalline tear sliding down his cheek, because though he had been locked within the crypt with her body, he had been in the wrong state of mind for mourning and hadn't done it properly.

Inuyasha's hand fell away from his sword, his eyes wide because never would he had thought to see this side of his brother.

As his brother broke and fell apart before his eyes Inuyasha was stuck with a decision.

He could turn his back on his brother or he could extend a hand and try to begin to bridge the gap between him.

The choice was his.

He intended to turn tail and head back to the village, _fuck _Sesshoumaru.

As he made to take a step back he found himself taking several steps forward until he was standing in front of his brother. A soft, keening, whine fell past his lips as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. The taiyoukai looked up into the face he hated for many years, looked at the person he had tried to kill on more then one occasion and a responding whine fell from his lips as well. Inuyasha settled himself beside his brother and sighed as he lay his head on his shoulder tentatively, form tense for several moments. When nothing happened, Inuyasha relaxed and offered solace and comfort to one that was grieving because that was what pack did.

Sesshoumaru was his brother, he was hurting, and he was pack. Though they had their differences, Inuyasha chose to help him heal rather then turn away because sometimes...

_Sometimes instinct was stronger then blood. _

And deep down, Inuyasha had always wanted to be like his brother.

When Inuyasha appeared inside Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru following behind, no one said a word though there was a tenseness that seeped through everyone being's body.

Sango's face was a mask of anger and she was only thankful that Kagome was currently sleeping in another hut.

"Guys... you know my brother." Inuyasha said gruffly though sheepishly.

Miroku, contrary to popular belief was most likely Inuyasha's closest male companion and immediately picked up on the wariness in his friend's gaze. He had no idea what had transpired outside in the forest but he knew that Inuyasha was worried his sibling would be cast out and he'd be forced to choose. An easy smile spread along his lips as he inclined his head to the youkai, "Welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama, what brings you our way?"

"The kitsune." was all he said and then he took several steps toward Shippo's prone body. Sango made a move to stop him but Inuyasha gripped her arm in his and shook his head.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small kit and remembered another child that had been claimed by the winter.

His golden eyes narrowed and he was surprised to note that the goblins of the underworld were having a hard time grasping the kitsune kit's soul. Normally, when the body had died, the spirit moved on or hovered above the body for a few hours and the goblins came took it. For some reason, there was no hovering soul but instead it was partly in and partly out of the boy's body. A smirk curled his lips. It seemed the little kitsune was having the fight of his young life as he fought to keep his soul from leaving.

His eyes softened only briefly before returning to cool indifference.

Was his bond to the miko so strong?

Tenseiga pulsed at his side and Sesshoumaru gripped the Sword of Heaven within his hand and brought it down on the goblins that were clutching onto the pulsing orb. Said orb sunk back into the body it was supposed to inhabit.

The occupants waited with baited breath to see if the soul would take or if it would move on regardless of Sesshoumaru's power over the sword.

Minutes passed and Sesshoumaru looked to his sibling, "I have tried." was all he said and he turned from the room and began to walk out of the hut.

Just as he reached to push aside the screen, a soft cough and rasping wheeze came from the child on the floor.

Sesshoumaru smiled though there was no one there to see it and he stepped out into the cold.

"_Rin is proud of her Sesshoumaru-sama." _A childish voice whispered and Sesshoumaru stilled. "_But there is still much to do. Both Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama were selfish in wanting to keep Kagome-chan from seeing Shippo-chan. Rin wanted her to take care you and you wanted her to do her duty._" Sesshoumaru turned almost desperately, searching for the body the voice belonged to. "_Rin knows that this one instant doesn't change a person over night but Rin hopes that you can change over time. Do not be cold to her Sesshoumaru-sama. Please try and give her a chance. Listen to her words rather then scorn them. Give her some freedom rather then cage her. We were both wrong in doing this to her. We made her suffer without reason and it could have all been avoided."_

"You were never so insightful alive, Rin." Sesshoumaru murmured as her voice whipped around him.

"_Death changes everyone_." she giggled and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes savoring the sound.

"I will try, Rin, for you."

Then her presence was gone.

Cold, emotionless, Western Lord had never felt so much emotion in such a short amount of time and still he grieved.

Now though, now he was exhausted. He had been so desperate to hide everything he felt that he had in turn caused another to suffer as he had suffered.

It went against everything he was to shed tears as he had.

It went against everything he was to apologize to ningen miko.

It went against everything he was to express his emotion but in the end, after it was all said and reluctantly done...

_He had never felt so light. _

_._

He smelled her turmoil before he entered the hut she resided and tears filled his turquoise orbs. He bounded softly into the room and Takeshi looked at the child with awe-struck eyes. Apparently, Sesshoumaru-sama had been busy. Clawed feet and ningen hands moved across the floor as they stopped before the fitfully sleeping female. His body shook, trembled, as he reached a hand to touch her cheek lovingly. He had died and he had been revived but in his moments of death, all he had wanted to do was see Kagome one last time and there she was.

His heart pound quickly in his chest.

"Kagome." he whispered softly, voice thick with emotion. She stirred and Shippo sat there with barely breathing. "_Kagome_." he called a little more forcefully. Her cerulean eyes opened and Shippo bit his bottom lip as he attempted to not cry.

"Shippo?" she asked softly as she blearily blinked her eyes. "_Shippo." _she breathed and then she scooped him into her arms and held him to her heart, right where he belonged, and she began to cry. She didn't care about the how or why all she cared about he was there and he was _alive _and right in her arms.

Sitting atop the hut where the two were reunited, Sesshoumaru listened to her sobs and soft exclamations, Rin's words echoing in his head.

_"Rin is proud of her Sesshoumaru-sama."_

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I had planned on bringing Shippo back all along, pinky promise :3 RECAP: Both Sesshoumaru and Rin had realized they were wrong in what they were doing. Sesshoumaru was able to properly mourn Rin's passing as he observed Kagome's own grief and Inuyasha has chosen to bridge the gap he and his brother had. As stated, he won't change over night. He's still a jerk BUT now you know WHY he didn't want Shippo in his castle. Takeshi has chosen officially chosen sides. Alot of you are requesting it be Kagome x Takeshi but I have plans for them! Sorry but no but I guarantee it'll be awesome. The only REAL difference you'll see in Sesshoumaru is that he is going to try and be less Machiavellian.

**I know that some of you not so nice people or those of you WITH constructive criticism will say, "OHMYGOD, he is OOC." I don't think so. Why? Because grief does strange things to people and brings them close together but it can also tear them apart. I believe that once he had seen Kagome in her own grief, he was able to come to terms with his own, OR at least realize it was there rather then ignoring it entirely.**

**This chapter was about family, mourning, and trying. **

The next chapter is going to have less Sesshoumaru insight and more questions about the future. I like 30-40 reviews :3 You guys did AMAZING with reviewing! Hence the reason this chapter is coming out earlier then normal! THANK YOU!


	9. Honor Demands

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Nine: Honor Demands**

x . . . . x

_Sitting atop the hut where the two were reunited, Sesshoumaru listened to her sobs and soft exclamations, Rin's words echoing in his head._

_"Rin is proud of her Sesshoumaru-sama."_

She couldn't seem to _stop _crying and running her fingers through the fur of Shippo's tail, as though to reassure herself that he was still there. Eventually the kit fell into a deep, comfortable slumber, content to be within his adopted mother's arms. She pressed soft, soothing kisses to the crown of his head, breathing in the earthy scent of her kit and sighed. She clutched him to her chest as though afraid that letting go would once again see him gone from her life forever. The very thought had her body slightly trembling and the kit, as though sensing her unease, burrowing closer.

Takeshi watched from across the room as mother reunited with child, his eyes calculating.

Sesshoumaru-sama had _indeed _been a busy inu-youkai if the child was sitting before his mother alive and whole.

There were no spells that could restore a person using a real body and their soul. Normally, they had to be brought back using clay shells of the person they once were.

His emerald eyes sharpened and he ran his claws through his obsidian hair, an almost nervous gesture.

He vaguely wondered what would happen now.

"Takeshi?" Kagome called softly. The inu's elfin tipped ears twitched and he arched an ebony brow in question at the young woman. She had sat up and was now staring at him curiously over the fire, her cerulean gaze bright but still haunted. She seemed to have aged in only a matter of hours with the dark circles that circled under her eyes.

"Hmm, Kagome-sama?" he murmured just as soft.

He watched the young woman stand, her cotton, light blue kimono standing out distinctly against the paleness of her flesh. She padded toward him silently, Shippo encased in her arms. He arched a brow at her curiously as she settled herself on her knees in front of him and handed her precious bundle to the youkai. Clawed hands tentatively reached outward and grabbed the young kit and settled him in his lap. He looked at her questioningly and she gave him a patient smile, filled with both sadness and laughter.

"Watch him for me?" she asked gently, her voice a bare whisper.

"Where are you headed?" he inquired as she grabbed the blanket from her bedding and wrapped bot _he _and the boy in it's lingering warmth.

"I am not simple-minded, Takeshi." she murmured as she touched the crown of her kit's head with her pointer finger. "I know Sesshoumaru brought him back. The dead don't come back to life often and when they do they are usually no more then shells to house a bitter, twisted soul." She looked him directly in the eyes and brought a dainty, pale hand to encase his own larger on. She held it tight and her skin felt soft against his the calloused fingers, rough with sword training and fights. He stiffened before she gave him a soft look that spoke of wonders the world had never seen and he relaxed almost immediately. "I know it took a lot for you to disobey Sesshoumaru, Takeshi, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul for what you have done."

"You are my charge." he murmured with a shrug of his broad shoulders as though to say, '_it's my job_'.

"You could have taken me back to the Western House instead of bringing me here, Takeshi. _That _wasn't your job but I appreciate it nonetheless." her eyes darted down to the hand that she held and soft laughter spilled from her lips as her eyes sparkled cheerfully. "Your nails are black _and _clear."

He tossed her a confused glance, "Yes, as they have always been."

"I guess I never noticed." she shrugged with a smile, thinking of the normal dogs back at home that had multi colored nails, as she stood and headed for the doorway.

"You never answered me, Kagome-sama. Where are you headed?" he asked a little more forcefully. She tossed him a look over her shoulder and then headed out into the bite of winter.

Kagome headed in any general direction, knowing that she _wouldn't _find the inu-youkai if he didn't want to be found... _especially _in all the snow. She knew he would blend almost perfectly into his surroundings and it was both a frightening aspect and an awe-striking one as well. Her lips were pursed as she thought about what she would say to him when she found him, '_thanks for saving the child that you practically kidnapped me from' _or something along the lines of _'hey, asshole, I appreciate you saving my son though he died because you wouldn't let me go to him and take him home'. _

In all honesty, she didn't really even know what she had thought about him at this point and time.

Once she would have said he had honor and another time she would have said he was great but _now,_ after all of this?

She had nothing to say.

Her emotions were so jumbled.

She wanted to hug him in thanks, knowing he would most likely behead her for the action.

She wanted to make him suffer for making her suffer.

She wanted - _wanted _-

He didn't _have_ to bring her child back . . . but he did and that was all that mattered.

Her feet, as though moving of their own accord, brought her to the Goshinboku. She breathed a soft sigh, a cloud of hot hair slipping pass her lips, and approached the tree. The clearing was blanketed in snow, filling the space with an almost magical splendor. The tree itself was bare of leaves but it took nothing away from the majestic beauty. As she walked toward it, her feet leaving small imprints in the snow, her dainty hand out stretched in order to caress the worn bark. She steadily crawled on the gnarled roots and settled herself in a small little ball against the bark.

Minutes passed as she watched the stars twinkle above her and basked in the moonlit shadows, lost within her thoughts.

"Miko." Kagome jumped as her calm was interrupted and she moved her eyes along the clearing. Seeing nothing, she shook her head, and a soft 'hn' caught her attention. She raised her gaze up in the trees and was surprised to see a shot of silver and red amidst all the white of the snow that caught in the branches above. She blinked as she saw Sesshoumaru, back pressed against the bark, one leg slung over the side of the branch he sitting upon, the other drawn up, cradling his arm, the other arm draped over his waist.

She hadn't noticed him up within the branches, moonlight shining brightly off his silvery locks. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes glowing within the night, reflecting what little light the moon gave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she greeted softly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Sesshoumaru breathed easy.

In truth, he had been... apprehensive about the miko.

Now that he realized what he had done was more or less wrong... he had let her child _die _and even though he did bring the child back, she might never forgive him. That, of course, was unacceptable seeing as she was the Western Lady. Regardless of whether or not he needed her [and he didn't] the _West _needed her. It did not matter that it had done fine without her many times before and functioned without a Lady of the House. All that mattered she was there _now _and she was needed. Needless to say, he did not want to have kidnap her if he didn't have to.

"What brings you here to the cold?" he asked, voice showing no influx as he moved his eyes along her kimono clad form.

"I was searching for you." she answered truthfully.

He looked back at the moon rather then her, a soft "Hmm." fall from his lips.

"I wanted to say thank you." she murmured.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but merely nodded his head and Kagome expected nothing more or less.

"We have to speak of what has happened, miko." he stated slowly as though unsure if this topic was approachable. He heard her sigh softly and answer with a meek 'I know'. He then continued, "I realize that I approached the situation in the... wrong manner before and would not like to do so again. I am Lord of the Western Lands and regardless of what has happened, you are still the Lady of the Western Lands until death takes you. I have duties that must been handled and you do now as well. Your largest issue before was the child. He is no longer ill and he is alive. What other issues do you have?"

"I have a quest to find jewel shards. I also have a family I need to visit periodically." she answered.

"Then we will compromise." he answered, the word 'compromise' stated as though had never really used the word. "You are _needed _in the Western Lands. It is your home and _that _is non debatable. However, if I were allow you a monthly weak release from the West to do your duties and visit your family, would that be acceptable?"

"Inuyasha would never get anything done!" she sputtered.

"I cannot spare you more." he responded, not looking at her once again. "No other can see these 'jewel shards' of yours?"

Hesitantly she answered, "Kikyo can but I don't trust her!"

"Inuyasha, though as immature as he is, is an adult." Sesshoumaru growled. "You are making this more difficult then it needs to be."

"You don't understand, she wants to take him to hell!"

"If Inuyasha wants to go then there is nothing that can be done. If she tries to take him by force there are two other companions that can prevent that from happening. It does _not _have to be you." The truth stung her and she blinked back tears because he was right. Her romantic feelings had faded for the hanyou but he was still her friend and she didn't want him to leave her. "One man or thousands?" he inquired.

"Pardon?"

"I do not repeat myself."

She pursed her lips and sighed softly. "I would save thousands before I would save one man."

"That is what you will be doing. You have been told that the Western Lands are a reflection of you and I. You have fled and I have followed and now our lands could be seen as _weak _unless you return. Others will believe the strain of being ningen has become too much for you to bear and now? Some might challenge that." He looked at her once again. "These are the repercussions of the actions you have taken though I cannot begrudge you. Had it been me, I would have disposed of all that stood in my way."

"I know."

"This time around, I will allow the child to come along but he will have his own duties." he stated in a voice that broke for no argument. "When... Rin was alive... she was schooled and I expect nothing less your kitsune, understood?"

"Actually, I teach Shippo normally." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Teach?"

"Yes!" she excited chirped. "He can read some as well as write. He knows basic mathematics and geography."

"You are educated?" he inquired and she nodded her head. "Who has taught you?"

And so began the long explanation of Kagome's time travelling adventures.

.

When Kagome returned to the village, Sesshoumaru was right beside her, and Inuyasha was waiting outside of the hut Takeshi and Shippo occupied. Sesshoumaru said not a word as he entered the hut and left Kagome and Inuyasha to talk outside. His amber orbs looked at her expectantly and she offered him her hand. "Walk with me?" she asked gently, a smile tugging her lips. Inuyasha gripped her hands in his without a second thought because they had since long ago held hands while talking. It was a natural thing... like Kagome riding his back.

"What is it, wench? You have this look." he grumbled. Kagome sighed as they walked through the village.

"I want you to find Kikyo." she responded and he looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Kikyo?" he asked, confusion marring his features. "What the hell for?"

Kagome stopped and Inuyasha looked down at her, "As you have been told, I have been made Lady of the Western Lands. I have a duty to my- _my _people." she answered, swallowing thickly.

"People that will _never _accept you for who you are!" he growled angrily. "You have a duty to me! To _us_! You promised us!"

"I know I did and I take my promises seriously, Inuyasha. Kikyo can help you find the shards! I would rather it be me but, _Inuyasha_, people could die and be hurt if I don't accept my station!"

"People are dying now, Kagome! In case you didn't realize this is Sengoku Judai! The _warring states _era!"

"I can prevent some of that though." she whispered. "I can't do both!"

"Then why are doing what he wants?"

"Because it's my duty." she shrugged.

"So is finding shards!"

"Inuyasha..." she murmured. "Kikyo will be an asset. I still can't control my powers and Kikyo can. In the West I will have more information at my fingers on different shard rumors and I can _learn _how to be a real miko! There are so many benefits!"

"You promised to say by my side." he finally growled, looking at their entwined hands. Kagome brought her free hand to cup his cheek and she sighed softly, giving him a brief smile.

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving to my time. I'm here just not with you at all times like before and I will _gladly _come running if you ever need anything from me."

"Is this what you want?" he asked, amber eyes searching cerulean.

"Not really, no - but this must be done."

"If you had said 'yes' and lied to me, I would have fought you on this until you saw it my way." he answered truthfully. "But you told me the truth."

"Inuyasha... you're my best friend, my first love, my protector, my _everything _in this world where I know nothing about about anything. I would _never _want to leave you." Tears rose in her eyes and she wanted to curse because she had never said so many tears in her whole life then she did in the past week.

With that said, Inuyasha pulled the young woman into his arms and held her as close as he could.

He said nothing as Kagome cried the last of sorrows into his chest and she pretended as though she didn't feel the few tears he shed trickle into her hair.

.

Telling Sango and Miroku had been easier then telling Inuyasha even though Sango ranted and threw a fit.

" - I'll _kill _him for you, Kagome! Then you won't have to go! How dare that pompous bastard try and take you away against your will and - " As Sango screamed and cursed, Miroku sat beside Kagome and patted her hand reassuringly.

"You promise that this you are alright with this, Kagome-sama?" he asked, a genial smile curling his lips.

"I am." Kagome nodded.

" - Western Lady my _ass_! That youkai won't know what hit him when I get him - "

"You will visit us, correct?" he inquired as his hand pressed along the small of her back.

"Don't be silly! Of course I will!" she smiled, his hand going further south.

" - and I just don't know how I will - will - " Sango burst into tears as she through herself at Kagome, pushing Miroku aside, dislodging him from his goal. He pouted because he _was _so close that time, too.

"Oh Sango, it'll be okay." Kagome murmured as she hugged the older girl. "I'm practically a princess now." she smiled, trying to put her friend at ease and it it worked. Sango quit her sniffling and patted Kagome's cheek and nodded her head.

"That's right, you'll be safer." she smiled through tears. "_That, _if anything, is a good thing."

Kagome just nodded her head and continued to hug the tajiya as tight as she could because even though she would see them often, they rarely parted unless she went home. This was her comrade, her sister in arms, her family, and it was something she didn't enjoy leaving. "Come on, let's go to the hot springs." she said gently and Sango agreed. Kagome had left her supplies at the Western House but thankfully always kept spare items at Kaede's hut.

They gathered their bathing supplies and headed to bathe where girl talk was inevitable and welcome. When they came upon 'the spot' [as Kagome called it], both girls stripped and leaped into the water to ward off the cold.

Immersed in the hot water Sango began to speak.

"Do you forgive him?" she asked as she scrubbed her cheeks of the tears she had shed prior.

"No... " Kagome answered truthfully. "I cannot forgive him but I can understand him in some ways. I _hate _what he has done but Sango, he didn't have to bring Shippo back and he did. Had Shippo remained dead... " Kagome's cerulean eyes darkened considerably as she collected her thoughts. "I would have fought him the moment he came close to me and I was coherent."

"Then why are you going with him?" Sango inquired desperately, trying to understand. Kagome, whether she had known it or not, saved her on many occasions where she wanted to end her own life, unable to live with the guilt and pain of what happened with her family by simply being there with her. Sango, no matter how strong she was physically, wasn't quite as strong as Kagome mentally and had come to rely on the girl as though she were her rock.

"Sango... " Kagome began patiently. "His people need me, whether they know it or not. After being named the Lady of the West, it became a widely known thing and without me there the West could be attacked."

"With you there it could also be attacked." Sango tried to reason.

"Yes but I am leader now, no mattered how much I want to deny it. When the leader vanishes then the group as a whole is more susceptible to outside influence and attack and I can prevent some of that. Do you understand?" Kagome asked, wanting her friend to know where she was coming from.

"I understand though I do not like it." she sighed before brightening. "Couldn't you just hide away in your time?"

"I would be running away from my duties, Sango, and I could never do that." she whispered.

"I know... it was just a thought." she responded sheepishly and Kagome couldn't help the laugh that followed. Her almond eyes sparkled and she continued, "That guard of yours, Takeshi, is fairly attractive."

Kagome choked on her laugh and sputtered.

It was Sango's turn to laugh at the blush that blazed along Kagome's cheeks.

.

Takeshi was currently bent over one knee, crouched in the snow, head bowed as Sesshoumaru looked down at the guard.

"You realize that what you did was unacceptable, correct?" Sesshoumaru inquired, face a cool mask of indifference. "You kidnapped the Western Lady and took off into wild lands with her as though she were a bitch in heat. You turned your back on me which means you turned your back on the Western Lands. What reasons do you have?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she is my charge." Takeshi spoke tentatively. "You entrusted me with her safety. Safety comes in many forms both physical and mental and her mental state was deteriorating... fast." he responded. "I took action."

"Your actions could have had disastrous results." Sesshoumaru growled. "You could have been attacked - "

"I would have protected her." he rumbled, eyes, though cast downward at the snow, glowing a slight crimson.

"That is _not _the point." Sesshoumaru growled back. "She could have been hurt nonetheless. She is your charge, _yes_, but she is the Lady of the Western Lands first and foremost. You can either put your compassion for aside her or I will get rid of you all together."

"There is no compassion, Sesshoumaru-sama." Takeshi intoned coolly.

"Whether it be a debt you feel you owe her or misplaced priorities, it does not matter. You will be cast from her side. You are too valuable a resource to disregard entirely." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You chose your Lady over your Lord and for that you cannot be as trusted as you were once before. You are to remain her guard but you are no longer a general at my side for I will not have you stabbing me in the back. You no longer are my concern but hers instead. Report to her for daily duties or anything she might need."

Takeshi looked up as though alarmed, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you can not do this! She is ningen!" he practically hissed. "My clan! They will destroy her!"

"You chose her as your savior." Sesshoumaru turned away and was prepared to walk off but stopped just before he reached the shadows of the trees. "It is not personal, Takeshi. If I were to keep you under my protection after what has happened and others were to find out... I cannot be seen as weak or compassionate in any way, shape, or form."

With that he blended into the surrounding snow and seemingly disappeared.

Though he did not care for what others thought about him and he knew he was by far one of the strongest youkai in existence at this time, he was not cocky nor was he conceited.

He was practical.

Practicality demanded that he realize what he had going against him.

**One**: He was the youngest tai-youkai in existence and though it screamed he was ruthless enough to keep his throne, it also gave the elder youkai to believe him weak due to his young age. **Two**: He had been bound by a miko and though she was powerful, she was ningen and that was acceptable. **Three**: He was currently mate-less and heir-less, though by choice, elder youkai felt it meant he was ignorant for not ensuring he had an heir the moment he ascended the throne.

Three very good reasons he sought to make himself stronger.

As he walked away, Takeshi could only stare at his back, understanding his reasonings but feeling bitter about them nonetheless.

Kagome had been thrown to the dogs, literally, and the miko didn't even know it yet.

.

When the night became morning and the sun barely rose over the trees, Kagome was headed to West on a cloud of youki, having already said her farewells. Shippo was tucked into her arms, sleeping soundly, aware of the situation considering she had awoken him for his own farewells. She had never thought she'd see the day where Shippo had run up onto Inuyasha's shoulders and hugged the hanyou around the neck. Inuyasha had reluctantly patted the child on the head and gave him a half hearted, gruff smile. She didn't want to know what had happened to bring on the change but it was far more welcome then their usual fights.

_"You need me, Kagome, and I'll be there in a second." Inuyasha rumbled softly as she was encased in his arms._

Her eyes stung with tears but she held them back because she knew she'd miss him.

She looked along the ground and saw Takeshi running in time with the pace they were keeping, moving effortlessly as he weaved through the trees. She had been surprised to learn that the youki cloud was not something all inu-youkai could make and it was unique only to white inu-youkai. The Western House came into view and her breath caught in her chest like the last time she had seen it and she was in awe of it's beauty. They flew over the gates and walls and landed in the courtyard. The moment she touched ground she moved away from Sesshoumaru and bowed.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured and he nodded his head.

"Today is yours to do with as you wish. Take your kit and allow him to become familiar with the halls and I will find him a tutor. Tomorrow, I want you in my study right after breakfast. We have matters to discuss about your guard." Sesshoumaru walked away without so much as a second glance toward Kagome and she merely shrugged her shoulders though she was curious as to why they had to discuss _anything _about him. Part of her wondered if he was going to try and punish him again, something she knew she would not stand for.

She sighed and and pushed it to the back of her mind to be thought about and mulled over later.

Her stomach rumbled and she headed toward the kitchens, knowing that her two favorite cooks would happily whip something up for her to eat.

The clanking of bowls and pots were heard as she entered the kitchen and Miwa was humming a soft, sad little tune as she sluggishly began making food, her neko ears pressed back against her skull.

"Oi! Put your back into it and quit moping!" Akio shouted gruffly.

"But Kagome-sama is gone!" she wailed.

"Shush you over-emotional brat! She has to come back! This is her home." the older youkai grumbled while the neko continued wailing.

"Oh, Miwa. No need to cry." Kagome teased from the doorway. Miwa turned, her crimson ears standing straight and twitching in her direction. A bright smile lit her lovely features and she practically skipped toward the miko.

"Kagome-sama! You're back! Where did you go?" Miwa asked as she bowed, wiping her cheeks. "I thought you were gone forever." she gushed.

"I had to get someone." Kagome confided. Akio ambled over and looked at the young woman curiously.

"Who?" she inquired, allowing her elderly curiosity to get the better of her.

As though knowing he was going to be fussed over and talked about, Shippo poked his head out from under the blanket he was curled in and blinked sleepily at the two youkai in front of him, emerald orbs tearing up as he yawned.

"Hello." he greeted softly before turning to Kagome. "Mornin', Mama, are we there yet?"

The cooks immediately began gushing and squealing [rather Miwa was gushing and squealing while Akio poked the bundle of fur and blankets with a wooden spoon].

.

Nalia purred as she approached Sesshoumaru once she heard he had returned, her cocoa flesh glistening with sweat she had accumulated from training.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she greeted with bow. "Did you bring her back?" she inquired.

He gave her a look that stated, '_clearly_' and she nodded her head rapidly. "Gather the other two and meet me in my study in one hour. We are headed to the prison to see how Sakumo fares. We also have to discuss several issues regarding the obsidian inu-youkai, Takeshi, and Reika."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." she stated with another bow. As she righted herself she tossed him a confused glance, her delicate feline features scrunched with confusion. "I scent kitsune kit on you."

"Yes, the kit is the miko's."

"The miko is pure though... " Nalia responded, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"We will discuss that as well."

Nalia merely nodded her head and skipped down the hall. She looked behind her and watched as Sesshoumaru continued on to his rooms and she darted in the opposite direction, curiosity getting the best of her and wanting to know what he meant about the kit and the miko. Along the way she quite literally bumped into Ichiro who steadied the tora-youkai.

"Where are you headed so fast, kitty?" he inquired.

"Kagome-sama has a _kitsune kit_." she whispered conspiratorial.

"Impossible! She is pure!" he answered as though she were a young, incompetent child.

"No, it's true! I heard from Sesshoumaru-sama and I scented the kit on him!" she insisted.

"Are you positive?" she nodded her head. "Where are you going now?"

"To find her, of course!"

Several of the maids had over heard the whispered conversation and so began the rumors of Kagome's lack of honor and her harlot ways.

Which of course reached Reika who then had slow, cruel smile along her pretty, pouty lips.

She had heard the miko had run which she had taken as a positive sign for her but when she saw the miko return with Sesshoumaru she flew into an immediate rage but the new she had just received was absolutely perfect.

Sesshoumaru had once stated that she was 'as pure as they come' but the child she supposedly brought with her stated otherwise.

Once the other women that vied for Sesshoumaru's attention caught wind of that, the challenges would be _endless _and she would be the first in line.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **AIGHT! SO, this is what I brought you guys! :3 Sesshoumaru isn't forgiven but Kagome understands his reasons. Kagome is going to go along with Sesshoumaru because he _is _right. Thousands now counted on her. I don't believe Sesshoumaru should be seen in this story as cocky or conceited but he should be practical. Now you know why he is so bent up on not being seen as weak. Some of you are going to wonder what the heck is up with Takeshi and what Sesshoumaru meant by what he said but that will be explained later. Next chapter we'll see what happened with Sakumo and see what Reika is up to. Some of you are going to be like, "she's dumb because obviously once they see Shippo they'll realize it's all bullshit" BUT I enjoy tormenting Kagome and repercussions of this rumor are going to be awesomeeeee.

FYI: I normally upate within a week or two when I received the amount of reviews asked for so just about 30-40 and I am happy :D When I don't then it usually takes me about a month! You all did famously with reviews hence the reason this chapter here! Love you guys!


	10. To Challenge The Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court.  
_

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Ten: To Challenge The Right**

x . . . . x

_Sesshoumaru had once stated that she was 'as pure as they come' but the child she supposedly brought with her stated otherwise._

_Once the other women that vied for Sesshoumaru's attention caught wind of that, the challenges would be endless and she would be the first in line._

Kagome had been pleasantly chatting with her two favorite cooks, Shippo quietly munching on a sweet rice cake comfortably situated within her arms, when a light brown body streaked into the kitchen and landed beside the miko. She jumped slightly, holding Shippo tight to her bosom, before recognizing who the female sniffing at her curiously was. The delicate furred, distinctly feline features were scrunched in concentration and her bright orange eyes glittered with excitement. A gentle purr worked it's past her throat and Kagome arched a brow in question.

"I don't get it." Nalia finally whined as she she continued to sniff at Kagome before turning her nose on the kitsune in her arms.

"Nalia-san?" Kagome inquired.

"Your scents are highly intertwined but not the same." she murmured as a frown curled her more cat like snout. "I don't understand!"

"Understand what?" the miko asked, her head tilted the side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that you had a kitsune kit!" Nalia stopped sniffing and stood straight as she crossed her lean, muscles arms over her chest. The black stripes littering her light cocoa skin, glistening with the sweat she had worked up while training. "This kit cannot be yours!" she grumbled, her eyes narrowing. "Not by blood!"

Kagome's brows furrowed and she nodded her head slowly, "That's because he isn't, Nalia-san. I adopted him." she stated simply with a small shrug of her dainty shoulders. Nalia cast a curious glance at Kagome as she straightened from sniffing the child and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure you don't have any other kits?" Nalia murmured skeptically and Kagome couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as she nodded her head.

"I'm positive." she nodded and Nalia huffed.

"Well... this is both odd and awkward."

"Odd?" Shippo asked as he finished nibbling his rice cake. "What is?" Nalia reached down and poked his forehead with a claw. "Hey!" Shippo scowled.

"Are you dysfunctional? What kind of kit runs toward a dangerous miko rather then away from her and then allows itself to be claimed and adopted?" Kagome took instant offense at Shippo being called 'dysfunctional' and being poked in the head.

"Apparently this kit." she snapped as she turned toward the cooks and bid them farewell. She looked at Nalia and then turned away without so much as nod of dismissal and walked out of the kitchen and headed toward her room. Soon enough she found it and slid open the door. She was somewhat unsurprised to see Himeno tidying up and cleaning off imaginary dust bits from the mirror and vanity as well as the wardrobe. Himeno turned from her current and her eyes brightened immediately upon seeing the young woman, a kind smile curling her lips.

"Kagome-sama!" she called as she stood and bowed. "I am so glad you are alright!"

Kagome smiled happily as she waved slowly, "Himeno-san! It's lovely to see you again." Kagome greeted as she placed Shippo down on the floor, watching as he immediately began to bound across the room, his little nose working twitching every which way as he sniffed every available space. Himeno cast Kagome a confused glance and Kagome nodded her head in Shippo's direction. "My son, Shippo." she murmured softly, a proud smile curling her lips.

"I had - I mean, I assumed - " Kagome interrupted as she finished the sentence Himeno was trying to speak.

"You assumed I had a ningen child." Himeno nodded her head as though ashamed. "It's alright, Nalia-san had thought the same for some reason or another."

"It is peculiar, Kagome-sama, when you think about it." Kagome tilted her head in question and gestured for the inu to continue. "Miko and youkai do not get along, generally speaking of course, and they definitely do not adopt youkai of any kind."

Kagome's cerulean gaze found Shippo and she pursed her lips in concentration. She had encountered quite a few things in her time within the Sengoku period and she had always known of the hatred for youkai that most ningen seemed to express. Never had anyone called her on taking in Shippo... at least not to her face. It had never seemed to bother Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku and surely they would have said something. After all, if they had in issue with Shippo calling her 'Mama' then they would have made it perfectly clear.

She sighed, running a small hand through her hair and then looked toward Himeno. "Sesshoumaru said I had the day to myself. I'd like to take a bath, please." Himeno nodded her head and began grabbing a kimono from the wardrobe, noticing the small stress lines around Kagome's eyes. "Shippo-chan!" she called and Shippo stopped his sniffing at the things on the vanity and looked over at her. "Bath time!"

"Yes, Mama!" Shippo said brightly. He had always enjoyed bath time with Kagome. There were always toys and bubbles to played with and she always helped him groom his tail. He bounded toward her arms and Kagome left the room, knowing that Himeno would bring Kagome her clothing once it had been chosen for the day. At first, she had protested greatly and then she realized that it was for the best. After all, she couldn't tell the difference between her casual kimono's or semi-formal ones.

She walked through the Western House, headed toward her private bathing quarters and immediately breathed a sigh of content when she reached them, opened the door, and was hit the blast of hot, wet air.

This was just what she needed after the trials of the passed day or so.

Everything looked better after a bath.

.

Takeshi sat outside the door of Kagome's bathing chamber, wearing a white haori and black hakamas, similar to Sesshoumaru's in style, different in the way of patterns. The haori a small pattern of grey leaves embroidered along the sleeves though the hakamas were plain. His brilliant green eyes were closed as he leaned along the wall, his obsidian hair falling loose around him. His elfin ears twitched every now and then as laughter was heard from the room among idle chatter. He waited, patiently, for her to exit though he was content in this moment.

" - and the big bad wolf went and he - " Kagome's soothing voice murmured softly.

"Huffed and puffed!" Shippo interrupted, though Kagome's laughter was musical.

"That's right. He huffed and puffed but couldn't blow down the last house. So instead he tried to go through the chimney - which is a hole in the top of the house - and jumped down! But he landed in pot of boiling water and the three little pigs were safe from the big bad wolf and lived happily ever after!"

"I'm glad." Shippo said softly. "Mama... we'll live happily ever after, right? Like Inuyasha said?"

"Inuyasha said that, did he?"

"Mhm. When I was dying... " there was a momentary pause. "He said we would live happily ever after."

He scented the smell of salt on the air and he sighed softly.

"Of course we will, Shippo. Of course." she responded gently, though he could hear the waver in her voice. There was momentary splashing and the rustle of cloth. Minutes passed as Kagome hummed and soon she and Shippo appeared at the door. She noticed Takeshi immediately and gave him a small wave. "Hello, Takeshi, back on guard duty?" she asked, a small smile curling her lips.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. I can't leave my charge for too long." he flashed her smile as he stood smoothly and Kagome's smile turned to a frown.

"I haven't asked you about your wounds. How are they?"

"Fully healed, maybe a scar or two here and there, but other then that, I'm fine." Kagome placed a hand on his arm and pursed her lips.

"You back was flawless." she murmured.

"It now has character." he responded back, his eyes twinkling, not wanting to see the sadness on her face any longer. It seemed he had gotten over her humanity before he himself had realized. She nodded her head and pulled her hand away and he was able to breathe easy. He had learned that Kagome was a whirlwind of emotion and she could never stick with one feeling for very long. It was both endearing and frustrating. Youkai were vastly different in that aspect. Emotions were either hidden away or masked by pleasantries or pure instinct.

She was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stale room.

Kagome began to walk, Shippo running ahead of her as he began to sniff around some more to get his bearings in the large estate, and Takeshi walked beside her. A comfortable silence settled around the trio as they wandered. There was a moment of peace in the otherwise hectic week and of course, it couldn't last very long.

.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as his stomach turned with vile scents that emanated from the prison cells. Vomit, feces, death, and sickness heavily filled the air and he fought to scrunch up his nose, as though it would block some of the scent. Ichiro, Shigure, and Nalia trailed behind him silently, each lost in their own thoughts as they were to face a former comrade. True, he was the worst of bastards at times but he had fought alongside each of them. One could never truly forget another that had fought on the same battlefield.

When the four came upon the cell that contained their 'treasonous' companion, it was no surprise to them to see the current state of the elemental. His grey hair was matted with dirt and filth, his cell smelled rank, his pristine clothing was dirty, and his dark blue eyes were filled with a sort of contempt. Sakumo's wrists were bound above his head while he sat on his knees, the skin raw and infected. The clasps that held his wrists were infused with ancient magic that held back ones youki to prevent possible escape.

"Greetings comrades, what brings you to my cell?" his rumbling voice purred. Even without his magic, his voice still that edge of distant thunder.

"Sakumo." Sesshoumaru greeted lowly, golden eyes reflecting what little light could be seen within the prison walls. "I have questions."

"Tsk, tsk, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." he chuckled mockingly. "If I have yet to talk to the interrogators, what makes you think I will answer to you, hmm?"

Sesshoumaru gestured for Ichiro to unlock the cell. The inu pursed his lips, but did as bid. Sesshoumaru's imposing figure entered the small cell and he glared down at the man on his knees. He lifted a leg and in an instant had his booted foot pressed to Sakumo's throat, the elemental making a small indent in the rock wall. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed for a just moment, filling with power, his beast just below the surface. He was tired of his house being in the disarray it currently was and having loyal subjects turn here and there. Sakumo first and then Takeshi second. Who would be next?

"Listen, _vermin..._" Sesshoumaru spat, relishing in the moment where Sakumo gasped, his boot cutting off his air way. "... there will be no more _interrogators. _Obviously, they are not doing a proper job if you have this much fight left within you. I will ask you once and only once, Sakumo, why did you speak against the Lady of the Western Lands? You, being as old as you are, _know _that not accepting the miko is the same as turning your back upon the West. Why would you do so regardless of consequences?" Sesshoumaru removed the foot and the man gasped for breath, air filling his lungs as he devoured it hungrily.

"_B-bastard!_" Sakumo hissed softly and Shigure stepped forward, nervously wringing his naked tail back and forth within his small hands.

"May I, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shigure murmured softly. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and took astep back while the smaller youkai stepped forth and in front of Sakumo. "We _kill _those we deem treasonous, Sakumo-san and your death will be most unpleasant if you do not tell us what we need to know. All we would like to know is why, nothing more or less. For your sake - " he was cut off as a ball of saliva hit his cheek, the normally regal youkai spitting at the nezumi. Shigure's eyes beady, black eyes narrowed for just a moment as he wiped the spit off his cheek with the back of his hand.

He stared at the other youkai for just a moment before striking out and back-handing the elemental with a hit that knocked his head once more against the wall and had him seeing black spots dance across his vision. Nalia wrinkled her nose at the display but was otherwise quiet, knowing that interrogation and torture were not where her abilities lie. She was an ambassador, she negotiated terms, she did not wheedle information. Ichiro on the other hand was a strategist and he ws very good at what he did and he was already coming up with ways to find the information they needed. He was a hardened warrior and unlike Nalia, he had been on the battlefield for centuries where there were no rules and regulations. If you needed information, you did what ever you had to in order to extract the information.

"Sakumo... " Shigure sighed softly. "I warned you." The nezumi stood and turned his back to the elemental as Sesshoumaru once again walked forward. There was no pity in his gaze as he turned to Ichiro and motioned him to his side.

"You were a warrior once, Sakumo, and you know how these things work. Ichiro will be the one to take over the sessions now. Your healing capabilities are impressive and you heal almost as quickly as you are wounded. We will see how quickly you heal when Ichiro is done with you." Sesshoumaru stated without emotion. "You have seen his work before and know that he is very creative. All I ask is the reason you went against the miko's position and your death will be swift."

"I die regardless, Sesshoumaru, so what does it matter?" the elemental spoke as he looked at the crimson haired inu. "Come, Ichiro, do your worst _boy_." he taunted, a small curl to his lips. Sesshoumaru turned his back to the duo and he as well as Shigure and Nalia walked away from the cell. There was the soft murmur of voices before the first cry filled the dim. Sesshoumaru's face showed no change though Nalia seemed to have paled. The moment they were out in the open, the crisp air drove away the bitter and acrid scent that filled their nostrils.

"What do you think, Shigure?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he gazed up at the path that headed toward the complex. The prison cells were separated from the town though they were not unguarded. It was actually a small walk back to the Western House from the small stone structure. It had been built with the intention that no youkai would be able to hear what went on within the cells from the complex or the town.

Shigure stepped forward before speaking, "I believe he is in fact hiding something important. If he had not, he would have stated outright why he disagreed with Kagome-sama becoming Lady of the West." Sesshoumaru nodded his head once before flickering his gaze to Nalia, motioning for her with a nod of his head for her to share her views.

"I think Sakumo-san was hiding something as well. He is very straight forward normally but he danced around the topic and never gave an outright answer." Again, Sesshoumaru nodded before took in a deep breath, allowing the crisp air to sting his lungs pleasantly.

"We have several issues to discuss as we walk." he intoned as they began their trek. "Nalia, you will inform fill in Ichiro when we are done here. The first issue is the miko and her guard. Takeshi is no longer employed as part of the Western army. He is no longer a general. He belongs now to the Lady of the House of the Moon."

There was a sharp intake of breath before Nalia began to speak rapidly, her words jumbling. "He's one of the stronger generals, is that wise Sesshoumaru-sama? Has she been told? Does she know why? What it _means_?"

"At this point... the miko is unaware and I would like her to remain that way until she has settled in. She has just returned from a traumatic experience and I do not wish to pile this on her until she can handle the shock." Shigure and Nalia exchanged a glance and the scent of unease filled the evening air. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face the youkai behind him, golden eyes narrowed. "Speak."

"Are you saying she cannot handle _any _shocks, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shigure inquired tentatively.

"It depends on what the issue may be." he stated with an arch of a fine brow. "Why?"

"Ahhh... " the nezumi hummed softly. "I heard something interesting on my way to the prison... some of the Ladies within the court have it in their heads that Kagome-sama has a hanyou-kitsune kit... that she _is not _as pure as she had seemed. They believe that she unfit to be the Lady of the Lands and want to challenge her rule as is there right. I ignored such frivolous talk and thought nothing of it."

Sesshoumaru frowned, brows furrowing as he shook his head. "That would be false. Though the miko does have a kit, he is adopted. Where did this rumor start?"

"Reika-sama had stated she heard it from one of the maids." Shigure murmured. His beady eyes flashed upward and he shook his head. "Even though they are false rumors... you cannot wish hold challenge forever, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru turned away and began walking once more, his booted feet moving silently over the snow. "I do not plan to but she has yet to settle. I pushed the miko too far and she ran and it cost her someone dear."

"Pardon me for asking, Sesshoumaru-sama." Nalia spoke meekly. "But since when has that stopped you before?"

Her grief stricken flashed to the forefront of his mind.

_"He is gone Sesshoumaru and it's your fault."_

He said nothing as he continued on toward the complex, aware that the miko would be receiving more unpleasant news.

He vaguely wondered why she had to come when his whole house was in state of mess.

.

There was a library, separate from Sesshoumaru's study, filled with floor to ceiling book shelves and each shelf lined with books. She had blinked several times upon seeing the large, spacious room, knowing that books were hard to come by in this era. They were expensive to make and even more expensive to purchase and Sesshoumaru had _so _many. Kagome had never been a true fan of school reading but she had always liked to sit down and read in the comfort of her own home or when she wasn't running for her life.

So naturally she had been delighted as she touched the books, some of them leather bound, each hand written. She had been surprised to some in a different _language_. She vaguely wondered if Sesshoumaru had read any of them or if they were merely for show. It was no surprise to Shippo when she finally grabbed a book and settled down by a fire that had been lit in the room. Her small body sunk into the large pillow, relaxing her worn body. There was a fur lined blanket at the edge of the pillows and she tucked it around herself and Shippo had bounded toward her.

Takeshi, on the other hand, had his brows furrowed in question and some wonderment.

Youkai women were not educated_. Period._

Ningen women were educated even less then youkai women.

That was just the way things were.

His shock faded as her voice lulled over him, _sang_ to him, and he found himself headed toward the duo. He sat beside them, not on the pillow but close enough, and tucked his hands into his sleeves as he stayed alert and listening for any signs of possible danger. Though, he listened with half an ear to Kagome's story telling. Every now and then she would stop in order to point out a different character for Shippo to read or identify and he would look into the book, scrunch his nose, and try his hardest. Every time though, whether he was correct or not, she offered him a kind smile and an encouraging word.

It was endearing to say the least.

Outside the door, over the lull of Kagome's voice, Takeshi heard the distant sound of rapid foot steps as though someone were running. He narrowed emerald orbs, ebony hair standing on end as he stood and motioned for Kagome to shush. His knuckles cracked as he stood before Kagome protectively. Moments passed when the shoji door slid open and Miwa stood there with a slight flush to her cheeks breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide, her ears twitching every so often with agitation.

"Kagome-sama! Takeshi-sama!" she called rapidly as she ran inside and grabbed Kagome's arm. Takeshi attempted to grasp her forearm but Miwa dodged his attempt and threw herself at Kagome's feet. "Kagome-sama, you have to leave right now!" she murmured as she stood again began to tug the other woman.

"What - ? Why?" Kagome asked as confusion marred her features.

"Miwa-san, speak quickly and calmly." Takeshi spoke forcefully and the neko nodded her head before breathing in deeply.

"I was bringing out dinner to a few of the Ladies of the court and they were talking in soft tones. As I was serving the food, I over heard them discussing challenging Kagome-sama for her position tonight." her voice wavered and she took another deep breath. "I came to take her to her rooms within the Eastern Wing. None but those authorized by Sesshoumaru are allowed in that wing and I came to keep her safe."

"Challenge?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru-sama had mentioned that before during my coming out." The day still left a semi-bitter taste in her mouth as she spoke of it. She hadn't wanted her position at all then and even though she still didn't want it now, she was less reluctant.

"So you ask that she run?" Takeshi spoke ignoring Kagome as though she hadn't said a word.

"Oh Takeshi-sama." Miwa whispered urgently. "They are _youkai, _The Ladies of the Lesser Court, and you know just as well as I that _none _become apart of the High or Lesser Courts by being pretty."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome finally asked. "What court?"

Takeshi sighed softly, his eyes closed, as he ran a hand through his thick hair. "Let me explain, Kagome-sama." he turned toward her, his eyes hard. "You have met the High Court, Sakumo-sama, Ichiro-sama, Shigure-sama, and Nalia-sama. They are the advisers. During your coming out, there were several dozens of other youkai milling about. They are the Lesser Court and they consist of youkai that have provinces within the West, Generals with the army, sons and daughters of minor lords, and youkai females that fancy themselves in love with Sesshoumaru-sama and would like to be his mate." Kagome nodded her head, taking in all the information. "The night of your coming out, Sakumo-sama had challenged your right to be the Lady of the Western Lands and it was denied due to your lack of knowledge on the subject. A challenge is initiated when one believes that the Lord or Lady cannot due their duties. Apparently, these females have it in their head you are not up to par with them and want to challenge your right to rule. Remember, even if Sesshoumaru-sama _does _take a mate, the Western title remains with you due to the bond created with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"How does one become part of the Lesser Court?" she inquired.

"By challenging and killing the previous holder of that position they gain whatever they had previously owned. It could range from lands, title, mate, etc."

"What _is _a challenge?" Kagome asked softly.

"A fight until one gives in or to the death. If you give in then the other has the right to either let you live or to take your life." he murmured gravely. "Rarely is the other left to live, Kagome-sama."

_"She is ningen and therefore cannot possibly begin to understand what 'challenge' means and what it entails so I do speak for her in this sense."_

She pursed her lips as Sesshoumaru's voice filled her head and she took a deep, soothing breath. She was frustrated by everything that continued to happen lately. The day Sesshoumaru gives her to herself was about to end in a nightmare, she could feel it. The foreboding feeling settled within her stomach and she looked down at the bundle in her lap. She brushed his bangs from his eyes and smiled up at her. The child had seen far more then she had ever wanted but it was times like these she was grateful that he _had _seen what he had. He was aware of the dangers and possible death but he wouldn't throw fits or cry and scream at the first hint of danger.

True, he was somewhat cowardly, always yelling to be saved but he was child and that was expected because he couldn't defend himself. "Are you going to fight again, Mama?" he asked slowly. "Inuyasha isn't here to protect us."

"I know Shippo-chan." she murmured. "Can you go with Miwa-san? She'll feed you!"

Shippo nodded and patted her cheek with a small hand, gave her smile, and pecked her nose. "Just be safe!" Shippo leaped from Kagome to Miwa's arms and the neko caught him effortlessly, her eyes wide.

"Surely you don't plan to accept challenges, Kagome-sama!" she exclaimed as Kagome stood, brushing her kimono of invisible dust. "Do you have any combat training at all?"

"Not really." Kagome shrugged. "I'm skilled with a bow and arrow and I can control my powers to _some _extent... sometimes." she muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" Miwa whispered horrified. "Our court members are skilled and if you are not up to their skill you are a goner! Even if you are a miko, if you do not know what you're doing then what good is fighting?"

Kagome stood straight and gave the neko a gentle smile. "Miwa-san... " she began patiently though inwardly she was stung. For a long time she had felt useless and what Miwa had just said, brought back a lot of painful memories. Because she was right... what good were her powers if they were useless? "It's not about whether or not I can use them to their full potential. It's about meeting these challenges head on. What good does it look if I run? What example does it say? What does it look like upon the West?"

Takeshi nodded his head approvingly and knew Sesshoumaru was ridiculously lucky that it was Kagome he was bound to and not some fool that wouldn't have thought before leaping right ahead.

"I-I-" Miwa swallowed and nodded her head. "You are right, Kagome-sama."

"Now please take Shippo to the kitchens for a little while. I'll be there shortly." Her smile didn't waver until Miwa and Shippo were out of sight and then it withered like a flower in winter. She turned serious eyes toward Takeshi and sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Terribly so, Kagome-sama. These challengers can be ruthless." he murmured softly.

"I see. Where is Sesshoumaru?" she intoned gently.

"Last I heard he was at the prisons and will not be back to later in the evening." Kagome nodded her head and sighed.

"My chances?" she asked lowly, cerulean gazing into dazzling emerald. He looked at the hope within her eyes and pursed his lips, unwilling to lie but unwilling to tell the truth.

"Fair." he finally murmured. "Your chances are fair."

"Liar." she murmured playfully, eyes twinkling, no real heat in the word. "Tell me, quickly, how these things go."

"They initiate challenge and you accept or deny. Denial is a sign of strength, acceptance a sign of foolishness. There are no terms to negotiate. You simply fight." Kagome nodded her head and something within him tightened. Was it apprehension, he felt? Or was it fear? "You are brave, Kagome-sama." he murmured gently as he touched her shoulder. She shook her head at him. "Brave and strong."

"No. I am frightened." she responded. "I am just a child in my ti- village." she corrected quickly. "Honestly, Takeshi-san, I just want to go home." Kagome murmured. "I did not ask for this, I do not want it, but I can _not _run away from it. All I can do is make the best of it and think before I act. It's not bravery that keeps me here, it's obligation. Obligation to do what is right is great motivation."

"Regardless of the reasons, you are here, are you not?"

"I am. I wish Sesshoumaru were here though." she grouched. "I hate to say it, but with the jerk here, I'd feel better."

Takeshi chuckled, "You would not be the only one, I assure you. Sesshomaru-sama's gift is comfort, believe it or not."

"I don't." she snorted. "Care to explain?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is one of the most powerful youkai to walk this earth at this time. It is only natrual that his subjects be comforted when he is near rather then away." Kagome nodded her head and sighed, agreeing completely. She may not have completely liked the youkai but it was true. With him near, she knew she would be far safer from possible threats rather then alone. "Should we wait for him?"

:No, Kagome-sama, I don't think it is wise. We must do this quickly."

Takeshi's eyes softened slightly as he watched her prepare herself for possible threats. Females were ruthless and Kagome, though female, was _not_.

"So what is going to happen?" she asked as she turned her eyes upward, her fingers moving over one another in a steady pattern.

"We leave this room and we confront them before they confront us. This way, it will seem like you had been aware of this rather then caught off guard." Kagome nodded her head and Takeshi gestured for her to follow him as he left the library.

"Do you know where they are?" Takeshi nodded his head. He gripped her arm in his hand and placed it within the crook of his elbow. He leaned his head close to hers and began speaking in low tones. His voice was velvet sin moving along her body and she had to keep from shivering at the way his hot breath rolled over her ear.

"Youkai appreciate confidence, power, and cruelty." he murmured slowly. "You lack confidence and cruelty but power you have in abundance. You must do what is necessary to succeed here and if you must be cruel _be cruel_. If you must be ruthless be as _ruthless as possible_. If you must show no mercy, then _do not show mercy_. Youkai are bloodthirsty creatures as heart no matter how well they hide it."

Kagome turned her cerulean gaze upward at him as she slid on her wooden sandals and they headed out into the cold, "Even you Takeshi-san?" she inquired.

He offered her a slow smirk that scream hunger, his eyes darkening with malicious intent as he chuckled slowly. "Even I, Kagome-sama." As abruptly as it came though, it left his face, leaving the guard she had come to call her friend. "Do yo understand though?"

"I do." she whispered. They left the front doors of the complex and wandered to one of the small houses on the grounds. Though by small, it was smaller then the Western House but as large as a minor lord's manison. It was beautifully made with oak floors polished to perfection and perfectly white walls. "What is this?"

"This is where several of the more ambitious ladies live."

"Ambitious?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yes." he nodded his head solemnly. "Most of them would like to be Sesshoumaru-sama's mate. When Sesshoumaru-sama needs a companion for the evening, he comes to find one here. They are here specifically for Sesshoumaru-sama's leisure and most believe he will choose a mate amongst them."

For a moment Kagome did a slowly, long blink as she processed what was just said. "They are Sesshoumaru's concubines."

Takeshi offered her a shrug, "In a sense."

"So this is Sesshoumaru's personal harem." The miko turned to him and shook her head as Takeshi said not a word but his silence was enough. "They are here of their own will?"

"Yes. All of them. Most are daughters of minor lords that want to see them married off to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome nodded her head and slowly ascended the steps to the front door, Takeshi by her side. She opened the shji door and entered the lovely decorated home. There were plants in various potted plants that had somehow survived the winter, paintings along the walls as well as tastefully placed furniture. The sound of laughter could be heard to the far right and Kagome disposed of her shoes and walked toward the voices.

Her breathing was shaky for a moment but she slowly settled down and walked down the hall. There was a door to the left and she pursed her lips before Takeshi knocked. There were several 'shushing' noises before a soft, musical voice called out. 'Come in.'

The door opened and Takeshi entered first as her guard, accessing the room. It was, like the rest of the harem home, tastefully decorated. There was a large table within the center where at least twelve youkai sat, each more beautiful then last. They were currently munching on fruit and other fare, their eyes moving along the guard in appreciation. There were large, comfortable pillows on the floor as well as blankets strewn here and there. There were several paintings lining the wall and a large double door that led to the outside and could be opened within the winter. To the far left there was a large fire burning keeping the room a comfortable temperature.

"Takeshi-san, what brings here?" a seductive, low voice called, having not seen the small woman behind the large youkai.

"Business." he stated coolly as he moved to the side and allowed Kagome to enter the room. There were several audible noises ranging from hissing to indignant screeching.

A lovely wood land nymph stood, her mint green skin meshing lovely with the white and grey kimono she wore. It had several geometric patterns and was layered perfectly. The obi around her waist was made of a sheer material and her dark green hair faded to white at the tips. Her eyes were a green that rivaled Takeshi's and they were currently narrowed in anger, her tall, lithe body standing straight. "You dare bring the woman here, Takeshi-san?" she snapped angrily, her alluring voice harsh with fury.

"She is the Lady of the Western Lands and has the right to go where she wishes." he shrugged slowly.

"She is not the _true _Lady of the Western Lands." the nymph sneered, her lovely features contorting into an ugly mask of hate. "The Lady of the Moon House should not be some _ningen whore_!"

"So she should be a youkai whore instead?" Kagome asked, her temper rising with being called a whore. The nymph gaped at her for a moment before growling lowly as another woman released a bark of laughter. Kagome turned to the voice and took in the features a youkai with deep blue hair that seemed to change with every movement, darkening to almost black, then sea-green, and even sky blue, changing with the way light reflected off of it. Her eyes were obsidian, the whites of her eyes devoured by darkness. Her skin was sunless pale and her teeth razor sharp. Her fingers seemed to be webbed together and Kagome could not identify the woman's species no matter how hard she stared.

"A feisty thing, aren't you, Miko-_sama_." she murmured, her voice a soothing soprano octive. Her body was voluptuous under the the yukata she wore, obviously comfortable in less clothing. "And to answer your question, a ningen whore is lesser then a youkai one."

"I am untouched." Kagome responded airily, though inside she was trembling. Power rolled off these women in waves, teasing her miko senses as their youki threatened to engulf her.

The nymph snorted, "With a kitsune kit? I think not."

"Shippo-chan is adopted." Kagome snapped and several of the women released snickers.

"More like bastard child." The nymph purred, her eyes sparking maliciously.

Kagome growled, her powers sparking angrily, rising with ire. "I do not have to prove myself to Sesshoumaru-sama's harem. I have not come here to discuss my innocence or lack of there of apparently. I have heard that some of you wish to initiate challenge against me." Several of the youkai woman moved away as her energy rose.

"You heard correct." the youkai with the every changing hair stood, moving beside the nymph. "Whether you are untouched or not is not the question. That scheming bitch Reika has lies to spare and I do not doubt that she lied about you as well. The question is whether you are fit to lead. Some of us have been here for decades, waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama to choose his Lady of the Lands. You have no right to take that title. For even if _he does _take a mate, she would not have the power and prestige that comes with the position."

"You act as though I wanted this." Kagome hissed angrily.

"Whether you wanted the position or not it is yours and only a lost challenge can remedy that... or your death." the nymph murmured maliciously. "It is something that can be accomplished unless you want to deny challenges."

"No." the miko responded coolly. "I will not deny challenges. As the Western Lady, I won't run from a cheap _whore_."

The smile on the nyph's face fell and she took a step forward. "Then I challenge your right to lead, filthy ningen."

"Challenge accepted."

With that the nymph leaped, her eyes swallowed by a green light, a dark laugh filling the air.

.

"Reika-sama." A maid called gently as she bowed before the golden inu. Reika stopped running the brush through her hair and looked at the maid, watching her through the mirror.

"What?" she growled lowly.

"K-Kagome-sama has gone to the Harem House to confront the harem. A challenge has been initiated between Kagome-sama and Ástridr-sama." For a moment Reika's face was blank before she began laughing loudly. The maid flinched as Reika released completely joyous sounds. "R-Reika-sama?" the maid inquired softly.

"Oh this is perfect!" she chuckled femininely, wiping her eyes. "Ástridr is no doubt stronger then that ningen girl and I am stronger then Ástridr! Once she kills the girl then I'll challenge the nymph!" she smiled brightly, her beautiful face lighting up happily. "I wanted to be the one to kill the girl but this is fine as well. Thank you, you may leave now."

The maid scurried off, Reika's laughter filing her ears, and leaving her weak in the knees with fear.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Alright guys, I am SO sorry for the wait but this chapter is 7,000 words as a thank you for being patient. I was sick for a little while and then work has been hell. I also lost a drive to write for a few days. I received a flame that wasn't very nice from 'Kitty123'. She said that my story was TOO similar to Forthright's **'Unspoiled' **[said I stole her plot] and she was going to report this story until it was removed and they are absolutely NOT similar in the slightest. I actually considered dropping the story because of it but I couldn't do it D: THIS IS MY BRAIN BABY! Once again, I apologize in the delay. This would have been out last week but it just wasn't happening with all the BULL SHIT that happened.

On another note, I love you guys! Someone actually reviewed as 'Takeshi' and asked for a Takeshi/Kagome/Sesshoumaru story. Sorry, love, but request DENIED, haha. I swear there will be a TakeshixKagome thing happen but this is ultimately a SesshoumaruxKagome.

The name **'Ástridr** is actually a Norse Name and I thought it suit pretty well. It means 'Divine Beauty'

Q & A:

**Do you plan on finishing this story? It's been here since 2008.  
**_Yes, I do plan on finishing this. I just reconstructed it. As you can see , I am reconstructing everything I have ever written._

**Do you have a story line/plot?  
**_Yes, I do actually :3 _

**Why does Sesshoumaru care about what others think of him?  
**_He doesn't but with ruling comes responsibility and you do have to think about what others think because his actions dictate the future of his people._

**Won't they realize there is no reason for challenge once they realize she is pure?  
**_Nope because they still want the title. Though it goes with her when she does die, a new Lady still has to come into power. _

You know the drill! 30-40 reviews please! :D I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!


	11. Slow Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court.  
_

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Eleven: Slow Demise**

x . . . . x

_With that the nymph leaped, her eyes swallowed by a green light, a dark laugh filling the air._

_._

_The maid scurried off, Reika's laughter filing her ears, and leaving her weak in the knees with fear._

There are moments in life where the brain shuts down and leaves a person with only instinct, adrenaline, and knowledge to rely on rather then battle tactics. Kagome was currently having one of those moments as the woman's youki fully crashed upon her and she realized the woman had been hiding her true power. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, prompting her to move faster and process things much quicker then she had ever been able to before. Cerulean eyes were able to note the menace in the cruel green eyes so similar to that of her guards and she had a moment to fear it before the fear was pushed away with an even larger shot of adrenaline through her system.

The nymphs hands were extended toward her, her claws blacker then night, and razor sharp, reaching for the miko's pale throat.

_Instinct_ spurred her to duck and she felt the rush of claws above her head.

_Knowledge_ spurred her to run and she bolted like a startled fawn, the nymph hot on her heals.

_Adrenaline_ pushed her faster then she had ever moved in her short life.

Takeshi felt his insides turn and burn as Ástridr cackled madly and chased the young woman who dashed by him and out into the hall, out of his sight. His fingers twitched with need to reach out and grasp the nymphs throat and tear her away from her chase. It was an odd feeling this insatiable burn to hurt the woodland creature but he chalked it up services and duties and knowing he took his job seriously. There was no anxiety on his perfectly still, perfectly lovely face but it was there in his tense form and coiled build, ready to spring.

For a few moments, scuffling was heard, laughter soon followed, purity and youki rose and clashed in the air and then everything was still.

The women made a mad dash as a group into the hall as a yelp sounded followed by a small body hitting one of the walls.

_The scent of blood filled the air_.

Takeshi's stomach turned into a knot of steal and he pushed passed the tittering females that giggled and laughed to themselves. A deafening growl slipped passed his throat and several heads turned but quickly moved out of the way as large hands began yanking women from the doorway, sharp claws reaching into their flesh, spilling life fluids that resembled colors of the rainbow.

He had to _see _which woman had been hurt.

He had to _know_.

.

Her feet pushed her forward but a hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back. Kagome fell with an 'oomph' on her back as the air rushed from her body. With that the nymph was on her, straddling her, choking the _life _from her and Kagome was dying in just a few moments. Talons pricked her elegant neck, bruising, crushing, and Kagome gagged, her own blunt and ningen nails clawing. The miko had never really thought that death came so quickly. It was absolutely horrifying when she thought about it.

And she really didn't have much time to think.

Yet, not moments before she had been sitting with her son and reading a book to him and yet this damnable woman wanted to take her life. Spots of darkness rose in her vision as she attempted to breathe and her clawing became weak as the nymph laughed darkly.

Ástridr's aura suffocated her for just a moment before power sparked beneath Kagome's skin. Her veins glowed inhumanly beneath her pale flesh, bright and silver. Eyes partly closed as she neared death were enveloped in a sheen of inhuman silver. Ástridr's eyes widened and for a just a moment as fear breathed through her senses, miko energy swirling around her form. Her fingers had not slackened their hold so when a bright light blast Ástridr from Kagome's slight frame, she nearly tore the miko's throat to shreds.

Deep gouges were embedded into Kagome's throat, the skin torn but not the muscle and her silver eyes turned to the nymph whom had hit the wall so suddenly and then to the baritone growl that sounded from the dining area where Takeshi was moving away women with blatant force. Her eyes flickered back to the nymph as she stood, bright green swallowed by a black light that rivaled the miko's silver ones. A snarl pulled perfectly pale lips over large fangs and youki engulfed the small hall.

Her throat felt sticky and it burned with pain. Her breathing was shallow and she barely had enough time to dodge the roots that burst from the floor boards sending splintered wood everywhere. The roots moved for Kagome, resembling Naraku's tentacles in such a way that it almost frightened her. She stood abruptly and ran down the hall, avoiding the heavy, thrashing roots as much as she could. The nymph followed as the plant life Kagome had admired before grew mouths and dripped acidic saliva along the floor.

"Run, run little miko but this game of cat and mouse will not be yours to win." Ástridr laughed softly as vines burst forth from the ground and attached themselves to the wall. Kagome's heart hammered in her chest, her pulse racing erratically, which pumped blood from her neck in a slow and steady pace. It wasn't long before the home was crawling with deadly plants and it resembled more of a jungle rather then the harem house. Kagome ducked under another root that intended to behead her and she grit her teeth.

A door was at her right and she quickly threw it open before closing it behind her. She panted for breath as she stumbled toward the wall, sweat coating her skin and stinging her wounds. She braced herself against the furthest wall and slid to the floor.

"What I was I thinking?" she murmured. She had been confident that she could do _something _but the moment that youki fell upon her she had felt fear like no other and it filled her very being. Where had all her confidence gone? She buried her head in her hands as she quickly whispered, "I'm going to die." It was a statement, a sure one, and somewhere inside her she wondered when she had given up. The battle had only begun and yet she had run like a _coward_.

She had always run in the past, never really having to stand up for herself. Inuyasha had always been there, after all but there was no Inuyasha this time.

It was just her and Takeshi could not help her.

This was _her _challenge and Inuyasha had never run from his so she would not run from hers.

Her lips thinned into a line as the door was ripped from the wall by several thin roots and vines equipped with bright red flowers that had rows of sharp teeth along their centers. Kagome stood but once again, fear filled her and her knees wobbled together. Her miko powers pushed to the front but her fear seemed to be blocking them. Two mint green feet appeared in her vision and she followed them up to the face they belonged to. The beautiful face was contorted into an even lovelier picture of perfect menace and then she leaned over, her hand grasping Kagome's chin as she was jerked upward to face her. The action caused her wounds to stretch and a cry slipped past her lips. The nymph chuckled, her lips brushing Kagome's cheek as she leaned forward.

"_Your fear is delicious_." she said gently much like a lovers caress. "It entices me so." Ástridr hissed, her grip bruising Kagome's chin. "Do you like the fear you feel? It is a lovely power, no? To be able to cause such blinding fear in others is a gift from my clan and it has been passed down the generations. It was something to only be used upon enemies but I used it everywhere I went among my people and my allies. I ruled through _fear_." Her lips moved lower, nearing Kagome's wounds. "I was cast from my clan and found at the gates of the Western town. Sesshoumaru-sama just happened to be returning from a trip, you see, and he brought me home. I was the second Lady of the Harem brought nearly a century ago and I will _not _let ningen take what should be rightfully mine." Her tongue brushed the tip of Kagome's wounds, pulling the loose flesh with her teeth causing Kagome to whimper in pain.

The moment Kagome registered that the blinding fear was somnething that she wasn't feeling naturally and was something that was being caused within her she was able to breathe semi-easier.

After all, the demons within weren't as scary when they weren't real.

Power continued to thrum through her and Kagome attempted to command it to release and manifest it but she was unable to and it was frustrating because now she was in a life or death situation and it just wasn't listening to her.

It was hers! It should obey.

_"Yes, it is yours too, but it will lash out to protect you, it will hide away if it believes you are doing wrong, it must be treated like a familiar. Like Sango-chan treated Kirara!"_

In that moment it _all_ made sense. Everything Rin had said that day made _sense _and Kagome smirked, a small laugh falling forward from her lips.

"What is so funny?" Ástridr snarled but Kagome continued laughing. Silver covered eyes blinked slowly before Kagome smiled knowingly.

"I have this in the bag." she murmured in response and Ástridr's brows furrowed in confusion at the terminology. "It's over." Kagome said slowly. Kirara was a companion and had never been treated like a slave and that was why Kirara responded to Sango so well because she had never been told to do something, she had been _asked_. She had been able to leave at any point and time and came and went as she pleased. She was a _friend _not only a tool and Kagome had treated her power, whom had protected her before and enfolded her in a comforting, maternal embrace during the initial burial of Rin, like a tool.

Knowing what she had to do, she delved within herself, _found that power,_ and whispered, "_Please_."

The blockage over her power fell away and it was released in a wave, filling her body like a cup of water and when her body could hold no more it spilled over the brim and _lashed_.

Power was a seductive thing and it whispered what needed to be done and Kagome did it.

Lips pulled back into a sneer, Kagome brought the heel of her right hand up and hit the woman in the chin, knocking her back with a blast of miko energy. The nymph was once again blast away and she skidded along the ground. Kagome stood straight, staring down at the lump on the floor that groaned pathetically. The crimson flowers along the vines lunged toward her, teeth barred and Kagome made no move to the stop them. A moment later they collided with an iridescent barrier and went up in ashes on contact, inhuman screeches of pain filling the air. One by one the plants were purified from the room and the purity danced out into the hall where any writhing plants erupted in ash.

Purity flowed off Kagome in heavy waves, crashing down upon Ástridr and swallowing her whole.

The nymph was _screaming _as purity singed her skin slowly enough to be called torturous and Kagome - she just _stopped_.

Ástridr lay on the ground panting, her skin smoking, blackened and burnt in some places. Her eyes were wide as though she were in shock and Kagome tilted her head to the say. Her power had ruled for just a moment but inside, she was still Kagome and killing had never really been her thing. Power fell away and her eyes returned to cerulean and her veins had stopped glowing under her skin. She instantly felt terrible for the woman. She had obviously loved Sesshoumaru a great deal and had plans regarding the two and her position and yet... Kagome had taken all the prestige and rights away from whomever would mate Sesshoumaru.

"Challenge over." Kagome murmured and then walked around the nymph and exited the room. The moment her foot touched outside into the now quiet hall, Ástridr had stood in a motion too fast for Kagome to register and once more lunged at the woman, crystalline tears falling from her once more bright green eyes. Takeshi was suddenly there, his hands grasping hers and snarling in her face, anger seeping off his skin.

"She said 'challenge over'." his hissed softly and then one hand gripped her neck and then he _twisted._

Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at Takeshi as though she had never seen him before, "You killed her." she murmured and then tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the floor boards. Takeshi gave her emotionless eyes as he turned to the young miko. "I spared her and you killed her." He took several steps and gripped her arm as she nearly collapsed, her body trembling with lack of energy and attempting to hold back her sobs.

"Yes, Kagome-sama, I did." Takeshi stated softly as he pulled her into his arms and lifted her bridal style. "She attacked you after you had done what no other would have ever done and sparred her. She repaid your kindness by attacking your turned back." he began walking, dodging debris and splintered boards. "They will not be kind to you so you should not be kind to them, remember? If they give you cruelty you be cruel right back." Adrenaline faded and feeling returning, she hurt all over.

They made their way to the front and the harem women looked at the victor, eyes wide. As they passed, all heads were bowed except for one. The white-less eyes stared at Kagome and the pointed teeth made a heartless smile. She gave a mocking tilt of her head and then turned from the others, walking away with a sassy flick of her hair.

As they walked outside, the cold hit her full force and she shivered at the lack of warmth.

Burying her head in the haori of her guard, knowing she was safe for now and she had _won, _Kagome sobbed.

She sobbed for the life she had almost lost.

She sobbed for the love that would never come to Ástridr.

She sobbed for the life that had to be taken.

.

The first thing Sesshoumaru noticed was the woman sitting upon his bedding, supple lips turned into a frown. Surprisingly, the second thing he noticed was that she was bare of any clothing. He said nothing as he walked toward the overly spacious wardrobe, intent on taking off the clothing that reeked of the prison. The mermaid, once revered as a goddess, stood. Obviously she was unhappy at being ignored and made her way toward the inu-youkai. Cerdwin placed a hand on his looked up at him, her black eyes almost searching, seeking.

"Allow me to help." she murmured gently and he nodded his head, her lilting voice soothing to his ears. She hummed softly, the sound filling the silence and calmed him almost immediately. Her hands, bare of callouses, moved over his sash, tugging slowly. Her fingers worked at his haori as she began to strip him bare and he was vaguely curious as to why she was there. She rarely visited him and when she did she had always wanted something wanted something. Her fingers touched skin and her lips descended upon the pale chest, licking and tasting.

Her fingers brushed the waist of the hakamas, her fingers steadily going lower, trying to entice him for whatever reason it was this time. Yet, this was Sesshoumaru and he was _no one's_ play thing or fuck boy whenever they wanted. His hand grabbed hers from going lower and she paused in her attention. Her lips curled into a sneer and hew arched a perfectly shaped brow at the woman.

"What is it you want this time, Cerdwin?" he inquired as he pulled away from her voluptuous nude form.

"Ástridr is now dead." the mermaid commented, her arms crossed under her breasts as a yawn spilled from her lips. Golden eyes narrowed and Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Though he bore no love for the harem whores, they were undoubtedly his and _no one_ took away what his.

"The miko." Cerdwin shrugged, making her way to his bed and curling under the covers. He growled lowly and yanked the blanket from her form though she screeched in indignation. She glared but but did not elaborate. Though she knew not to push the inu-youkai, she didn't want to spoil the fun. "Go see for yourself, the harem is in uproar and guards are working to fix the house."

He snarled but grabbed his haori and haphazardly closed it, making his way toward the mikos room. Blood assaulted his senses along with the fresh scent of tears. Sesshoumaru slid open the door slowly and observed the miko sit up from her laying down position and wipe her eyes on her sleeves. She turned to him, flinching, as the action strained the white bandages around her neck. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she sniffled here and there. Takeshi was no where to be found and Sesshoumaru stepped foot into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured, her red lips holding a small bruise. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward until he was at the foot of her bedding. Kneeling he stared down at her battered form, the scent of her sadness overwheliming him. For a moment he though the kit had become sick again but he noticed the small bundle of fur beside her and relaxed his tense form. He hadn't even realized he tensed at all.

"What happened?" he inquired lowly. He had come with the intention of putting her in her place but she had looked broken, so very broken and she had been wounded.

"We fought, Ástridr and I." she said gently. "Takeshi and I heard that they were going to challenge me this evening and we decided to go to them before they came to me. He explained the rules of challenge before we left and when we got there, Ástridr challenged me." Kagome wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath. We fought and she nearly tore open my throat. I sort of realized how to control my powers and decided to spare her. She attacked my back and Takeshi was there and he initiated the killing the blow."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he glared down at her, "You _fought_?" he growled.

"I had to and you were no where to be found!" Kagome responded.

"You fool." he spat, gripping her arm and dragging her into the hallway. She was unable to stand at the force he was pulling but rather stumbleed after him instead. When they reached the hall, he yanked her toward his study. Maids and the like whispered as they passed and Kagome fought fruitlessly agianst his bruising grip.

"Let me _go!_" she growled but he paid her no head and when they reached the study, he tossed her in, and slammed the door shut behind him. "You jerk!" she hissed as she stood and brushed herself off.

"You complete and _utter _moron!" he snapped, pacing as he began to growl. "I clearly stated you were not to accept challenges until you settled into your role as the Western Lady. I said that for a reason!"

"And what's the reason, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome snapped back, dropping the honorific. She had never really seen him _yell _and he was obviously more then pissed at her. It was actually rather frightening.

"We are _bound_. If you are killed then I am as good as dead as well, remember? Or can your ningen mind not comprehend that?" he snarled as he stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. She stood there, gaping for several moments because she had forgotten. She had completely and utterly forgotten that her death would bring about Sesshoumaru's. She went cold at the thought and she turned her cerulean gaze to his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember." she responded gently.

"You _need_ to remember. That is not something that should be forgotten lightly." His lips curled into a frown and she nodded her head despondently. He would have sighed if he were the type but instead replayed the conversation they had in her rooms. He was never one to hold onto his anger seeing as it was useless energy spent. "You can control your powers?"

"To an extent. Before they just refused to respond and it was because I was treating them like a weapon. I'm a miko and so it's only natural my powers respond to good and positive feelings. No one likes being treated like a weapon and when I treated them like a friend they listened." she shrugged.

"You speak as though they are alive." he intoned solemnly.

Kagome's brows furrowed, "Sesshoumaru-sama... " she began slowly. "Where do you think miko powers come from?"

"Your bodies much like youkai powers."

"No. Miko energy comes from a mix of the soul and the earth. Miko powers _are _alive." Sesshoumaru took this all in with a straight face. "Hence the reason they react more when stronger emotions rule."

"Can you used them long?" he inquired and Kagome shook her head warily.

"Unfortunately, no. My soul is incomplete. The other miko you once spoke, the one that can shee the shards, her name is Kikyo and she has a large piece of my soul." Golden eyes narrowed once again.

"The miko lives off dead souls." he stated and the miko nodded her head.

"Yes, she does but my soul stabilizes them all." Kagome shrugged her arms and the action scrunched her neck and she flinched.

"You are weaker then you should be." Kagome nodded her head and looked away. "The Western Lady cannot be weak."

"I know." She turned cerulean eyes upward and they were filled with a deep age-old pain. "Inuyasha loves her and I could never take her life for power."

Sesshoumaru nodded though he did not understand it. Others to one another's life for power all the time, regardless of who was hurt in the process. "You begin lessons tomorrow and you will now be learning to defend yourself with me after you do meditation with your guard. Your powers are useless to you if you do not know how to fight." Kagome nodded her head and he dismissed her. "Go to sleep, miko, you have a long day."

Kagome nodded, bowed her head, and began to retreat. She stopped at the door and turned slightly, speaking softly, "Sesshoumaru... I am sorry for Ástridr. I would have sparred her regardless of her attack." Sesshoumaru said nothing and Kagome continued. "She loved you, did you know?"

"Love put her no where but in the grave." he responded. "Go to sleep and no more challenges."

Kagome shook her head and left.

Though he would not admit it, he was faintly proud of the young woman. Ástridr was no doubt the second strongest in the harem, right after Cerdwin. Fighting her and winning were no easy feats in the slightest. All things considered she had done far better then he would have guessed and had acted like the Lady of his Lands. It was a role he had thought she would continue fight but she had reacted accordingly and followed through with her actions until the end. She was still just a child though and her heart was soft.

She was ningen in a youkai court and though she tried to understand she allowed her emotions to get in the way of her judgement and though it was a terrible quality... it was a quality she shared with Rin and though he wanted to harden her to the world it was something he couldn't bare to change because it was a light in the world of darkness that were the courts.

And though she could not take a life for power, _he _could.

.

Kagome entered her rooms slowly and Takeshi was sitting in one of the corners, darkness shrouding him. Kagome gave him a soft smile as she went to curl under her blankets beside Shippo. "Where were you earlier?" Kagome asked softly as to not wake Shippo.

"I should ask you that." Takeshi snorted, successfully avoiding the question, and Kagome sighed.

"Sesshoumaru scolded me." she muttered in distaste. Takeshi chuckled and she continued. "I'll be learning how to train with weapons."

The chuckling stopped and Takeshi hummed softly. "I see." There was silence for a few moments.

"I have always been pretty useless." Kagome sighed softly. "I have never been able to get a grasp on my powers until now and - "

"Kagome-sama... go to sleep." Takeshi murmured and Kagome bit her lip and fell into the land of dreams, Shippo curled warmly beside her, and Takeshi watching over her.

He knew that speaking of the past awoke insecurities she definately did not need. She had been doing well so far and he was proud of what she had done and accomplished. She looked so peaceful, black hair spilled all along her white pillows and he felt almost terrible about what was going to happen and what he would have to subject her to soon.

_Almost_ being the keyword.

.

"I hate mediating." Kagome murmured through her teeth as she forced a smile at her guard. He shook his head at her and smiled disarmingly at her. "Really, I do. I think it's stupid."

"Now, now Kagome-sama. Breathe..." he chuckled and Kagome silently did as she was told. "We're almost done, no more whining."

"Hmph!" Kagome hummed and continued her breathing exercises, cursing internally. She breathed and breathed until she wanted to breathe no more and so she childishly held her breath.

Eyes closed, Takeshi scoffed, "Kagome-sama, that is immature. Now you just look ridiculous and Sesshoumaru-sama will go harder on you if you refuse to do as you are told."

Kagome let out a puff of air and grumbled to herself. Slowly once again she began her breathing and not moments later, Sesshoumaru entered the dojo wearing plain training clothing. Kagome opened an eye and narrowed it at the Lord of the West. He arched a mocking brow and she snorted. He was much easier to deal with after what had previously taken place regarding the past few days. True, she still thought him arrogant, conceited, and down right cruel but in a way she was somewhat beginning to understand him.

They would never be close and she would never share her deepest fears with him but he was an _ally_.

In this place where violence ruled, he would protect her, if not for her life but for his and right now that was all that mattered.

"Quit glaring and stand." Kagome stood smoothly, lifting her hands above her head as she stretched. "You as well, Takeshi." Takeshi's eyes hardened minutely but did as he was told. "Miko, you will watch as Takeshi and I demonstrate what you will be learning to use today." Kagome nodded and pressed herself against one of the walls, giving the two youkai enough room to square off. Takeshi turned and stared at Sesshoumaru, glaring harshly at the other youkai, as they took to opposite ends of the room.

They stood staring at one another for several moments and then Takeshi struck. Sesshoumaru ducked to the side and Kagome watched as a small needle embed itself within the wall. It was pure black and glowed for just a moment before disappearing completely. Kagome's eyes widened as Takeshi began a relentless assault of needle like objects that appeared and disappeared suddenly. Sesshoumaru moved fluidly, ducking left and right, striking back occasionally with glowing green needles that shared the same qualities as Takeshi's.

Her guard moved with contained violence and Sesshoumaru moved like a dangerous dancer. It was hypnotic and Kagome couldn't find it in herself to even blink in case she missed some of the match. Long black hair, straight and narrow, and Sesshoumaru's silver locks moved around their bodies in swirls of dark and bright light. They danced around each other, occasionally striking out with a fist here and or a foot there and when they connected with their targets, the hard sound of muscle hitting muscle was heard in the semi-silence.

Soon movement became too fast for Kagome to follow fully and instead she was able to catch brief glances here and there. The ground had small splatterings of blood and then in a swift movement, Sesshoumaru had Takeshi on his knees, panting heavily, a green needle at his throat, while Sesshoumaru was crouched behind him. Sesshoumaru stood and Takeshi fell forward on his hands, shakily taking in as much air as he could. Sesshoumaru looked pristine and none the worse for wear. In fact, he didn't look anything but perfect.

It was un-nerving and she felt as though Sesshoumaru had been playing with the other inu.

"Energy senbon are by far the easiest weapon to learn control of. You will not always have a weapon such as your miko arrows and there may not always be a weapon near by. You are efficient in putting your energy into arrows which is far more difficult then putting it into a sword or any other weapon of metal."

"How so?" Kagome inquired, eager to learn.

"If one puts too much energy into wood and does not control the flow of energy and keep it even then the wood explodes. Metal does no such thing. Metal will take much more energy and store it. If you can control a wooden arrow, metal weapons will be of no consequence. That being said, you will start with energy weapons. Needles take little energy and are not a close combat requirement though _they can be used as such_. I would prefer you not be in close combat any time soon." Kagome nodded her head and continued. "The half-breed sibling of mine uses an attack similar to this called 'Blades of Blood' except that he uses a base, his blood, in order to manifest the attack."

"I wasn't aware that you could even use an attack like this, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru grunted and continued but answered her statement nonetheless.

"It is a weak attack. Continuning on, you have used an attack similar to this as well. The day in the courtyard you manifested energy orbs. Do you remember how this came to be?" Kagome clucked her tongue a few times before nodding slowly. "Good. It is much the same process, just a different result now try."

"Alright." Kagome closed her eyes slowly, and felt her power thrum her. In her mind she pictured the small ball of energy and molded it to a smooth, sharp senbon. Unlike all the times she had tried before, this time her power responded and Kagome was able to breathe easier. When her eyes opened, a silver glowing needle [sloppily made and seemed to be somewhat bent in some areas] was in her hand. She smiled happily and squealed, "I did it." When she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes her heart dropped in her chest.

"Pathetic, try again."

Fourty minutes later found Kagome breathing again except this time she was on her stomach, arm bent at an awkward angle, and Sesshoumaru's heel in the small of her back. Her fingers hummed with magic and she used her free hand in attempt to hit Sesshoumaru with the senbon. He ducked out of the way and released her sweat slicked form. She stood quickly and moved out of the way as several glowing needles attmepted to embed themselves in her arms. Screeching away, she tried to make another needle but her power sputtered to life before fading completely.

"Wait - ! Time out!" Kagome screamed as she once again jumped out of the way. Sesshoumaru nearly sighed as he stopped his assault.

"What is it, miko? You cannot call 'time out' in a fight." he scoffed.

"My power faded. I'm out of battery." Kagome intoned gently.

Though he had no clue what a battery was, he understood the rest. "Your power is great, you should be able to go longer."

Kagome shook her head, "I have an incomplete soul, remember? It tires quickly." The miko shrugged and Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved over her slightly bruised form adn rested on her neck where the bandages had blood leeking from the bottom.

"Go get food, bathe, and meet in my study before bed. Takeshi, you come too." Kagome nodded her head and Takeshi pushed off the wall an the duo retreated.

_Something_ had to be done about the dead woman and that was all that there was to it.

Her living affected the well being of the Lady of the West and that was unacceptable.

As Sesshoumaru left the dojo his thoughts were slowly plotting out the demise of the undead miko.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry about the wait! Work has been a pain. Kikyo enters the next chapter! Not everything is hunky-dory with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, she still thinks he's a douche bag BUT she is coming to understand him and he her now that Shippo's health no longer remains an issue. More trouble will arise with Cerdwin and Takeshi. Cerdwin is actually a Celtic name meaning 'the mother goddess'. Some of you thought shark but she's a mermaid, haha! And for those fo you that wanted Kaogme to kick ass, I hope you liked this chapter! That's all this time!

**ACTUALLY, I might be looking for a Beta but they need to be able to beta for Inuyasha crossovers too! Lemme know if you're interested!**

I'm a reviewwww whore 3 Leave me some and I'm updating 'Desolate Consummation' and 'Lion and Rabbit' tonight! I'd at least 30 - 40 reviews!


	12. Common Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court.  
_

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Twelve: Common Ground**

x . . . . x

_Her living affected the well being of the Lady of the West and that was unacceptable._

_As Sesshoumaru left the dojo his thoughts were slowly plotting out the demise of the undead miko._

Several weeks passed and there were days that were worse than others. Sometimes she would only cross his mind four or five times a day and others she would never leave his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru sometimes felt like he had taken the young girl for granted. Things she did daily were never thought of as special or endearing but now that no one did those small things he realized... he missed them. Not that he would ever mention that to anyone else.

Things like humming as Rin did calligraphy or the way she'd run from the maids in order to avoid her bath. The way she would seek him out whenever something interesting happened to her and how he would listen with half an ear. She never minded though, her smile never wavered. Her laughter had always been a _constant _within his halls and now it was _gone_.

Yes... some days were worse than others and this was definitely one of those days.

This made him agitated and his subjects made sure to give him wide berth because none wanted to be in his way while he was in one of these moods.

Sesshoumaru paused at one of the closed windows and frowned. Rin had adored sunlight and she didn't care how cold it was, the windows were always open. His fingers moved toward the wooden window shades to open them but paused a few inches from the latches. The cold had taken Rin because she and her ningen body had been small and frail. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, which always seemed to be so jumbled together and days, the Western Lord glared at the window, brought his hand to his side, and continued walking.

He was forced to stop when a small body collided against his leg. He looked down and turquoise met tawny gold in a moment before the turquoise eyes widened and looked behind him. The sound of running footsteps reached his ears along with angry growls and curses. Sesshoumaru looked at the kitsune that quickly darted behind him with something akin to a scowl. Several lower classed guards were yelling angrily and barreled around the corner, almost running into Sesshoumaru before coming to a stop and fearfully dropping to the ground and bowing.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow as he noticed the screaming, whining mushrooms that were currently multiplying along the guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the three youkai greeted and Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" he inquired lightly.

The first guard spoke and growled lowly, "That damnable kitsune tricked us and covered us in these mushrooms, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yeah!" the second spoke. "We were chasing him to teach him a lesson!"

The silence was thick [minus the mushrooms] and the other two guards cast the second a dark look. "You had planned to 'teach' the miko's son a lesson?" Sesshoumaru rumbled lowly. Several gulps sounded audibly from the guards and Shippo snickered. "You have five seconds to get out of my sight. Deal with the mushrooms elsewhere... far away; they offend my ears." The taiyoukai sniffed haughtily, cracking his knuckles, and the guards leaped over one another to get away. Shippo burst into laughter, his little tail twitching with mirth, and the older youkai stared at the small bundle of fur.

As though sensing his gaze, Shippo's laughter died abruptly and he turned his sheepish smilw to older youkai. Sesshoumaru said nothing and did nothing but Shippo was clearly intimidated by the unblinking, cool eyes and the sheepish smile turned into frightened trembling remembering that this was _Sesshoumaru _and he had definitely tried to kill Inuyasha on more than one occasion. Shippo took a step back, getting ready to run from the possible threat and even succeeded in turning half way before claws descended on his neck and lifted him by his collar.

The kistune squirmed and struggled, "Let go of me of you _jerk_!" Shippo yelled angrily and as though knowing that was _not _the right thing to say, he turned fearful eyes up Sesshoumaru as he was brought to the larger male's face. They were eye-level now. Plopping the kitsune in his open palm, Sesshoumaru calmly stared at the child that had died and had been brought back to life via his sword. Sesshoumaru could honestly say he had never really been so _close _to the child and normally he had been stuck closely to the miko's side.

The trembling continued and something within the taiyoukai broke and was filled with a faint curiosity, wonder, and sadness.

Rin had never been quite as small as the child that was cradled in the palm of his hand. He was tiny and weak and he obviously needed someone to protect him.

"Stop trembling." Sesshoumaru demanded almost solemnly.

Rin had never been so frightened; in fact she had always been quite lively. The only thing she feared were the ookami that he dealt with on occasionally but that was understandable. This kit seemed to fear everything that was _youkai _which was actually quite disgraceful considering he was a youkai himself. The trembling figure in his hands seemed to have stopped slowly and Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement at the kit's feat. "A-are you gonna hurt me?" Shippo stuttered softly.

"Going to." Sesshoumaru corrected automatically and the kit blanched. "The correct form would be 'going to' rather than 'gonna'." For a moment he was whisked away back in time where Rin would use improper grammar and he would correct her. She would smile then, nod, and use the correct form of the word she was attempting to use. "Try again." he instructed lowly.

Shippo tossed him an inquisitive look but nodded his head. "Are you _going to _hurt me?" the kitsune asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No, I am not. I am, however, going to make sure that you learn a valuable lesson." His golden eyes sparked almost darkly. Rin had been female so her punishments had been few and far in between and when he _did _punish her it had been light but Shippo was a male. Strolling down memory lane, Sesshoumaru remembered his own punishments given to him as a pup. Looking down at the runt of a child before him that was cradled within the palm of his hand, Sesshoumaru began walking and Shippo audibly gulped.

.

Kagome had been tracking down Shippo's aura for a little over half an hour now and it had finally led her to one of the inner private dojos. She was apprehensive when she took note of the other aura within the dojo and she laid her fingers on the door, ready to slide it open. She paused as Sesshoumaru's voice floated over to her through the rice paper doors.

"Good. Blocking is essential. Defensive maneuvers are more important than offensive maneuvers. A good defense will always win over a good offense because offensive moves require more energy when executed."

"Inuyasha always attacks and he wins fights!" Shippo's voice called out petulantly and Kagome couldn't help the smile that curled her lips.

"My brother..." came the dry tone."... is without a doubt, an imbecile but the hanyou is also has smarts that were imbedded into him at a young age of living alone. He is able to read his opponents quite well. This allows him to be able to guess almost in milliseconds on how they will move. That is all it is though_, guessing_. He was not able to learn proper technique. _You _have been given the chance to learn what he was not. For the hand the whelp was dealt he did considerably well for himself and survived to adulthood, something most hanyou do not. In conclusion, I suggest you stop comparing yourself to him because you will learn differently."

Shippo grumbled softly to himself and there were a few moments of silence before the kit spoke. "You know, before Kagome found me, I was alone like Inuyasha." Shippo murmured gently. "Papa had been murdered and Mother had died years before. I would have joined them had it not been for her and now you."

"I did not save you from death as the miko had." the taiyoukai sniffed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... I haven't properly thanked you." Shippo whispered. "You did not _save_ me from dying but you did_ bring_ me _back_."

"Kit, the reason you died was because I prevented the girl from going to you." Sesshoumaru bluntly stated and Shippo sighed. Kagome's heart squeezed in her chest at the fact and she knew it would be a long time before she would ever forgive Sesshoumaru for that. In fact, the simple thought made her tremble with rage and she wanted to attack Sesshoumaru as she had not been able to do the fateful day of Shippo's death. Her lips pursed as Shippo began again.

"I-I know. There had to be reasons though. I don't know why you saved me - "

"I did it so that the miko would return." Sesshoumaru interjected coolly but Shippo continued.

" - but still... thanks." Shippo pressed on. "... and I'm sorry about Rin-chan." Kagome heard Shippo's sniffling and her heart broke for him. "She was a good friend and we were going to play again the next time I saw her. She was one of the only ningens my age to accept me even though I am a youkai. Most don't want their children playing with me when we go into villages." There was a hiccupping sob and his voice rang out again. "I'm gonna miss her."

Shippo's quiet crying was heard and the came Sesshoumaru's voice, "_Going _to." he said slowly. "Going to miss her, remember, kit?"

"Will you miss her too, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippo asked between whimpers.

Kagome inched away from the door and decided to head toward the courtyard and do some exploring.

As she pulled away Sesshoumaru said nothing to Shippo but to Kagome, his silence was enough and spoke volumes.

.

Evening found Kagome seated across Sesshoumaru in his office. She was still often surprised by the random western decor in different parts of his home but by far, she loved the office the most. Currently, he was looking down at some paper work and though he was still quite cool... he had somewhat softened since the night that Shippo had been brought back. Towards others, he hadn't changed at all, but he was still different.

Occasionally, she caught him staring at nothing. Other times, he would say her title without sneering. He was distantly respectful and she began to find it difficult to dislike the taiyoukai so greatly. After all, she was naturally a friendly person and enjoyed getting to know others. Though her forgiveness was out of the question she didn't deny the fact that they were getting along somewhat smoothly.

Her days were the same. She would be taught history by Himeno in the morning, break, continue learning from Himeno but about etiquette, meditate with Takeshi, and learn from both Takeshi and Sesshoumaru about battle tactics and training. At night she would retreat to his study and recount the day's events to him and what she had learned. She remembered after the first time they trained how she had Takeshi reported to his office and her stomach turned uncomfortably as it still worried her.

_"As Leaders of the Western Lands, we must operate together; hence why I have called you here rather than acting on what must be done. The undead __miko__ is a threat." __Sesshoumaru__ said into the silence. "I know, per my request, she is searching for your __Shikon__ shards with the __hanyou__ but it has come to my attention because of her you are not operating at full power." The __youkai__ addressed __Kagome__. She looked on at him in confusion, curious about where he was going with this, and he began again. "Your incomplete soul is hazardous. Should you ever be attacked, you can only defend yourself for so long. This is clearly unacceptable."_

_"So what do you suggest, __Sesshoumaru__-__sama__?" __Takeshi__ inquired lowly, knowing that this wouldn't be good._

_"She has to be eliminated." __Kagome__ gasped and stared with wide eyes._

_"No!" she murmured. "You can't kill her!"_

_"She is the reason you are not as powerful as you should be." __Sesshoumaru__ shot back, eyes narrowed._

_"This runs much deeper than that." __Kagome__ responded angrily, her own eyes flashing in frustration. "__Naraku__ tricked __Kikyo__ and __Inuyasha__ into betraying one another. Since her resurrection, she and __Inuyasha__ have grown close again. I cannot put __Inuyasha__ through the pain of losing her again!"_

_"She is already dead." __Takeshi__ murmured to __Kagome__ whom offered him a quick glare. _

_"No! I rather remain weak and become stronger through time then kill her. I will not have her death on my hands." The __miko__ turned away angrily, clearing stating that was all she would say on that matter. __Sesshoumaru__ would have rolled his at her had he been anyone other than who he was._

_"__Miko__... I am trying to work with you." __Sesshoumaru__ began. "The Western Lands have always been ruled by the rulers, not the individual Lord or Lady, as you must have learned in your studies. The West works by a joint leadership and I am attempting to include you in planning and you are acting like a petulant child." _

_Kagome__, unlike __Sesshoumaru, did sigh. She sat up straight and looked at the __taiyoukai__, "I do not want __Kikyo__ killed and considering this is my power, I choose to gain strength on my own."_

_Though he disagreed completely, __Sesshoumaru__ conceded and nodded his head. "Alright. You are correct, they are your powers and her death would forever be on your conscience." _

_Kagome__ then awarded the __youkai with a bright smile that he merely snorted at. _

_Takeshi__ almost glowered, almost being the key word. _

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her after rolling the scroll he was working with and sealing it with dark blue wax. His eyes were hooded and yet glowing due to the fire that was cast in the room, his silver hair taking an orange tint. He spoke after a few moments, his voice soothing and rumbling in the dim yet distinctly cool, "We have much to discuss this evening."

"We do?" Kagome inquired, arching a brow curiously.

"You have come a long way since you entered the Western Lands a slouching, somewhat ill-mannered girl. In these few weeks, you have been taught proper etiquette, you have learned better control, and you can defend yourself much more then you could previously. There are still things you have to be taught. As you have learned from the challenge you received, youkai are ruthless. Though you have not been challenged since then, it is not out of the realm of possibility. Though some youkai may not want me in particular, they do want the status of Lady of the Western Lands and some may challenge just because you are ningen. Most have been frightened to do since considering what happened to the last challenger. You have met the harem and on the outside they seem to be calm at this point but sizzling beneath the surface is their anger. They are not the only ones either; Reika too may be an issue in the future."

"If you do not mind me asking, what is your relationship to Reika? She once mentioned she was to be your mate." Kagome asked curiously. She remembered the cruel and callous way that the inu-youkai had treated Rin's death.

"It is a _possibility_." Sesshoumaru uttered the word 'possibility' as though it was a curse and Kagome once again cast him a look of confusion but curiosity as well. "If I were to mate Reika it would be a political and practical move. She is strong and would bear powerful pups. Her father is also a youkai that resides in the South. He owns a large amount of land and is a minor Lord but if I took her as my mate then I would take control of part of his lands as a part of her dowry. This would increase the size of the Western Lands."

"So it's not a set mating." the young girl inquired, the word 'mating' rolling off her tongue slowly, not sure if that was correct.

"No, it is not. She believes it to be due to her power level and though I am practical even practicality has its limits." Kagome nodded and he continued. "Which brings up this next point. She would like to mate me for the title of Lady of the Western Lands, a title that _you _now hold, and so the prestige is no longer there. Hence her reason for wanting to eliminate you. Miko..." he began slowly, a single hand cradling his head and as he looked at the ningen girl. "If she attacks you, you attack back. She _will _kill you which will in turn kill me. She is sneaky and is not above resorting to underhanded tricks."

"Why do you keep her here then?"

"A show of faith in a way. If I send her so soon, then her father will take it as insult and from there take it to his Cardinal Lord which may cause war if the Cardinal Lord feels like it." His eyes darkened and he growled lowly, "The West is prospering very well and war is a long and tiring process. If it can be prevented, then it is my people's interest that I leave well enough alone."

"I always thought you were war bent; it seems to be your nature." Sesshoumaru allowed himself a chilling smirk.

"It _is _my nature, miko. I prefer conquering all that stand in my and taking what I want. However, this is not about what I want but rather what is good for my people." he intoned almost patiently. He knew that she didn't quite understand war and all its intricacies and though she was intelligent, some things had to be taught rather than learned first hand. "War takes _everything_. Homes, crops, people, money, _everything_. I will not cause war for such a miniscule thing as an _insult _to an old man's pride."

She would admit, even if to herself only, Sesshoumaru was a good leader and she knew this because she had read the history in class of both Japan and other countries. She knew what war did and how it affected everyone it touched and the fact the Sesshoumaru could make decisions that were so _good _for his people showed the markings of a _true _leader.

"Do you think I am in danger from her then?" she asked tentatively and Sesshoumaru nodded his head slowly.

"Yes and if you fight and you are strong enough to kill her then kill her."

Kagome spoke quickly, "I thought she was a potential mate!"

"If she can be killed by you then she was not worth my time." Kagome nodded her head in acceptance but paused in mid-nod.

"I don't like killing." she responded softly, not looking in his eyes.

"I do not think I would be fond of dying and people, youkai, ningen, and hanyou, all must do things they do not like to. _Do not_ hesitate, miko." Kagome nodded her head and sighed. "There are two other issues that must be addressed. Takeshi and his clan, as well as the youkai, Sakumo, that spoke against you."

"What's wrong with Takeshi?" she frowned, brows furrowed in concern.

"Nothing is wrong with him; it is his clan you must be worried about. As you have most likely heard, Takeshi is no longer a general in my army. In fact, he is no soldier at all. When he chose to follow you into the village the day he ran off with you, he chose you over his duties. His duties would have demanded he check on his lord and then his lady. He did not. He followed you and as a soldier, that is unacceptable. He was ripped of his station and is solely your guard. I could not keep by my side, do you understand why?" Kagome shook her head and he rubbed his temple. "His loyalties cannot be divided. He is either wholly dedicated to me or wholly dedicated to you. There are no in betweens. I refuse to allow a moment where he does not know whose orders to follow if we ever gave him contradicting instructions so I made the decision for him. He is yours.

The reason you have to worry about his clan is because the Obsidian Inu are a controlling lot. He was created to be a killing machine and is an heir of the clan. He has two elder siblings and they were raised to take over as head of clan one day. A third son is not needed as much and so they trained his differently. After a century or so, Takeshi tired of his life and ran off. I found him amidst an unfair battle with terrible odds. I did not help him because it was not my fight..." Sesshoumaru was no longer in the room, his mind falling upon the day he met the young inu.

They had been the same age, no taller than Kagome and roughly fourteen years in ningen appearance.

_The sounds of battle reached his ears and blood filled his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and though he knew he should not bother with the battle, the scent of __inu__ reached his nose and curiosity became the best of him. Walking __steadily__ and slowly, young __Sesshoumaru__ reached a grassy knoll where an obsidian __inu__ was fighting off three or four higher level snake __youkai__. Black hair billowed wildly as the __inu__ moved with precision and practiced movements. _

_Sesshoumaru__ arched a brow as the boy leaped and tore his claws through the jugular of the closest snake, blood spraying every __direction__ and coating the male in the sticky substance. Another dove for him and he dodged out of the way, a leg coming up and kicking the snake in the chest, knocking the air clear out of the __youkai__. A hand descended upon the snake's skull and crushed the head within its fingers until cracked and became nothing more than exploded brains. Emerald eyes looked sharply at another opponent and snake __youkai__ flicked a long tongue out of its mouth, tasting the air. _

_They two charged one another and they met in a clash of teeth, claws, and hissing growls. Vaguely, __Sesshoumaru__ wondered what urged the attack and yet he had no doubt the snakes wanted to make a quick meal of the boy. Lips curled over pale lips, lifting into a snarl and his attention was drawn back to the battle as a cry filled the air and the young __inu__ pushed a hand through the snake's chest and pulled out the still beating heart and crushed it within his palm. The final snake attempted to run but the __inu__ tossed a knife made of energy into the pathetic creatures back._

_He was ruthless, no doubt, and as the __inu__ licked his fingers of blood, __Sesshoumaru__ approached him. Cool, emerald eyes observed him with something __akin__ to annoyance and __Sesshoumaru__ chuckled lowly._

_"You are an interesting fighter." __Sesshoumaru__ began and the youth, covered in blood, stared expressionlessly. "I am __Sesshoumaru__ of the Western Lands and I would like to take you to my father. We might __have__ some use for talent such as yours." The obsidian __inu__ snorted but none the less, gathered his things and gave __Sesshoumaru__ an expectant look. "What is your name?"_

_"__Takeshi__, __Sesshoumaru__-__sama__." __Sesshoumaru__ nodded his head and began to walk, __Takeshi__ not far behind. _

"When we brought him to the West as a soldier the obsidian inu were furious and he was placed under my father's protection. My father travelled to the compound and fought for the boy's honor as well as his freedom. They negotiated and as long as Takeshi had a champion they would leave him be. When my father died he was placed under my protection and I too travelled to the compound and fought for his honor and freedom. That protection was revoked from him the moment I gave him to you and they will want to retrieve him unless you travel to the compound and fight for him. The decision is yours. Should you decide to this, I will send a letter informing of them of our intent and we can set a day."

It was a lot of information to take in and though her throat was dry with this new information, she responded. "I understand but why not tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to give you time to adjust and I believe you to be firmly situated. The second and last thing I would like to discuss is Sakumo." Taking a deep breath, Kagome prepared herself for more bad news. She would be strong and she would listen and she _knew _she would be able to over come and understand all this with time. "There is in fact a threat on the Western Lands. After being interrogated for nearly a month, we found he was working with two other sources to break the West down from the inside. They had been waiting for the opportune moment to strike and you provided them with that moment when we became bound. We were unable to get any other information out of him seeing as he was mysteriously killed after giving up such information."

Putting pieces together, Kagome clucked her tongue, and held her hands in her lap tightly. "So they have to have been plotting for a while then. This can't have been a rash decision."

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru nodded. "As far as I know, they are after the Western Lands as a whole. What they had planned to do was turn the court against you quickly but they did not count on the loyalty the higher court held. They believed their contempt for ningen would outweigh the loyalty they felt. At this point, nothing else can be done in regards to this unless they reveal themselves or make another move. We thoroughly searched his home but nothing had been found. No correspondences, no journals, no scents that should not have been there, nothing."

"You're oddly controlled about this. I would imagine you to be furious." Kagome spoke without thinking and quickly covered her mouth.

"Anger is useless and I am a ruler. Things like this do happen though not often and I _am _quite angry but anger serves me nothing."

"I understand. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not at this moment."

Kagome began tentatively, "I... I appreciate the fact you are telling me everything that happens. I know I am a ningen as well as a miko and it can't be easy of comfortab - "

"Miko." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "We have spoken of this before. Dwelling is useless and there is nothing that can be down about the bond we now share. We must make the most of what we have been dealt and that is what I am doing. I have been given a Lady of the Lands and ningen or not, you are being taught how to rule. Your duties are as the Western Lady have not yet started as right now you are learning to protect yourself and our history. You cannot rule without learning about the place you are to control. I was doing the same thing you are currently doing as a pup. Once you are up to date and know enough about the West and etiquette, you will then take on the duties that your station requires."

Her head was beginning to ache with the information intake and yet she still asked, "What are my duties to be?"

Sensing her fatigue and knowing it could wait Sesshoumaru began, "We can discuss it when the time comes. For now, what has Himeno taught you?"

The miko nodded her head and filled him in on the day's events. "During the reign of your Grandfather the Northern Lands attempted to assassinate your Grandmother... "

.

The knock on her door startled her awake and Kagome yawned a quiet, "Come in." Miwa's head popped inside as she entered the room and offered the young girl a smile. "Miwa-chan!" Kagome greeted warmly yet softly as Shippo's little snores filled the room. "What brings you here so early?"

"The castle healer is assisting a difficult birth with the village healer and one of the guards has come back from patrol gravely injured. Sesshoumaru-sama said that you have some healing capabilities and told me to retrieve you." Miwa stated softly, nervously twirling her fingers. Kagome stood quickly and grabbed her yellow backpack from the corner of the room that it had been safely placed in. Pausing once by the bed, she tucked Shippo in, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and directed Miwa to lead her to the guard.

As her thoughts wandered to guards, she had yet to see hers since late yesterday afternoon and she was beginning to wonder where her was.

They padded quickly through the near silent halls and Kagome was led to the healing ward. Upon entrance, there were several men holding a thrashing guard in place upon a futon. The miko rushed forward, nurse qualities coming to the surface. She nudged aside the closest guard whom cast her a curious glance and then she frowned. Her eyes came to a drawn, pale face, splattered in blood. Looking at his torso, she saw several metal scraps no larger than a marble but sharper than a dagger in delicate places_ inside _the guard.

His intestines were protruding from a deep laceration and it seemed as though someone attempted to cut out his heart by the damage and holes that were placed in his torso. Kagome's eyes widened as one of the guards was methodically making the wounds bigger and she about to scold him when she realized they were closing faster than she had ever seen any youkai. Taking a deep breath she began, "I need warm water, a pan, a knife, a cold rag, and a dry towel." For a moment, they stared at the ningen woman that intruded into their circle. Though they were not healers they were doing the best they could. "Do it!" she barked and one of the guards went to do as she was told. Kagome pushed aside another and situated herself next to his torso.

Violet eyes stared up at her with pinched features and she gave him a soft smile, "Hey, what's your name?" she inquired, running her fingers soothingly through plaited gray hair.

"D-Dai." he stuttered slowly.

"Alright, Dai. It's going to be okay. Your body is healing too fast for me to be able to get all the metal shards from your body so we'll have to reopen them as they close. This is going to hurt something awful but you'll be okay." Dai nodded and a guard came back with the items she requested. She placed her hands in the water first, cleaning them, and then placed the dagger in the water for sterilization. Taking the dry towel, she rolled it and placed it into Dai's mouth. He looked at her curiously and she offered him another smile. "So you don't bite off your tongue."

Towel secure, Kagome looked to other three guards. "Two of you grab ahold of his arms and the other grab his legs. Miwa-chan, come here and hold his head in your lap." They scrambled to do as they were told and Kagome removed all the bloody towels staunching his wounds. Taking a deep breath, attacked the smaller wounds first, knowing they heal quicker than the larger ones. Sticking her finger in the opening, the boy struggled and yelled against the towel in his mouth. Her fingers felt around until she felt around until she met metal and she quickly pulled the piece out with a gush of blood and dropped the metal into the pan. She wiped the area down with a towel she dipped in water and moved onto the next wound. "Miwa-chan, use the wet towel to pat his face and keep him cool." Miwa nodded and did as directed.

By the third wound, she had placed his intestines back in his lower torso, and the larger wounds were beginning to close. She pursed her lips, cast the boy a pitying glanced and began to slice into the flesh until all the metal shards were found. Wound after wound quickly healed and the small group was breathing heavily and Dai seemed ready to pass out at any moment. Patting his hand, she wiped her brow with a fresh towel, she spoke softly, "You did well and you'll be fine."

Dai barely had the strength to nod and quickly descended into sleep. Kagome washed her hands clean of blood, though the kimono had been white and was now ruined. She nodded to the three guards and Miwa, "Thanks guys! I really appreciate the help though I'm curious about the wounds. Miwa said you received them on patrolling. What happened that Dai was filled with metal pieces?"

The guards looked amongst one another and the largest spoke, "We have to speak to Sesshoumaru-sama immediately."

"That bad?" Kagome inquired.

The guards only nodded.

Kagome sighed and they began the trek to Sesshoumaru's office, the miko filled with dread.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This was definitely a filler chapter to get everyone updated and caught up so that everyone has a basic understanding of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's partnership. She doesn't mind him and he doesn't mind her but she can't forgive him. Sesshoumaru, as you can see, is still deeply mourning and we had some Shippo x Sesshoumaru interraction. I thought it was nice :3

In the next chapter, Kagome heads home for a little while and hangs out with Inu gang and Kikyo! Drama will naturally unfold! I love you guys and thanks for your awesoe reviews!

**NOTE: Romance WILL be coming soon BUT you have to remember, they JUST started actually tolerating/liking one another. Love just doesn't happen. It will take a few more chapters. I'm not rushing or killing my brain baby because you lovely reviewers want romance now, haha. Be Patient!**

**ALSO, PLEASE stop asking me to 'go over and correct because there are still some major errors' Look. FUCK OFF. Don't give me fucking suggestions on how I should write because I DON'T WANT THEM. Believe it or not I DO reread my stuff but occasionally a word will slip my eye seeing as I WROTE it and my brain will replace the word it SAYS with the word it should BE. I'm NOT perfect. If the FEW and SLIGHT grammar errors take away your enjoyment from the story, then DON'T READ IT. THANKS.**

**SIDE NOTE: DESOLATE CONSUMMATION **I have to update 'Through Ages' Inuyasha x Kagome on FF.N and then Desolate C will updated to but I have a date tonight so it won't be until tomorrow most likely. ;) I'm a review whore! I would like 30-40 PLEASE :3


	13. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court.  
_

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Thirteen: Homecoming**

x . . . . x

_The guards only nodded._

_Kagome sighed and they began the trek to Sesshoumaru's office, the miko filled with dread._

Adjusting was difficult for the shard hunting group and _difficult _was an understatement.

The air was filled with a constant thick tension. Sango was no longer as chatty, Miroku was less grabby, and Inuyasha was even quicker to anger than normal. His bad mood had no targets and knew no bounds. Not even the normally cool tempered Kikyo had been spared. Inuyasha was sorely missing Kagome and though the feelings of _love _were not between them, Inuyasha cared greatly for the young girl. This had been the longest the duo had ever been separated from one another and the hanyou, though he would never admit it, had come to appreciate and even rely on Kagome's soothing presence.

Kikyo had taken up place beside Inuyasha in their travels, the houshi and tajiya walking right behind them. The miko would constantly send the hanyou glances beneath her lashes, laced with confusion, hope, wonder, disdain. Confusion for her place within the shard group. Hope, that maybe Inuyasha _did _care for her more than he had cared for her reincarnation. Wonder for the fact he was _there _right _there, _within touching distance. Disdain due to he had interrupted her peace and demanded she go with him in their hunt with no explanation other then, 'Kagome's gone and we need help'. Of course, she had practically tripped over herself to help though he would never know that.

Without Kagome in the way, she had thought much could be accomplished.

She had been greatly mistaken.

_Nothing _could soothe Inuyasha's savage temper.

The ears atop the hanyou's head twitched and then with a low growl, golden eyes narrowed angrily, hand placed a Tetsusaiga's hilt, he spoke with lowly, "I smell something."

"Like what, Inuyasha?" Miroku called as he grabbed several sutra and placed them in between his fingers. Sango had gripped her hiraikotsu and Kikyo had notched an arrow.

"That _guard_." Though Inuyasha had not really said much to the guard, he still didn't like him. As he saw it, the guard and taken Kagome away just as easily as he brought her back.

Through the shade of the trees, Takeshi stepped out in his full dark, inu glory. His long hair had been pulled back at the nape, his bangs framing his emerald eyes, dressed in standard clothing for the era. The hakama were emerald and dark blue with intricate black designs and the haori was a plain, clean white. "Hello, Inuyasha." Takeshi called as he strode toward the group. Sango had immediately strapped her hiraikotsu onto her back and moved her forward, fretting about quickly.

"Takeshi-san! Is Kagome-chan alright? Has Shippo-chan relapsed?" she asked rapidly, her lips set in a frown, worry filling her eyes. Kikyo looked on curiously, seeing as how this was the first she had heard of the young miko since her joining. She still didn't know of what had happened to the girl. She only knew that she wasn't dead because their soul had yet to return to her.

"Kagome-sama and Shippo-chan are fine, Sango-san. No worries there." Takeshi murmured soothingly, offering her a quick smile. Kikyo arched a brow at the male, wondering who the charming youkai was and how he was associated with Kagome.

"Whatta ya want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "Kagome send you?"

"No, I have come here at the request of another." Takeshi responded, smile still in place.

If possible, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed further. "What for? For who?"

"Mine, Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the back, a genial smile curling his lips. "I asked Takeshi before he left to provide an update on our companions."

"Well, what the fuck for? Do you think they're in danger?" Inuyasha asked crassly, and then he turned to the other youkai, frown curling his lips. _"Are_ they in danger?"

"I assure you, at this point there is no danger." Takeshi stated calmly but Inuyasha refused to be soothed. A low growl filtered passed his lips.

"What do you mean _at this point_?"

"Kagome-sama is now part of the Western household and there is always a threat on the Lord and Lady of the lands, Inuyasha-san." he stated patiently.

"Nobody said nothin' about threats on Kagome!" he grumbled angrily. "Fucking Sesshoumaru never tells anybody _shit_!" A bark of laughter spilled from Takeshi's lips and his emerald eyes twinkled almost merrily with a darker amusement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has his _reasons_, I'm sure." The word 'reasons' left his lips leaving an almost acidic taste in his mouth - _on his lips_. Takeshi's eyes trailed over the group, his gaze falling on Kikyo with a curious glance. "You look remarkably like my mistress. Are you a shikigami or artificial copy? Maybe you are a relation of sorts?" he sniffed delicately and arched an ebony brow, knowing _exactly _who the miko was and being very aware the hell she had put Kagome through. Naturally, he instantly disliked the woman. "Perhaps a _dead _one at that?"

Kikyo immediately blanched. Never had she been compared to the younger miko! Gray eyes narrowed at the obsidian inu before her. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and her power flared around her impressively, as though to differinate herself and her reincarnation. "Obviously, I am not Kagome's shikigami or a copy, nor am I relation of hers." she informed him coolly, tone practically biting as her power flared once more.

A chuckled spewed forth from his lips and the charming smile darkened minutely, "That much is obvious... my mistress is stronger and would not make a shikigami so weak." That said, the inu turned his head from the miko and back toward Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango, leaving Kikyo gaping. "Kagome-sama is doing well as of now and so is Shippo-chan." he informed them lightly. "At this time there is no need to worry. Kagome-sama's first month with us will be coming to an end and soon she will take her first week home. When the time comes, I am sure she will want to see you and so I will bring her. For the next few weeks, please stay near this area, it was a task trying to track you down and nearly took me most of the evening and morning."

"We appreciate the update on Kagome-chan." Sango said with a small smile, the tightness around her eyes fading at the news of her friend.

"We will be sure to stay in the area." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha stood there, hands in the sleeves his haori and nodded his head at the guard, "Take care of Kagome, she's a clumsy wench and gets into more trouble than she's worth."

A genuine smile crossed the guard's lips and it made his whole countenance seem somewhat softer, "After shadowing her for a month, I know exactly how clumsy she is. She trips over her own two feet quite often when there is nothing for her to trip_ over_." He chuckled and with that, Takeshi stepped back within the shadows and with a backwards wave, took off back to his home and mistress in the West.

Once he was out of hearing range, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "I don't like that guy."

Miroku released an amused chuckle, "I wonder why."

Kikyo on the hand was not amused and traced the youki until he was out of her sensing range, her gray eyes narrowed, and her hands clenched into fists. "So Kagome has youkai following her where ever she goes?" she inquired softly to no one in particular.

Inuyasha's ear twitched in her direction and her shrugged his shoulders, "She should. She's the damn Lady of the Western Lands."

Had she been alive, Kikyo might have fainted.

.

"Once more explain what happened and this time, try not to stutter or babble incoherently, it makes it difficult to understand what in the blazes you are trying to say." Sesshoumaru growled to the guards before him. Kagome was currently standing at his side, still in her sleeping yukata and covered in blood which was now beginning to dry and flake. They had been in the room for the past hour or so, trying to get the whole story from the guards but each time it came out differently or the guards would trail and began speaking nonsense.

The first guard took a deep breath and began speaking slowly after several moments of pause, "Sesshoumaru-sama, we were doing our patrol along the Northern part of your lands, roughly three miles away from the outer wall. As you know, the woods are thick and the trees are large enough that they block out even the sun in some places. We were just getting up from a small break when we heard a high pitched whistling through the forest. One moment Dai was standing upright and the next he was bleeding from several wounds with metal pieces sticking from his body. A whole barrage came at us and Nemoru was killed instantly while the rest of us were able to grab Dai and escape."

Kagome frowned at the explanation and inspected the pan that had been brought from the healing quarters to Sesshoumaru so that he could inspect the sharp metal pieces. "By chance - " she began softly, eyes darting to Sesshoumaru whom gestured for her to speak. " - was this accompanied by an explosion? Were you able to scent fire or smoke in the vicinity?"

The guard tossed her a confused glance, "No fire and no explosion."

The response quickly ruled out cannons which were in fact native to this era. Though she didn't think so, it could have been a bomb of sorts, but the lack of explosion also ruled that out. Not to mention shrapnel bombs were not native to the era at all. The only reason she even thought it was because of Ginkotsu of the Shichinintai. The man had been made entirely of metal, much like a tank at one point and had obviously been ahead of his era in the way of weapons. Her eyes drifted back to the pan and her brows furrowed.

"You didn't sense anyone nearby?" she inquired and the guard shook his head.

"The trees are large, Kagome-sama and even if someone had thrown them at us and we were unable to sense them, the objects thrown would have to have a direct path in order to have reached us. There are no direct paths long enough without hitting a tree or other plant life."

Kagome nodded her head and Sesshoumaru spoke to the guards, "You may take the rest of the day for yourselves but be ready for your next patrol." The guards bowed and nodded their heads and backed from the room. Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze toward Kagome, "You have thought of something."

"I have but the weapons associated with this sort of attack have not been created in Japan yet." Kagome muttered, still thinking. "In my time there are bombs filled with small metal barbs such as these and when they explode, they shoot the metal outward and embed themselves where ever they may go. Cannons can also be filled with small metal objects such as these and also shot outward." Kagome sighed and grumbled, "I should have watched Souta play more Modern Warfare." Turning back to Sesshoumaru whom had a fine brow tilted in her direction, "Another youkai couldn't make objects like these?"

"Not that I know of but youkai develop new things every day." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru turned to the miko and furrowed his brows. "I was not aware you were healer."

"I'm not really." Kagome shrugged.

"You helped my men." he informed her pointedly.

"I've self-taught myself. Dealing with Inuyasha on a daily basis means I have to know something about helping people and taking care of others. He almost _always _has a hole through his stomach or some other life threatening injury." The miko stated slowly with a small smile, "There are books in my time that teach how to take care of wounds and I bought a few."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once and then returned the main subject, "Patrol must be increased."

"Do you think this has to do with Sakumo's associates?" Kagome inquired.

"It is possible but the Western Lands as a whole is quite prosperous and many covet what we have. It is natural for others to attack from time to time." Kagome nodded her head and went to move a stray hair from her face but paused at the blood flaking on her hands.

"May I be excused now?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and Kagome began her retreat but paused at the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it is nearing the end of the month and I was curious as to when I would be able to visit my family."

"Tomorrow if you so wish. It is best to leave while it is quiet."

"This is quiet?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the blood covering her yukata. Sesshoumaru's eyes inched along her form, nodded his head once, and arched a brow once more.

"Quite so."

Kagome snorted and the retreated from the room.

The moment the miko left from the office, the semi-friendly expression that he had worn on his face faded into his normal mask of cool indifference. The taiyoukai expelled his youki in a small flare and moments later a knock came at the door. "Enter." Sesshoumaru called lowly and Masato [_reference chapter three for who Masato is_] strode in, his pale eyes just as detached as Sesshoumaru's if not more so.

"You called, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the youkai intoned.

"You have been quite scarce this month, Masato." Sesshoumaru solemnly stated to the snake before him.

The snake shrugged his shoulders once, "Not much to do. I smell that the whore of a woman was here."

Sesshoumaru's frame was still lax though and his were partly closed. When he spoke, the words and the lax posture did not suit the chilled, dangerous tone, "Are those words spoken against the Lady of the House of Moon?"

"Of course not!" the snake answered jovially. "Would I do such a thing?" he chuckled.

"Yes, you would. Watch your mouth or learn to function without a tongue." The inu youkai responded, tone sharp. The chuckling stopped and Sesshoumaru began again, "Your skills are needed. I would like you to accompany sect three and investigate the area where they had been attacked earlier. I would like this done tomorrow and require you back no later than two days from now."

"Anything in particular I am looking for?" Masato inquired, dark brows furrowed.

"Whatever does not belong." Sesshoumaru informed the male, turning his eyes to the papers on his desk, reading over them slowly.

Masato tilted his head to the side and began again, "And if I do find something?"

Sesshoumaru paused and flicked his eyes back to his subordinate, "Eliminate it."

Masato's cheery countenance darkened, as he turned on his heel and left the study, silver eyes flashing golden.

.

When Kagome returned from her very long, relaxing bath, Takeshi was sitting in her room, against one of the walls. Immediately, she smiled at the youkai, her expression bright. "Takeshi!" she happily began as she made her way toward him. He stood from his seated position, his emerald eyes lazily taking in her form and the lovely patterned, silk kimono. Her hair was still wet and soaking through the back of the kimono.

Takeshi tisked lowly and stepped behind her and grabbed her hair, "Kagome-sama." he murmured in exasperation. "Not only is it chilly today but you will ruin the kimono." Slowly they walked toward her futon and he gestured for her to sit. Kagome did as she was told and he released her hair and retreated to the wardrobe where a few towels lay on one of the shelves. Grabbing one, he returned to the futon and sat behind Kagome. Beginning to become accustomed with being fussed over, Kagome didn't complain when he began drying her hair and running his claws through the damp locks.

It was silent except for the sounds of him moving the towel and drying her hair. "Where did you go? You've been missing since last night."

"Here and there." he murmured, humor lacing his voice.

"That's a terrible answer." she grumbled and Takeshi offered a small chuckle.

He paused in his drying and gripped her chin in his hand and turned her head so that she was facing him, "Miss me, Kagome-sama?" he asked softly, teasingly, emerald eyes dancing with amusement. It was hard to believe only a month prior the man had been dead set on hating her and her kind. In fact, she found it difficult that they were able to be friendly at all considering that most people he seemed to brush off completely.

"What changed?" Kagome finally asked.

Takeshi's eyes creased in confusion, "Pardon?"

"At one point you said you hated all ningen but what changed?" the miko elaborated, turning to face him fully.

Emerald eyes softened and a few tendrils of black hair fell to frame his face. "Ah, Kagome-sama. Most ningen _do _still annoy me but not you."

"But why?"

"You're different from any youkai or ningen I have ever met. Those in this house are selfish. It is kill or be killed." he began softly, brushing her hair from her face with a clawed hand. "I was bent on disliking you but that wasted energy so I turned that dislike into making you stronger. If you were going to be my charge and if I was going to do my duty then I would have to put aside your ningen frailty. Eventually, it just didn't matter as much."

In short, she was something he had never before encountered in his time walking this earth and that was why he could not hate her.

Sometimes, when they sat like this, Kagome remembered Inuyasha and his comforting warmth which is most likely why she was never bothered when he helped groom her or bothered when he pet her head. She was always reminded of camp fires and the outdoors and her mind almost always drifted to a memory of Inuyasha. He was her best friend, after all.

_She had been in this era traveling through time almost a year and half and so it was natural that in time she and Inuyasha become close, much like siblings. Inuyasha grew up alone and for the most part was actually quite fascinated with all that Kagome did. He was normally curious with her odd habits and the many traditions. One habit he was particularly fond of was her evening rituals. She would gather her bathing supplies, leave camp, and cleanse her body of any and all filth. He always kept an ear open and listening in her direction to make sure she was fine. Eventually, she would return, hair soaking into her sleep wear, and settle by the fire. There, she would sit and brush out her hair, which was actually getting quite long. _

_One fall evening, Sango and Miroku were attending to rounds and making sure Kaede's village was safe and Shippo was helping Kaede with an ill villager, Kagome did her usual ritual._

_And according to ritual, Inuyasha watched every brush stroke with observant eyes. _

_Inuyasha spoke softly into the silent of the night, "My mom use to brush my hair when I was a pup and I used to brush hers even though I wasn't very good." Kagome, by now was quite used to the small snippets of the hanyou's past that he would reveal to her at random moments, and so she knew it was difficult for him to open up._

_"Have you never brushed another's hair since?" Kagome inquired gently, brows furrowed and Inuyasha shook his head. "Not even Kikyo's?"_

_Almost bitterly, he spoke, "No. She didn't really see a reason for it 'cause she could do it herself." He turned away from her, an old pain flaring in his eyes and Kagome's own cerulean gaze softened on her friend. Scooting close to him, she turned her back to his front, and handed him the brush._

_"Start from the bottom and work your way up. Most of the tangles are gone but there are still a few left." Reluctantly, Inuyasha grabbed the brush from her small hand. It took several minutes before Inuyasha put the bristles to Kagome's hair and began to run it along the glorious, raven locks. _

_Sometimes, he was awed by the softness of her hair and this was one of those times. It was silent in the hut, minus the few sounds from the fire and soft murmurs of appreciation from Kagome. Inuyasha continued to brush her hair even after all the tangles were gone and Kagome let him. When he handed Kagome the brush back, she smiled brightly, "Your turn Inuyasha!" He was stunned and Kagome maneuvered and pushed her way behind his back where she then proceeded to provide him the same attention and care that he had shown her._

_After that night, when everyone else was asleep, Inuyasha would sneak Kagome into whatever tree he was perched in that night and continue with their hair brushing ritual. _

It was memories like that, that caused Kagome to think nothing of Takeshi's displays of affection or caring. Kagome was the eldest in her home and had no experience with the opposite sex and she had always assumed because how Inuyasha treated her and Takeshi treated her were almost identical, that there was the same relationship boundaries and standards. Hence, when he stroked her hair, she thought nothing of it. When he sat beside her and Shippo during their reading time, she assumed it was because he was over protective. When Takeshi growled at any youkai within the castle that looked at her wrong, she assumed he was doing his job as guard.

Yet oh how wrong she was.

Takeshi's reasons were _entirely selfish_.

Later, when she became aware of this, she would find out whether it was a good or bad thing.

Thankfully, for now, she was entirely in the dark.

_Just how Takeshi liked it._

.

Considering this was the first time the Western Lady was leaving the palace since her stay began, she had leave with a royal envoy. Miwa had been excused from her duties in the kitchen to become a personal hand-maiden and several guards had been added to her guard duty under the watchful eyes of Takeshi. She was supposed to ride in an elaborate carriage through the youkai village, led by several demonic horses similar to another enemy horse called Entei except much smaller. It had been whispered among the villagers of their new Western Lady though none had actually laid eyes on her, so naturally, the youkai lined the streets curiously, wanting to glimpse the miko that was to help lead them, defend them, and watch over them.

Sesshoumaru had chosen not to walk her to the front steps of palace and stated he would watch from the window, informing her that she would have to get used to doing things on her own because he would not babysit her. Kagome could only nod her acceptance. At this point, she stood just in the entrance to the Western House, shrouded in shadows, a sliver of fear entering her as she realized that this would be her first time before her 'people'. A number of things could go wrong, she knew. They could not accept her, they could attack her, and they could riot and be against her, so many _awful _things and her mind swirled with each possibility. A cool hand on the back of neck interrupted her thoughts and had her turn into the emerald eyes of her guard, a small smile curling his lips as gave her a reassuring nod.

"You look lovely and you are the Western Lady, there is no need to be nervous." His eyes moved along her form with an appreciative sound coming from the back of his throat. The miko was made up delicately, looking more like a porcelain doll come to life rather than a ningen woman. Her kimono was a white that put the newly fallen snow to shame, small ice blue petals embroidered along the hem and sleeves. The obi was a deeper blue lined in black with silver flowers in full bloom decorating it sporadically. To keep her warm, there was black, furred cloak with white fur lining the edges. Her hair was done in bun, held by light blue chopsticks, several ringlets of ebony tendrils curling along her cheeks.

The miko's make-up was done lightly, dark eye-liner allowing her cerulean gaze to seem that much more intense and silver eye shadow decorated her eye-lids delicately. She smiled up at him cautiously and he patted her cheek affectionately. In that moment, he had never seen someone so lovely. Pressing a hand to the small of her back, he nudged her forward and with a deep breath, she began her walk to the partly enclosed carriage, littered with furs and blankets to keep her warm. Miwa was standing beside the foot of the carriage, beside several armed guards that looked at the miko with a critical eye. She paid them no mind as she put one foot in front of the other.

Miwa cast her a smile and in turn, the miko graced her with one as well.

Sesshoumaru watched it all from his study as the miko was helped into the carriage by her guard, his hands lingering on her waist a moment longer then they should have. His cool, golden gaze narrowed. It was not his business what happened between the miko and her guard and she was free to take whomever to her bed that she wanted just as he was free to do the same. Though normal circumstances dictated that the Western Lord and Lady were mates, these were not normal circumstances and therefore she was free to do as she pleased.

Yet something curled unpleasantly at the sight of her guards hands on her waist because they had _no _reason in being there.

It was not a fickle emotion such as jealousy, nothing so _silly_, but something that did not agree with the scene nonetheless.

After all, she was Lady of the Western Lands, and she was his to take care of in a way. Instinctively, inu-youkai were possessive creatures of anything that they deemed even remotely theirs and so Sesshoumaru chalked the feeling up to the fact that Kagome - _the miko - _was his Lady of the West and therefore _his_ in a manner of speaking. Scoffing at his instincts, he shoved them down, buried them in a box, and tossed them away. Ever since the initial explosion of Rin's death, instinct had warred with him and he had suppressed them rather than let them free as he was prone to do from time to time.

It was beginning to make him anxious.

A good rut is what would get rid of them and sate them for a time.

Thankfully, he had a harem of women to choose from.

Turning away from the window, he headed toward his desk, the miko not being cast a second glance or thought.

He had other, _more important _matters to attend to and what the miko did in her free time was not one of them.

.

Miwa sat beside her as the carriage left the first gate and out into the village, their hands intertwined under the blankets as Kagome's fingers tightened on the neko's. At this moment, she just wanted to feel comfort and Miwa provided her with just that. Though Takeshi walked beside her, she was still somewhat agitated and anxious. Head held high, the cold no longer as biting and not a concern at the time, Kagome acted as one of her station. Shippo was curled under the blankets, by her feet, not as fond of the cold as he had once been, and did not want to risk the elements until he was sure he would be fine.

Immediately, Kagome was assaulted with the sights and sounds one came to know within the village and there was a long road that led to the second gate lined with various different types of youkai. Kagome met not a single one in the eye and she didn't _have _to because she was a Lady and they were in a sense beneath her, no matter how much it pained her to feel like that. She didn't _have _to make eye contact with her to feel the sneers that were directed her, the animosity filling the air. She didn't have to look at them to hear the words spoken.

_"A ningen woman? A fucking miko at that? She'll be the death of the us!"_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama has lost his head!"_

_"I would have been a better choice for Western Lady, not a ningen whore!"_

Beside her, she saw Takeshi tensing with each word spat.

_"The miko is not worthy to lead us!" _the loud cry sounded above the others and Kagome could feel a pulse of anger. She _was _worthy. With that anger, her power wanted to rise, but a deep breath kept it at bay.

Takeshi growled along with a few of the other guards around her and though her form was tense, it was also proud because if she had been taught _anything _in the past month it was that she was Lady of the Western Lands and no opinion mattered other than her own.

Soon the whispering stopped and Kagome was able to breathe easier as the second gate was opened. Kagome couldn't help look behind her as she left her home for the past month and she could not prevent the slight sense of depression that settled into her bones. Followed by the depression a sense of giddiness filled her. After all, she was going to see her family and her friends once again. Settling beside Miwa, who was much like a small heater due to her youkai nature, caused a sense of drowsiness to fill her.

Faintly she heard the neko whisper, "Sleep, Kagome-sama, I'll wake you when it's time."

She honestly didn't remember closing her eyes and falling asleep. When she woke though, it was to the gruff sound of her hanyou companion, "Oi! Wench! I leave you alone for a month and you're being pampered and sleeping like a baby!"

Half asleep, Kagome was hefted from the carriage, smiling, and brought into Inuyasha's arms. Groggy with sleep but coherent enough to realize who she was with, she happily wrapped her arms around the hanyou and sighed softly, "Inuyasha."

"Stupid girl." he murmured affectionately, setting her on her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called lightly and then she was running toward the girl and embracing her with happy tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku collectively sighed while Takeshi and her guards cast the females odd looks while they gushed and spoke quickly together, laughing and crying all at once.

"It's a ningen woman thing. It is called 'happy crying'!" Miroku filled in helpfully. Shippo jumped from the carriage of sorts and leaped onto Inuyasha's head with a mighty cry.

"Gah! Runt! Get off!" he growled almost playfully as Shippo nibbled on his head. "Watch the ears!"

Naturally, once the women were done, Miroku received his greeting as Kagome cautiously approached him. "Now Miroku-sama, before I hug you, I want you to take a good long look at those seven guards there. If I tell them to, they'll cut your arm off and feed it to you." she called good naturedly, her cerulean eyes twinkling happily at the monk in question.

He merely smiled genially and pressed a hand to his heart. "Oh Kagome-sama, would I do such a lecherous thing to you?" he inquired, lips curling charmingly. She shook her head and threw her arms around the man, hugging him tightly, faintly hearing Shippo and Sango greeting one another in the background. "Living with youkai has certainly made you ruthless."

Kagome pulled away, eyes closed, "You have no idea." she muttered softly, her lids fluttering open with a barely concealed pain. Kirara was purring by her feet and she lifted the two tailed into her arms and held her tightly, offering her nuzzles and kisses. The feline soaked and basked in the attention happily. Kagome looked around the group and her eyes met hard gray. The Kagome a month prior would have stiffened in either fear or discomfort. The Kagome before the group now did neither accept stand straight and stare right back into that cool gaze.

"Kikyo-san." Kagome greeted as Kirara leaped out of her arms. Kikyo's eyes moved along the expensive kimono and even more expensive traveling cloak, a brow arched in question.

"Kagome." she greeted in turn, her lips set into a straight line.

"Actually, it's 'Kagome-sama'." the younger miko corrected, disliking the fact that she had been addressed without a proper honorific. It didn't have to be '-sama' per say and '-san' would have worked as well but the fact she addressed Kagome so familiarly did not set well with her at all.

"Oh, that's right. I had forgotten that you had become a youkai whore."

Inuyasha had always known that Kikyo and Kagome didn't quite along in the beginning and after three years the animosity between the two had become worse but he had never witnessed it before this moment. Kikyo, calm, serene Kikyo had called Kagome _a _whore of all things. The guards immediately tensed around the younger miko, Takeshi coming to her side in an instant. To Kikyo's surprise, Kagome only laughed lightly, sharply before turning to Takeshi. "Why is everyone calling me a whore lately?" she inquired.

"They lack originality in insulting others." he responded, eyes never moving from the other miko. Kagome laughed lightly once more and turned from Kikyo, facing her friends instead.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome's turned back, lips turned into an angry frown. Inuyasha in the meantime stood gaping unsure of what he should say but knowing he was indignant on Kagome's behalf. Kagome seeing his dilemma offered him a small smile and a small shake of her head.

"We have introductions to make!" she smiled softly. "Miwa-chan!" Kagome called. The neko leaped gracefully from the carriage and landed beside Kagome and Takeshi. "Everyone, this is Miwa-chan, she works in kitchens but is my hand maiden on this trip. Miwa-chan this is Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kirara-chan, Inuyasha, and Kikyo-san." Miwa bowed at the waist and smiled brightly if not shyly at the group.

"Kagome-chan, how long are you staying with us?" Sango asked.

"Most likely four days, the other days I am headed home to be with my Mama and explain what has happened."

"So little time?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome nodded her head solemnly, "I need to head back to the palace. Many things have happened and I am still learning to lead. Sesshoumaru can only spare me so much time and for this time I am grateful."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Before, you were spittin' mad at the bastard and now you're grateful?"

She nodded her head several times, "We've come to an understanding of sorts. Your brother is still a jerk, no doubt about it, but he cares for his people and his lands. They are my people now and my lands as well, so we work together. We are not friends but nor are we enemies. We work together. He will make sure I am properly trained to help in the future and I will do my best to in order to perform my duties. I provide him support in his endeavors while he in mine and I give him my opinion when it's needed. He also gives me combat training from time to time."

There was silence and then Inuyasha swore.

"_Fuck that mother fucker!_" he growled. "Combat training?"

Kagome only smiled at him, her smile full, happy, and she positively glowed.

.

Life with Kagome back was interesting.

Miwa took over cooking because she had a minor heart attack when Kagome began to try and cook for everyone else. The guards took up nightly watch duties and were constantly sending others to scout ahead and eliminate any rogue or threatening looking youkai while they traveled. They set up a perimeter at night and talked to no one directly unless it was Kagome or one another. Each morning Kagome was dressed in elaborate kimonos befitting her station or else Miwa again had a minor heart attack. Kagome was not allowed to walk long distances due to the weather and the fact she was a Lady now.

When she did walk, it was beside Inuyasha, and she chattered about her life in the Western Lands, telling him stories and explaining how the society worked.

When dark fell, she whispered her insecurities in whatever tree he would perch within as her friends slept peacefully, without the threat of youkai interrupting their dreams, inside the warm, large tent that had been constructed by her entourage. He would listen, rant softly, rave to no one but her, and the whisper his praise at her of how proud he was and what she was doing. She would tell him that she missed him and their travels and that court life was far more dangerous than she had anticipated. Her insecurities would come with the night and she had held them in for several weeks because... who could she tell that would understand?

Inuyasha would touch her hair and would lend her his strength and let her spill everything she felt even though he was still a little uncomfortable with the mushy stuff.

Tears would slide along her cheeks because she had realized crying in the court was weak but _here _with _Inuyasha _crying was acceptable and she was _tired _of holding in her feelings.

She expressed her sadness over the wood nymph and she told him stories of the harem and how they were.

Kagome would tell him that her only relief was that Sesshoumaru was not as cruel to her as he was everyone else and if anything he was _nicer _because she was almost equal to he in status now.

The miko would tell her best friend the things that stayed between best friends and like a best friend he asked, "_Do I need to kick someone's ass?_" It was said playfully but she knew he was serious. Kagome would laugh and she would sigh and then she would soak in his warmth.

Two pair of eyes would unknowingly watch the exchange.

Emerald green and misty gray narrowed, one in a jealousy they would never admit aloud and the other in fierce rage.

.

The guards, minus Takeshi, were told to wait in Kaede's village as Kagome was escorted to her home. Takeshi had been informed, prior to leaving the Western House, of Kagome's strange origins and how they were meant to be kept secret. For Takeshi, it explained a lot about his mistress. The three made their way toward the well, the silence of the day enveloping them and Kagome's latest kimono was a color befitting the season, a soft, dove gray. It was one of the plainer kimonos and it had black swirls along the hem and sleeves. The obi was white and again, a thick traveling cloak was set about her shoulders.

They walked the well-worn path to the well until they reached the portal that connected the past to the preset.

Takeshi eyed the thing speculatively.

Kagome tossed him a look over her shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"This is Bone Eater's Well." Kagome said lightly as she walked ahead, her fingers touching the bark slowly. "It takes me home." she murmured softly.

Did the future count as _home _anymore though?

It had her family, yes, but was it still the home she had loved her whole life?

Was home in Kaede's village? Or was that a place to stay at night?

Was home in the Western House? Or was that just her job?

Where did she _belong_?

Her hands tightened on the wood of the well and she sighed lightly, turning with a false, bright smile to her companions.

"I'll be back in three day's time and then we can go back to the West, alright Takeshi?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama." he bowed lightly and Kagome nodded her head.

"You coming, Inuyasha? I'll feed you some ramen." Normally, Kagome would not have asked Inuyasha to come along with her because these days were spent at home relaxing, with her family, doing homework but now? She had little time with already and so she invited him along for the ride.

"Keh! Come on, wench." he grunted, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her into his arms, and jumping up at the edge of the well.

"Bye Takeshi!" she called as Inuyasha leaped into the portal and blue lights filled the small clearing.

Curiosity got the better of the inu and he peaked over the side.

Sure enough, Kagome was gone... with Inuyasha.

Something low in him tightened and growled.

.

It was quiet when Kagome entered the house and it was late. Depositing her shoes at the door, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the kitchen. A soft 'mrow' caught her attention as she and Inuyasha entered the home and with a quick smile and gentle cooing, Kagome petted her long time obese companion. He purred softly and Inuyasha made his way to the switch in corner, flooding the kitchen with light. Kagome breathed softly and stood straight as made her way up stairs with Inuyasha and Buyo in tow.

The different sights and scents assaulted her nose and eyes, filling her with a familiarity that was almost ache worthy.

She gestured for Inuyasha to head to her room while she walked down the small hall and headed to her mothers. The door was not closed but rather open as it usually was. She peaked in on her mother's form, curled in the warmth of her blankets and Kagome's heart softened and burst all at once. Tears again rose to her eyes and she walked toward the bed, closing the door behind her with a '_click_'. She dropped the travel cloak to the ground and made her way toward the bed where her mother's face was illuminated by the light of the moon.

There was nothing better or more important than a mothers love and as Kagome laid her eyes upon her bringer into the earth... she realized she missed her mother more than anything.

Fingers trembling, Kagome placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and shook lightly. Kun-loon continued to snore lightly and it brought a smile to the young miko's lips.

Never had Kagome stayed away a month in the past, it had always been divided into weeks and days.

By the small lines of worry on her mother's brow, Kagome knew her mother had no doubt fretted over her eldest child.

Sliding into the bed with Kun-loon, Kagome curled into her warmth.

Minutes passed as she basked in the scent that was purely _Mom._

Slowly, Kun-loon's arms came around Kagome and a soft sigh was heard.

"_My Baby girl_." she whispered. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Mama." Kagome murmured.

Wrapped in her mother's warmth, Kagome slept peacefully, fully, and allowed all her worries to melt away.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This ended almost identically to the chapter about Shippo's resurrection for a reason! Mom's are damned important! I don't know what it is about them but when I feel shitty and my Momma isn't home, I curl in her bed and bask in the scent that just purely Mommy and feel better as I sleep. This might be the longest chapter in the story so far due to how long it took to update! A lot is getting explained and still needs explaining. I think it's important to define both Inuyasha and Kagome and Takeshi and Kagome's relationships. As you can see, Kagome is alright with everything involving Takeshi because he treats her as Inuyasha does. She doesn't understand the difference yet. Takeshi _does _want Kagome and reasons will be revealed. Sesshoumaru feels possession for Kagome due to instinct and not because he likes or wants her and he is denying the instinct. Yeah, it's not romance but we're getting there! Takeshi plays a HUGE role in this story.

Please don't push for romance. We're in for a LONG ride. We'll get there but you guys are spoiled with fiction that starts romance in the first few chapters! It has to build. It won't happen immediately. You have to take into consideration on how I have Sesshoumaru's personality. He won't suddenly love Kagome and she won't suddenly love him! P.S. I broke my laptop so updates are slow!

**A DEMON LORD'S CRY WON THIRD PLACE FOR BEST DARKFIC/HORROR! **Thanks guys! REVIEW! I like my usual 30-40 reviews please!


	14. Duty Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Fourteen: Duty Calls **

x . . . . x

_"It's good to be back, Mama." Kagome murmured._

_Wrapped in her mother's warmth, Kagome slept peacefully, fully, and allowed all her worries to melt away._

On the first Kagome-less morning that Sesshoumaru had in a month, he started it as he normally did. He woke with the birds before the crack of dawn, dressed in training robes and retreated to the outer dojo where the crisp air would fill his lungs and keep his body conditioned. He then proceeded to meditate and then moved on to a series of katas. When the sun rose on the horizon he automatically turned to tell the miko that she shouldn't sneak out to watch him this early and should go warm up inside because her ningen body would soon begin to shiver after being exposed for so long.

When he turned though - she was not there and he had to remind himself she was away.

He was used to the miko, slipping into the dojo with a blanket, and curling up in the corner to watch his morning routine. After the first few days within the House of the Moon she had asked why he was always up so early. He had inquired how she knew and she had responded, _'You always smell like the outdoors when you come for breakfast'_. He offered her a brief explanation and the next morning - she was there, curious, and wanting to watch, unknown to her, her guard was hidden in the shadows doing some watching of his own.

He later found that none of her companions practiced traditional katas because there was never any time and she had always found his movements elegant. He had responded completely deadpanned, _'Of course they are elegant, miko, for anything less would be a blatant disgrace and disrespect to the art of the sword'_.

Instead of dwelling on his mistake, he left the dojo and retreated inside to work.

Later he found himself staring blankly at a document, ears straining to hear the pitter patter and inane chatter of the kitsune kit because it had been uncharacteristically silent all day, and then remembered that the kit had been taken with the miko.

Blinking once and then again, Sesshoumaru placed the document down and narrowed his eyes lightly as he began to realize what this all meant.

The miko and her kit had become a part of his everyday life much like Rin had once been.

He didn't care for the duo like he had cared for Rin, on the contrary they were obligations that had to be dealt with, nothing more or less but regardless, they had become an aspect of his everyday life.

It was un-nerving and unsettling as hell but it was not something he could not handle.

Still, when he continued on throughout the day and ate his meals in dining area - lack of the Lady of the West and her child was almost _stifling. _

He didn't love the woman or even lust after her. She had just become something regular in his life - something routine and Sesshoumaru _hated _when his routine was broken.

When routine was broken it put him in an almost _grouchy _mood - not that he's ever admit to it - and when Sesshoumaru became grouchy, the whole castle knew.

So, on the second Kagome-less morning Sesshoumaru did what any grouchy/unhappy male would do.

Lips curled into a scowl in the privacy of his office, he stood and headed outdoors. Following a familiar stone path to the medium sized house built a little ways away from the main house, Sesshoumaru entered without so much as a knock. The twittering of girlish chatter and laughter reached his ears and the inu-youkai sniffed lightly, the delicate scent of _female _filling his senses. Headed to where the sounds were most concentrated, he found himself in the 'sitting room', women lying around sewing, playing games, grooming one another, etc. As he entered, talk immediately stopped and the women of the harem looked at the man hungrily.

Bowing, heads touching the floor in their seated positions, the greeted, "Welcome Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Gold orbs gazed around the room and they met lavender in a light clash. He said no words but instead tilted his head in her direction. The woman stood, her long lilac hair falling about her waves, nearly touching the floor. She offered a smile to the others who cast her coy glances and snickered as she followed the Western Lord out. They didn't speak as they walked toward the master bedroom. They stopped outside his door and he opened it for the young woman allowing her enter, as which was customary for the harem whores. Following after her, Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him with a small _'click'._

_._

"He sounds almost identical to your father." Kun-loon murmured softly and Kagome paused in relating her adventures to her mother on her final day at home. She had never expected her mother to say anything like _that_ about Sesshoumaru. Looking up from the soup she was currently sipping, Kagome's dark brows creased.

"Mama, Sesshoumaru and Papa are nothing alike. For one, Sesshoumaru is a killer." she frowned.

Kun-loon turned and arched a brow at her daughter, "And your papa was a sniper in the police force, Kagome. Your papa definitely killed his share of men."

"Not in cold blood!" Kagome protested.

"And do you think Sesshoumaru often kills in cold-blood? He seems quite the honorable one, another quality he shares your papa." Kagome paused and after a moment or two she shook her head.

"No, I don't think he does often if he does it all. You're right, Mama, he _is _honorable."

"He also seems like the strong - silent type, like your papa. He really was never one to talk."

"Sesshoumaru hardly _ever _talks and Papa talked to us all the time!"

"A man acts differently with those that he loves rather than those he just knows."

Again, Kagome frowned but nodded her head at her mother because it was true. Sesshoumaru had always acted differently with Rin then he had others. It was a truth that was absolute as far as she was concerned. He had mourned the small child like he had mourned no other so she definitely understood and wasn't Inuyasha the same way? She cast a look at the half demon that was seated at the other side of the table, slurping ramen. Didn't he too hide his emotions until he trusted you or cared enough about you to let them loose?

"I guess they are similar." Kagome sighed softly. Kun-loon gave her daughter a small smile as she began packing away things into her daughter's large yellow backpack. "Mama! You're going to burst my bag at the seams!" she squeaked as she continued to pile more food and medical supplies. "I don't need as much anymore since I'm not traveling!"

Her mother sniffled while still shoving in supplies, "I know that dear - but what if you get snowed in at the Western House and all the food spoils? Instead of cannibalizing you, you'll have non-perishables to offer the youkai! And what if you get injured on your own? You're only ningen, Kagome!" Kagome hid a smile at her mother's antics and gave her a quick hug. The moment Inuyasha had sniffed salt, he immediately took off to the living room, not wanting to see the tears. "I'm just going to miss you and you know I worry. Even though I know where you're at this time and how long you'll be away, it's still different from the visits every week or two weeks you normally have."

"Oh Mama." Kagome sighed softly, holding Kun-loon gently. "It'll be alright. You'll see. No worries. I'm a big, bad miko, remember?"

"I know." Kun-loon wiped her eyes once again and pulled away with a smile. "Look at me, being silly. Go get some rest dear, you're leaving early. I'll finish packing for you."

Kissing her Mama's cheek, Kagome hugged her tight once more and sighed, holding back her own tears. "I'll see you in a month, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

That said, Kagome pulled away and retreated to her room, not looking back at her mother's anxious face because Sesshoumaru had taught Kagome several things, she could practically hear him in her head.

_Once you make a decision, do not look back on it because then you may regret and we have no room to regret. As a leader, regretting is admitting you did something wrong and we never admit we did anything wrong - not even to ourselves. _

Moments later Inuyasha found Kagome lying on her bed, back to the door.

Sitting on her windowsill, the hanyou sighed, "You know you don't have to go back, Kagome. I'll take you away. I'll hide you_. I'll protect you_." Inuyasha murmured gruffly.

"Didn't we discuss this before?" Kagome murmured with a soft smile as she turned on her side to face her friend.

"Yeah but that was about your duty to the Shikon no Tama but if you don't want to go back to this West, you can stay here." Kagome looked up at him through a fringe of lace-like black lashes.

"No, Inuyasha, and please... don't ask me again. I may not be able keep resisting such an offer." she whispered back. "To stay home with my family, to finish school, to live my life - it'd be a dream come true. Sadly, my cards have been dealt and shuffled and dealt again and this is the hand I've been given. Nothing more can be done."

Grumbling, Inuyasha looked outside into the evening.

Soon, Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha drifting off to the warmth and scent of Kagome's room.

When morning dawned, Kagome woke bright and early, dressed quickly in one of her warmer kimonos [packed by Miwa] and left her childhood home with a sad smile.

Inuyasha held her bag and held her out over the rim, "You sure you don't want to say goodbye one more time?"

"Yeah. We said our goodbyes last night." Nodding his head, he leaped through time with the miko.

.

Takeshi didn't know what to expect when waiting for his mistress to come through the well but bright pink, purple, blue lights were definitely not it. Staring down into its depths, his brows creased in confusion, trying to see past the brightness and find _Kagome_. Soon her scent came through the well, followed closely by Inuyasha. He wanted to growl but instead, he closed his eyes and sniffed delicately. Reopening them, he was able to see through the darkness the dark haired miko whom was _grumbling__ to her __grumbling_ companion. He chuckled lightly and the sound must have nabbed her attention because she looked up and her cerulean gaze brightened as she waved her hand.

"Takeshi!" she called happily in the dawn of the morning. Nothing was said in return but he did lift a hand in greeting.

The hanyou at her side narrowed his golden eyes at the full inu as he lifted Kagome into his arms and leaped gracefully out of the well. Landing lightly before the guard, Inuyasha placed Kagome before him whom immediately launched herself at the obsidian inu. Her arms quickly enveloped him in a hug and her lips were curled into a quick smile. Her scent wrapped around Takeshi and he found his hands falling around her waist and entangling in the soft, unbound hair as he returned her enthusiastic greeting.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama, I'm glad you have returned." he murmured softly. Kagome nodded her head against his chest before pulling away.

With a light shrug of her dainty shoulders she responded with a smile bigger than the last, "I missed everyone! I'm glad to be back too." She stood there for a moment staring expectantly at the inu-youkai and he returned her stare blankly. "Well?" she inquired.

"Well what exactly?" he responded, his emerald eyes filling with confusion.

She nearly sighed with exasperation, "Is everyone alright? Has chaos fallen to the West? Fill me in!" she demanded lightly, almost playfully.

"Ahh - nothing pressing has happened. We can discuss things along the way back home. Your kit and entourage have already been prepared for the leaving." Takeshi informed the Western Lady, holding out his arm to her.

Kagome's playful expression and smile faltered as she gripped his forearm because in mere moments? She had gone from Kagome Higurashi, Girl of the Future to Kagome Higurashi, Western Lady of the Past.

_Here she had an entourage. _

Restraining from sighing again, Kagome walked gracefully beside her guard in the snow, Inuyasha coming up on her other side, her persona taking on a complete change.

It almost startled her inu-hanyou friend as he watched her transformation. She stood straighter, shoulders held back, head held high; the most intense change was the lack of emotion filling her ever expressive face and chill of her cerulean eyes. As though sensing his discomfort, Kagome turned and a smile curled her lips, bringing light into her youthful face, "I'm in the past now." she murmured to his unspoken question. "Sesshoumaru has _- I _have enemies and expression is something that cannot rule me."

He fixed her with an almost bland stare, "You practically cried the whole damn time you spent with us."

She gripped his hand as it swung by his side, "You would cry too after not seeing me for a long time."

Inuyasha snorted, "More like I'd cry because I _had _to see you."

Kagome's laughter was lost in the howl of the wind.

.

Sharp claws brushed through the length of the great taiyoukai of the West's hair as he sat up in the darkened room. The shades had been drawn so it looked as though it were a permanent dusk, and the only light was from that of a Western styled fire-place in the corner. It cackled and sizzled along the wood, filling the room with a semi-woodsy scent. Golden eyes blinked languidly as the relaxed, toned muscles in his pale_, perfect _body made him feel boneless. Dark bedding covered most of taiyoukai but the rest was carelessly tangled and haphazardly strewn across the large, comfortable, goose down mat. A dainty, clawed hand peaked from under the covers and several soft breathing patterns filled his ears. Along the bottom of the mat were two pairs of feet and on the right side of his form lay a small body curled in his side.

Cerdwin, Hatsumomo, Setsuna, and Mioka were by far his favorite partners of the harem and so it was of no surprise to them when Sesshoumaru returned to the Harem House without Setsuna and invited the other three to his room.

The male found that no matter what he did - his mind strayed back to the miko and the kit.

It wasn't that he feared for the two or that he cared, it was more principal and priority than anything.

If the kit became hurt, he'd have to deal with the miko again. If the miko died then he died.

It was all quite troublesome.

So in the mean time? He occupied himself by not thinking at all and as Western Lord, he could definitely do that with little problems.

His miko-less week consisted of sex, sex, sex, maybe nourishment, a bath here and there, oh - and more sex.

It certainly had been an eventful week.

Cerdwin's obsidian eyes peaked up at him through a fringe of black lashes as she began to wake. A soft moan of pain filled his ears as she attempted to sit up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called sleepily. "Are we going again?" she asked softly, blinking back the sleep, licking her sharp teeth. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the mermaid and tilted his head to the side as he cracked his neck. The once goddess frowned and looked put out for just a moment before she brightened, her cruel features almost soft as she took in the taiyoukai. "I'm sure we'll have time later - "

"No. We will not. The miko and her kit return today and I will be spending the day with the two; there will be no later." That said, Sesshoumaru stood gracefully, silvery hair cascading along his body as he avoided stepping upon any of his bed partners. Cerdwin sat up, eyes narrowed with anger and maybe a little pain. Her lips were pursed into a thin line as she stared at his retreating - _firm -_ backside. "Ensure that the four of you are gone by mid-morning."

Sesshoumaru retreated to his private bathing chambers to wash away the musk and sweat, ignoring the mermaid behind him and her sleeping companions.

The harem women were an indulgence and there to keep up appearances more than anything. It was a fad that the Eastern Ryuu had brought into a play during the reign of his father. The East and the West had rarely played nice in those days even though they had a treaty that prevented them fighting. Because of said treaty - the two Lords had found other ways to best on another and so the Ryuu had shown off his whores to the Western Inu and Touga had responded in kind. It was a game with who had the better women. Which were more skilled, more beautiful, etc.

Then Touga had met the ningen, Inuyasha's Mother, and the harem house was disbanded, its women scattered to the wind.

After the death of his father the practice had once again been revived.

Appearances. They were typically everything in the world of politics.

And since he had to keep up appearances? He may as well indulge them. Though he found the practice of collecting women like toys almost distasteful, the women, he had to admit, had their uses.

He knew they weren't diseased. He knew they had not been with another. Most importantly? He knew they would not give up their lives of comfort and make him angry and try and kill him or his.

Settling down into the hot water of his personal bathing chamber, the inu-youkai washed thoroughly, taking the scent of sex from his skin.

Now that his mind was no longer occupied by his bed partners, Sesshoumaru's thoughts wandered back to the miko.

Would she return? Would Takeshi once more try and run off with her? He wasn't worried about the woman but rather the consequences. Contrary to popular belief, he did _not _do whatever he wanted. He was Western Lord, true, but he had rules to follow as well. That was just how it worked. Some rules were meant to be broken whereas others most definitely were _not_.

A perfect example would have been his father. The older inu had desired a ningen and even pupped her! The consequences of those actions had led to his death and left his empire in ruin. Ryukotsusei had found his father weak, tempted him - pressured him to fight and his father, like a fool, had answered the ryuu's taunts. He was mortally wounded and died saving his small family. Had he not fought that ryuu? His father would no doubt been alive to this day. His father hadn't left Sesshoumaru any sort of legacy. The West had _fallen _and his father appeared the fool.

Sesshoumaru had not inherited the West by right.

He had inherited the West by _blood and battle_.

Dipping his head into the hot water, the youkai washed away the memories along with the suds in his lengthy hair.

A knock from the door interrupted his bath and he murmured a cool, "Enter."

Bulbous eyes peaked around the corner and Jaken soon meandered in with a low bow, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You have been scarce as of late, Jaken. Any particular reason to this?" the inuyoukai inquired as he stood from the water, rivulets of moisture clinging to his bare flesh, sliding along his skin. He gripped a towel from a small hanging and wrapped it around his form, staring at the small kappa.

Luminous orbs filled with moisture for just a moment before he looked away, "I miss her." was the only response he could conjure, were the only words that would leave his croaking throat.

Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to not stiffen in response. He had always known that Jaken was fairly fond of the girl but not enough to actually miss her. Sesshoumaru himself was still coming to terms with his grief but he would not allow it to rule his life. He could offer no words of comfort because he did _not _comfort people. He could not hug the small youkai because it was not in his nature to do so. In fact, Sesshoumaru could do little more than nod and stand there. Perhaps even change the subject which is exactly what he did, "Why have you interrupted my bath?"

"Kagome-sama has been spotted not far. It appears as though she had an earlier start than anticipated." An elegant brow arched at the referral of the miko as 'Kagome-sama' for the creature before him was not known for his manners. He did not comment on it but rather he disappeared into his room and proceeded to dress. The harem women were gone; the bedding had been changed and fixed. There was no evidence that anything occurred within the room except for the light lingering scent of sex but even that would disappear in a matter of minutes. Using his youki, the youkai was able to heat the air around him allowing him to quickly dry his long hair as he dressed. Soon, he was ready to greet the miko.

A scent caught his nose as he reached his door and his stomach roiled in response. Resisting the urge to scrunch his nose, Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Reika poised to knock. She looked surprised for just a moment and then she offered him one of her smooth smiles. The inu was no doubt a lovely specimen of a woman but her emotions were as fake as the miko's were real.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she bowed before straightening.

"Is there a reason you are outside my room?" he inquired lowly.

The smile on her lovely lips died abruptly and she nodded her head sharply, "I saw the women leaving your chambers this morning."

"The harem women, yes. They are there for the more carnal aspects; I'm sure you are aware of this by now." Sesshoumaru murmured with a dark rumble. "Get to the point."

"I will _not _stand to be insulted in such a manner." she finally growled back, her lovely demeanor fading away leaving an angry, cruel face, twisted in her anger. "You take the whores to bed while I remain in your _house _as a potential mate! This is an outrage! A simple spit in the face to both myself and my fam - "

"Then maybe you should remain no longer." Sesshoumaru interjected coolly. "Gather your things and you will be escorted back to your home by sundown." He shut the door behind him and began to leave behind the sputtering female but was stopped by her dainty hand along his bicep. The taiyoukai didn't spare the gold inu a glance. "You _remove _your hand or you will _lose _it."

"At least tell me why." she growled angrily, fangs bore in a blatant display of aggression. There was no time for the woman to react and to be honest? She didn't even see him move but within a tenth of a second, she was pressed against his bedroom door, hanging several inches from the ground while his hand wrapped around her throat. There was no scarlet tinge to his eyes, only the cool golden that normally dominated. There was no fire of anger just acceptance.

Acceptance that he could and _would _kill her if necessary.

She pursed her lips and tears rose unbidden in her eyes. Tears of anger and frustration - of humiliation.

"Why?" he intoned in that same, monotone, solemn voice of his. "You want to know why?" he asked softly, leaning forward so that his lips were pressed to the shell of her ear, hot breath tickling the delicate tips, and brushing the golden curls. She couldn't stop the reaction that flamed her senses and sent her blood on fire. The next sentence had her stiffen and her blood run cold as though doused with a bucket of ice water, "You _sicken _me. Your scent, your words, your attitude. You are worse than a bitch in heat when it comes to attempting to snag my attention. You want to play my whore, _Reika_? Is that not why your father sent you my way? He is practically selling you to me for a title that cannot be given to any one person other than the miko that has acquired it. You have failed in your endeavors. _Get out of my sight _and go home. Touch me disrespectfully again and your head will be loped from your shoulders. I tire of warning you."

With that said, Sesshoumaru pulled away and stared at the other for just a moment before he tossed her from him like one would a rag doll. She hit the wall and put a crack in the stone before she slid to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Her luminous eyes glowed claret and she growled angrily. "Fuck you, Sesshoumaru! You will regret everything you have done and said here this day! I swear my honor on it!" she cursed.

He turned and walked away, calling out with a snort, "Honor? You have none."

Reika stood, tears slipping alongside her cheeks. "Damn you, Sesshoumaru, _damn you_."

In that moment, her heart broke, and everything she held within her for the Western Lord turned into hate.

True - she had wanted to be Western Lady more than anything but in her heart of hearts... she loved the little boy he had once been and loved what he was today.

Behind closed eye lids she saw the small Sesshoumaru and his father visiting her father's lands. She looked to be the age of a teenager, maybe fifteen and Sesshoumaru had still been just a small boy of no more than three in appearance.

She had been so shocked to see the pudgy child - the next Western Lord and when he smiled at her? Her heart nearly broke at the beauty.

He had that effect on most people with his angelic features. She watched him age from baby to man over the years and she had always been told that he would be hers.

It was a simple fact and truth she had been told by her father.

And he had _lied_ because the Western Lord didn't want her.

He didn't need her.

In fact, as long as the miko lived then he would need no mate what so ever. The miko would take care everything a Lady of the West would.

_The miko had to go_.

Retreating to her room she shut and locked the door behind her and took a seat at her vanity. Adjusting her clothing and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks she whispered softly to the mirror before her, "Show me the hanyou."

The mirror swirled to life until a small pale face appeared within the mirror, "Reika-sama, what can we do you for you?" came the soft, feathery voice of the void child.

"I need to speak to Naraku, Kanna." Reika nearly snapped. Kanna nodded and the mirror turned until she came face to face with the cruel, crimson gaze of the dark hanyou that roamed the country side.

A soft chuckle reached her ears as the handsome man's deep voice soothed over her, "Well, well, Reika-sama, anything new or interesting happening in the Western Palace?"

Reika scoffed, "You were right. He is sending me home and no longer wants me here."

"Did I not tell you?" Naraku whispered softly, shaking his head of dark hair. "Did I not tell you that he would not want you? Do you see? The miko stands in the way of everything. Would he have turned you away otherwise? He does not love her or care for her but she is an _asset _and Sesshoumaru knows it."

"I know - I just - I just thought he would see that I am here and I am willing. I was hoping that - I don't _know_ what I was hoping." she responded back, voice cracking, her honey orbs darkening. "Logically, I understand that she is Western Lady due to their ties but it's not fair! She didn't have to work or fight for it! He didn't even choose her!"

"_Exactly_ - and is Sesshoumaru-sama the type to let others choose for him?" Naraku inquired almost lovingly as Reika shook her head. "The miko is a menace and must go. When you go home, you must speak to your father and have him speak to your cardinal Lord. This is an outrage and you know it. The miko has to be up to no good."

"A spell." Reika breathed softly. "It has to be a spell."

"Yes, Reika. A spell." Naraku soothed, his smile dark, malicious. "We must save Sesshoumaru from himself."

"We must save Sesshoumaru." Reika repeated, her eyes blank, her face emotionless.

With that Naraku faded from the mirror.

The miko was the center piece for everything.

Get rid of the miko? Get rid of Sesshoumaru _and_ Inuyasha and the Shikon would be his for the plucking; Japan, his for the _taking._

_Oh what a terrible web the spider weaves._

_._

"Oh Himeno-san! It feels like forever!" Kagome smiled as Himeno bowed to the young woman.

"I see you are in good spirits and that Miwa-chan has taken good care of you." Himeno responded with an appraising eye. Shippo leaped from Kagome's shoulder and landed on Himeno's head, looking at her upside down. "Ahh- young Shippo-chan, did you have a lovely trip?"

"Yeah! I defended my Momma and took care of Miwa-chan! Now I'm hungry though! Can you go to the kitchens?" Himeno chuckled and shook her head as she silently asked Kagome with an inquiring and Kagome nodded her head once.

"Alright, Shippo-chan! Off to get your rumbling tummy something to eat. Before I forget, Kagome-sama. Please go see Sesshoumaru-sama in his office immediately." Himeno relayed before walking off with Shippo. Kagome turned to the envoy and gave them all a quick smile as they awaited what duties would be bestowed upon them.

Just because the trip was over, it didn't mean their duties were done.

"Alright then - Miwa-chan, please take any spare provisions back to the kitchens as well as my bag to my room. Guards, ensure that the cart and horses be taken to the stables and taken care of by one of the youkai on duty. Once that is complete, report to your individual sects and ensure that they are aware of your return and that you have been given the rest of the day to yourselves and will return to duty the day following tomorrow. If they have any issues or concerns tell them they can come by and see me and we can discuss their problem. If you would like to return to duty before hand - then by all means do so. Thank you for both your help and company on this trip. You are dismissed." With that said, the guards and Miwa dispersed and Kagome turned to Takeshi with a worried eye. "Did I do that correctly? Should I have said more to express my thanks?"

Takeshi chuckled lightly and shook his head, "You did well, Kagome-sama. There is nothing more that can be done."

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her head. Turning away from her guard, Kagome began the trek toward Sesshoumaru's office, Takeshi following closely behind. Reaching the large door, she briefly knocked and heard the cool voice call a swift, "Enter." Kagome took a deep breath and entered the warmth of the office. Sesshoumaru sat hunched over his desk, his eyes moving along each and every scroll that was currently covering every inch of the oak surface. Kagome bowed to the waist, Takeshi following suit. "Have a seat, miko. Takeshi - you are dismissed." Takeshi nodded, bowed again, and retreated from the office as Kagome took a seat at one of the lovely imported, plush chairs. Sesshoumaru did not look up at the miko as he continued to read over scrolls and occasionally jot something down on paper. "How was your trip?"

"It was lovely. The guards were great and Miwa-chan was great company." Kagome filled in with a light smile. "Mama was glad to see me and Souta asked more questions than I could answer and Grandpa was - well, he was Grandpa. It was good for me; I enjoyed my time away."

"Good, and your kit?" he inquired, eyes flicking up from his documents for just a moment before returning back to his reading. "How did he take to the weather?"

"Shippo-chan did wonderfully. No relapse or anything of the sort. He did seem a little frightened at first but he was gradually playing in the snow as we went along." Sesshoumaru nodded his to indicate he was listening and Kagome continued. "Anything happen here?"

"Nothing of consequence." he informed her lightly. Had there been an issue that required immediate attention, he would have been notified regardless of his previous activities. "I expect Masato back shortly and we will see what he has found in his search."

Kagome's brows furrowed, "Masato?" she inquired softly.

"Yes, you know him. He was the one that attacked you at pre-breakfast on your first day."

Kagome recalled a flash of strikingly silver colored eyes before her lips pursed, "I remember him."

"He is a scout and probably the West's best. You should keep that in mind in the event you ever need information." Sesshoumaru hummed.

"What sort of youkai is he?" the miko inquired softly.

Sesshoumaru paused completely and sat back as in his chair as he offered her his full attention, "Masato is not a youkai. Masato is a different manner of creature all together. He is what is known as a basilisk."

Cerulean eyes widened marginally, "But you can't look into a basilisk's eyes!"

"Not when they are in full snake form but when in a ningen guise, their eyes are silver. However, they can still use their powers and when this happens, their eyes turn a searing gold."

Kagome almost gulped but refrained. Sesshoumaru had all sorts of creatures within his court and each seemed fiercer then the last. "What is he searching for?"

"He is scouting the area that the men were attacked at. Currently, we have most of our people trying to duplicate what could have caused the attack with no such luck. These are not matters you should concern yourself with though." Sesshoumaru explained with a slight wave of his hand.

Kagome scoffed lightly, lips pursed in an angry line, "Sesshoumaru-sama - I've been travelling with Inuyasha and tracking down Naraku and I shouldn't concern myself with our lands? I hope you don't expect to me be an idle lady with too much time on her hands."

The taiyoukai shook his head before golden met cerulean, "No - I don't expect you to be idle. I expect you to do all the things required of a Western Lady. You have already learned more than enough in etiquette. It is time for you to do your job."

"My job?" the miko inquired lightly, arching a delicate brow.

"The Cardinal rulers are all men and have mates. It is best you become friends with the other Cardinal Ladies. Each man may rule his lands but his _mate _rules his house. If you can create allies among the ladies, it will benefit us in our future. The West has been at a disadvantage for many years because of this."

"Your lack of mate has been a _disadvantage_?" the miko inquired incredulously.

"I should have acquired a mate the moment I took the West and yet I did not and each advisor said the same thing." Sesshoumaru murmured, his golden eyes cool and yet unseeing for several moments. The emptiness unsettled the young ningen and she shifted quietly in her seat, speaking softly.

"What did they say?" she murmured curiously.

The blankness disappeared and the taiyoukai responded in kind, "That I was a fool."

"And what did you say?"

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders that couldn't quite be classified as a 'shrug' for it was far too elegant to be considered one, "I did not say anything, miko."

Kagome snorted, "I find it hard to believe you just let them say as they pleased."

A soft cruelness entered Sesshoumaru's eyes, darkness that dwelled within all youkai swarming in their golden depths, "You are correct. I _did not _let them say as they pleased, after all, it is difficult to speak when you no longer have a tongue in which to communicate or the head required to continue living."

Kagome shivered gently as unpleasant goose bumps peaked her flesh and she quickly changed the subject, "Would they speak to me, these other ladies?"

"Why would they not?"

"I am ningen, miko, and we are not mates."

"Ahhh - that would not pose to be an issue. At this time, the West is in its prime. Trading routes have been established and are prospering, our people flourish under my wing - now yours - , and our military force is unrivaled. For the other Cardinal females to ignore you would be a bad idea on their part. If anything, they should want to leap at the chance to be part of the West and to do so would be through you. After all, do you not want the best for your friends?" Kagome nodded her head and he in turn hummed, "Hmm, you see? If we prosper and we are allies to the others, then _they _prosper as well."

"Are we not allies at this time?"

"The Northern kitsune are the West's main and true ally. The Eastern ryuu still likes to strut about and though we are tentative allies, he could turn at any moment. The Southern koumori keep to themselves. They have no ties to any other land. They stay out of squabbles but they are not defenseless. If anything, they pose the largest threat because none know of what they are capable of."

"Another reason you would mate Reika." Kagome stated rather than asked but Sesshoumaru nodded his head nonetheless.

"Her lands would provide us insight into that which has never been explored." the taiyoukai responded and Kagome quickly nodded. He chose his next words carefully, "Reika is no longer on the grounds and is on her way home."

Ebony brows furrowed in question, "Has something happened?"

Sesshoumaru _almost_ snorted, "She is a disrespectful disturbance. I would not mate her and I am not going to mate her. She would have been a political acquisition but she does not seem to understand that. Now let us speak of the requirements of the Western Lady. Your first order of business is to visit the village. It is important your subjects know you but because you are ningen, there may be limitations. I do not expect you to interact with the youkai village but I do expect for you to go into town and purchase items for yourself. We have always retained good relations with the village. When they are happy, _we _are happy because they are our subjects. Your second order of business is to gain control of the household. The household needs to respect you and your wishes. Third order of business is to arrange a day with the cardinal ladies. Himeno-san will inform you of the latest gossip beforehand. Arrange a breakfast or lunch. No dinners - night time activities make for terrible first impressions and a darker atmosphere." After each 'business order', the western lord would write something down on a piece of parchment and mutter something to himself.

"Is that all, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No - you must arrange a date to bargain for Takeshi. We have already received word that his clan wants him back." The inuyoukai pulled a scroll from his pile and offered it to the young miko whom pursed her lips. The black wax seal had yet to be broken and the insignia was an elegant 'Y'. Breaking the seal, she unfurled the scroll and her eyes zipped across the parchment. After a few moments she laughed aloud. "Why do you laugh?"

Kagome wanted to cry and laugh all at once, "They want him back and they have issued threat to us. He goes back or someone fights for him, just as you said. It is a death duel - Sesshoumaru - _death._ I don't want to kill." she whispered.

"Then he returns to them."

Kagome shook her head sullenly and her lips pursed again, "If he does not want to go, then he won't. I will not take away his choice because I am squeamish."

"Good." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and returned to his papers and scrolls. "You are dismissed. Ensure that you do as instructed. I had gone to the liberty of placing a desk of your won within your rooms so that you may write out your invitations and letters. I expect your training to resume tomorrow." Kagome nodded her head and stood, bowing at the waist, she then retreated. When she reached the door, she paused and turned slightly back to the taiyoukai. "Hmm?" he hummed, not once looking up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... it feels good to be back. To be home." she said softly. Sesshoumaru paused in his writing and merely nodded his head, once more not looking up. Though he couldn't see it, Kagome smiled brightly before leaving.

Before - she hadn't known what home was anymore.

Was it with her Mama, Grandpa, and Souta in the future?

Was it with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara in the village?

Was it with Sesshoumaru and Shippo in the Western Lands?

Yet, sitting there, within the office, discussing the politics and what not with Sesshoumaru had made her feel lighter and released something heavy within her.

She wasn't truly needed in the future and neither was she truly needed in Kaede's village, but within the West? She was a vital part of the everyday function now and that made coming back all the more beautiful.

It made the West _home._

As she closed the door behind her softly, elfin tipped ears twitched once and the twice.

The sound of childish laughter reached his ears and the Western Lord breathed almost easy - not that he would ever admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter.

.

_To the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands,_

_First - allow me to congratulate you on your acquisition Lord of the West. A miko? Lovely. An extended hand to the Lady of the West as well - to snag a taiyoukai? You must have great power. To the point of the letter though - I have heard that ownership of Takeshi has been once more switched. I would very much like him to return home immediately. _

_Unless a champion steps forth to a death match then he will be retrieved forcefully and we do not want to have to resort to such barbarian matters, do we?_

_I think not. _

_He is one of the rightful heirs to the clan and it is best for all considered that he be collected. _

_If you would like to fight for his rights, Western Miko, then by all means do so and respond to this letter promptly. _

_You have one week to consider the options and respond to which we will respond with the date you may visit the compound._

_Before you do accept or decline - ensure you know what it is you getting into. _

_We fight to the _**_death_**_. We take no prisoners and there is no throwing the match or giving up. We do not spare lives for any purpose even if you beg._

_Your opponent's life must be taken in order to win. _

_I appreciate your time and please tell my son that I miss him desperately. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yasumoto__  
__Current Obsidian Clan Head_

_._

_._

_._

**'Gome Yuki:: **Alright ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We're getting a little more in depth on the court and functionality! I didn't get forget about Naraku :3 He does play a part in this story.

Also – I'm tired of stories where Sesshoumaru does whatever the heck he wants. He has limitations just like everyone else. Rules and protocol to be followed just like others! True, he too doesn't give a crap but nonetheless, he conforms as well – for the good of his people at least. So yeah. Reika is an evil bitch. Kagome learns more.

Someone urged a Facebook page so that they can receive updates! So I have added one_ "_**A Demon Lord's Cry - A Kagome and Sesshoumaru Story" **I will also have a link on my page! Go like it and you'll receive updates as well as sneak peeks and what not! Ask your questions, urge the updates, etc.

Next time - we get more in depth on Takeshi and Kagome begins her reign as Lady of the West! Leave me some love?


	15. As The Lady Wishes, So Shall It Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Fifteen: As The Lady Wishes, So Shall It Be **

x . . . . x

_As she closed the door behind her softly, elfin tipped ears twitched once and then twice._

_The sound of childish laughter reached his ears and the Western Lord breathed almost easy - not that he would ever admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter._

Inside she was trembling. She said a silent prayer to Kami and then of course she _tripped_. A large, comforting hand was on her shoulder, steadying her immediately and she offered a sheepish grin to guard. Takeshi snorted and offered her his elbow as they made their way down the cobble stone steps that were parallel to the Western House and led into the city. It had been a week since she and Shippo had returned home and it was earlier that morning she had decided that it would be a good idea to do as Sesshoumaru requested and go into city to purchase a few items here and there. She was dressed in one of her less elaborate kimonos. This one didn't trail behind her but rather it barely brushed the ground and was a deep blue-black with a pale green leaf and petal imprint, the shade of green varying here and there. The obi was a forest green, dark but suiting the kimono perfectly. Around her neck she wore white fur akin to a scarf and settled around her warmly. It was a warmer morning but still cold so she wore atop the kimono and under the white fur a pale blue cloak. Her ebony hair was designed loosely in soft ringlets, her lips brushed a soft pink, and the tint her cheeks was a natural rosy blush from the wind.

Miwa and Himeno had helped her choose her clothing, not wanting her to be overly dressed but also not wanting her to be exposed to the elements. Takeshi had taken one look at her, smiled, and had ushered her out of the large home. Snow was falling lightly and Takeshi had held out a white parasol to keep the flakes from ruining her kimono. She once more smiled at him grateful and held open the plain white umbrella. She was nervous - very much so and so she was trying very hard to get her emotions under control and not talk to her guard. Talking to him meant she would begin to ramble and then she would lose her concentration. After being her constant companion, Takeshi knew this and was her silent shadow, offering her as much as comfort as he possibly could.

The first sounds of the city began to reach the miko's ears and she breathed a soft sigh and put her usual smile in place. In all honesty, she was somewhat excited. She wondered how Sesshoumaru's village differed from all the others she had gone through in the past with her group of friends. There were a few huts here and there along the main street but slowly but surely it began to get denser as you went further in. The sound of laughter from children reached her ears and she smiled happily, looking forward and seeing a group of young youkai children running around and playing tag. Then the sound of the market followed and her excitement grew. She had always known the village was large and though she had seen it when she left, she hadn't truly paid attention. She couldn't contain the small gasp of excitement when she saw an assortment of street vendors, selling food, jewelry, clothing items. There were little shops here and there and Kagome was awe-struck by how modern and Westernized everything truly was.

It was a busy place and Takeshi leaned forward at the wonder in her eyes, "This is the second largest city of the Western Lands, Nishi no Kokoro. A lot of trade goes on here. We have a lot of traffic and visitors and the city itself is fairly wealthy." Kagome nodded at this information and her smile broke into a happy grin. "What does that look mean?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to buy whatever I wanted. He gave me multiple little slips with his insignia on them and told me to give them to the shop owners so that they could later claim coin from the palace." Takeshi nodded, still unsure why this warranted such a large and playful smile. "This means we have a very long day ahead of us." If he were a little less composed, Takeshi would have groaned when he realized what she was trying to imply. Kagome could only laugh lightly. It seemed as though modern and past males disliked shopping. Ignoring him, Kagome began to look around. Takeshi though always stood close and paid full attention to the youkai around him. Normally, he did not wander around with his weapons but this morning he was armed to the teeth and dressed as he was the first time that Kagome had seen him.

The hakama were a solid white, tightening that the ankles much like Sesshoumaru's, black boots, the haori also white but with blue swirls around the sleeves. He wore armor of black around his chest, with matching black arm guards that tied around his forearm and middle finger. There was a pale yellow sash and to be honest, Kagome found that he wore something similar to Bankotsu as was the design of the times. There was a sword on both the right side and left side of his waist and he had an array of hidden knives and senbon on his person and if worse came to worse? He could always use energy weapons and attacks. Kagome honestly wondered if she was in _that _much danger while in the village. Though she doubted it, she figured it was better safe than sorry.

Kagome stopped at one of the vendors selling sashes of an assortment of materials. The colors were simply mesmerizing and she could feel that some had enchantments and special properties. She looked up at a tall youkai, one that was several heads taller than Sesshoumaru and towered over her small frame. It was a male with less humanoid features but rather he was covered in shiny black scales, his mouth elongated and features pointed. There were several black horns coming from his forehead, three above each brow, the smallest being in the very inside and the biggest being on the outside. His eyes were scarlet, rivaling that of freshly spilled blood and his body was covered in bulging muscles. Wrapped around his waist was a scaled tail, and every now and then a forked tongue slipped passed a smooth mouth.

The Western Lady paused and greeted the creature with a quick smile and then began to look over each item. None had really noticed the young woman in their midst, most too absorbed in their work, and her scent mixed with both kitsune from Shippo and inu from Takeshi. The creature was tense and Kagome was completely aware of this fact so she spoke lowly when she did speak wanting to put the male at ease, "Excuse me, would you mind explaining the different enchantments and materials from the three I like most?" The creature's eyes darted to Takeshi, "Never mind him."

Crimson orbs focused back on Kagome and her smile grew softer still, her eyes twinkling gently. The youkai nodded his head slowly, "No, mi'lady. I have no problem in doing so." She had expected the "s" on his words to come out with more of a lisp but he spoke slowly, carefully to enunciate each word which brought the smile on her face to turn genuine rather than the smile used to calm wild animals, tense youkai, and small children. The male in response smiled back, showing two rows of pearly white, sharp teeth as long as her forearm. Sifting through several different sashes, she found three that she like the most.

"Alright - can you tell me about this one?" Kagome asked gently, handing over the first. The male gripped the sash gently in his hands, wary of his claws, and knowing that ningen female was the Lady of the West. Her ningen status and the guard at her side screamed all he needed to know. Takeshi was partially famous and infamous. His cruelty and harshness on the battlefield had earned him quite a reputation. All knew of the pet obsidian inu that the great Inu no Taisho kept, passed along to his eldest, whom then passed him to the Western Lady.

The sash was ebony, no hints of color here or there. The material was soft and yet smelled almost of leather. "This particular item is made from the hide of the earth koumori. They are creatures with no humanoid shape and bury deep into the ground during the early hours of the morning to hide from the sun and burst from ground at night to feed on other youkai and ningen. This item allows a little more defense to be added against earth elemental attacks and will allow the wearer to use offensive attacks."

Kagome snorted softly_, 'I feel like I'm in one of Souta's video games'_.

"So the wearer automatically knows these attacks?" she inquired almost warily, vaguely wondering if she was being scammed.

He shook his head, thoughtful for a moment, before continuing, "No, mi'lady. Think of the sash as an enchanted blade. Most blades have their own individual attacks to be discovered. Enchanted cloth is very similar. It also has its own range of attacks that the wearer can pursue to unlock or not. Unlike blades, the clothing is obviously not a weapon, so it needs an outlet. If there was a weapon nearby, it would automatically begin to give the wearer's weapon use of its abilities once it has been unlocked because it is searching for an outlet."

Kagome nodded her head once and smiled brightly, "I understand! What about this one?" the miko asked curiously, her brows drawn in question as she pointed to a pale silver sash.

"This particular one was spun from fire kumo webs. It is silk to the touch but if one were attacked by a fire element it would turn that fire into a barrier." Kagome immediately brightened as she began to go through an assortment of sashes, cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement. In the end she purchased the black sash and the silver sash along with a final the color of freshly spun gold. It was made of unicorn hair and practically glowed with power. She had been told it contained no special properties and merely looked pretty. The youkai wrapped her purchases in a form of butcher paper and tied them together with twine. The miko handed him one her handy little slips and bowed lightly to the youkai.

"It was pleasure speaking with you - I learned several new things! Thank you, sir!" Kagome happily chirped, her eyes matching the smile on her face. The youkai nodded his head and waved her off on her day finding her ningen curiosity interesting. She began walking away, her bright features transforming into that of regular curiosity rather than eccentricity he had seen lying within and he knew that her mask was a weapon that she had to use out here in the city. He sighed as his next customer came up and he began to explain to her the different material he had.

Takeshi trailed after the miko whom was zoning in on her next stand, making her way through the throng of people. A dark hiss a chuckle were his only warnings as Kagome was bumped into roughly and began falling to the ground. The growl was stuck in his throat as he caught her elbow and then the shoulder of the male that dare push her and the male_ had _pushed her. "What the fuc - ?" the youkai cursed but the curse ended in a growl when Takeshi's claws filled the flesh of his shoulder. The guard steadied Kagome whom seemed a little disoriented having not seen Takeshi move so fast or been aware that she had been pushed forcefully but rather accidentally. The male cried out as blood coated Takeshi's claws and he guard turned from his charge.

"Takeshi? What are you doing?" she inquired softly, picking up her fallen parcels.

The growl that fell passed his lips was dark as he turned the humanoid youkai toward him. He was young, Kagome's physical appearance in age, with dark, burnt orange hair brushing his shoulders and golden eyes that shown brightly in the sun. The youth's lips curled over his upper teeth as he snarled angrily and Takeshi brought the hand from his shoulder to curl around his neck, "He pushed you purposefully, Kagome-sama. I heard his chuckle as he did so and watched the expression of triumph cross his face before I caught you." Emerald eyes narrowed and the youkai struggled and clawed at Takeshi's hand that was slowly crushing his windpipe. "Bastard peasant." he snarled. Takeshi's ears twitched and he growled a low, "_Down!_"

Kagome immediately ducked and a whistling filled the air right above her head. Takeshi's hand whipped out and in his hand was small rock, no bigger than a quarter. Kagome knew though, if a youkai had thrown it at her, then had it had hit her she might have broken a bone or cracked her head open. Another low growl from her guard caused goose bumps to rise on her flesh and looked up at Takeshi. His emerald eyes glowed with a deep malice that the miko had not yet seen and even really thought he was capable of and though his face was expressionless, the power and anger that flowed off him in waves was more than enough to keep away any bystanders. Kagome stood and reached out, dainty fingers gripping his bicep as the rock within his hand disintegrated into dust. For a moment though - Kagome feared her guard and whatever that he may do.

His eyes darkened to black and the Western Lady brought her lower lip in between her teeth as she nibbled lightly. The inu-youkai's eyes darted around for any signs of danger. Another rock came from the same direction and in one swift movement; Takeshi caught this rock and took off into the crowd that was currently staring at the spectacle, the boy still within his grasp. When he returned, there was another youkai, this one several years older, dark purple hair and pale blue eyes. He tossed both boys to the floor, the one with the orange hair gasping for breath as he coughed and sputtered. The youkai stood, glared at Takeshi and growled lowly, "_Death to Sesshoumaru and his fucking whore! Long live the West and its new master!_"

Kagome's cerulean gaze widened and the past few months filled her head. She looked to other youkai that also stood and nodded his head with the other one's words, "Are you with him?" she asked softly, yet her voice and face cool. Her heart began to pound within her chest erratically. There were only few things she could do in this situation and none were appealing and each made her nauseous. The man looked at her, sneered, but nodded his head. Azure eyes hardened minutely and she nodded her head once. "We only need one, Takeshi. Kill the older, bring the younger."

Takeshi's chuckle was a sound she had never heard from him before and so she turned from him to the crowd, his low, "As my lady wishes, so shall it be." ringing in her ears.

Head held high, she turned to those that had gathered to watch the spectacle and whispered to themselves. Screams came from behind her and Sesshoumaru's voice filled her head as he began teaching her, but she began clearly, "I am Kagome, Western Lady of these Lands, and I am a ningen, a miko at that! I preserve life - I do not seek to end it; youkai, ningen, and hanyou - "

_You had a challenge and you won, yes, but you would have died none the less because you would not take her life._

" - alike are treated equally in my eyes! I do not like to kill but should you oppose Sesshoumaru-sama - "

_Squeamishness is not something we can afford, miko, if someone challenges you, you kill them ..._

" - and disagree with his decisions in any treasonous ways - "

_... if someone seeks to hurt those you claim, you kill them..._

" - your death is just another unavoidable tragedy and - "

_... if someone seeks to hurt you, you kill them..._

" - you will end up like the two youkai behind me."

_You must be ruthless and unbending. _

Blood splattered behind her and something heavy hit the floor.

_Do you understand, miko?_

"You killed him! You killed Setsuke, you fucking asshole!"

_That is the way youkai._

"Takeshi? Silence him and let's return to the Western House."

_It is the way **you** will be._

Murmurs broke across the crowd.

.

Tawny eyes narrowed at the shoji door and the sounds of her soft breasthing tickled his ears, the scent of her unshed tears teasing his nose. Himeno stood behind him, her eyes puzzled and filled with a sadness that reflected her mistress'. He nodded to her and she bowed before walking away. Turning back to the door to the room where the miko resided, Sesshoumaru entered and his eyes immediately sought the small bundle curled upon her futon, dressed in the clothes she had left in. Takeshi sat at her side and was running his black and white claws through her hair, his lips set in a frown. Emerald hues met Sesshoumaru's own brilliant orbs and taiyoukai arched a brow at him. "Leave." he mouthed to the guard and the guard growled lowly but did as commanded. Sesshoumaru made his way toward the miko, who did not make a single sound. Sighing, he sat at the edge of her futon and cleared his throat. The miko blinked once and then twice as she sat up, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she greeted softly, surprised. "W-what brings you here?"

"Stuttering is unbecoming." he murmured without thinking, causing a soft smile to curve Kagome's lips though the sadness was still present. "I heard what happened and have come to check on you. Were you hurt?"

Tears once more welled within her eyes but she silently willed them away, "I was not hurt... I asked Takeshi to kill that youkai and bring the other even though I knew he would most likely be tortured for any possible information."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Stop crying, miko, you did well. You did what was needed to protect our home."

She nodded in response but then paused and took a deep breath, "You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me. You are the Western Lady; we are supposed to work together. Tell me what ails you."

"I'm a miko!" she said harshly, a sound of dismay falling passed her lips. "I'm a miko - I save people, I don't issue orders to have them killed or tortured! I don't want anyone to be hurt or die because of me! This _isn't _me, Sesshoumaru! This isn't me at all! I would have never asked anyone to take another's life for any reason! Since I have been here, I have had someone take a life, another taken into custody, and my mercy got another killed! Do you see my dilemma?"

A brow quickly disappeared into the ivory bangs and the taiyoukai shook his head at her, "I do not see it. You remember the conversation we had after your challenge. Youkai are animals, miko, first and foremost. How do they top stay at the top? They destroy all that oppose them." Sesshoumaru's eyes softened minutely. "I know this is difficult to understand, this is not something you were raised knowing but you must stop this foolishness. You must be harsh or others will see it as weakness and they will come at you like sharks scenting blood in the water and they will hurt you and all that you hold dear. You did what was right even though you do not see it. It is alright for you to mourn that youkai but that youkai would not mourn you. He wanted you dead."

"He wanted me dead." Kagome repeated softly. "If he did not die he would have hurt me in the future." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and he watched as she valiantly pushed away the tears he could swimming in her eyes. "He would have hurt me for no reason other than my humanity." Again he nodded but he was surprised when the miko threw herself in his arms and buried her face in the front of his kosode and began to tremble. She trembled with fear and anger but most of all sadness for herself and those that would oppose the West. Sesshoumaru did not touch her, in fact his arms were at his sides, lying limp. Kagome knew better than most the coldness that lay within the taiyoukai. She knew his cruelty, she knew his unbending will, but she also knew his kindness because no evil man could care so much about a little girl that was not his and right now? All she wanted was to be reassured that everything would be alright and the she had made the right choice. "Are you sure nothing differently could have been done?" she inquired softly in between soft breaths.

At a loss for words, the youkai merely hummed his response, setting her at ease. Kagome nodded and continued to fight against the tears because in this place, a place where things were done that she just didn't understand and she did things that broke her heart, Sesshoumaru would be the only to understand the reason for her sadness because he knew who she was outside of the palace walls. "I know that it is 'not you' to do what you have described just as I know it is difficult for you to adjust and that there are things that shock and frighten you. Just because you do things that are not like you it does not mean you have changed nor are you a bad person." At that the tears came freely and the miko spoke between sobs.

"I am so sick of crying!" she whispered. "All I do is cry! I feel weak, Sesshoumaru, not worthy of the title presented to me!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "You are a ningen female and you are going through a lot. I have been told that ningen females have the tendency to... leak when many unfortunate things happen to them in a short amount of time. You do leak quite often but as to be expected. This is the last time though, miko. No more of this crying nonsense." And it was true but as reflected upon the reasons he had seen her cry, he knew each was a plausible cause. Tears for her kit whom was ill, tears the child he had lost, tears for the child he denied her, tears for the guard that had hurt for her, tears for the kit she had lost, tears for when he was returned, tears for the life she had taken, tears for the hanyou she had to leave, and tears for the changes that would occur through time. Kagome's tears turned to muffled laughter and looked up at the taiyoukai, moisture clinging to her lashes and for a moment Sesshoumaru did not move but rather he just looked and took in her flushed cheeks and swimming orbs. He assessed her as a predator would prey for just a moment before he blinked and rose from his stupor.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." she responded, wiping her eyes. "No more crying." she murmured and he nodded his head before reaching out and placing a clawed hand on her head.

"You truly did well, Kagome, I am proud at this moment. You have come a long way from the bumbling child that entered my halls." Issuing her one of the few compliments he gave. A task done well is deserving of his praise, after all. At that the taiyoukai stood, and left the room and Kagome was too wrapped up in happiness of his praise of her to notice the way her heart skipped a beat when he murmured her name or that he murmured her name at all. Sesshoumaru hardly complimented her and when he did, she treasured them because the youkai did not say things he did not mean. Later though, later both taiyoukai and miko would remember this moment as the moment that their relations took on a different sight and each saw what the other could be subconsciously if they would not consciously.

.

Several days later found Kagome curled before the fire in Sesshoumaru's office. While he went over figures regarding trading routes and goods, Kagome sat with several parchments of paper around her and small pad writing and scratching out household duties. After third time she scoffed with irritation and made more obnoxious scratching noises, Sesshoumaru put down his brush and looked at the miko, observing her quietly. She had the tip of an odd writing utensil tapping at her chin while her eyes darted across the paper. She growled impressively and began writing with vigor and Sesshoumaru found himself curious. His mother had never gone about her duties in such a manner and he wondered what the issue seemed to be.

"Miko - what seems to be _your _issue this time?" he inquired.

The miko paused, glared, and continued writing, "This sucks!"

A brow at arched at that, "Oh? Pray tell what 'sucks', as you so eloquently put it."

"Household duties! Himeno provided me with previous lists and things that my predecessor left behind and half of it I think is silly. I mean - really? Flower arranging? There is time in the day to flower arrange? What is the purpose of that?"

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes had she not been staring right him, "The flower arranging is a spring time duty. It is to keep the gardens maintained, ensure that the house is decorated accordingly, and that you are kept out of trouble."

She responded with unlady like snort, "Alright - what about memorizing the names of the ningen and youkai minor lords as well as region, type of youkai, the family names, and advisor names and rank?"

"That is a question almost not worth answering. It is simple really. Should anything happen or I go away for a period of time - you need to know those in charge and what they do. It is a vital need and should be done. Ensure that you memorize their estates, their wealth, their regions, and family history up to their great-grandfathers if there are any." At Kagome's incredulous expression he continued, "If we go to a ball and you make nice with one of the men and you both begin chatting here and there about nonsensical things and you just so happen to say something that should not be said - if it were a minor advisor of ningen court, then it would not be something to worry much about but if it were a high advisor then they could tell their ruler who can in turn sell that information to their cardinal lord all because you didn't recognize his name."

Kagome gaped for a moment and then she reluctantly nodded and went back to reviewing parchment. All was silent and Sesshoumaru turned back to his own papers for a moment or so. Not even a minute later Kagome squealed happily, "Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! This says I have the power to make laws! I want to make one right now!"

The taiyoukai _did _sigh this time, "What silly law do you want to make - and I am certain it is going to be silly - hmm, miko?"

At her overly bright smile, he knew it wouldn't be worth his time to listen, "Every five days the Western Lady is given a sweet by every person she greets!"

"You have ten seconds to gather your things and leave."

"Wait - why? I was just joking - "

"I have reached five seconds."

" - I can't possibly gather - "

" - three - "

" - all my things in such - "

" - two - "

" - a short amount of time!"

" - o - "

The word didn't quite leave his lips when the door slammed open. Sesshoumaru turned to the entrance prepared to give a tongue lashing to whoever entered his quarters in such a barbaric way but paused at the soft exclamation of the miko. His brows creased and he stood, golden meeting dulled silver. Masato stood before him, wounded, exhausted, and losing more blood then even a youkai could handle. The miko wasted no time in jumping from her comfortable position and screaming, "Takeshi!" as she went. The inu-youkai guard materialized beside in her flurry of dark shadows, never too far from his mistress, head bowed and crouched as she ran by. "I need towels, hot water, bandages, thread, and a needle!" The guard disappeared just as quickly as he came and sniffed to determine the extent of the basilisk's wounds. Kagome touched Masato's shoulder and he snarled on reflex but the miko did not flinch back. Instead she guided him to the spot she had been previously occupying, the pillows still warm from her body.

The blood slipping along and escaping his flesh was black in color, poisonous to most but when the miko came in touch with any of it, the properties were immediately nulled and black became silver. The taiyoukai was beside the assassin with several quick strides and narrowed eyes. Takeshi entered the room with the items requested and Sesshoumaru knelt beside the male while Kagome began stripping him of the soiled clothing that was sticking to his wounds via the amount of blood shed. "You are several _weeks _late. I had to send several others to find you." He stated as though the man were not bleeding all over his office. Kagome gave him a glare as her 'patient' began to speak slowly, voice hoarse, unable to form complete sentences but rather only individual words.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... ambush... threat... " he coughed several times, spitting up blood as he did so. Kagome was there in an instant, wipping blood from his lips. The dislike for the woman was great in his eyes but so was the respect. "S-Sakumo and others... "

The inu's eyes narrowed and further as he pieced together what little information he was given, dissecting it quickly. "Your sect was ambushed and there are others like Sakumo or Sakumo is still alive? Which is it?"

Kagome's eyes flashed as fire raced through her, "Sesshoumaru! He is practically on his death - "

Sesshoumaru cut her off with harsh glare and growl, "Silence, miko. If he dies the information goes with him and we _need _this information. Tend to his wounds but other than that keep quiet!" Kagome gaped at him for a moment and the coldness in his eyes reminded her that this was still Sesshoumaru. He may have allowed her to cry on him but no matter what he was still the man she had met in his father's bone body so long ago. He was not Inuyasha and nor was he Takeshi. There was no front suggesting that his bark was worse than his bite; his bite was definitely worse. Sometimes, like earlier, he was so pleasant to her that she would just... forget. Forget who he was just for just a moment or two and then something would remind her. Usually it was something cruel.

"_O-others_." Masato whispered softly, his face turned into a grimace as Kagome set to work cleaning his wounds with warmth cloths and herbs. Sesshoumaru went back to his desk where warm sake lay and he returned with a small cup. He pressed it to the basilisk's lips whom drank it coughed lightly. The sake brought a rush of heat through the cool creature and he offered his lord a grateful nod. Kagome on the other hand paused as she cleansed the wounds and began pulling out metal like shrapnel from the lacerations.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, more of the metal from before has been pulled from Masato-san's wounds." Kagome informed the taiyoukai. He nodded his head and began his questioning once more. Soon, the creature passed out from exhaustion, blood loss, and pain. As Kagome finished cleaning his wounds, Sesshoumaru called for Jaken. The little kappa entered with a bow and Sesshoumaru began looking around for different papers.

"Send me the high court and Captain of the Guard; I would also like for you to send for Cerdwin." Kagome looked up at the mention of one of the harem whores, her eyes narrowed curiously. Not that she disliked them or their reasons for being at the Western House, after all what Sesshoumaru did was his business, it was more of the fact she had a terrible first encounter with them. She had heard the name of the woman but she had never quite been able to put a face to her. She knew that Cerdwin was more or less the leader. She was strongest in strength and one of the first acquired. She was feared not only by the harem women but also by some of the guards.

Jaken bowed and made to leave the room but Kagome called out to him causing him to pause, "Jaken-san, would you send for a few men to take Masato-san to the medical wing?" Jaken dipped his head low and nodded before he left. Takeshi stood in the corner, waiting for Kagome to issue him any other orders. "Takeshi? Would you get me warm water and soap?" Takeshi was gone again, leaving Sesshoumaru to gather items here and there while Kagome blatantly ignored the male.

"I once asked you a question in regards to saving life. It was the night I had brought the kitsune back to life; do you remember the question and your response?" Kagome looked down at her silver stained hands from the black blood turned pure and she nodded her head, the soft cackling of the fire disappearing as Sesshoumaru's voice filled her head and a memory washed down upon her.

_"One man or thousands?" he inquired._

_"Pardon?"_

_"I do not repeat myself."_

_She pursed her lips and sighed softly. "I would save thousands before I would save one man."_

"Then surely you must realize - had he died then we would have lost what information he provided us. At the cost of his life, we would have found out more in regards to this plot."

Kagome's face turned sour, "But he didn't die."

"No, he did not. At the time I did not know if he would pull through. Do you understand?" he asked slowly, still sifting through papers. Through the corner of his eyes he saw her nod. There was a knock and he made a grunt of acknowledgement to enter that anyone with youkai hearing would have caught. Several guards came through with a stretcher of sorts and lifted the wounded male onto it. He was whisked away to the medical ward as Takeshi entered the room followed by the high court, dressed in their normal everyday clothing. As Kagome washed her hands in the water provided her, she quickly observed the three remaining members. She had not seen them since the trial [except for Nalia on the day she had met Shippo] and quickly recalled each member in her mind as to remind her of their services so she would not be lost in the current meeting.

The First Chair, she remembered, was Ichiro and she remembered the red haired man as the strategist of the group. Inu-youkai like Sesshoumaru and of high birth considering the ebony stipe along the swell of his cheeks, and of the crimson clan. She was unsurprised to see him in war attire and she had a feeling that he had once been a general if he was not still. His armor was a mirror to Takeshi's, black in color, but the clothing underneath was a red that rivaled Inuyasha's fire rat clothing. His hair had been swept back into a braid and Kagome found it must have been longer then it seemed the first time she saw him. His searing golden eyes flickered over her form once before meeting Sesshoumaru's and bowing.

Second chair was held by Shigure, the nezumi, small and less humanoid then the others, but also their resident politician. Much like the first time she saw him, he was wringing his naked tail in his small, bony hands, and his beady features were soft as he bowed his head of chestnut colored hair. She couldn't tell if his nervousness was an act or if he was truly that meek looking. Her eyes moved to Sesshoumaru and she internally shook her head because there was no way Sesshoumaru would employ a weak person and keep him on board as the High Court. He couldn't be a push over because Takeshi had said that they fight for the right to be a part of the four highest seats of court life other than Lord and Lady.

Third chair was held by Nalia dressed in a plum kimono, simple with geometrical patterns, and held by a cream colored obi. The plum brought out the pleasant shade of cocoa that was her skin and black scattered stripes. She remembered that Nalia was the youngest and was an ambassador. She was fascinated once again with the graceful mix of tora and ningen features. Not quite humanoid yet not truly animal either. She did not know where Nalia was from but she did know it was not Japan. The tora bowed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and her black colored lips pulled into a smile. She was a little innocent and naive in a sense but Kagome liked the aura and disposition that surrounded her. The five plus Takeshi and Jaken waited several moments and then the door opened once more.

Cerulean narrowed at abyss like eyes and Kagome's mind supplied her with the name that she now had a face to put to_. Cerdwin_. It was the creature that she had spoken to the night she visited the harem. She still did not quite know what Cerdwin was and she knew that whatever power she held was kept under wraps. She felt like your normal every day youkai with little power but one didn't get to be the top of _anything _if they were weak. Either Cerdwin hated clothing [which was a possibility; she knew that hebi preferred to be nude and the women usually allowed more of their nature shine through with scales covering their unmentionables] or she had something to prove. The woman's hair was left unbound; falling just below her waist in what reminded Kagome of water falls. She knew that the creature's hair changed color depending on what light hit it and the way she moved, constantly changing from the darkest depths of the ocean to the clearest color of the sea.

She wore what Kagome could only refer to as something designed like a bikini top made of silver pearls that whispered together with each movement. Her stomach was bare and her white skin [and it was white, there was no color] was revealed to the swell of her hips where she saw something akin to women's bikini bottoms. They were the same color silver as the pearls but made of cloth rather than jewel. Layered over it were multiple sheer layers, each a different shade of blue or white then the last and they trailed slowly behind her. There were no shoes or socks, she was completely barefoot and Kagome found that her hands as well as feet were webbed. Her lips were set into a smile revealing both rows of razor sharp teeth, and the smile was directed at Kagome as she bowed to the two.

Ichiro's eyes moved along the female in an appreciative manner and Shigure turned away with a light blush. Nalia merely rolled her eyes skyward while Takeshi did the opposite and kept his eyes downward. Sesshoumaru on the other hand looked directly into the white less eyes and said not a word. Kagome felt frumpy in front of the woman even though she was dressed in fine silks, she was in one of her every day kimono's and this one was currently blood splattered. The creature then spoke and her voice held an echo the ocean hitting the shore and Kagome found that this was the same for many youkai. If they held power of a specific element, then their voices tended to hold a hint of the element. She remembered Sakumo holding a hint of thunder to his words.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Sesshoumaru-sama." she spoke softly. "Akihiro-san said he'd meet us in the war room, which where I am assuming we are going."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and gestured for Kagome to stand beside them and the rest to follow as they entered a door to the right side that Kagome had never entered seeing as she never had a reason to. Much like the office, it was lined with books but rather than comfy pillows and chairs Kagome found a large round table in the center. It was a dark, polished cedar and shone in the light that seeped through the open curtained windows. Several swords decorated the walls and shelves that lined the walls were filled with scrolls here and there. There were eight seats total and Sesshoumaru took a seat on one of the large pillows and gestured that Kagome sit at his right. Takeshi filed in and sat behind her, crouched and head low. Ichiro was the one to fill the place next to her, followed by Shigure, then Nalia, a space was skipped, Cerdwin took the next seat, leaving a single open seat between her and Sesshoumaru.

Moments later the door opened and a new youkai that Kagome had never seen before entered. He walked with a leisured confidence and every step he took she felt like he was floating. He had a smile on his devastatingly handsome face that reminded her much of Miroku's when he didn't want anyone to know what he was _really _thinking. The male was definitely more frightening in the way his aura was tainted by darkness. His eyes were crimson, darker than Naraku's and constantly changing with colors and shades of red and orange. His canines were longer than normal and his hair was an obsidian that put Takeshi's shadows to shame and cut his shoulders and to frame his face in feathered locks. His skin looked bloodless though she could see a slight flush to his cheeks. He was tall, leanly built, and seemed to be no taller than Takeshi and yet he set her on edge. His claws were red with black tips and she wondered if that was _natural_. He wore nothing spectacular and actually looked like he just woke up [even though it was well into the afternoon] and tossed on a male kimono of white and belted it at the waist. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in and just got the memo!" he smiled and the hint of a growl she heard was not a sound she imagined. "What did I miss?"

"Akihiro-san, we have yet to start." Ichiro responded with a quiet sneer. The two males growled lowly at each other and stopped once Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Akihiro turned his ever changing eyes on the miko and he gave her an almost lascivious smirk. Her cheeks pinked and he chuckled lowly.

"So this is the new Western Lady? I would have visited sooner had I not been away on business for the _past six months_." he explained, a glare tossed at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai sniffed distastefully and the male continued, "Pleasured to meet you, Kagome-sama. I'm Akihiro, Captain of the Guard. You're looking at me curiously and I can feel your aura _probing _mine." Akihiro chuckled lowly and pink on her cheeks deepened at the way he phrased her curiosity. She just wanted to know what he was and he made it sound so dirty! "I'm a hellhound."

"Come again?" she inquired as she frowned. "As in the creatures that hunt down the escaped wicked of hell? Also considered generally bad omens all around the world if seen? The kind that if you stare into their eyes three times you die?"

His smile turned wicked, "Oh you are a _good _one. Definitely far more educated then the _other _- " his gaze flicked to Cerdwin. " - women of the house. If Sesshoumaru doesn't want you then rest assured that I'll - "

"Akihiro!" Nalia exclaimed. "That is unprofessional!"

The male chuckled and whined gently, "Oh Nalia-chan, it's just a little fun!"

"We do not have time for your antics." Sesshoumaru growled. "I have called this meeting for a reason. Masato returned today. What he found is interesting." Kagome having been focused on the males wounds had fairly ignored everything that transpired between her patient and his master. Sesshoumaru pulled out a scroll that he had taken from the office and set it out before those gathered. "Masato and others before had been attacked here." Sesshoumaru's claws pointed a small cluster of forested area on the map. "It is roughly three miles of the city."

"So close?" Nalia asked, brows pulled together in confusion.

"Too close." Shigure corrected slowly to which Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Exactly. It is near the heart of the lands. Masato found out very key information. One - there are more like Sakumo that want to rise against the Western Lands. We already knew that something was occurring considering the attack on the Western Lady several days ago. We have found from the youkai captured that there is a 'resistance' force that disagrees with how the West is being run and believe it will once more fall into ruin as what happened when my Father died."

"Once more a ningen brings down the West." Cerdwin murmured, running a hand through her luxurious locks, the sneer on her face not deterring the beauty she held.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked at the female, "This sect was formed before the miko set foot in the Western Lands and has nothing to do with her and everything to do with child I had brought here."

At this Kagome spoke, "You mean, Rin-chan? This is because of her?" Kagome asked softly, not understanding.

"She was ningen and I brought her home like a stray pup though she was not treated as one. Some saw weakness, others strength. Those that saw weakness that day sought a way to end it all and began to work against us." the taiyoukai informed her coolly though when he turned to speak to her, she saw the slight pain in his eyes before it faded like the rest of his emotion. "The Second thing he learned and most like the most vital is what is killing our men. Elementals. Some earth elementals have learned to pull the metal properties from the earth individually and create small shards. These shards are then shot at a great speed directly to our men, hitting vital organs and killing on contact. To clarify, they are controlling metal properties rather than the ground itself and using it offensively and I have no doubt learning defensively as well."

"Do we know who is behind the attacks yet?" Akihiro asked, all humor and mischievousness wiped from his face.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "We know that there are three main players in the game and then a supporting pawn. Sakumo was one of them and he has been eliminated. That leaves us with the pawn and the two main players."

"And how did Masato find this out?" Nalia inquired slowly. "Surely no one out right told him. Where has he been?"

"Enemy territory." he shrugged. "He does not know where. All he remembers is that he ran. We cannot track it because the snow has muted his scent. He was not outright told but he was coherent enough between sessions of torture that he was able to piece together and hear some things."

Kagome took in all of this with a straight face and after several moments of silence turned to Ichiro whom lifted a brow at Western Lord, "So does this mean we are at war?"

"Not quite yet. We do not have enemy to fight." Sesshoumaru informed him. "At this time we do not even know where to begin. We will just have to be on guard and see what move our opponent makes next. Currently we are on watch."

"May I say something?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru finished. Raising a brow Sesshoumaru nodded, curious about what she would say. "I suggest we make a list of those most powerful to have people want to follow them especially one as powerful as Sakumo. I felt how his aura felt and knew that he was a strong man so there can't be too many that he would follow willingly if it meant his death and to betray the Western Lands. When the list is compiled we would then go down and see whom held a grudge against us, hates ningen enough, or is merely that power hungry. They will have to be charismatic and will have to have a smooth tongue and be intelligent. Those are three important factors when someone is a leader of a revolution of sorts. Setting aside treaties and friendships with other parts of Japan - because anyone can go back on them - the list shouldn't be too long. How many could be willing to fight against the West?"

Surprisingly Cerdwin spoke, "It is a sound idea and it is better than waiting. We could send patrols out here and there as well as few spies into other lands and see what is being said and while this list is compiled, whatever information is heard we can begin eliminating those that do not fit."

Sesshoumaru did not say anything for a few moments and Kagome feared that he would reject the idea all together. Several moments later he spoke, "Nalia-san, as an ambassador you meet anyone we have treaties with or trading routes open with. You normally meet the Lords and Ladies of all the lands; I suggest you compile the list based on what you know. Anyone that thinks of someone should tell Nalia-san. We will come back here within the week. Cerdwin-san, I want fifteen men and women available to send out. Get them ready to leave within a week and a half. Akihiro-san, begin to recall fifty percent of our forces. Shigure-san, make a public announcement. I want the city on lock down. Curfew will be enacted and I want to limit travel in and out of the city. Ichiro-san, I would like special forces on stand-by. If no one has further questions, this meeting is adjourned." Everyone began to file out and as Kagome began to stand, a hand on her shoulder made her pause. Sesshoumaru waited until all left the room and then he turned to the miko. "You did well. I was not expecting you to speak but rather sit and observe. It is a faulty plan - much can go wrong. We can miss a few people here and there, eliminate someone accidentally, but it will give us a rough idea on who not to trust and keep everyone busy. Which is what is needed now; we do not want anyone to worry."

"Do you think that there will be war?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru cradled his head in his hands, looking at her through a fringe of dark lashes, golden eyes glowing, and shrugged lightly, "In truth, I do not know. We have been to war before. It has been a decade or so since the last but we are not new to this. Go read up on history and the past wars so that you can see how things are handled and will have a small grasp in the event we _do _have a fight of that magnitude on our hands."

"Something has been bothering me." Kagome murmured as she fidgeted. Sesshoumaru inclined his head for her to continue. "What kind of creature is Cerdwin? What does she do that warranted her spot here? I thought she was the Head of the Harem."

Sesshoumaru paused, mulling over his words carefully before he answered, "Cerdwin was revered as a Goddess of the Sea and she is a mermaid a siren to be exact. She sings and men fall at her feet. If she so much as hums then they are hers. She has been banned from doing either and if she is caught doing so her life is forfeit." He paused once more and continued, "Cerdwin trains the spies and assassins. There are thirty in all, five are constantly on standby. Masato has been trained by her. She had originally began one of the Harem women. In fact - she tried to kill me but her plan was executed so well that I gave her a choice. She could die at my hands there or she could show me what else she capable of and I would destroy the one pulling her strings if I liked what I saw. She was stealthy, quiet, quick, enticing, intelligent, all the things needed of spies. Her master held her sister captive and so she could not go against him. I offered her a life other than the harem but she wanted to stay and do both. I allowed her to teach her ways and live how she likes." Kagome nodded her head, puzzled, but understanding. "Any other questions?"

Kagome shook her head and bowed. She she stood, she placed her hand on his shoulder. It was a casual touch but the heat from the youkai practically seered her skin. "I'm learning." she murmured softly. "I'm learning so that I can be of help to you in the future." He merely nodded his head and watch as she and Takeshi filed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched her go a strange look over coming his previously cool features, a look her guard did not miss and one he did not like.

With a quiet snarl to himself, the inu ushered his mistress from the room.

The taiyoukai narrowed his tawny eyes at the closed door, his arm tingling from where the woman had touched him.

How odd.

.

As Kagome closed her eyes and curled around her adopted child she _dreamed_.

_The scent of flowers engulfed her and small giggles reached her ears. Opening her eyes, everything was overly bright and colorful. Kagome sat up, looking around her as the flowers teased her senses. _

_Another giggle._

_Kagome stood. _

_Her brows furrowed as she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around, heart pounding in her chest. "Rin-chan." she breathed softly at the gaped tooth smile. The little girl gave a small wave and hugged Kagome around the waist. _

_"Kagome-sama!" she laughed lightly, nuzzling her stomach. _

_Kagome wrapped her arms around the small child and ran her hands through the sun warmed hair of the little girl, a small smile curling her lips. "It has been awhile since I have seen you. What brings you to my dreams?"_

_There was uncharacteristic seriousness around the child as she tugged Kagome to follow her. "Do remember the nice Lady Rin mentioned the first time we talked?" Kagome nodded. "She told Rin more." The little girl stopped for a moment and placed her other hands along Kagome's. "Do not be sad. This has not happened yet but it is a possible scenario."_

_Kagome gave an odd look to the child but the clearing of flowers ended at a cliff as she was pulled further. Over the cliff, in the distance, Kagome saw smoke. She gasped lightly, bring her free hand to her lips as fire engulfed the Western Lands. The sky was black and purple lightning filled the air. She could not tell if it was night or day but screams reached her ears. Death and decay teased her nose and she gagged lightly. Homes were destroyed and half the outer was gone and faceless enemies were entering the inner walls. "Oh Rin-chan..." she murmured softly. The scene faded and Kagome turned wide eyes to the small girl, "Why would you show me that?"_

_"Kagome-sama... you have fought against multiple youkai with your friends but this is different. You have not seen a war or the real consequences. You pass through the destroyed villages but you have not seen it while it happens. The Lady asked Rin to show you what could happen, open your eyes to the possibilities of failure. Train hard, train right, and make the best decisions you can. Seeing what could happen makes it more real. Do you understand?" _

_And Kagome did understand. _

_._

Morning found Kagome in the library pouring over books. The section on conquest was the largest the library held. Shippo was curled beside her nibbling some sweet or another while he hummed and colored and Takeshi was bringing her more books. Her eyes darted through scrolls, leather bound books, diaries kept from previous generals. She devoured as much as could. She read over the entire history of the Western Lands beginning when the inu-youkai first took over. The West had not started out belonging to the House of the Crescent Moon. It began with the House of Setting Sun - the kuma [bear]. It began with Sesshoumaru's great-great Grandfather. They were a small clan but he wanted power and he took it. It was assassination in every sense of the word. The royal family was destroyed and so were any close and distant relatives. None survived the initial attack.

The inu had been named the Western Lord and that was that. Many batttles were fought during his reign as he expanded and conqured all those surrounding him. Poverty, faminine, and disease swept through the Wester during his reign until he was killed by his brother who though this power hungry ways would destory them all. Ascending the throne - he was a kinder man then his brother and gave back to the people who had been wronged. He spread wealth evenly, developed most of the trade and made Nishi no Kokoro the trading hub it was today. He eventually allowed his son to take control.

As she read through she realized that the West was caked in betrayal and war but she did not doubt that the other lands had just as large a history.

As she poured through the scrolls, one line caught her eye and she pasued, "..._ and the Killing Perfection was cast from the West upon the death of his father as the Eastern Ryuu rose up and took away everything._"

Cerulean gaze wide and unblinking Kagome looked around the library at Shippo whom had dozed off mid color and Takeshi who was leaning against the far wall. Standing up, she gathered the scroll and sat down closer to the fire to get better light. Wetting her suddenly dry lips with her tongue she began to read and what she read had her heart drop in her chest.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **10,000 PLUS words! That is trueeee love guys! sklghbgiol BAH! We're almost a thousand reviews! How exciting is that? Alright so! Let's get this pesky author's note done with. There are more elements then God in this story. In order to truly understand the story you have to actually _read_ it. every chapter references random stuff from other chapters. This one, in the end references chapter 14. So Kagome has done one of her tasks and is now really finding out what Western Lady entails. It's more work then she had thought possible. We found out what happened with Masato and that Kagome is finding out what lines she can cross and not cross. Cerdwin is more then just your every day whore. Rin came back showing Kagome a vision of the future so that she can actually _see _what is at stake. We get a hint of romance as Sesshoumaru actually sees Kagome as female rather then just the miko he was stuck with. We see a little more of Takeshi's ruthless nature and the nature Kagome is going to have to adopt. Sesshoumaru finds that he has developed friendship feelings for her. Which he is partially disgusted at. In the next chapter we'll delve more into Sesshoumaru's reign on the Western Lands and a little more romance between our lead male and female. Romance won't really _thicken _for another few chapters. Those of you that have added the fan page will be getting a HUGE sneak peak at what is to come! Lemme know what you think guys!


	16. Inherited Through Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Sixteen: Inherited Through Blood **

x . . . . x

_As she poured through the scrolls, one line caught her eye and she paused, "... and the Killing Perfection was cast from the West upon the death of his father as the Eastern Ryuu rose up and took away everything."_

_Cerulean gaze wide and unblinking Kagome looked around the library at Shippo whom had dozed off mid color and Takeshi who was leaning against the far wall. Standing up, she gathered the scroll and sat down closer to the fire to get better light. Wetting her suddenly dry lips with her tongue she began to read and what she read had her heart drop in her chest._

Kagome backtracked several pages, wanting to read the beginning of the tale, unsure of what she head read and if 'The Killing Perfection' was referring to Sesshoumaru because there was _no way _that it could be, after all, Sesshoumaru was the Western Lord now. Why would he be cast from his own lands? Kagome took a deep breath, her eyes scanning once more around the room before she delved into the story and read all of Sesshoumaru's bloody history.

_**The great Western Lord had been challenged by Ryukotsusei, the first son of the Eastern Ryuu, for his title of Leader of the West and it was a fight that the Inu no Taisho could not refuse. He bid farewell to his mate, explaining to her where he would be and the threat upon his ningen mistress and how it was too great a risk to leave her and his pup alone when the child was born. He would bring them to the Western House for them to stay and be protected after his challenge had been fought and won. He was confident that all would be well and that may have been his downfall. **_

_The great Inu no Taisho had been damned. The Western Lady had looked upon her life mate and sneered as she asked him one question before he fled into the night to conquer those that would oppose him and attempt to save the ningen female that mothered him a child – a hanyou. "Will it be worth it, do you think, beloved mate? You will fight and rid this world of Ryukotsusei on the eve that your bastard is born."_

_The Western Lord looked upon his mate with great sadness and placed a heavy hand upon her shoulder. She stared at him evenly but said nothing, "I will not have my child in a world where that filth roams. I do not expect you to understand, Mizuki. He has challenged me and called upon me tonight – it is a fight I cannot refuse."_

_Mizuki turned her head from him and glared harshly at the wooden floor, "I see. Do as you will but when you return from killing the ryuu and you bring back your whore, do not expect me to be here waiting. I am the Western Lady and I deserve more then you are giving me. She will have nothing when it comes to title. Nothing!" and then she turned on her heel, silver hair whipping behind her, the scent of her tears filling the air._

_"I loved you once, Mizuki." He called softly, knowing she would hear. "I loved you more than the stars, the moon, and the sun." _

_"Touga, you bastard." she whispered in return as she heard his clothing flap softly in the wind as he leaped from the window and into the snow filled night. "I love you still."_

_**The Inu no Taisho met with Ryukotsusei and only few words exchanged. A battle ensued in true forms, inu against ryuu. Though powerful, Ryukotsusei had been underestimated and powerful in his own right. Being underestimated gave him just enough to land a potentially fatal blow to the Western Lord. **_

_"Will you yield, Ryukotsusei?" Touga asked the first prince strongly. Cool, black eyes met that of gold as the man scoffed. He was not young by any stretch of the imagination, well into his thousands but his father was an even older creature, existing longer than most that lived to that day. _

_"Filthy inu, you ask if I yield?" pale hair filled his black eyes and he shook his head. Youki swarmed outward and filled the basin where their battle was to take place, creating a wind around the youkai. Touga did not move as the wind ruffled his clothing and tossed his hair behind him. "I ask of you the same inu! Do you yield?"_

_"Never." He responded softly. "Never shall I yield to you or your family!" His final words ended as his own youki burst forth also creating a wind. The two youki's clashed as their faces began to morph, eyes enveloped in a sheen of red. A howl fell from the Western Lord's lips as a growl fell from the ryuu's. Muscles crunched and lengthened and changed beneath the surface of flesh as their bodies grew in size until a serpentine creature stood before a silver inu. There was no time for chatter – the two met in a clash of claw and fang. _

_Acidic teeth embedded themselves within scaly flesh of its enemy. Claws scraped at white fur. Blood splattered the canyon walls and the majestic creatures fought, saliva flying wildly. The serpentine body wrapped around the inu, squeezing as chuckling filled the air. Teeth of the inu snapped at its opponent, burying into the jugular. The ryuu cried out, unraveling from its prey and clawed at the hind quarter of the inu, burying its fingers deep within his flesh. Another howl from the inu had it release its teeth from the ryuu. Blood fell heavily from the wound and the ryuu felt acid seeping into his flesh. He fell back against the wall of the cavern and the inu knew his strength was leaving him. He would not be able to end the creature's life so instead, using his own claw, he sealed away the creature and its power, leaving him in a frozen state. _

_Touga fell to the ground, breathing heavily, whimpering softly at his wound but he had one other place to be. So he shed away the pain and he ran._

_**Had the Western Lord taken care of his wound, then his death would not have been possible but instead he paid a visit to his eldest son and then he went to save his unborn youngest. Pushing his body to the end of its limits ended the Western Lord's life. No one knows what was said between eldest son and father but the son fled home to where he knew the castle was under siege and his father fled to his mistress.**_

_"It was all a distraction, Father. You fight the eldest son and they attack the West while preparations are made for your mistress and you are off retrieving her. It was a trap, Father, and you fell right into it."_

_"Sesshoumaru, my son, what will you have me do?" the Western Lord asked softly, turning soft golden eyes on his eldest, so much like his mother that it hurt. _

_"Return home with me and we will take out those that oppose us together. Mother is there and she needs us."_

_"No, Sesshoumaru, I cannot. I must save Izayoi and your brother."_

_"Half-brother." Sesshoumaru responded automatically, eyes narrowed. "You choose your ningen whore over our lands? Our family? You will allow my Mother to fight your battle?"_

_"I make no choices. These choices have been made for me. She must be retrieved; her people are turning against her and my child. He is every bit of much mine as you are and I cannot leave him to this fate. I will protect him and her with what little life I have left because it is my duty." Sesshoumaru watched as his father turned his back on his son and something within him snarled at the action._

_"So are you going, Father?" he inquired slowly._

_Touga sighed as he softly asked, "Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head though his father could not see it, the salt of the ocean filling his nose, "I am not going to stop you. However, before that, I would like the fangs Sou'unga and Tetsuseiga to be handed over to me."_

_There was a pause before the Western Lord responded, "If I say I won't give them to you... would you kill your own father? Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?" he inquired, genuinely curious. Wondering where he went wrong with his eldest son? Was it the path of destruction he sought or was it something that he himself had taught his child? _

_"I must travel the path of conquest... power is necessary in order to walk that path." Sesshoumaru responded monotone._

_The Inu no Taisho remembered a time where the sounds of his son's laughter had filled the Western Halls. He remembered a new born and how proud he had been when he heard his first cry. Sesshoumaru had been perfect in that moment and though he was cold and he was cruel – he was his son and he was still perfect. He would not be here for the aftermath of his decisions but he would still teach his son even in death. He would not leave him Tetsusaiga or the cursed blade of Sou'unga. He would receive Tenseiga upon his death in hopes to teach him compassion. _

_Touga chuckled, "Conquest, huh? Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?" he asked softly._

_Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Something to protect? I have no need to pursue such an endeavor."_

_Though his mind whispered otherwise, 'Mother.'_

_His father nodded to himself, transformed and fled. Wanting to pursue but knew he could not, Sesshoumaru watched his father flee to his whore before he ran in the opposite direction and into the heart of the West._

_**Upon coming home, the Western House was in flames. The Killing Perfection knew his father was not long for this world but at the time he had other things to worry about. The Eastern Ryuu launched a full scale attack on the Western House. The outer wall and inner walls had been breached. Smoke filled the sky, fire melting the snow and creating mud covered the streets. Sesshoumaru made his way through the destruction to find his mother because he knew without a doubt the West could fall this night. **_

_Sesshoumaru made his way through the town that had become a battlefield, peasants fighting to protect their homes from soldiers that did not care if they lived or died. Ryuu's took to the sky, their large, sleek forms breathing fire into the streets, eliminating friend and foe alike. Their screeches hurt his ears but he made his way passed Eastern and Western soldiers fighting to the death. He eliminated soldiers as he dived through them, darting here and there, a flash of green symbolizing his whip of acid. _

_Heads rolled but more would take their places as they died. It was infestation of enemies. Sesshoumaru growled and made it to the inner wall where the harem women whom had been disbanded but allowed a place to stay fought against assailants whom wanted nothing more than to kill or rape them. He had no time to help them – they were youkai women and should be able to handle themselves. If they could not then they were useless. _

_"Mother!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the evening, running through the halls where soldiers pillaged the rooms, taking all of value, killing any that stood in their way. Some saw him and turned to attack but before they could, they found themselves missing limbs or had a hand through a vital organ. Soot from the smoke covered the white he had been wearing splattered with blood. A growl fell from his throat, rumbled in his chest, as he attempted to sniff out his Mother. She was cruel occasionally and a downright bitch, but she had loved him from the moment he was born and he would not turn his back on her. He would save her if his father would not. _

_He eventually found her in the main throne room, where those came to appeal to his Mother and Father for whatever reasons they may be. She was on the floor, glorious silver hair strewn about her, as the Eastern Ryuu stood above her, a sword to the elegant column of her throat. Her clothing was dirty, mussed, and covered in blood but her beauty shone through as the man spoke to her, his voice soothing and nothing like the destruction of that he wrought upon the West. _

_His pale yellow hair was pulled into a low pony tail and his eyes were the complete opposite of his eldest son's, a pale, pale red – bordering on pink – with slit pupils. He was of larger stature then his own father, taller, but lean rather than his father's muscled form. He was whispering to his mother, talking low tones, but Sesshoumaru heard every word exchanged._

_" – forsaken you. None have come for you. The West has fallen and I have no doubt that your son and mate have been killed. You are of great beauty, Mizuki, and it would please me to have you by my side. When we rule the West – it will do good for its citizens to see their previous Queen."_

_"Never, Shoichi! You have taken everything from me and for that I will give nothing in return!" Sesshoumaru snarled as the blade cut into his mother's neck, leaving a thin line of blood. Mizuki and Shoichi turned and though his mother looked horrified, Shoichi looked content. "Sesshoumaru! My son! Run from this place! Hurry!"_

_"Silence, bitch!" Shoichi growled, his hand coming out to slap across his Lady Mother's mouth. Sesshoumaru ran into the room and immediately they came from the shadows. Youkai attacked him and he fought while Mizuki screamed for her child. Numbers increased and soon the Western Prince was bloody, battered, and brought to his knees, overcome by the sheer amount of enemies that came after him. Mizuki attempted to run to her son – all her cool, calm, collectedness fading away the instant her mothering instincts came to the forefront of her mind. He was still but a pup, in her eyes, after all – still weak and still needing her there. Shoichi yanked her back by her hair – holding it in a tight knot as he chuckled. "Ahh- so the Prince remains alive, ne? We can change that."_

_"No! Leave my son alone!" she growled, her nails beginning to emit acid, allowing it to seep into the ground and eat away at the flooring. One of the youkai sent a swift kick to Sesshoumaru's midsection, blood spurting from his mouth, and filling the air. He doubled over as several bones cracked and he coughed. _

_"He will leave, Mizuki, if you stay by my side. It is purely a political matter, you see? It will make the people easier to deal with if you remain alive and happy with your current situation."_

_Her lower lip quivered and she nodded her head once, "Fine. You have my word in this matter – let my son go." Shoichi released her hair and she fell to the ground, crawling to her son as he too was dropped. Her hands trembled as she stroked his cheeks, cut, and swollen. "It will be alright, Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly, emitting a soft whine. His appearance was that of a seventeen year old and he was still young, having not yet come into his full potential. She knew he would not be able to fight his way out of there. Her lips pursed – she watched him attempt to pull himself up onto his hands and knees, snarling as he went. She leaned down and whispered lowly against the shell of his ear, "No, son, stay down. Do not move – they will cast you from here now and you must leave and stay away. You are still but a child and Shoichi has many years behind him. Stay down, Sesshoumaru, live but do not return here for any reason. I will be content knowing you are alive somewhere safe." _

_He wanted to respond, tell her that he was strong and could defeat those that stood to harm her, harm their home, their people, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise and his jaw was broken so he could do little more than growl. He was proud – proud like his father, proud like his mother – and they both knew it. Mizuki knew though, that pride could kill her child and so she watched as they dragged him away, watched as he feebly fought against them, watched as they threw him into the muddied once snow covered ground, and she hardened her heart._

**_Shoichi took control of the Moon House _**_**and the Killing Perfection was cast from the West upon the death of his father as the Eastern Ryuu rose up and took away everything. The Lady of the House of the Moon was made his mistress and she led beside him for many years watching as her lands were driven to ruin until the Western Prince returned and destroyed all that stood in his way. **_

_Sesshoumaru turned to Takeshi whom had been away on a mission at the time of the attack and sought out Sesshoumaru upon hearing of it as they observed the Western House from one of the many large trees that surrounded the outer gate. Both were still young appearing more nineteen bordering on twenty as they observed their target. Takeshi nodded at Sesshoumaru – lips pursed into a thin line._

_He moved closer to Sesshoumaru and breathed a small sigh, "Are you ready, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the exiled prince nodded his head once and met his companions eyes. _

_"I fought and defeated your father for the right to keep you by my side as my father did before me and if I can do that – Shoichi's death should be simple." Sesshoumaru shrugged lightly. _

_"Will your honor allow for this?" Takeshi inquired softly and Sesshoumaru turned his head to where then sun began to set and he nodded his head once. _

_"There was no honor in the way they went about taking the West and so there will be no honor in the ryuu's death." Takeshi nodded once and Sesshoumaru tilted his head in his direction, "Peace be with you should you fall."_

_"Peace be with you should you fall." Takeshi returned and then he disappeared in a flurry of shadows. Sesshoumaru's keen eye sight watched him descend on the outer walls, silently killing the guards in his way and Sesshoumaru – a shock of white against the green foliage, ran toward the wall and leaped over it in a single bound. He moved silently across the grounds, the stench of death and decay covering his own scent as the guards lay with their women. Sesshoumaru made his way through the halls, whip darting out every so often to kill a stray male here or there, blood coating the already filthy floors. He checked every room in the palace, every nook and cranny until he heard him, his voice calling his Mother's name. _

_"Mmm – that's a good girl. Raise that ass like the bitch you are, Mizuki!" he growled, the sound of flesh along flesh reverberating in the room. Sesshoumaru felt his stomach roil at the thought of was occurring in that room. He moved from the door to the room that once belong to his Mother and Father and hid away in the darkest parts of the hall until the breathing of his enemy became soft and even. When that happened, he snuck into the room, opening it softly, smelling the alcohol that rolled off the man in waves. He made his way in the darkness toward the opposite side of the bed where a pale head of hair laid, the body curled into a small ball. Mizuki's breathing was soft, the right side of her face one mottled bruise. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil but he managed to remain calm. Slipping his hand over his mother's mouth, he watched her blink her eyes open blearily and assumed this was an everyday occurrence for her because she didn't even flinch until she saw his golden eyes staring back at hers._

_Her eyes grew wide and Sesshoumaru brought his finger to his lips, signaling her to be very quiet. She nodded her head slowly though the fear was stark in her eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head at her, stood and made his way to the other side of the bed where the Eastern Ryuu lay sleeping, drunk, and snoring. He rested his claws against the male's jugular, intent on digging into the flesh when the man chuckled. "Did you think it would be easy to eliminate me, boy?"_

_"No." Sesshoumaru answered, monotone. "But it would have been simpler." Sesshoumaru pulled his claws from the man's jugular and watched as Shoichi sat up and stretched his hands above his head. _

_"Come to save your Mommy?" he sneered. "This bitch – this whore of a woman that gave herself so readily?"_

_"I have to claim what is mine." Sesshoumaru responded coolly, lips pulled into a slow smirk. _

_"Yours? What is yours here?" the ryuu laughed. "I own everything! You were exiled! None is yours here!"_

_"That is where you are wrong, filth. I have come to reclaim the West." Shoichi's laughter boomed and Sesshoumaru nodded once to Mizuki, watching as she slipped from the bed. He allowed him another moment to laugh and then he attacked. _

_**The Eastern Ryuu was bent on his knees by the end of the battle and Sesshoumaru wanted to deliver the killing blow. A hand on his shoulder had stopped him and his mother advised him differently. **_

_Sword against sword. Claw against claw. Fang against fang. Shoichi was not old but he was aging and had not been kept in shape in his time in the West and Sesshoumaru was young and had trained the years he had been cast away. The sound of screams came from the hall and a guard burst into the bedroom where the Western Prince and Eastern Ryuu fought. "Shoichi-sama! An attack! There has been an attack! It is one man but – " Sesshoumaru turned from his battle for just a moment and brought his whip around the man's neck, effectively shutting him up and removing his head in the process._

_Shoichi chuckled, "One man, huh? What man have you brought as back up?"_

_Sesshoumaru did not respond but rather concentrated on any weak points and spots in his opponent. His sharp eyes caught one, just one and when the ryuu brought his arm up to strike, Sesshoumaru feinted right and brought his hand to bury into the ryuu's side. Shoichi growled is pain and Sesshoumaru dug his hand as far as it would go into man's side, higher until reached the chest cavity, higher still when he brushed his claws along the heart. Shoichi howled and attempted to push Sesshoumaru from him but every slight move caused a pain in his chest until he finally stopped moving and stared. _

_Mizuki came beside her son and touched his shoulder, "Allow him to live, my son." She whispered solemnly. _

_Sesshoumaru's glare was incredulous, "After what he has done? Allow him to live?"_

_"It is strategy – bring him into a treaty. It will show his subjects and yours that all can be placed in the past and we can move forward together. Let him live, Sesshoumaru, it is a necessary political move if you ascend throne. Do you plan to?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Listen to me – I have done this for years. Let. Him. Live."_

_**The Killing Perfection allowed him to live and sent him home with his tail between his toes but only the Ryuu was allowed to live – all else in the palace were eliminated, brutally. None survived and when the Western Prince was done – the halls were drenched in blood. The Western Lady appointed Sesshoumaru the Western Lord and disappeared into her home within clouds – not wanting to be a burden to her son. She closed herself to him and he to her, both vowing to never let someone close to the point where they could be used against them. **_

Kagome stopped reading, her mouth wide in horror as she turned to Takeshi whom was still leaning in the corner. Takeshi sensing her distress looked over at her and watched as she continued to gape. Moving slowly to her he softly inquired, "What's wrong?" she said nothing but merely pointed at the writing in her hands. Takeshi's gaze moved over it slowly and then nodded his head. "I see – I'm assuming you thought Sesshoumaru-sama inherited the West by right." At her nod, Takeshi gave her a soft, solemn smile. "As you have read, it was not as such. Sesshoumaru-sama and I fought through these halls to retrieve his mother and the Western House. In the end we won but we lost a great deal as well."

"I had no idea." Kagome murmured softly.

Takeshi nodded, "Not many of the younger ones do. Once – Sesshoumaru was just as care free as you – he may have been colder and a little cruel but he was still somewhat of a child. This event in his life changed him into what he is today. Rin-chan softened him but her death brought back the old Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you understand?"

"You both must have been so young." Kagome whispered looking at her guard.

He flashed her a smile, "Not really – we were both much older than you think."

"Still… how depressing." She responded, looking back down at the scroll. "I don't see how anyone could do that to another person."

"War is war and the path to conquest is paved with destruction." Kagome flickered her gaze up toward him.

"Is that what gaining the West was about?" Kagome inquired softly. "Conquest?"

Takeshi looked down at the woman, lips curled into a soft incredulous snarl. He dropped to his knees beside her silently, his anger palpable and the miko was helpless as his hand darted out and gripped her chin. Something dark flashed through his eyes and he shook his head at her angrily, "Gaining the West was about birth right and vengeance. Mizuki-sama brought me in as her own and took me under her wing. She was being _raped _here. Nightly. Her honor had to be avenged. Sesshoumaru's honor had to be avenged. Inu no Taisho's death. **Had. To. Be. Avenged**. It was never about conquest and don't you _ever _think otherwise." Takeshi growled, abruptly releasing her chin and standing. His breathing was heavy as his own thoughts and memories were filled with those dark days. Takeshi shook his head and the anger melted from him in an instant. He looked down at the Western Lady for moment as though he were shocked by his own actions, bowed, and left the room without another word.

Kagome pursed her lips, bringing her hand to run along the spot that he had roughly grabbed, her gaze stuck on the door that he had left through.

Her eyes fell upon Shippo and she stood, placing the scrolls and tomes where she had pulled them from and lifted Shippo into her arms. Retreating from the room, she sighed and went to her own personal office. Her office mirrored Sesshoumaru's in set up but was distinctly feminine and lacked the sheer amount of paper work his had. Situating the child one a large pillow and a small blanket, the miko retreated to her desk. It was beginning to get warmer out so the windows were being let open and the West was being aired out in preparation for the coming spring. A fire was going in the room to keep the chill of the day out but Kagome ignored it in favor of digging through the desk.

She found a great many things previously in regards to the West by digging through the predecessors items and so she looked through scrolls and she looked the pads of paper, attempting to find out more and more of a past that she had inherited. Lips set in a small frown, Kagome's hand touched something small and metal. She paused and slowly brought the item out and promptly gasped when it reached the light of the day. It was a small painting, old, older than anything else she had held in her desk. She knew who the people were before she turned it over and read the inscription on the back.

'_Lord and Lady of the Western Lands - Mizuki and Touga'_

Pressing the picture to her heart, Kagome breathed a soft sigh, "I wonder how long this has been hidden here." A pale hand appeared in her vision, wrists marked with magenta stripes. It gripped the small, delicate picture done so reverently and painstakingly. Kagome released a small sound of surprise as it was pulled from her grasp in a quick movement and golden eyes bore into her own - except these eyes were not the eyes that Kagome was used to seeing. These were warming though still cold and shaped more almond then the narrowed ones she remembered. Eyes wide, she stifled a screech of surprise as a sneer curled purple-pink lips into a snarl.

"Quite a long time - I assure you, filthy miko."

"_Mizuki-sama_." Kagome breathes softly. The tinkling laughter heard did not match the look in those golden eyes, so alike and yet so different from her offspring's.

"Ahh - so you have heard of me, no? Interesting considering my son said nothing of the child that has taken my title from under me. Tell me, ningen slut, how is the title working for you?"

The dangerous glint in the inu's eyes was all Kagome needed to know this was _not _going to be a pleasant discussion.

.

Sesshoumaru wiped the sweat from his brow as he and Akihiro paused in training. The hellhound huffed and puffed and Sesshoumaru arched a fine brow at the creature, "When I sent you away, I expected you to stay in shape. What did you so far away from home? Rest and sleep like a pampered pup?"

Akihrio tossed his lord a glare and shook his sweaty bangs from his forehead, flopping in an inelegant heap on the floor, attempting to catch his breath, "Honestly, Sesshoumaru-sama, there was nothing wrong with a little rest. The women on the mainland were very generous and tired me quickly." Akihiro smirked and continued to steadily regain his breath. Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes - an action he found himself having to refrain from doing more and more thanks to the miko.

"I sent you there on business not pleasure."

The chuckle that the hellhound released was absolutely sinful, "No one said I couldn't partake in the carnal delights and believe me when I say - they were _delightful_."

Sesshoumaru's disgust was clear on his face and so he made the creature stand, "You are weak - again, Akihiro."

Akihiro stood with a sigh and stood in position, "I hate fighting with bear fists; it is barbaric at best."

"You will thank me when you have perfected this martial art and you find yourself without a weapon and depleted of youki." Sesshoumaru responded, also taking position.

Akihiro snorted, "Doubtful - " A knock on the door to the outdoor dojo had the Captain pause in his response. Sesshoumaru barked a quick, 'enter' and Nalia stood there, lips parted with shock, eyes filled with fear. She looked slightly battered as though someone had attacked her and both Sesshoumaru and Akihiro were on their guard. In quick strides they were by the tora's side who could literally do little more than gape. "Nalia-san! What has happened?" Akihiro demanded, mind already working at a possible attack, drawing up batte plans, and potential strategies.

Nalia turned to Sesshoumaru, her bright eyes darkening with a fear that filled her very soul, "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama - I - I tried to tell her that in o-order for her to meet with Ka-Kagome-sama, you would have to approve th-the meeting but she-she attacked me and w-what could I do? Kami, that wo-woman scares the _shit _out-out of me and - "

Sesshoumaru interrupted with sharp words and narrowed eyes, "Who attacked you, Nalia-san? Get it together."

She finally seemed to shake out of her stupor as she blinked her wide eyes up at him, her left cheek bruised and swelling, "Your mother."

Akihiro seemed to be more tense then he was before when he heard those words.

Mizuki was older then the Inu no Taisho had been by several hundred years and it was from _her _family that he had inherited the House of the Moon. He had been married into the West rather than born into it, which was visibly proven by the lack of crescent anywhere upon his body. He had been powerful - yes, more powerful than Mizuki at the time of his death but hundreds of years had passed since then and Mizuki had years to gather her power about her like a comfortable blanket. She wielded it with swift precision and though she had been Lady of the West only in title [having not kept up with her duties since Sesshoumaru ascended as Lord] she was dangerous in her own right. Possibly even more so then Sesshoumaru was because though none really knew it, Sesshoumaru would never raise a hand against his mother and that made her very dangerous considering she was like a child in some ways and without and adult to curb her moods and interests, she became very unstable.

"My mother." Sesshoumaru repeated dead panned. He gathered his towel and began to wipe of the slight perspiration gathered on his skin. As he began to slip into haori he looked at Nalia, "Where did you say she was going?"

"To visit with Kagome-sama."

Any emotion previously filling his face had been wiped clean in just that moment.

He hadn't had time to inform his mother that she had lost her title.

She most likely had heard something in regards to it and came from her home in the clouds to check on the West and prove the rumor right or wrong.

His mother was a wild-cannon, something he knew, and if she was visiting the miko then he had no doubt the trip was not going to be a good one.

Sesshoumaru didn't run from the room - no, he was far too proper for that - he flew from it at break-neck speed, feet barely brushing the ground.

.

It was surprising that Kagome did not stutter when she uttered a soft, "Pardon me?" Words were words and she had heard enough over the years. She managed to recover in record time, standing straight rather than allowing Mizuki to loom above her. After all, her training did little help her if she didn't actually _use _it. Now was time more than ever to use the title she had been given.

"I do not repeat myself." Mizuki purred softly with a delicate sniff of her aristocratic nose, sounding very much like Sesshoumaru. The mokomoko around her shoulders and barely brushing the floor made the woman seem larger then she really was but Kagome saw immediately that she was small, delicate of build like herself though she was youkai. Therefore she had stature over her, no matter her slightness, and there were corded muscles beneath the layers and layers of her kimono. Her eyes had the same magenta markings that Sesshoumaru carried over his, her facial stripes [a single one on each cheek] were little more than wavy strips of magenta, and her crescent was a pale purple rather than Sesshoumaru's stunning blue.

Other than that, Mizuki looked every bit of her son's twin.

Nights and days spent with Himeno and Sesshoumaru returned to her in a rush.

Sesshoumaru's deep timber filled her head.

_You are Western Lady and as such you do not have to take any demands - you are the one to make them._

"I am fairly certain I heard the word 'slut' leave your lips." Kagome responded slowly, cobalt gaze narrowing. She shed her nice Kagome persona in seconds and replaced it with her Western Lady guise - a personality she adopted and learned to use as her own weapon.

Said lips curled into a soft sneer, "They did - so you _can _use those pathetic ningen ears of yours, no?"

"I am not accustomed to blatant verbal attacks, Mizuki-san - "

Mizuki interrupted her with a scoff, "Mizuki-_sama_, girl. I do not tolerate disrespect."

Kagome arched a brow, left her arms loosely at her sides, a clucked her tongue.

_Arms at your side, always. It is vital that they never be in way compromised in the event you are attacked._

And Mizuki? She looked spitting mad.

"Neither do I, Mizuki-_san_. At this point I am sure that I should be addressed as Kagome-_sama_ rather than 'girl', wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome was prepared for it, she honestly was, but she didn't see it.

Mizuki's hand darted out so quickly that Kagome was hard pressed to not to turn her head and she would have had her chin not be in the grasp of a crushing hand.

Golden eyes met her own and instantly the hostility they held faded to a malevolent mirth.

"My, my, my, Sesshoumaru certainly did get lucky when you bound him, hm?" she murmured softly to herself. "I heard it was because of Rin-chan." she whispered softly, leaning ever so close, to the point where their lips could brush if Mizuki so chose it. "She has passed and he allowed his baser instincts loose. He allowed them to run and would not return to himself. Then they summoned the _whore _that travelled with that bastard brother of his to subdue him." her voice grew lower in pitch as brushed her lips along Kagome's jawline, her hand near crushing the bone's there. Kagome gripped Mizuki's forearm, miko power rushing to surface. "And you subdued him without knowing the consequences. You summon that power, girl, and your jaw will be crushed in half the time it takes you to blink. I found all this to be true as I sent my servants to scour the lands - if I hear even a hint that you are as deceitful as your kind tends to be and you want nothing more than power I will eradicate you from the West."

That moment, the door slid open and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. Mizuki abruptly released Kagome's chin, leaving a small bruise and turned to her son with all the affection and love a mother should great her son with, "Sesshoumaru-chan!" she greeted joyously, her lips pulled into a smile as she strode to her son. Sesshoumaru looked between the miko and Kagome and instantly saw the question in his eyes. She shook her head at him, indicating that she was fine and no drastic actions had to be taken.

Mizuki had been looking out only for her son - Kagome eyed the dozing kitsune in the corner - something she would have done as well.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru greeted, placing a soft kiss to her cheek as was customary. When he pulled away he was looking down at the woman a head shorter than he. "You have come unannounced and hurt Nalia-san. For what purpose?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru-chan - " Kagome saw Sesshoumaru flinch and wanted out right laugh now that she understood Mizuki's intentions were not to hurt but rather feel her out and threaten her. " - can your dearest Mother not come for a visit?" she cooed softly.

"No. You have more Machiavellian schemes then even I do." he informed her coolly.

Mizuki huffed, "I had to confirm the rumors on my loss of title. Come now, dear, did you think it wise to leave me in the dark?"

"It has been busy in the West, Mother, and I apologize for my deplorable manners."

She sniffed delicately, "Obviously you didn't get that from my side of the family."

This time Sesshoumaru did roll his eyes, "Obviously."

The action was so uncharacteristic of him that Kagome smothered a snort of laughter. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her but Mizuki continued on, "I have come to offer my assistance."

"Assistance? Assistance with what?"

"Training your miko of course." Mizuki turned and looked the miko up and down. "She looks the part, yes, and she even sounds the part - goodness, you should have heard her against me, didn't stand down that one - but she needs a little toughening up. Has she invited the other ladies over, yet?"

"She has not." Sesshoumaru informed her loftily.

Mizuki nodded, "Well then she'll certainly need me there."

"Mother - "

"Silence, Sesshoumaru-chan." Kagome was surprised to see him do as was told. There was a seriousness note in the playful tone of the female inu-youkai. "I have heard the rumors of an unknown enemy and possible war, Sesshoumaru-chan. These are my lands no matter who the title belongs to. It will be a good political move to have me there when the meeting takes place. My backing will show that the miko is not someone who stole the title but rather someone whom I trust to take care of our home. It will show there are no hard feelings and that the bond in the West is strong. Do you understand?"

If there was one thing Sesshoumaru knew of his mother it was that politically she was unrivalled. She was the one who taught him of politics and the like.

"I have also come to fill the Fourth Chair of the High Court." At that both Sesshoumaru and Kagome blinked. It was a slow blink signifying that they were both processing what was being said. "I have heard of Sakumo's treachery and an open seat is not good for appearances. I have come to temporarily fill it."

"May I inquire as to why?" Kagome finally asked.

Mizuki turned to the young woman before responding, "As I mentioned, these are my lands as well. I may have not truly done my tasks in the past few centuries but I have kept tabs and if anything ever needed my attention then I rose and took care of it. Sesshoumaru is my son and I will do whatever is necessary in order to ensure that all he and his are safe and well. The West is his."

"I see." Sesshoumaru intoned, mulling everything over in his head, knowing that despite all her eccentrics, she really had his best interests at heart as well as the West's and she had been playing this game for a very long time. "I understand, Mother. Do as you will but you be _nice_."

Mizuki merely nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to Sesshoumaru's cheek, "Of course, of course, beloved son! I'll take care of everything and be the epitome of friendly."

Kagome was hard pressed to call her out on that lie considering the way her lips curled and those golden orbs of her twinkled almost sadistically.

.

Several days later found Kagome sitting with Mizuki at lunch, while Mizuki abused her with an elegant wooden fan, slapping her hand so often when she held her chopsticks in a way she found lacked refinery, or smacking the small of her back when she slouched. Shippo was playing outside with another youkai child, a snow elemental boy that had recently come down with Mizuki in her place in the clouds when she found out that Shippo had not been an exaggeration and had been real. Kagome grunted annoyed when the fan snapped shut and hit her hand once more.

"These women have centuries on their backs and they will look at every piece of you, understood?" Mizuki inquired. Kagome could do little more then nod. Her lips were pursed and she was exhausted. She had been up before dawn since her training with Mizuki began and went to be well after the sun went down. Mizuki was a slave driver and took amusement in every way possible where Kagome was concerned. The Western Miko had not seen her guard the past few days - not since he laid his hands on her - but she knew he was there. She could sense him in the shadows. Snorting softly she vaguely thought he should be protecting her from this abuse rather then sulking. After all, it should be _her _sulking; he was the one to grab her.

Speaking of hands grabbing her - Kagome brought a single hand to rub the bruise at her chin.

She had been gaining control over her powers while training with Sesshoumaru but he could only teach her attacks - healing was a completely different ball-field and it was one he wasn't familiar with.

She was able to do some minor healing with her control but that was as far as her knowledge extended. Small cuts. Not bruises and popped blood vessels. Not broken bones or small fractures.

Cuts.

She felt somewhat useless.

She wanted to sigh but feared Mizuki's fan descending on her with a vengeance.

Lips pursed, she shook herself from her thoughts and turned her attention back to the former Western Lady.

"Now - we have sent out the invitations and the other Ladies will be converging here within the next three days. These women are from my day, you see, and I know their habbits like I know my own. The Northern Kitsune will arrive first, she never fails to be anything less then early. She and I were friends once and we are allies with their lands. She will be your closest thing to an ally other then myself. The Southern Koumori will arrive second because she is as curious as any cat and though she has only been met once and has turned down any other invitation, rest assured she will not deny yours. Finally we will have the Eastern Ryuu. She is the most recently mated and I have never met her. The first mate of Eastern Lord was slaughtered by Sesshoumaru when he took back the West. He allowed none to live and she was not sparred so we currently have nothing sound on her. I have heard rumors though and it is said that her cruelty rivals that of her mates - not good for us, little miko, not good at all.

It is with her lands we have the greatest history and with her that you must be on your guard. If what the rumors say are true then she is quick witted, sharp, and her tongue is like silver. She talks quick, constantly trying to choke you up or feel inferior. It is with her you must stand your ground. As I said though - these are all according to rumor. She has the tendancy to kill spies." At that Mizuki snorted, "Along with anything else that upsets her or gets in her way."

Kagome frowned and parted her lips to speak but Shippo barged in, a very Inuyasha-like scowl set in place. His lips trembled and Sesshoumaru entered not long after, his features bored.

"Mama!" Shippo cried, leaping into her arms, wiping his eyes as he did so.

"Shippo - what's wrong, sweetie?" Kagome cooed softly, her fingers running over him and checking for any damage.

Shippo glared at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama is difficult!"

Kagome rose a brow at that - a very Sesshoumaru-esque gesture, Mizuki noted. "I am perfectly aware that Sesshoumaru is difficult, Shippo. What happened?"

"We were training and he won't let me have sweets on my break!" the little kitsune practically wailed.

Kagome turned to the taiyoukai and gave him an inquiring look. He merely shook his head before speaking patiently - well, as patiently as he _could, __which_ wasn't very patient at all.

"Sweets. He would like sweets as in between break from training. I informed him that the idea was unwise and he would have something healthy such as fruit or vegetables." Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately and turned away from the two, his way of saying 'I'm write in this matter and will pay no more attention to it'.

Kagome turned back to the wailing kit and shook her head, "Sesshoumaru-sama is right, sweetie. It will most likely make you sick in all honesty."

Shippo sniffled softly, wiping his eyes, "It's not fair!"

Mizuki rolled her eyes skyward before speaking brusquely, "Kagome-san, why don't you take a break and head to the kitchens to give our young kitsune here a snack? I would like to discuss some things with my son."

Sesshoumaru did not show any outward discomforts but Kagome was gone with Shippo before she could be slapped again for whatever reason the female youkai found.

Sesshoumaru envied her for just a moment before taking her previous seat before his lady mother.

"You treat the child as though he is your own." she mused softly, resting her head in one of her propped up hands on the low table.

Sesshoumaru's flat look was her response along with a few crisp words, "Nonsense. The kitsune is the miko's and I have nothing to do with anything that occurs involving the child."

Mizuki sighed softly, reaching her hand across the table and gripping one of Sesshoumaru's in her own. Sesshoumaru looked down at the limb as though it were a foreign thing. His mother had not touched him in a very long time in any _true_ affectionate way. He looked up at the golden eyes that mirrored his own and for a scant few seconds, her playful mask all but disappeared from her lovely face and in its place was the woman that raised him so many years ago and not the woman she had become to protect the both of them. "We have not talked about happened, son."

"To what are you referring?" he asked slowly.

Her eyes were gentle when she began, "Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru; we have not talked about Rin-chan."

His hand tightened around hers minutely, "There is nothing to discuss - I have come to terms with her death."

"When the West fell all those years ago, I had thought I lost you. When Shoichi burst into the throne room... he had immediately begun to boast of your death and how there was no way you could have survived and if you had then you had fled and left me behind." There was a soft horror written in the female's eyes of a time she rather not remember and when Sesshoumaru attempted to stop her she shook her head, "No, Sesshoumaru. You must hear this. It is another thing we never discussed. I was devastated. Losing your father was something I would get over in time but losing you would have haunted me forever. I had a glimpse of true death in that moment. It would have ended me if Shoichi had taken my life but true death would have been outliving you. I know how Rin-chan's death has affected you. I see it - do not think I don't. Before you met her, you were a terrible creature, my son. You were monstrous and I understand because your father was capable of the same unyielding that you are. When Rin-chan came into your life... you softened. She tempered your cruelty and smoothed over your rough edges though it always remained beneath the surface.

As inu-youkai, we conquer. We are by far one of the stronger races, Sesshoumaru, of that there is no doubt and it is our nature to fight, rule, and be savage in our endeavors. To prevent us from falling past redemption we need something to anchor our brutal qualities. For your father, that was Izayoi. He loved her because she accepted his nature and tempered his brutal nature. She was soft and he needed something at the end of the day to soften his hard personality. I could not do that for I was of the same brutal race and I could bring out those terrible qualities we shared. For me, it was you. You were so small when I held you for the first time, so beautiful, and I loved you instantly. For you it was Rin-chan. Inu-youkai need someone that they can drop their masks with, Sesshoumaru, someone that they can trust and care for. It is our nature to do so. I see what her passing has done and I see your cruelty returning. I heard of what happened with the kitsune kit and the miko. I heard what happened with Takeshi. I _also _heard of what passed with Inuyasha. Returning to the youkai you once were will not change what happened."

"I am aware of that, Mother." Sesshoumaru responded sharply, eyes narrowed. "I am fully aware that nothing will change but things are different. I have a Western Lady now. She is ningen and she is miko. There can be no weakness; there can be no 'softening' as you word it. The youkai will rise against us merely because of her humanity and humanity will rise against us because I am youkai. To some of them, the miko and houshi in particular, she has forsaken her kind. I will do what I must to protect my lands, my home, and my house just you did as you had to, to protect myself and yourself all those years ago. I was shown the error of my ways toward the miko by the miko herself. We are working on our partnership, Mother, rest assured. There will be no repeats of the mistakes made with the miko. She is being hardened to rule – she is being taught and learning."

"You two have an easy relationship, a tentative friendship." Mizuki murmured.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "It pleases her to have this." He responded lowly, "So it is something I have given to her to make up for what has been taken away. Her happiness is key. If she is happy then the child is happy and the servants are happy and she is not making my life a hell. It is necessary. She is productive and easier to deal with."

"So practical, my son." Mizuki gave him a slow smile and she squeezed his hand lightly. "It is definitely a trait you learned from me."

"Do not mistake my relations with the miko as softness, Mother. Everything is done with reason and consequences taken into order. I have not changed from the 'monster', as you so eloquently put it, that once was. I have and always will be as my name states… The Killing Perfection and nothing will change that."

"Who you are on the battlefield and who you are around the council is not who you should be around family and despite how it should be, the kitsune and miko are family. Even I concede to that."

"This coming from the mother that shut me out for centuries and disappeared into the clouds." Sesshoumaru snorted. "This is the most emotion you have shown in years."

"Because I feared the consequences." She whispered, eyes soft. "I feared a lot of things and still do, Sesshoumaru."

"What is your point in all this, Mother?" Sesshoumaru finally inquired, nearing exasperation.

"The Western Lady is a good one despite her disadvantage and I could not have chosen someone better. Ruling the West is a little more than a political partnership – it is an emotional one as well. Do not be afraid to lean her and allow her to lean as you well. It is not weakness if it is only her that you allow to see this side."

"You expect me to believe that Father told you everything?" the taiyoukai scoffed.

Mizuki shook her head, "Not I but Izayoi. He told _her_ everything. His insecurities, his hopes, dreams, future, past, everything and that was why I never killed her. She gave him something I could not." That said, Mizuki stood, patted Sesshoumaru's cheek and began to walk away. She stopped in the foot of the door, whispering softly, "Outside your family, it is weakness, Sesshoumaru but the miko is Western Lady and she is as close to family as one can get without being blood or your mate. There is no need to be as cruel or unyielding to them or around them as you are others. Kagome-san and Shippo-chan are the same as Rin-chan. They are _yours_. She has leaned upon you, correct?" his lack of response was response enough as he remembered the times she cried, "I thought as much. You do treat them better than you do others but you could use some improvement." There was a small pause and then she slowly continued, "For what it is worth, I am sorry for Rin-chan, she was truly a sweet child though I still don't understand the fascination with ningen."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "They are different and that is enough. You do not even like the miko, Mother, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because she has shown me her worth." Mizuki retreated from the room then, leaving Sesshoumaru much to think about it.

.

Miwa was cutting an apple for Shippo while Kagome nibbled on some bread when Takeshi materialized before her. When she first had come to the Western Lands the action constantly caused her to jump. Now she was used to it. In fact – she hardly registered it. After being several days hidden away, Kagome turned to the elusive guard and tilted her head to the side. The obsidian inu cleared his throat while she pursed her lips with confusion, "About time you showed yourself."

Takeshi inclined his head lightly and cleared his throat, "My apologies, Kagome-sama. Would you allow me to speak to you privately?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo who gave the apple a look of disgust while it was placed before him, "Shippo-chan, would you stay here for a few minutes?"

Shippo looked up at his mother, pulling back the dark blue sleeves of his plain training haori as he glared at the fruit as though it had mortally offended him, "Mhm! I'll be fine. I'm just going to conquer this apple." Kagome giggled at his choice of words while he stuck at his tongue in concentration and leaped at the apple slice, holding it tightly in his little hands, "Today will be your last, apple." He murmured and Kagome shook her head while Miwa squealed at how cute he was. Aiko merely swatted the other cook with one of her wooden spoons and Kagome shook her head. Nodding to Takeshi, he leaned forward and gripped her arm his, believe that he was going to help her up.

She was unprepared for the sensation of being unbearably cold and her vision being enshrouded black as wind whipped around her. The sensation last no more than a few seconds but she was sure that she would never forget it. When she opened her eyes, they were seated in her private sitting room on one of the many large and comfortable pillows. She gave Takeshi an incredulous look, "Did we just shadow travel like you normally do?" she asked tentatively. He nodded his head quickly and offered her an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, Kagome-sama. I didn't think the effect would be too great on you." Kagome nodded her head absently.

"That was an interesting experience but next time tell me you're going to take us through shadows." The obsidian youkai nodded his head with a slight chuckle and Kagome offered him a quick smile. "What did you want to speak about?"

The inu's eyes were soft when he next spoke, "I wanted to apologize for my actions a few days ago. Those days were hard and the thought of anyone thinking less of our reasons for action drives me to immediate anger."

Kagome nodded, "I understand but there was no reason to sulk about it, Takeshi." Her guard nodded though his eyes weren't on herd but rather on her moving, plump lips. As though sensing his wandering attention, "Takeshi?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" he inquired softly, shaking himself from whatever reverie he had found himself in.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, azure gaze concerned.

The guard nodded his head and offered her a quick smile, "Just peachy. Come – now that I have apologized there is nothing more that needs to be discussed. Shall we shadow travel?" Kagome gave a quick nod of her head before the darkness enveloped them. Outside the sitting room, Sesshoumaru paused and entered, certain he had sensed Kagome within on his way toward the outer dojo and equally certain he had heard before her aura appeared elsewhere. Pursing his lips, the taiyoukai opened the door and slipped inside.

Takeshi and Kagome's scents were fresh and he concluded that they must have shadow travelled which was interesting and difficult. It was much harder to move two people than it was one. Vaguely he wondered when Takeshi had acquired the power to do such and how had he kept the power required hidden. As he was leaving a small scent reached his nose and he paused. Turning back to face the room he made his way toward the pillow that the two had occupied. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Strange. The must have been awfully _close _to be one the same pillow. Inhaling deeply he caught a scent that was heavily misplaced in the room.

Arousal.

Not the miko's.

But Takeshi's.

Golden eyes sharpened as they widened minutely.

Why would Takeshi's arousal be in the room… unless …

It's not that it wasn't possible.

Surely it was, the miko was after all fairly pleasing on the eyes.

Something dark curled within the inu as he glared at the spot the two had occupied.

He wasn't jealous but the conversation he had with his mother rose unbidden in his mind.

_They are __yours_.

This included the miko. It was the same feeling he had when the miko left to her home that first time and Takeshi's hands had been on her waist [please refer to Chapter Thirteen: Homecoming]. It was that same primal possession and his mother's words did nothing to tame the inner beast. Since his last falling to his carnal self, he had left the instincts on lock down. That last time he had let himself roam as his baser self for far too long and needed to gain back his iron willed control. It was amazing what could be undone in such a short amount of time. When he did fall to his baser self, it was never for more than a day or so, control easily exercised but he had been allowed to stay that way for almost a week and control was not easily gained once lost. Pursing his lips, the taiyoukai placed a tight clamp on the primal urges to see who was encroaching one something he deemed his own. His mother was right though, Kagome and her kit was his. Instinct acknowledged it – mentally he just needed to accept it.

Turning from the pillow and brusquely leaving the room, the taiyoukai wondered if something was occurring between the two and whether or not it should be brought to attention.

Snorting softly, Sesshoumaru shook his head. What the miko did with those that were hers were none of his concern and for the moment, Takeshi was hers unless she lost him back to the obsidian clan.

Though he told himself that _mentally _– _instinct _clawed at him something fierce.

Like all things that Sesshoumaru could not destroy, he ignored it and instead went to the prison to begin interrogation of the unfed, unwatered prisoner that had attacked the miko a week prior. He had to relieve some of his stress and for once didn't want to see the harem women.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Bwahahahahaha 3 Sorry it took forever to update! I apologize for not updating sooner but I had a lot to tweak and crap. In case you were unaware this was nominated at Dokuga for the Third Quarter Awards as Best Canon. Voting is over though! Thanks to all those that have supported and followed me! You guys are sooooo awesome. I'll let you now how things go with that! On the Facebook page there is a bio type thing on Takeshi since a lot requested more info on him! We have been introduxed to Mama Inu and the past has been revealed! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? On another note - on my profile [ffn] there is a voting to see whom the fave original male character is! Sesshoumaru may feel nada for Kagome but instinct is telling him _something. _Review and tell me what you guys think! I always like to hear your excitement over updates! On another note~ WE REACHED OVER 1000 reviews at FF.N :D THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Any questions should be directd on the facebook page or private messaged! :3 REVIEW!


	17. Planting the Seeds

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He looses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger then her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry****  
****Chapter Seventeen: Planting the Seeds **

x . . . . x

_Like all things that Sesshoumaru could not destroy, he ignored it and instead went to the prison to begin interrogation of the unfed, unwatered prisoner that had attacked the miko a week prior. He had to relieve some of his stress and for once didn't want to see the harem women._

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands walked through his house silently as red droplets clung to his brilliantly spun silver hair and dripped from the deadly sharp claws upon his fingers. His golden gaze was as impassive as his stride was even - which it was infinitely so. The red droplets splattered here and there upon the polished floor leaving an obscene trail of red throughout the Western halls. Elfin shaped ears caught slight shuffling and the youkai turned behind him where Himeno appeared – her lips pursed into a grim line. She bowed lowly and made her way to the young lord. He raised a brow and held out his hand, palm up. The smaller youkai gave a slight sigh and she too held out her hand, something clenched tightly within her closed fist. Her fingers unfurled, dropping a small purple flower within his palm.

It reflected dark accents in the dim lights cast from lanterns that lined the walls and Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Was it difficult to acquire?" he intoned slowly. The other inu-youkai shook her head.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, it was not. You have not needed this plant since you were a pup though – why do you once more call for it?" Sesshoumaru tossed her a disgruntled glance.

"It is not for me but rather the kitsune. He has nightmares – I can hear them from my own quarters. It keeps the miko awake at night which makes her disagreeable in the morning."

Himeno chuckled lightly. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama, I wasn't aware you cared."

Sesshoumaru paused and mulled over his next few words, staring at the other inu-youkai with a light glare, "Just as Mother said, they are mine. She is my Western Lady and he is her kit. Therefore I must take care of them to the best of my capability and I may have been lacking in that area."

"What brought this up?" Himeno inquired as she the two began to walk, her shuffling along beside him.

Sesshoumaru continued toward his rooms, lips pursed, disregarding her question, "What is the relation between the miko and her guard?"

Himeno gave him a startled look before she began to classify, "They are friendly. He takes care of her and she in turn allows it. She has a very inu-youkai outlook on pack most likely from your half-brother but I doubt he understood what it all meant which means I highly doubt _she_ understands what it means."

"What, what means?"

"Grooming, petting, favoritism, touch, scent, etc."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "Are you saying they are inadvertently courting?"

Himeno cleared her throat, "Pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but does it matter? You have your harem women and she may or may not have Takeshi depending on what they are doing."

The Western Lord glanced down at the smaller inu youkai and gave her a light sneer, "You over step your boundaries, woman. It is not whether or not it matters but rather the fact she may not understand her actions. After travelling with the hanyou and learning youkai habits you would think she learned inu or canine habits first considering her company kept."

Himeno inclined her head in apology, "She may have become so used to it that she does not realize what it means."

"Educate her, then." Sesshoumaru grunted in annoyance.

Himeno almost rolled her eyes, "Pray tell when? In the early mornings when she trains with you or Takeshi, or after breakfast when she is with your mother? Ahh – I know. She could skip her lunch hour so that she can spend time with Shippo-chan and then I can teach her. Sesshoumaru-sama, she has too much already on her plate. Without the training from yourself and Takeshi-san she has no hope of defeating the Obsidian Inu when she goes to fight for Takeshi-san. Without your mother, she stands no hope in besting the other Cardinal Ladies. There is a war she has to help prepare for and learn of military tactics – too much and too soon. Not to mention she still worries over her left behind pack – constantly listening for rumors of Shikon shards and Naraku –" her rambling did not cease and Sesshoumaru felt his irritation begin to grow more and more.

With a harsh growl he turned toward the older inu. Himeno paused and immediately bowed her head low, sensing the tension within Sesshoumaru and not wanting to push him further. She had already pushed enough. "I am lord here, Himeno. Not you – leave the girl, train her, I don't care. If she ends up mated to the fool of a youkai then it is none of my business. As long as she does her duties, then nothing else matters. Now leave me." He snapped angrily, golden eyes flashing.

Himeno straightened - her own orbs dark, "If there is one thing that Takeshi–san is not, it is a fool, Sesshoumaru-sama. Remember – it was you that brought it up, not I." That said, she turned away and headed down the hall. Had it been _anyone _else, then Sesshoumaru might have killed them then and there for their insolence but it was Himeno whom had been alive longer than he and around since he was but a pup. She had been his nursemaid back when times were easier yet not simpler.

He respected her and her opinion and so he allowed her some liberties… just some.

There was a quiet chuckle coming from his right and Sesshoumaru turned to meet ever changing crimson orbs and a smile that clearly read 'cat-ate-the-canary'. Sesshoumaru wanted tell the hellhound to leave him at once. Nothing good ever came out of long chats in the middle of the night and he just _knew _this was going to be another long chat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Akihiro announced with a sing song voice that made him inwardly cringe. The Western Lord inclined his head in greeting signaling the creature to begin whatever it was that he came to pester him for and Akihiro did love to pester. "I couldn't help but over hear that Kagome-sama and Takeshi-san have a little _thing._"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and looked faintly at his crimson covered fingers, "Clearly by over hearing you mean eavesdropping."

Akihiro chuckled as he took several steps toward the inu-youkai, "Oh you know – one or the other they both mean the same thing. Regardless, what will be done about it?"

"Nothing. Himeno was correct – I have the harem women and as such the miko is allowed her own liberties. We are not a mated pair."

Akihiro chuckled once more and shook his head lightly, "Really, Sesshoumaru-sama… sometimes I just don't know what to do with you."

"Oh? Elaborate."

"You don't want her?" Akihiro finally asked plainly.

Sesshoumaru gave the hellhound a dead-panned stare, "No, I do not."

"She is not appealing to you?"

Sesshoumaru mulled the thought over, "For ningen, she is more than fair – I do not care for her if that is where you are going. She is my responsibility and Western Lady. We have nothing more than that."

"You try to make her happy." Akihiro pointed out.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Because it makes her agreeable."

"There is nothing than?" he finally asked, crimson orbs curious.

Sesshoumaru took a single moment and then responded, "Nothing. There is no base for anything more."

"Ahh – there may not be a base, but things happen out of the blue, Sesshoumaru-sama." Akihiro turned then and began to walk away, a smile curling his lips. The deed had been done. The thought had been planted. The Western Lord would have never had seen the miko any other way and he may never do so but now – now it was there whether Sesshoumaru would ever admit it or not. The thought would forever be in the back of his mind. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the back of the hellhound and sniffed angrily as he began to head towards his room again.

He was new to this – this being having a Western Lady. There had been only person that had relied on him in life – truly relied on him and that had been Rin. He had his subjects, yes, but Rin – it was different. Now he had Kagome and Shippo. Kagome relied on him to be prepared and help her through her reign. They were a pair – not mated – but a pair nonetheless and …

Sesshoumaru sighed.

He didn't _care _for the miko.

Honestly.

He truly didn't – not in _that _sense at least.

But like Mizuki had said – Kagome was in a sense his just like she had been Inuyasha's.

Possession – that was all… and friendship in a certain light… if you squinted.

Himeno and Akihiro were both nosy and had no clue about anything as far as he was concerned.

The Western Lord entered his room, purple flower held loosely in his least bloodied hand. He looked at the flower for just a moment before placing it on one of the lower tables in the room. For another moment, he stared at the slightly bloodied flower and shook his head, "I must be losing my mind." He finally uttered to himself, "The miko is driving me crazy and she isn't even awake to bother me."

Which was basically how all love things start.

Sesshoumaru just didn't know it.

And he wouldn't know it for a very long time.

.

Kagome knew that Cerdwin hated her. She _knew _it and she understood it. As a woman of the harem she was the most likely candidate for a mate had Sesshoumaru been inclined to take one and had Kagome not been there then Cerdwin would have been the Western Lady in every sense of the title. Her being there pretty much took away the glamor of being Western Lady because until death and beyond, she would be the Head of the House. So yeah – Kagome understood the hate Cerdwin and the other harem women held for her but it did not mean she liked it and so she shared her thoughts with Mizuki during lunch when she saw Cerdwin pass by with another woman she had come to know as Setsuna.

"I don't like them, Mizuki-san! I don't like them at all. I always feel if I run into one of them alone – we'll end up fighting." Kagome gave a light frown at laughter the inu-youkai released. "I'm serious!"

"I don't understand why. Did you not take out one of my son's bitches before?" Mizuki inquired while she sipped at her tea, watching with keen hawk like eyes at Kagome's every movement, ready to smack her when she did something incorrectly. It certainly was fun to do – she had so little joy out of life now and days that whacking Kagome made up for it all, not that she'd tell the little miko that.

Cerulean orbs immediately darted away and Kagome shook her head, "I sparred her – _Takeshi _killed her."

"But you still subdued her and from what I heard she was second after Cerdwin."

Kagome rubbed her temples, "Cerdwin was revered as a _Goddess _once." She flexed her fingers anxiously as she nibbled her bottom lip, "_A Goddess!_"

Mizuki's smile was fierce, "And you are the Shikon Miko." It was said as though it was the answer to everything – to all her problems and Kagome couldn't stop the self-depreciating smile that graced her painted lips.

"Mizuki-san… I _broke _the jewel. Being the 'Shikon Miko' isn't as glamorous as the youkai seem to think." She murmured gazing at the woman that couldn't help but arch a brow at her.

"I don't think you understand _enough_. I do not give out compliments idly but you need to hear this. You may have shattered that accursed jewel but you travelled and located the shards and are participating in a battle with an adversary that has had some of the most powerful youkai of this time run for the hills. The raw power that dwells within you instills fear into those with evil lurking within their hearts and the love you carry brings peace to the ningen whose lives you briefly grace. The Shikon Miko is more than a glamorous title – it is truly befitting you." The smile the miko gave then was beautiful filled with its ningen flaws and insecurities and Mizuki found herself curious. Was it this very aspect that caused her mate to wander? Was it the fact that ningen had their ningen emotions whereas youkai didn't often show their own? Shaking her head the ex-Western Lady began to gather her things.

"Are you leaving? I thought we still had more to discuss." Kagome inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Mizuki shook her head, "No – Sesshoumaru informed me earlier that he would like you to meet him in the war room."

Kagome nodded her head and began to stand and Mizuki nodded lightly in approval. The movement had been graceful, posture perfect, and she was momentarily… proud of her accomplishment with the woman-child. Kagome bowed her head lightly before taking her leave, Takeshi materializing in a flurry of shadows a few steps behind her. Citrine eyes narrowed at the back of the obsidian inu. As though sensing her gaze on him Takeshi turned his head slightly back to her, a smirk curling his lips while he carried on a conversation with Kagome. Mizuki arched a brow as he turned his attention back to his charge. Cat like orbs narrowed further when he _dared _take a few steps closer to her.

Whereas the miko had smiled beautifully, Mizuki's was wicked when she laughed aloud, her words floating around her in the now empty room, "I have no clue what the pup _thinks _he is doing but no good can come of it."

.

Kagome entered the war room and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru alone, looking over maps and agreements. She inclined her head at him and he ignored it in favor of pouring over the documents. She turned to Takeshi and offered him a swift dismissal, "You may leave, Takeshi, Sesshoumaru-sama and I will be fine on our own." Takeshi nodded before the shadows swallowed him thoroughly up. She made her way to one of the many fine and intricate pillows before settling herself into it and watching the man before her make a noncommittal grunt here and there as his eyes swept of pages, scrolls, parcels, determination shining bright within them.

Moments passed and she remained silent, not shifting nervously as she would have done in the past but rather she sat there, refined, waiting to be addressed. She did not have to wait much longer for the Western Lord turned citrine hues on her, guarded, and cool. He inclined his head and she in turned inclined hers, "Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted lightly, a smile curling her lips. She hated being kept waiting, honestly but she didn't know what he was doing and didn't want to ruin whatever he was looking over. "You called for me?"

"Indeed I did. I interrogated the boy that attacked you." Immediately he saw her undergo a shift. Her countenance was cooler and she looked almost _adult _like rather than the child that had sat there just a moment before. It was a moment where he was torn with being proud of her or hating himself for the transition she had to undergo in order to accommodate her new status. He chose proud, of course, because she had done what no ningen had done. She had become fit of wearing the title Western Lady.

"Oh? What did you find out?" Kagome inquired, leaning forward ever so slightly in curiosity.

"The boy was nothing more than a low end piece of the game but we have found out details on the pawn and two main players. The pawn is a minor lord and the main players are a Cardinal Lord and most likely Naraku. The boy kept saying 'spider' so that is who we are assuming."

Kagome's eyes narrowed lightly, "Naraku?" she asked slowly. "In a way that doesn't make sense. This doesn't help him in his search for the Shikon."

"I agree but with Naraku – who knows? He is as much a lose canon as any other insane person in this world." It was a notion that Kagome had to agree with.

"So what will be done?"

"The Cardinal Ladies will be here the day after tomorrow and I would like you to see if you can find out anything from them. I understand we have not trained you in the arts of subterfuge but I will instruct Cerdwin to give you a quick course tomorrow."

Kagome pursed her lips and she thought about not saying anything but a moment later and her silly mouth betrayed her, "I actually just spoke to your mother about her – Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't think she is fond of me."

Sesshoumaru's lips actually quirked upward in the corners, "Of course she isn't."

"Then why must she train me? Why can't Masato-san do - "

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Masato has little patience for those new to this particular art and has the tendency to lose his temper. Cerdwin, though she dislikes you will train you with little problems because I demand it of her. Masato has issues with taking orders and I have no desire to punish him should he fail or upset you in any way."

Kagome huffed lightly and turned to Sesshoumaru with a cool gaze, "I am not as naïve as I was when I first entered your court, Sesshoumaru. Honestly – I have grown into myself and position and though it will pain me, if she attempts to hurt me I defend myself... and when it comes down to it – if I must I will end her."

There it was again – that _feeling_.

Torn between proud of her and disgusted with himself for changing her.

"Hn. You? Kill her? Do you have what it takes, miko?" he asked swiftly.

She paused for a moment and he watched the insecurities slide through her eyes before once more she was 'The Western Lady' again and not just Kagome. A quick nod of her head and she brought her right hand before her, watching as a silver light engulfed the palm. Silver seeped into the azure of her eyes, making them almost electric blue, and the emotion that flashed was confidence. Her power seeped along his flesh, a pleasant warmth that could turn deadly in a moment's notice filling his being. Her smile was quick and she nodded her head again, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, I _do _have what it takes."

All at once her power faded and left the room and he arched a brow in her direction, "Have you been practicing on you own?" Though he trained with her in the mornings – he and Takeshi were youkai and she was a miko and their powers though similar in theory were vastly different and she hadn't advanced that far. What she had displayed was not something that she had the ability to do when she had first appeared.

Total control.

"A little. I do not want to disgrace you or our people. When I found out the Cardinal Ladies wanted a tea time - " at that she rolled her eyes and he found himself hiding a snort at the display, " – I knew that in the event things went south or that I had to resort to a physical display of power I needed to be able to exhibit as much control as possible. It didn't take long. Remember when I told you that miko's gather power directly from the Earth?" Sesshoumaru gestured a 'yes' and for her to continue. "Because of this I needed to center myself with the Earth. Don't look at me like that!" Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders lightly, "When I say 'center myself with the Earth' I kind of let my power become one with nature because that is what miko's are. We are daughters of nature."

Though he understood the concept it was still odd to hear and so he merely nodded his head at the young woman before continuing forth, "Then I agree. If she attacks you are within your bounds to kill her."

"Are we done here then?" she inquired.

"I have one more order of business to address with you – though we are preparing for potential war I understand that Yasumoto has not been replied to. You do realize that this must happen soon."

Kagome frowned and her brows creased in confusion, "But with so much happening how could I possibly travel to compound and partake in this battle?"

"Despite the issues that are surrounding us life cannot come to a standstill. We must continue with our everyday lives and regardless of how irregular this request may be it must be done. They will take him, Kagome… by force and you will have no hope of taking Takeshi back."

Kagome blanched as she looked over at Sesshoumaru, cerulean gaze widening slightly, "But they can't just march in here and take him!"

"Actually they can. Per our contract with them should we not uphold our end of the deal and have a new master fight for him then they can come at any time that they see fit, march in, and take him. Should they harm anyone or steal then we can attack them. As long as Takeshi remains their main target then nothing can be done." Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at the taiyoukai.

"How much time do I have?" she asked quickly, already standing to take her leave.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly do not know but you had a week to respond to them. It has been a week and several days. You worry for your guard that much?" he inquired, watching her carefully.

Kagome paused, "Takeshi is my friend, Sesshoumaru-sama, and he does _not _want to go back. I will ensure that he doesn't."

"Then I suggest you send your letter immediately for they could be on their way right now prepared to take him." Kagome bowed her head and quickly left the room in a flurry of ribbons and silk, her scent lingering in the room. He huffed and set back to work – his mind turning and thinking of everything that had happened in the course of a few months.

And the silly little miko he was more or less stuck with.

.

_To the Current Obsidian Clan Head,_

_I apologize for the delay in response and offer no excuses to you. Just know that I will fight for Takeshi and should you take him despite his protests then regardless of your contract with the deceased General I will go and take him back. _

_Understand that in two weeks time I will travel to the compound and I will fight for his freedom whether you have taken him or not. _

_I know how this battle will run and take place and I assure you – to the death is fine. _

_Please note that should I win I will be requesting a new agreement be drawn up._

_Should I lose then you gain Takeshi - I do not plan on loosing. _

_Respectfully,_

_Kagome  
Lady of the Western Lands_

.

Kagome looked down at her handy work with a critical eye and pursed lip as she melted the wax that was a color that rivaled the deepest blue of the night. She rolled the scroll, tilted some of the wax on the paper in a small puddle and gathered the official stamp of the Western Lady. Whereas she had been told Sesshoumaru's was a crescent moon on its back, the symbol for "west" was larger atop it, hers was the crescent mirroring Sesshoumaru's horizontally also with the symbol for "west".

Taking a deep breath Kagome whispered, "For Takeshi." In her time as the Western Lady she had been taught by Takeshi and Sesshoumaru both that she would do things she didn't want to or agree with but she would do them nonetheless to protect those she cared about. Youkai dealt with things in terms of 'mine' and 'yours'. Whether it be in relation to a person, an object, power, it belonged to them or it did not and if it belonged to them then it was theirs to take care of. Takeshi was _hers _and she was beginning to learn what that meant as far as youkai were concerned. She didn't want to hurt anyone but if she had to – for Takeshi – she would. She stood from her desk and went to the shoji screen door, lips pursed and to one of the maids that was stationed outside the door. She slid the door open and watched the nameless maid bow to her deeply. "Ensure this gets to the courier and reaches the Obsidian Clan Compound as soon as possible."

The maid did not look up as she held her hands out and Kagome placed the scroll in her hands. The maid backed up a few steps still bowed before she turned, stood straight, and retreated. Kagome watched her go with tired eyes. Being Western Lady had changed her… once she would have told the maid she didn't need to bow to her but now she allowed the action as though it were natural.

And now it was.

She pursed her lips as Shippo scampered up to her and then quickly offered a smile. He leapt into her arms the moment she opened them and pressed a soothing kiss to his temple. Shippo sighed and nuzzled lightly against her chest. "You alright, Shippo-chan?" she inquired lightly.

The child was silent for a moment before he nodded his head lightly, "I'm fine." He turned luminous turquoise eyes up at her and she ruffled his bangs lightly. "The question is, Mama, whether _you're _fine." Shippo moved up her arm and sat lightly on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers.

"I am." She responded, surprised to note that it was true and she was doing alright. "Yes, I am." Despite the change, she had grown into herself as a woman. She was different, sometimes, but she was still _Kagome _and that was all that mattered. She loved easily, fought for those she cared for, and wanted to help people and now she had the power to do all those things and more. "It's warm out today – and I don't have anything pressing to attend to. Do you want to write a letter to our friends? Maybe draw them a few pictures. My mama packed some crayons for you away the last time I went."

Shippo's face was bright as he smiled at her and her heart soared, "Mhm! Is there any candy left?"

He was sheepish when he asked and Kagome brushed his bangs from his eyes with a light laugh, "We'll take a look, alright?" Shippo nodded as the two headed toward their bedroom, Shippo chattering easily about his day, Kagome listening intently to his every word.

.

"Train the miko in subterfuge? A single day, Sesshoumaru-sama? That is all I have?" Cerdwin inquired tightly, through narrowed obsidian orbs. Sesshoumaru gazed at the mermaid through a bland gaze.

"Word play, Cerdwin, word play is all she needs to know. Information gathering. The Cardinal Ladies arrive the day after tomorrow and it is vital that she be able to gather information without being obvious." Sesshoumaru intoned, strumming clawed fingers on his desk lightly in irritation. The damnable woman continued to question, question, _question_.

Cerdwin huffed, barring her sharp teeth in cruel smile, "You ask of me the impossible. I don't even like the girl Sesshoumaru-sama. Not a treasonous statement, just an observation and you want to pit me with her an entire day? Put years' worth of training into a single day? Even I am not that good."

"She is an apt pupil. She entered my house with little to no control over her miko powers and now she shows nothing but total control with only two youkai as her teachers."

Cerdwin laughed lightly, the sound holding a hint of the seaside tides, "Ningen are stupid creatures and this miko is mostly like the others. They wouldn't know word play if it bit them in ass."

A silvery brows arched in her direction, "You only get vulgar when you are angry, Cerdwin. What holds the attention of that legendary temper of yours, Goddess Divine?" he inquired, blatantly baiting her. It was a sore subject – as she was a Goddess no longer.

She almost hissed, "You want me to train the very woman that takes what is rightfully mine?"

Citrine eyes narrowed, "That is the problem with the harem whores – a problem that was shared with Reika as well. Each of you believe that the title of Western Lady belongs to you. Nothing has ever been set in stone. You are the strongest from the harem of that there is no doubt and would have been a likely candidate strength wise but politically you are a disaster. You have your words but you have a past. A heavy past. You attempted to kill me and you lost your station and followers when you were revered because someone _better _then you came along and cast you from your throne. That is a terrible public image."

"You are saying I would not have been the prime candidate for your Western Lady?" Cerdwin asked angrily, her voice gaining volume.

He gazed at her evenly and nodded, "That is what I am saying. The best candidate would have been Mioka."

"Mioka?" she almost screeched. "She is but fifth in rank!"

"But she is quiet. She understands politics. She is submissive. She is powerful. Her past is unblemished due to her rank as a minor lord's eldest child. Her father is also a Lower Court member. She has alpha instincts and was bred to lead." He answered with a lazy gesture of his hand as though to say, 'what more is there needed?'. She gaped angrily, unable to speak. "Assumptions get you nowhere, Cerdwin. The miko is Western Lady and you _will _respect that or you can leave the Western Lands."

She stood from her seat, the pearls and beads of her outfit whispering against one another as she placed her hands on his desk and leaned over it, "You forget who I was."

"You forget who you _are_." He informed loftily, "No longer are you that Goddess you once were."

Lips pursed for just a moment, her obsidian gaze gleamed.

Her lips parted and Sesshoumaru's elfin ears twitch when he heard the beginnings of her vocal cords starting to hum. His hand shot out and wrapped around her throat quickly, "You know the rules. Rethink what you are about to do, woman." He gazed at her through narrowed orbs, his hand squeezing lightly. "You are forbidden to sing and I will lay waste to you where you stand should you try."

Her onyx gaze searched his and she found _nothing _in his own hues.

No sympathy.

No caring.

Just the simple fact that he would kill her and feel _nothing _in regards to her death.

Her lips pursed and she ground her teeth together angrily.

She was silent.

Sesshoumaru released her.

"I will train her." She murmured petulantly, "But not because you threatened me. I will do this out of honor for the years we have shared as comrades and as lovers." She turned then, her long hair whipping around her wildly. "You never do for yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama. You always do what is expected or what is good for the West." When her back was turned, she walked from the room, her obsidian gaze sliding close to hold back her tears.

As the door shut behind her, she ran from the room, moving like the water that had once been her home. She cried once in her life, only once, and that was when her family had been slaughtered like pigs leaving only a younger sister alive. She vowed to never cry again as it was a weakness she could not afford. She was in a sense no better then Ástridr. She fought tooth and nail to be at the stop so that if Sesshoumaru had chosen a mate then it would have been her and now she found that it would have never have been? Her past being the reason?

It was a slap in the face.

And it _killed _her.

_Because maybe, like __Ástridr,__ she loved Sesshoumaru just a little bit too. _

.

Citrine eyes narrowed lightly as Sesshoumaru gazed at the empty room.

No guard.

No kit.

_No miko_.

He had already been to the gardens. He scented the bathing chamber. He visited her own office area. He checked with his mother [_bad idea; the woman wanted to have an hour long conversation on his days as child_]. The three were missing and it was beginning to grate on his last few nerves. How could three people just vanish in thin air? Lips pursed into a thin line, Sesshoumaru was making his way to the Southern dojo when an elfin ear twitched.

He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.

His ear twitched again and he turned toward the one place he had not ventured to of his own accord since his pup-hood.

The kitchens.

Her scent was on the air – clean and electric. She reeked of power and she smelled like a storm. The moment right before lightning filled the sky. It was odd but it was hers. A moment later he scented the kit who's scent was intricately intertwined with miko's yet decidedly unique filled with sweets and the rolling hills of summer. The final scent was the guard's and Sesshoumaru knew it anywhere. If darkness had a scent he would have known it to Takeshi's. It was a frigid thing, cold, and absent of life. It reminded him of the snow.

The three were together and Sesshoumaru took off toward the sounds and smells.

Nostrils flaring he paused at the kitchen entrance watching as Kagome hummed while baking.

Shippo was seated beside her as she kneaded a sweet smelling dough and Takeshi was off to the side, eyes closed but aware of any potential threat or danger. It was an oddly _domesticated _scene for the warrior to be privy to and in a sense apart of and there was no doubt that Takeshi was a warrior. Kagome giggled lightly while smearing flour onto her cheek when she wiped it with the back of her hand and her hair which was always done in an elegant knot of sorts was in lose bun.

She was rarely dressed out of station since Himeno had always instructed her otherwise. Even whilst training her clothes were elegant although they fit her like a glove. Her make-up though lightly done was a constant but now her face was bare of the light colors and he found he preferred her this way. There was a spark of childish glee in her eyes that matched the glow on her kitsune's face. Tilting his head to the side he observed the elegant sweep of her cheeks flushed with her current actions and the smile that curled her lips.

And something in him purred content to see those it deemed as his happy around him.

And it showed through his eyes.

Takeshi gazed curiously at the random change.

Because he was inu as well… he _knew_.

_Possession was only the first step._

His own inner youkai rose up within him and growled internally at the light in his former master's eyes. It didn't matter that he was the number one warrior in the West… Sesshoumaru had more or less owned him despite the freedom he was given. He had fought for him and won in blood.

The Western Lord's eyes narrowed as though contemplating his own thoughts and feelings.

Takeshi watched as he took a single step forward.

… then he took a single step back …

Another.

And another.

Until Sesshoumaru was gone from the kitchens.

Takeshi smirked to himself, gazing at the miko, because the taiyoukai was too emotionally stumped to realize the potential life the miko could offer him had he the inclination.

Sesshoumaru may have been stumped but Takeshi?

_Takeshi was not_.

And goodness knew… Takeshi wanted the miko and wanted her something fierce.

.

Night found Kagome in Sesshoumaru's office – clad in a pale blue sleeping yukata and nibbling her bottom lip. It amazed him on some level or another how she could seem fierce Western Lady in one moment and then another she would be that same bumbling young woman in his halls that couldn't walk straight if her life depended on it. Takeshi was not with her, no doubt told to stay behind considering she was only going to Sesshoumaru's office.

"Did you need something?" Sesshoumaru called lightly and Kagome nodded her head quickly. There was a moment of silence and he stifled a sigh. "Well?"

"I know right now is a really bad time but I need one of your men." Kagome responded quickly. A brow arched and disappeared into silvery bangs as Sesshoumaru gazed at her through curious eyes.

"You need one of my men." He repeated lightly. Kagome nodded her head almost violently and Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed in question, "For?"

"Inuyasha needs help and I can't help him right now. I have the resources to offer aid from a distance. I would like to send a man out to visit different towns and areas to see if any shard rumors have been heard. A youkai will travel much faster than my group could." Kagome stated lightly, her cerulean hues imploring, "I know we need every bodied male at this time but if we can gather all the last few remaining shards then Naraku would no doubt show his face must sooner than whatever he has planned."

Sesshoumaru observed the fidgeting young woman and could practically taste her nerves in the air. He continued to stare at her enjoying her moment of discomfort and the way her face flushed crimson. It was a little moment, almost petty, but no doubt fun. He _did _enjoy teasing the miko in any way that he could. She was always at her most amusing when nervous. He allowed another few moments of fidgeting before he nodded his head and responded lightly, "Go visit with Akihiro. He will provide you with what you need."

Her cerulean hues brightened immensely and she nodded her head and with a thanks and a farewell she bolted from the room excitedly.

Had Sesshoumaru known he was sending her to lion's den, he may have decided to go with her.

.

She had to ask the maids where Akihiro's room was and was surprised that he lived within one of the houses, fairly similar to the harem house, on the property. It wasn't too late, but the moon was high in the sky and Kagome's shadow leapt on the snow that still covered the ground. The silvery glow made her ghost like in the evening and her excitement spurred her on to her destination. She was ghost in the night, only her feet crunching ever so lightly in the snow.

The house came into view and she was just about to step onto the first few stairs to get onto the porch but paused when something flickered out of the corner of her eye. She looked up through narrowed cerulean hues confusion marring her brow. It porch was enshrouded in darkness except for a small orange-red ember. It took her moment to realize that the ember was coming from a pipe. A second passed and dual crimson hues opened and she almost leapt back startled.

Those hues changed from crimson to gold or orange and back swirling with the colors of fire. She parted her lips, calling out lightly, "Akihiro-san?"

There was a smooth chuckle before his baritone silken voice slid over her smoothly, "Yes, Kagome-sama. What brings you to my home so late this night?" he called out, leaning forward into a shaft a moonlight that emphasized the lack of color in his skin. His feathered darker than shadows hair fell around his face enticingly and a smile curled his lips upward. Her heart leapt in her chest at his smile for it clearly read, 'cat-ate-the-canary'. A brow arched and disappeared into his bangs as his smile grew wide, "Are you here for a late night rendezvous, perhaps? Some _nefarious_ reason?" he inquired smoothly, 'nefarious' coming out softer and sounding all the more scandalous.

Her cheeks flamed crimson immediately and she shook her head almost violently, "That is most definitely _not _why I'm here."

He sighed sadly and leaned back, "Pity. I'm sure you'd be fun no doubt."

If possible her cheeks flamed further, "Akihiro-san!"

She shrugged his shoulders in the darkness and now that her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light she was able to see the gesture, "Can't blame a man for trying, no?"

Now Kagome was used to some lewdness, some jokes, and being hit on. She had scampered around in Sengoku Judai in a skirt for goodness sake and Miroku had been her travelling companion! But it was not something that had happened since she had become Western Lady and didn't think she'd have to get used to it again. It seemed as though she was wrong in that assumption considering how Akihiro spoke. She sputtered incoherently at him and she internally cursed her lack of propriety at this moment.

He smirked, "Cat got your tongue? Oh – wait, in this instance it would be 'hound'. Hound got your tongue?" he chuckled at his own joke. "Mmm, how I wish that weren't just a figure of speech!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms under her chest, "You are _awful_. You are toeing the line between flirting and harassment, you know?"

Kagome jumped and almost screeched when she felt warm breath curling along her ear lobe, sending shivers along her spine, "_As long as I am toeing I see no harm in it_." He purred softly. Kagome turned her head and the man was gone from beside her and lost in the night. She heard chuckling from above and turned her head upward to see the hellhound lounging on his stomach like a cat in a tree, breathing out a puff a smoke. "You're no fun, Kagome-sama. All business and _no _play and I do _play nice_." He made every word longer softer and more intimate then they should have sounded. He made a move faster than her eyes could follow and he was suddenly on his back, looking at her through hooded hues, "What can I help you with, Kagome-sama?"

She cleared her throat and licked her lips, standing tall and almost tense, "I have come for a favor."

He chuckled smoothly and took another drag of his pipe, "Ooo, Kagome-sama, favors require some sort of payment."

Kagome almost growled, "Then I am not asking for a favor – I am demanding this of you as Lady of the West."

There was an arch of his right brow and a curl of lips, "I like demands."

"You're a little demented, aren't you?" she inquired lightly.

"And cruel. And fun. And fast – don't forget fast." He was gone again and this time he appeared in front of her, leaning down so that they were eye to eye, lips a breath from one another. "And so very strong. But mostly cruel." He pulled away and stood straight, "No – tell me of your demand, lover."

"You will address me as Kagome-sama or not at all." She stated loftily, though inside was trembling. He moved faster than her powers could detect and she found he was possibly faster than Sesshoumaru.

He chuckled again and shook his head of short, feathery hair, "Tell me of your demand, _Kagome-sama_." He made even her name and title sound lascivious at best!

"I need a man- "

"I volunteer."

She ignored him and continued as though he hadn't spoken, " – to help locate shards and listen for shard rumors. He must be quick."

"Quick like a bunny!" he exclaimed almost joyfully.

She gave him a dead panned stare, "Will you be serious?"

"I am being serious, love. Quick like a bunny – we have one. The oddest creature I have _ever _seen but she is by far one of the fastest people I know."

"There are bunny-youkai?" she inquired almost disbelieving.

Akihiro shook his head, "She is a humanoid being of sorts. To be honest I don't know if she is youkai. They aren't native to Japan and she prefers to be called a hare."

"Can she fight?"

"Like a man!" he stated lightly, taking another drag from his pipe.

"Then I would like her to help Inuyasha and my friends."

Akihiro looked down at her and nodded his head once, "I believe we can make that happen. She'll be gone by noon tomorrow. She has a poor sense of smell but her ears make up for that."

"Then that was all I needed. I appreciate your help." Kagome began to bow but a hand with black and crimson claws touched her shoulder and stopped her mid-motion. "Is there something you need?"

He took a closer step and hooked a finger under her chin, keeping her in place. His lips curled into a smirk that bordered on cruel, "Just a question, Kagome-sama… what do you feel for Sesshoumaru-sama? He says you are desirable for a ningen but that is all. He says you are a responsibility – that is all. What of you, Kagome-sama? Is he a responsibility, _is he not desirable_?"

Akihiro leaned down and whispered each word a soft caress along her ear and Kagome?

Kagome stood there and didn't know what to say.

.

Takeshi paced his room, ears alert for the sound of Kagome entering her own room.

She had been gone longer than he anticipated and was beginning to worry. Emerald hues darkened as his concern grew. He knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt Kagome but what if something happened on her way back? Knots tightened in his stomach and he closed his eyes tight as he stopped his nervous pacing. His hands were held into tight fists as he refrained from growling. Urges he had never experienced welled deep within him.

Sighing he took a seat on his futon.

Takeshi was a warrior of the Western Lands and he did _not _do confusion.

He once hated her species. He thought them weak but she proved him wrong. She was continuing to prove him wrong. She was an exception to the rule and he _wanted _her but she was in no position to accept a courting suit. None at all. And who would he ask? Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Her family was 500 years in the future. Too much was happening now but his inner self screamed against it. Screamed against his excuses and _craved _her. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Was it hypocritical of him? To want something he once detested? She had protected him, was going to fight for him, and she provided him with all the warmth of the sun within her smiles.

She didn't treat him like Takeshi the Western Warrior.

She treated him like a friend.

She cared for him.

It was peculiar but he had grown used to it. He had grown to see her ningen frailties as something beautiful and to be guarded and protected. Did he love her? Not yet – but he could. If she would continue to smile at him like she did every day he could fall in love quite easily.

He shook his head and cast his eyes out the window, the moonlight casting glows and shadows upon his porcelain flesh. His pupils grew almost cat like, slitted, glowing green as his inner self rose to the surface. Fangs lengthened and his heart beat pulsed slowly. He could taste her on the wind, around his room, so close – not close enough – and Kami he needed her. But he could not have her – not yet, not yet. Too much was happening. Too soon. She would not be able to reciprocate feelings of his or anyone else's for a long time coming but he would be there. He would hang in the background until he could make his feelings known. Not now, not on the brink of war with an unknown enemy.

He heard her shoji door open and close. Ears trained he picked out her soft footsteps and light sigh. He was out of his own room in a second, gaining control quickly. He knocked one her door, the slitted pupils returning to normal, the glow of hunger gone from his eyes, his fangs and claws normal once again. There was a clearing of her throat followed by a gently, '_come in_' which he did so with pleasure. Upon entering he noticed the almost shell shocked expression on her features and he frowned, entering quickly, quietly, and making his way to her.

She was seated in front of her vanity upon a pale violet pillow, her lips pursed as she gazed into the mirror but did not see anything there. Rather her mind was not on this moment now but somewhere else further and far away. He took a seat beside her and his brows furrowed lightly. He touched her skin and found her cold to the touch and fear filled him quickly. Was she sick? Was she going to die like Rin?

"Kagome-sama! Your skin is like ice." He stood and darted toward the futon, gather several blankets and returning to her side, ensuring that he did not disturb the sleeping kitsune and kept him covered. He returned to her side and covered her with the blankets and ran his hands along her arms in an effort to warm her quicker. "You know better!" he almost cursed, furious with her.

She turned to him then and her own brows furrowed, "I'm fine, Takeshi. It's only a little cold." Her eyes were an onyx that matched her hair and he inhaled deeply, scenting sulfur, fire, and wild things upon her flesh.

"When were you with Akihiro?" he inquired, continuing to attempt to warm her.

"Hmm?" she questioned distractedly.

"Akihiro." He responded, curious about her current state and worrying all the more.

Akihiro had a reputation with women. A pleasant one – but undesirable one. He was a ladies man at best. And at worst? At worst there was no word for the man. His lips curled unpleasantly at her struck expression and nearly cursed himself.

_He should have been with her. _

"Interesting fellow." Kagome murmured as she turned her back to him and offered him her brush. "I'm ready for sleep – brush my hair, please?"

"Kagome-sama, what happened – "

Kagome cut him off abruptly, turning her head, and sighing, "Takeshi -_ I am ready for sleep. _Please assist in brushing my hair."

Takeshi realized then Kagome did _not _want to talk about what occurred and despite her harsh tone, he still wanted to know what had been spoken.

"Of course, Kagome-sama, my apologies." He bowed his head lightly and took the brush, running it through her silken locks.

His eyes narrowed at the back of her head, gaze flickering out of the window.

One way or another he would find out what had transpired between the two and why she had gone in the first place.

.

Morning dawned bright and early and Kagome was already seated in within her private sitting room, breakfast of various fruits and meats being brought before her. Shippo was sleeping in and Mizuki was setting the final touches on the menu for the next day. She took several breaths and soon she was the image of cool. Cerdwin would appear shortly and they would begin for the day. Word-play. She almost huffed. She could do it! Honestly! Sesshoumaru didn't think so. He thought she was too honest and wouldn't detect the subtle jabs or be able to make them in necessary.

She nibbled on a strawberry vaguely wondering where the hell they got strawberries in the winter.

There was knock on the wood of the shoji screen door and she pursed her lips, calling a low, "Come in."

Cerdwin appeared in all her glory, the fire from the lanterns licking her pale flesh and giving her skin a fiery glow. The sun had not yet risen so the lanterns burned lowly in the dark morn. Her obsidian orbs reflected crimson and her ever changing hair looked almost green in the dim lighting. Her lips were curled into a frown. Her outfit for today was see through and she was able to see dark, pointed nipples through her the sheer white material.

Kagome gestured for her to have a seat and her cheeks flamed lightly. Obviously the lack of modesty did not bother Cerdwin and she seemed to delight in her crimson cheeks if her smile was anything to go by. No words were spoken – Cerdwin merely took a seat before her, her head cradled within her hands. Her smile grew and then a sensual laugh escaped her lips and Kagome found it hard pressed not to shiver.

"You certainly are a shy one, Kagome-sama." She made the 'sama' sound almost mocking and Kagome frowned, her cerulean hues narrowing lightly.

"Not shy, Cerdwin – I just have more sensibilities then the others around me." Kagome would have smiled at the frown that painted the mermaid's lips for Kagome had just implied that whereas she herself had sensibilities, Cerdwin had none.

"And Sesshoumaru believes that you will need help surviving the Cardinal whores tomorrow – obviously he has not been on the receiving end of that silver tongue of yours." It was a low jab – meant to imply that she would share the title but never his bed [not that Kagome wanted to though Cerdwin would never know].

"No – but he's obviously been on the receiving end of yours." It was said with a bright smile and almost innocently.

Cerdwin narrowed her eyes.

It would be a _long _day.

.

Kohaku was a killer.

Just like his sister.

Just like his mother.

Just like his father.

He didn't know it – but it was true.

Kohaku had been born to kill. It was what he did and he did it with efficiency.

Naraku gave him orders and he carried them out because Naraku was his master – Naraku was God.

He had no memory of what he was and where he came from but Naraku gave him purpose when he had none and that was that. Sometimes when he felt a job was something that would be too much, he would awake covered in blood and with no memory of how he came to be but he _knew. _He knew that somewhere someone was dead and it was because of him. Yet – it was natural. It was part of life. It was his life. He took it – he did not preserve it.

Ningen – killing them hurt… just a little. Was it something that he did prior to the loss of his memories? Did he kill women, men, _children_? And if he did, why did he do it? Was it something that he had enjoyed? Kohaku didn't lose just his memories one day long ago… Kohaku had lost himself in every sense of the word. He didn't know what he liked once before and what he disliked compared to now. Kohaku could speak and even read a little but he was honestly just a baby again when it came to memories and the first face he saw when he was born again was Naraku's.

Naraku was Father.

Naraku was God.

And like a child Kohaku had his secrets from his Father [occasionally his God] and his biggest secret was Rin.

She was innocent and in a way that was entirely too adult and too mature for his baby memories, Kohaku loved her. Which was fine and all because this was Sengoku Judai. Children married all the time. Twelve years old and you could be a hardened whore on the street. Rin was not though. She was innocent and sweet and when he was with her Kohaku's blood stained hands didn't seem so red and his incomplete memories didn't seem to be a black abyss. So when Naraku [whom of course knew all about his infatuation with Rin] found out that Rin had passed away from darling little Reika, just to cause a stir, he told Kohaku.

So Kohaku shut down and not in sense that he didn't move, eat, or sleep but rather Kohaku ceased to exist and all that was left was his pain. When all there was nothing but pain – Naraku leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear…

" – _and it was the miko's fault. She was too late to save her, too bitter to care because her own child was ill; she has Sesshoumaru wrapped around her little finger. Rin has died because the Western Lady did not act in time_."

And for Kohaku? That was enough. His scarlet hands picked up his weapon, brown eyes dulled, as he trekked from latest castle Naraku had dragged them too.

Naraku was evil and Kohaku knew it just like Kagura did.

But Naraku was Father.

Naraku was God.

You did not fight your Father and you did not fight your God – you did their bidding to keep your life and took their truths because Father would not lie – God would not tell you a falsity because the truth always caused more pain.

The little tajiya left their miasma filled home – unable to cry, unable to feel – and he _hunted_ down the Western Lady.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yo! SO - yeah. I shook things up with Kohaku! I bet you guys didn't see _that _one coming. Sorry it took FOREVER! I had a brain fart and my work load at work is ridiculous. Alright - so. Now - the question is, will the obsidian inu take Takeshi regardless of her letter or no? What's up with Akihiro? What did they talk about? :3 SO MUCH AND SO LITTLE. A lot of people love Takeshi and I swear on ALL THAT IS BEAUTIFUL that there will be some Takeshi x Kagome romance but this is first and foremost a Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Speaking of which - Akihiro is planting romantic thoughts into people. Curiosity. Hunger. And Sesshoumaru? Possession is making it's way through him. Takeshi knows what he wants. Next chapter we'll have more Sesshoumaru x Kagome interaction. After the ladies visit they'll spend the day together or something silly. Akihiro turned out to be different then I imagined. Let me know what you think?


	18. Wolf at the Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Eighteen: Wolf at the Door **

x . . . . x

_Cerdwin narrowed her eyes._

_It would be a __long _day.

"I am here because Sesshoumaru-sama ordered it – not because I want to be." Cerdwin hissed angrily as she glared heavily at the miko, drumming her nails along the table top.

Kagome arched a brow, "Good – then we agree on something."

The mermaid scowled and murmured, "I wish we could agree on your demise."

Which wasn't a smart thing to say – nope, especially when the shadows seemed to darken in the room abruptly.

Cerdwin cast a nervous glance to one of the corners of the room when she felt youki ripple along her senses in an almost threatening manner. In the darkness of the morning she knew she wouldn't be able to see him if he didn't want to be seen. The bitch of the West was in front of her and none had been in the room upon entering however the moment she and the miko had begun their _verbal spat _the shadows seemed to suffocate her. She suppressed a shiver not wanting Kagome to see the way her guard affected her. It was an unsaid fact that Takeshi was right up there with Sesshoumaru, Akihiro, and Ichiro in power and was no doubt one of the top warriors in the Western Lands and at the beck and call of Kagome… he more than frightened the once goddess.

_The darkness was meant to be feared. _

As was the ocean… but even the ocean had its obsidian depths and even when she traversed its waters freely she was unable to see in the darkest waters.

Fear jolted through her as shadows crept along the walls like living tendrils.

She gazed at the miko and she seemed completely unaffected by what was occurring around her. Unaffected but not unaware with the way she furrowed her brows at Cerdwin. Kagome shook her head and without looking away from Cerdwin stated softly, "Takeshi." The shadows stopped moving and returned to their normal state as Takeshi appeared beside the ningen woman in a flush of darkness, crouched, head bowed. The glow of the fires highlighted the shadows and the darkness that he contained and Cerdwin watched – mouth dry.

"You called for me?" he inquired, voice smooth as silk and making things jerk lowly within Cerdwin's body.

Kagome turned to him then she offered him a light smile, "I can handle this." She murmured, "No worries!"

From beneath the shadows of his bangs Takeshi frowned and his emerald hues sharpened, "Pardon my intrusion then."

As soon as the words left his mouth a ripple of power shuddered through the room and its purity stifled the mermaid. She may not have been a youkai but she was still magical and magic affected _every one_. She fought not to take gasping breaths and run from the room as the spiritual pressure bore down upon her. She clenched her hands at her side as she glared at the woman before her. The _miko _– with her head cocked to the side, cerulean hues dark with an emotion that she couldn't quite name.

"I don't enjoy pain." Kagome stated gently, "Not mine and certainly not yours bur if I must, to succeed in this in this role, I will do what is necessary."

Choking as the pressure increased she gasped out, "What are you implying?"

"I will end you, Cerdwin-san. I will end you because you are a liability, a thorn in my side, and a future threat and youkai have a very 'take no prisoners' attitude." She informed her loftily. Though her tone was light Cerdwin picked up on the tightness in the corner of her eyes. She honestly didn't want to do this and the notion was shocking.

Cerdwin placed her hands on the table as she tightened them on the wood, splintering it in the process, "But not you."

Kagome shook her head, "I believe in chances and the benefit of the doubt and that is something Sesshoumaru-sama cannot change. I have my moments of practicality but I am first and foremost a miko and hurting people – even youkai – is not something I particularly enjoy doing." She was silent for a few moments and something dark slithered through her piercing gaze, "Unfortunately, this is a moment of practicality."

Had she been a lesser being Cerdwin would have screamed.

But she wasn't.

So she silently endured as the pressure increased.

Until finally… it all vanished and she was choking, gasping for breath.

"Cerdwin-san… I have been given permission to end you should I see fit." Kagome stated swiftly as she began to make a plate of food for herself, not once looking at the once goddess sitting in front of her bracing herself against the table. "I may not be the ideal Western Lady due to my humanity and lack of lineage but I have been taught and I have prospered. Be thankful my lessons have not killed my sense of mercy because as you well know… Sesshoumaru-sama has none." Cerdwin watched, obsidian eyes gleaming, as Kagome nibbled on a strawberry. "Don't test me, Cerdwin-san… you'll find it to be the last thing you ever do."

And then she ate her breakfast like nothing had ever occurred.

And the mer-woman didn't know whether to hate and fear her or to feel begrudging respect for the woman-child.

.

Sweat glistened off pale flesh as the Western Lord dodged a well-aimed blow to his solar-plexus. He snorted as he leapt gracefully back and darted forward in the second that it took him to land. A clawed hand found his opponents arm and he gripped it, turning his body and bringing his opponent with him. Muscles flexed as he tossed the male into the opposite wall with enough force to shake the wall yet not bring it down. Golden irises glinted angrily as Ichiro pushed his crimson hair from his face. Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow as a breath of smoke slipped passed Ichiro's lips and without warning fire was exhaled from his mouth in an inferno.

It filled the room and made its way toward the Western Lord whose hands immediately grasped Tokijin. He brought forth the blade with enough time to ward of the fire. The aura from cursed blade created a shield around him as the fire enclosed on his form. Sweat glistened on his brow from the heat as he was encased in a ball of fire. He began to take steps forward until he was within reach of the other inu-youkai. Snarling he pressed one arm through the flames making no sound of pain although the flames burnt his flesh. Clawed finger tips gripped crimson hair and turned the head and pushed the head downward. As the flames touched the floor and exploded around him he leapt and aimed a well-placed kick to the other male's jaw. There was a pop as the jaw dislocated and Ichiro gripped it immediately attempting to push it back into place. Sesshoumaru used this moment of distraction and brought his blade to the back of the crimson inu-youkai's neck effectively ending the duel.

Ichiro grimaced, "Was that truly necessary, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he inquired as his jaw was set correctly.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and arched a brow, "You attempted to burn me to a crisp, Ichiro – you are lucky you are alive."

Ichiro scowled but shrugged his shoulders, "Well – I did. But I knew you would make it out unscathed!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his burned hand and wiggled the clawed fingers as the blackened and flaking flesh made an odd crisping noise, "I do not believe this qualifies as unscathed."

Ichiro grimaced at the scent and scrunched his nose, "Stop wiggling it, Sesshoumaru-sama – it is most unappealing."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "And you are a warrior of my lands? Fought in countless major wars? Unbelievable." Sesshoumaru turned away as a maid scurried toward the duo with towels. The Western Lord began to wipe the sweat from his body, currently ignoring the burnt flesh.

Ichiro scowled, "Sometimes I wonder why - " the crimson inu stopped as narrowed golden hues toward the door in the direction of the main house. "Is that your miko?"

"She is not _my _miko – you say it as though she is a mate." He murmured half-heartedly in response, also turned toward the main house, "But yes – it is she."

Ichiro arched a brow, "I meant no offense – she's awfully… perky this morning."

Sesshoumaru picked at the burnt flesh of his hand through narrowed citrine hues, watching curiously as it flaked, "I do not believe I have ever been _burned _before." He muttered lightly to himself before turning his attention back to the other inu, "I imagine so – she is training with Cerdwin I have no doubt that Cerdwin gave her problems and the miko is displaying brute power in order to get her to show some respect."

Ichiro chuckled lightly as he turned from the main house, "Are you trying to get one of them killed?"

"No – but the miko would persevere if it came down to battle."

Ichiro looked doubtful as he patted the sweat from his body, "You forget just how strong she is." He murmured referring to Cerdwin.

Sesshoumaru gazed at him evenly, "You show too little faith in your Western Lady."

"And you show _too _much for she is still a child."

That said he bowed and left the room and Sesshoumaru watched him leave with something akin to recognition. Ichiro was there when the West fell. He was one of his father's oldest advisors and friends and he had been there when the world had fallen to chaos – enslaved by the ryuu that threatened his very existence. Sesshoumaru didn't know how the man had survived the brutality that had been given and shown to him but when he and Takeshi found him there had been not a trace of humanity left within him. He had fallen to his beast and was passed the point of no return yet somehow he had come back to himself and it was because of that Sesshoumaru found he had earned First Chair of the High Court and held nothing but the utmost respect for him.

He – like Himeno – occasionally spoke out of turn but he allowed it to slide.

He was turning from the opened shoji styled door when he saw a head of auburn hair bound inside. Stifling a sigh he watched as the kitsune kit ran up to him and sat on his hind legs and hands much like a wayward pup would do. His tail was wagging happily as his turquoise hues glowed, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" he called, practically vibrating with energy. He looked like he was on the verge of climbing his clothes to sit on his shoulders when Sesshoumaru glared.

"What have we discussed, kit?" Sesshoumaru inquired lightly though the threat was clear in his eyes.

Shippo gave a cheeky grin as he responded, "'Leaping before looking is fool-hardy for where you are leaping may not be the safest place'!" he recited to the older male. Sesshoumaru arched a brow as Shippo sighed, "And to 'ask permission before _leaping _onto a _person_'. But I am just so excited! Please! Please let me show you what I learned from Nalia-san!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the child and waited for him to begin fidgeting.

But he didn't and Sesshoumaru was almost disappointed.

There was only one other child that did not run in terror or allow fear to permeate their scent and it had been Rin. He remembered a time not even a month ago where the kit would have run for cover but there he was, looking up at him, excitement filling his features and… he just couldn't find it in him to say no to the child that reminded him so much of Rin.

So he bent forward and held his hand out.

The kit almost squealed in happiness and leapt into his hand. Shippo sat there as Sesshoumaru stood straight, holding the kit out in front of him on his palm.

"Show me what you have learned, kit." He intoned and Shippo nodded happily as lifted tiny palms outward.

Shippo's voice was soft and excited, "Don't be scared, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru arched a brow and was about to respond when the dojo fell to complete darkness. He waited a moment and then another. A moment more and the dojo exploded into color. Light blue, glowing out lines of butterflies fluttered around them in the darkness as children outlined in yellow ran about his feet giggling and laughing. Fish flew in the air and pink cat looking very much like the miko that was within his home and a red dog looking much like his hanyou brother argued and fought. Twinkling stars filled the darkness and cast the scene into night as flowers swayed within the wind.

Warriors fought in a corner while birds chirped as they flew around. He could _feel _the wind in the air and hear it in his ears as the grass swayed to and fro. Slowly the sights and sounds faded and the light returned to the dojo. Harsh breathing filled his ears and he looked at the kit his hands whom had an excited and satisfied smile on his lips.

"That was an illusion." He murmured softly to the child. Shippo nodded his head, eyes drooping.

"W-wasn't it great?" he inquired, energy exhausted.

Sesshoumaru was the type to give compliments where they were earned and he nodded his head, "It was very advanced for one so young. Have you showed your mother?"

Shippo shook his head sleepily, "Nah – I wanted to show you first."

And as the kitsune fell asleep in the palm of his hand and though he would never say it out loud… the action touched him. The fact that the kit had thought to show him first in his moment of excitement made a piece of him that was slowly but surely healing from the blow Rin's death had dealt it heal just a little more. Slowly he left the dojo as he tucked the kitsune into the crook of his arm and headed to the room the miko and child slept in together. His walk was slow, savoring the silence and the scent of _child_ that he missed more than he cared to admit.

He entered the room knowing the miko was still with Cerdwin and walked to the bedding. He tucked the child in as he did with Rin on the occasions that she fell asleep in his office while he worked. Shippo curled into the blankets and sighed in contentment. Looking back on it Sesshoumaru didn't know what caused him to do what he did next but he brushed clawed fingertips along the child's forehead, smoothing back his bangs. Sesshoumaru jerked back like he had been burned on his unwounded hand and was gone in a matter of minutes, fleeing from the child that was so much like Rin in so many ways and yet so different.

.

" – is not an easy task. These women have been around _centuries _and they have perfected the art of subterfuge. If you want to beat them at their own game it is best to be charming, engaging, but first and foremost… stupid."

Kagome arched a brow at Cerdwin, "Run that by me again." At the odd turn of phrase Cerdwin cast an inquiring look and Kagome sighed, "Say that once more."

"You must act simple, ningen." She informed her as she leaned over and bit into a grape. Kagome sometimes wondered where Sesshoumaru gathered the fruit that was so out of season as she looked at the mer-woman. "Think about it – if they find you simple then their tongues will be looser and they will not expect you to understand or even know the word _subterfuge._"

Though Kagome hated to admit it, she did not see a flaw in the plan. "I see your point."

"It is not to embarrass the Western Lady, I assure you but though Sesshoumaru-sama will not admit to it…" Cerdwin's dark brows were drawn downward as a scowl filled her lips, "We are in trouble. Fighting an unknown enemy is always dangerous."

And Kagome understood that. Fighting an enemy that they knew nothing about was a frightening aspect. How could they prepare for something that could change in a blink of an eye? The only person that they knew for sure was a problem was Naraku and even then… Naraku was a loose cannon and they could never pin down what exactly he was doing or thinking. Kagome looked over Cerdwin and despite their dislike for one another, Kagome knew that Cerdwin cared for the Western Lands though she would never be Western Lady and Kagome respected that. Rather than leave her in the dark she was trying to help her prepare the day ahead.

There was a clearing of a throat to her right and Kagome turned to Takeshi, "Yes, Takeshi?"

"If I may, Kagome-sama…" he inquired lightly and Kagome nodded for him to continue. "Do you honestly believe that will work Cerdwin-san?"

Cerdwin nodded her head, "I do. Most creatures look down upon ningen and see them as lesser – who are we to say otherwise? It would be most unusual if Sesshoumaru-sama were to land himself a powerful, intelligent, non-youkai hating miko, ne? Two out of three I could see but one that holds all the traits? I don't think so."

Takeshi nodded and turned to Kagome, "Could you do that Kagome-sama?"

The miko turned toward Takeshi with a bright and cheery smile, her cerulean hues somewhat foggy as she _giggled _lightly, "Huh? Do what Takeshi-san? I was thinking about how pretty the color fruits were!"

Takeshi blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously, "Kagome-sama?"

The fogginess cleared from her eyes as she winked at him, "Of course I can Takeshi." She turned to Cerdwin, "I believe that will be our best bet though I am very nervous."

Cerdwin shrugged, "If they catch on to what you are doing then slip into your normal roll. Don't try and keep the charade up and use all the tactics we discussed today. Be aware of your surroundings. Be wary of what you say. Lastly…" Cerdwin stopped and looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "… trust _no one_."

Kagome stopped eating the bread and cheese before her as she took in serious and ominous note of the woman's words and nodded her head slightly.

.

Sesshoumaru made his way to where he knew Kagome and Cerdwin were studying – it was well passed lunch and he was beginning to grow curious. Elfin ears twitched as muffled voices became clearer as he came closer to the room, Sesshoumaru found their conversation more than amusing.

"Of course you know when I'm trying to wheedle information! You're teaching me!" the miko's angry voice came roughly.

"That is beside the point. Your posture clearly indicates you are attempting to locate something in particular." Cerdwin bit back smoothly as the miko's grunt of frustration reached his ears.

"My posture? My _posture_? You slave driving - "

Takeshi's smooth voice interrupted the insult that Kagome was about deal, "Now Kagome-sama, she is right. Even I know body language is vital." There was a smug silence as Kagome merely grumbled something unintelligible.

Sesshoumaru entered room without knocking and Cerdwin turned toward him and bowed her head – Takeshi doing the same. The miko – disrespectful chit that she was and still angry with him for making her train with Cerdwin – turned her head from him with a snort. He closed the door behind him as the two youkai lifted their heads and observed him. He made his way around the table and took a seat between Cerdwin and Kagome – one looking more and more murderous by the second her aura flaring dangerously as he came close.

"Miko – I suggest you get yourself under control quickly." He intoned slightly as he arched a brow in her direction. Kagome scowled but it took no more than a second for her flaming aura to return to her control and he nodded his head impressed. "How goes training?" he inquired to no one in particular. Kagome sucked in an angry breath as Cerdwin offered him a charming, sharp-tooth smile.

When the mermaid spoke her voice was lofty and almost feathery, "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, she advances fairly well for someone with a sharp tongue and little to manners."

Kagome's scowl deepened, "I do _too _have manners!" she growled, reminding him much of the woman he had known before rather that what he had forced her to become. He rolled his gaze to her and she turned to him, "I do!"

"And you were doing so well too." He muttered referring to her childish antics though internally he was relieved that there was still something of the girl that had shattered his armor with her arrow in an effort to save his half-sibling so long ago.

The relief didn't last long as confusion was hot on its tail.

After all – why did he care?

He observed her flaming cerulean hues and tilted his head to the side.

And it came to him again – because she was his Western Lady and his responsibility.

It was unfortunate for him that inu took responsibility seriously so as he observed her porcelain features he took note of the strain around her eyes and how utterly exhausted she looked.

"Has she progressed?" he asked Cerdwin completely ignoring Kagome as he turned to the paler woman.

Cerdwin looked briefly shocked but nodded her head, "She has. I believe with a little - "

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a smooth and cool interruption, "Then you are dismissed." Cerdwin paused in confusion but nodded her head curtly and left the room with flourish. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Kagome and inclined his head toward Takeshi, "Dismiss him."

In a very Sesshoumaru-esque gesture she arched a brow, "What do you - "

Not in the mood for her antics he glared and interrupted her as well, "_Dismiss him_."

His tone broke for no argument and Kagome turned to Takeshi, "Takeshi – you are dismissed. Find me before the evening is out." Takeshi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of darkness, the shadows effectively swallowing him. Immediately there was a grim expression filling her youthful face as she quickly inquired, "What's happened?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Nothing has occurred."

Kagome's brows furrowed in question as she wrung her hands in her lap, "Then why cut my lessons short?"

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in exasperation, "Did you not hear, miko?" Kagome frowned and he continued on, "You have progressed. I do not expect you to be perfect for tomorrow but I do expect you to know the basics of what you are doing and what you are attempting to do. Understood?"

There was a look in her eyes that clearly stated that she did not understand however she nodded her head and leaned comfortably on the pillows around her. She parted slightly painted lips and gently inquired, "Then what am I to do now?"

Sesshoumaru was about to shrug his shoulders and paused, "Let us speak about the child."

Kagome's brows furrowed once more as she frowned, "Shippo-chan? Did he do something?"

The taiyoukai shook his head, "No but I did not realize that he had much untapped power. Have you thought of sending him into the mountains to the kitsune school?"

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head, "No – not really. We've run into their students before but Shippo-chan chose to stay with us."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and began slowly, treading on ground he honestly had no business treading, "I believe that it would beneficial in more ways than one that he attend the school." He explained lightly – knowing the subject of her child was a… sensitive topic. The change was immediate – her form tensed and her heart rate quickened in his ears.

Her cerulean hues narrowed as she murmured almost venomously, "Please explain."

And he did, "The kit has recently shown me a high level illusion that I would not have thought capable of one so young. Nalia is proficient in illusions however she is not a kitsune and therefore cannot teach him all the tricks of the trade so to speak. He needs to expand his horizons and learn with his own kind. Kitsune are so secluded and hard to track – the exception being the Northern kitsune Lord and Lady. There are things only another kitsune can teach him and I think it be best that he learn early. There is also the matter of war."

Kagome sat up and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? We've known about this war for quite some time."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and lazily rested his head in his hand, arm propped on the table, "In the event things do not go as planned – do you honestly want your kit in the middle of it all? Kitsune are pack animals and will take care of their own and as I mentioned they are a secluded and private race and the adult kitsune would die for the kits in their care. If the war reaches that far their more advanced illusions will keep them safe and if not the adults will ensure the kits get to safety." Kagome paused and looked away from Sesshoumaru so he would not see the war within her eyes. Send him to safety where she would not see him for who knew how long or keep him with her and potentially risk his life. Sesshoumaru spoke once more and his words were gentler then before, "You luncheon with the Cardinal Ladies tomorrow and one of them is our enemy… if they know what he looks like, know how much you care – they may just try and use him against you."

He could scent the tears aching to be shed but she took a deep breath and nodded her head, turning to look at him, "It's settled. Shippo-chan leaves tonight – Masato-san and Nalia-san will take him."

Curious, Sesshoumaru inquired, "And why them?"

Kagome's smile was watery but she explained, "Nalia-san is capable with children and Masato-san is no doubt _very _lethal. I trust him to do as he is told despite the fact you have mentioned he is ruthless… not because he likes me but rather he owes me for saving his life. For a serpent he is quite honorable." Kagome plucked at her sleeves restlessly as she softly asked, "May I be excused? I'd like to spend time with my son before he leaves." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome bowed her head in his direction. She stood, gathering her robes about her and began to leave the room, pausing at the door, "If you don't mind me asking – did you say that Shippo-chan _showed _you the illusion?"

Sesshoumaru did not look at her as he informed her, "Yes – he sought me out to show off what Nalia had taught him earlier this morning."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Kagome lightly continued, "Did you – did you want to join us?"

Silence reigned again and Sesshoumaru looked as though he would call her a silly creature and deny her request however he surprised her by inclining his head once before standing. She was pleasantly surprised when he offered her his arm. She took it tentatively, threading her arm through his, resting her hand on his forearm. They left the room quietly and the silence roared in her ears. Despite that she was his Western Lady, despite the fact he had trained her and taught her of her position – Sesshoumaru was _still _Sesshoumaru to her. She knew next to nothing about him other than his love for Rin. She did not know of his likes and dislikes or the memories of his past.

The reality was Sesshoumaru was still a stranger to her in so many ways despite his constant presence.

The thought made her wilt internally.

Unless this bond was severed she could be with him for years to come but she couldn't even tell anyone that asked what his favorite dish was.

Did he have a favorite color?

What were his hobbies?

Sesshoumaru's baritone caused her to jump lightly, "You seem troubled."

She turned cerulean hues upward but he was not looking at her but rather in front of him as they walked. She lightly pursed her lips before speaking, "Much has happened in the past few months."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "That much is certain – does this cause you reason to worry?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, but there hasn't been much room for relaxation or getting to know those around me."

The taiyoukai paused causing the duo to stop in the middle of the hall. He turned to look at her and frowned lightly, "I do not follow."

Her hand was still lying on his forearm and she removed it as she responded, "I don't know those within my own my home, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't know the maids or our subjects."

Brows furrowed Sesshoumaru gazed down at her curiously stating exactly what she had said previously, "Much has happened in a short time. You have been physically training your body, spiritually training your powers, learning the laws of your lands, and learning its history. You do not _need _to intimately know your subjects."

Kagome looked down and away from the taiyoukai, voice soft when she spoke, "But Sesshoumaru…" she briefly dropped the honorific and sighed, "… I don't even know _you_."

Realization dawned on him then and he murmured a light, 'ah' as he continued to gaze at the crown of her ebony hair. There was no doubt that he knew her previous pack very well and considered them family. He realized then that she knew _nothing _substantial about him and he was her Western Lord. They ruled together and yet she most likely did not know even the most simple and basic knowledge concerning him. Nodding his head a murmured a light, "Come." Kagome frowned but pushed her arm through his, resting her hand on his forearm once more. "You knew your pack very well – I do not understand this…" he paused searching for the right word, "… _need _for intimate knowledge but I shall indulge you."

They began to walk and Kagome's soft squeak and embarrassed blush spilled forth as she babbled, "Oh no! That's not what I meant! You don't have to but it's just that I know Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku so well and it just bothers me that I live with you and am supposed to reign beside you yet I don't even know your favorite color!"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow as he looked down at her. She refused to look at him but her embarrassment had her looking directly in front of her. "That is a minor detail, miko – it means nothing. What is the purpose of gaining this knowledge? Is it a ningen custom?"

Cheeks still flushed she looked at him, confusion coloring her features, "Youkai don't learn these things about one another?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he guided her through the halls, "It is not necessary. Youkai find the most powerful, they mate, and create offspring. Why would they need to know their favorite color?"

"Aren't they curious about those they care about?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru mulled the though over for a moment before clearly stating, "We mate for political purposes – not for love."

Kagome's voice was soft when she tentatively intoned, "Your mother loved your father."

Sesshoumaru's spine stiffened and she felt tension coil in the arm that she held. For a moment she thought he would not dignify her with an answer and that she had overstepped her boundaries but he again surprised her by responding, "Not in the beginning. Their mating was arranged from birth."

"Even still – you don't think they tried to know one another?" she inquired.

Silence reigned as they paused before her room and Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No – I believe that Mother still does not know what father's favorite color was."

The frown on Kagome's lips was slight as she shook her head and Sesshoumaru reached to slide open the door. Shippo was still asleep in her bed where Sesshoumaru had left him and Kagome glided across the room and hiked up her kimono as she crouched before the futon. She leaned forward and pressed her nose to the kitsune's, murmuring a light, "Wakey wakey, Shippo-chan!"

The kit murmured something intelligible in a groggy voice as he slowly opened his eyes with a yawn, "Hey, Mama – dinner time?"

Kagome shook her head as she gave a feminine chuckle from her painted lips, "No, silly! We're going outside today! The snow has begun to melt and it's steadily growing warmer!" she leaned down closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Sesshoumaru-sama is coming with us!"

Shippo's eyes opened wider as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Really? Sesshoumaru-sama is coming too?"

"Mhm!" Kagome scooped the kit into her arms and placed him on her shoulder where he perched lightly, clinging to the ringlets that made her hair for the day. She walked back toward Sesshoumaru and the kit smiled widely.

"Morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shippo greeted with a smile.

Sesshoumaru gave the kit a dead panned stare and shook his head as he steered the duo from the bedroom and toward the outside, "It is well passed noon, kit."

Shippo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well – good afternoon then!"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head at the kit in approval and Shippo beamed when Sesshoumaru responded, "Good afternoon."

Kagome, meanwhile, watched the exchange curiously.

When had Shippo and Sesshoumaru become so friendly?

.

Takeshi slipped from the shadows as he looked at the home before him with a frown. He could faintly detect Kagome's scent as well as Akihiro's. They were deeply intertwined suggesting that they had been in close proximity of one another. Scowling he took a deeper breath – curiously wondering if he could maybe scent the emotions that they had felt when they had been close. A quick growl worked its way from his throat when stale shock overcame his senses. At one point Kagome had been surprised and the scent that was entangled with Akihiro's was amusement. He breathed a little easier when he was unable to detect any scent of arousal or fear from either party but was still curious.

What had been said that shocked Kagome so? Shocked to the point that she hadn't wanted to discuss it?

Arms crossed over his chest armor the inu youkai glared at the space that held their scents and tried to picture the event in his mind. She hadn't been accosted – that much he could tell – but she had been flustered at one point. _What had they discussed_? He was beginning to become annoyed with the whole damned situation! His temper was not easily evoked – his primary emotions for ningen were merely disgust but hardly ever anger – unless it dealt with Kagome. She made his most volatile emotions, the ones he attempted to hide away, come to the forefront of his mind.

A chuckle soon reached the guard's ears and the elfin tips twitched as he turned around. Standing four feet away was Akihiro and Takeshi stiffened. There was no doubt that when it came to stealth… Akihiro was absolutely silent, mostly due to his ungodly speed and since he was so distracted the hound had gone undetected. Ever changing hues glittered with amusement as Akihiro smirked at the other canine, taking a drag from the long, ebony pipe within his grasp. Takeshi sneered in disgust – he had no idea how the other could stand the stench considering his nose was just as sensitive. It was well known that Akihiro enjoyed indulgent actions more so than any other in the Western House. He had an almost addictive personality and his addiction changed like the winds.

Releasing a puff a smoke the hell hound chuckled once more, "I wondered when you would come to visit me, little pup."

Takeshi snarled, "I am no longer a pup, Akihiro."

Full blown laughter slid passed pale, thin lips as the male took several steps forward, "You will forever be a child in my eyes, dear Takeshi." He continued to walk forward until he was directly in front of the obsidian inu, "Have you come to grace my bed?"

There was a sound of disgust and Takeshi shook his head, "It is one thing to harass the women of the court but an entirely different thing to harass the _men_."

Akihiro tsked and sighed, "Well that is just too bad, ne?"

Takeshi scoffed and batted away the smoke that came from the pipe, "Honestly – must you smoke that?"

The other male merely shrugged as he took another drag and answered simply, "Yes."

"Disgusting habit." He hissed as he glared, "You know why I am here."

Akihiro shook his head as he turned from the young canine and walked up the steps to his home, "I have not a clue – but please… do explain."

Takeshi growled as he followed him, feet crunching in the slowly melting snow, "Don't play dumb with me, mutt!"

Akihiro snorted, "Well if that isn't calling the kettle black then I don't know _what _is."

"What did you discuss with Kagome?" Takeshi demanded as the hell hound took a seat in one of the chairs on the wooden porch.

"Mmm… familiar with the miko are we? I bet she's positively feline in bed." Akihiro murmured, watching as anger coursed through the other hound swiftly. "Oh calm down and have a little fun for once."

"You will not speak of my charge that way again." He ordered.

Akihiro's grin grew sinister, "Let's not play games, little pup."

"Games?" Takeshi inquired, cool persona coming back into play.

Akihiro nodded and pointed to the Western House, "Yes, games. She is not merely a charge to you… is she?" Akihiro's voice was soft when he spoke, darkly seductive, "You want her, do you not? You want her sweet, virgin body… you want to taste her most intimate parts as she cries your name. You, little pup, want to _fuck _her until - "

Red had swallowed the whites of Takeshi's eyes as he held the pale, graceful neck of Akihiro in a black and white clawed tipped hand. His fangs were lengthened in his anger as his humanity began to fade away. His voice was guttural when spoke, hand clamping harder at the neck as he pushed Akihiro against his chair, "You will _never _speak of her that way again, Akihiro. Do you understand?"

Akihiro stared at the male above him and proceeded to laugh.

.

Birds chirped merrily as Shippo babbled on about the things he was learning while Kagome listened with bright eyes and Sesshoumaru listened… politely. Whenever the kit asked the taiyoukai something specifically he always graced the kit with either an answer or a look that spoke volumes. Kagome found it amusing and oddly enough… endearing the way Sesshoumaru took care with child. She vaguely wondered how someone so _cold _was able to be even the slightest bit open with her kit. This was the very same male that had refused her requests to save him. Her conscience argued he had just lost his own daughter and she couldn't have expected him to open his heart up to another so soon.

The darker part hissed that he trapped her into this place.

The conscience warred back it had been her fault in binding him in the first place.

The two sides continued to war – _he kills those that defy him; he hurt Takeshi because she could not perform; he treats those lower than he with a disdain that was cruel._

On the flip side – _he is lord and can show no mercy to rule breakers for it makes him look weak and weakness means war; Takeshi had been harmed to teach her a lesson; Sesshoumaru was royalty – disdain is expected. _

Shippo had _died _while she gone.

_But Sesshoumaru had brought him back to life. _

Kagome couldn't fathom why she was defending his actions but it honestly put everything into perspective. Sesshoumaru really didn't do anything without proper reason and the West was prosperous under his rule. He didn't condemn her for his situation – he embraced it the best he could have and attempted to make her the ideal Western Lady. Shippo bounded from her shoulder as he found spotted a beetle some yards away and was intent on catching it. Kagome paused and Sesshoumaru feeling the slight resistance as she held his arm paused as well. He gave her a curious glance and arched a brow in her direction.

She pulled her arm from his as she shook her head and bowed at the waist with a smile, "I'm sorry." She stated lightly as she pulled herself back into an upright position.

"For?" Sesshoumaru inquired, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was apologizing for.

Kagome sighed as she twiddled her fingers idly, "Everything." She breathed out. "Honestly – for thinking that you were some _monster_ for such a long time. It took me a while to figure out but everything you do is done precisely with all possible outcomes thought out. I accepted my position here, true, but I never really _accepted you_."

Sesshoumaru was silent for several heartbeats until he finally nodded his head, no indication on his features that he cared either way but his golden eyes lost some of their coldness. "What a ridiculous thing to apologize for – I _am _a monster."

The words were contradicted by the kitsune that sat by his feet holding a silver shelled beetle in his hands, "Isn't this great looking, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Stifling a sigh he and without looking at the beetle he muttered, "It is wonderful."

Kagome only smiled.

.

Mizuki watched from the opened patio of her room where she sipped a small cup of tea lightly. Her amusement was clear when she watched the trio walk through the slowly melting snow. The child flittered here and there while Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched on indulgently. As a mother she had to admit that Kagome was a good thing for her son – she was his opposite in every way and somehow managed to balance him though both were simply too obtuse to see it. As a mother, yes, she could see it. However, as a former ruler… despite the fact she was proud of the miko and to a point liked her, she was a danger and a disaster waiting to happen. The youkai were already rising against the West despite the circumstances to Kagome's ascension to the throne [not that anyone really _knew_; being bound was almost shameful].

Long, pale digits clenched around the dainty cup minutely as she continued to observe. She despairingly wondered when the ningen would rise and fight the fact that one of their own – a miko no less – was with a youkai.

An abrupt sigh slipped passed her purple painted lips as an elfin ear twitched. She gazed around curiously, brows furrowed. Her body was tense, alert, knowing something was not right but not being able to pinpoint it. Mizuki's nostrils flared as she attempted to locate a scent but was surprised when nothing was forthcoming. Sleek brows furrowed in contemplation she placed the cup at her side as she stood. She couldn't explain it but she knew something was… _off. _There was a niggling in the back of her mind – instinct roaring through her to fight an invisible enemy.

Maybe it was a hunch or possible sheer luck but Mizuki turned just in time to see the glinting of a kusarigama headed straight toward her from behind a finely decorated screen. She was able to efficiently dodge to the side and dart straight forward. She pushed the screen aside, claws out and ready to slice into the one that dare attack her turned back. There was a hiss and a small 'bang' as black smoke exploded from behind the now decimated screen. She jerked back with a snarl – anger coursing through swiftly as caught sight of frigid cinnamon hues and a bone mask that covered the lower part of the face.

_Tajiya_, she furiously thought as she covered her mouth and nose. The room was soon quickly filled with the dark smoke as several other smoke bombs exploded all around her. Another bomb exploded, this time by her feet, and auric hues widened briefly as green smoke exploded from it and directly into her face. She barely had time to close her eyes but the deed had been done. They watered and itched and her throat was beginning to slowly swell preventing air from reaching her lungs. Her vision was blurring and she went down to her knees.

Black and green boot clad feet filled her vision as she clutched at her throat. She followed the line of the demon-hide suit and would have laughed if she could. In front of her, the tajiya that would bring about her demise, was a boy younger than the miko that was Western Lady. The kusarigama lifted above the head of the child and the sound of footsteps drew close. The tajiya looked toward the shoji screen door and with one look at Mizuki – he turned and disappeared into the smoke. Her vision tunneled and Mizuki faded until she saw black.

.

Sesshoumaru watched with keen eyes as the kitsune snuggled into the stomach of the miko after launching himself into the air and being caught by her ever welcoming embrace. He observed the sadness that rapidly filled her cerulean hues as she ran her fingers through his auburn strands. There was a weary strain around her eyes that was not there earlier and he concluded that it was because these would be her final moments with the child that she called her own for an amount of time that she did not know. How long would they be apart? Days? Months? Years? It was possible – battles could be fought for decades, they were youkai after all. What was half century here or there? Lips pursed he watched as she murmured to Shippo about her day and inquired what he wanted for dessert that evening.

He _almost _rolled his eyes – an action he had to stop himself from doing more frequently in the miko's company.

What was it with her and drowning the child in the sweet confections she had made or even at times made herself? He had been about to comment on the unhealthiness and bad habits she was giving the child when frantic calls of his name had him turning around.

Running toward him, deep timbre filled with angst and regret, was Shigure. The nezumi immediately gripped his naked tail within his hands as he glanced at the Western Lord, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Your mother has been attacked! She was - " Shigure stopped speaking when an explosion of snow and the rustling of his clothing alerted him to the fact that Sesshoumaru was no longer there.

Kagome took several quick steps forward and gripped Shigure's shoulder, looking gravely at the smaller youkai. Shippo trembled in his mother's arms but there was a stubbornness in his features as he waited quietly knowing now as not a time to be asking an array of questions, "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"We do not know – her throat was swollen that she could not breathe let alone speak. The castle healer is giving her a draught to take the swelling down." Shigure informed the Western Lady with a grimace.

Kagome offered the youkai a gentle smile and quietly requested that he take her to the inu-youkai. With a nod they were walking briskly into the Western House and toward the healer's chambers. Kagome had never actually _met _the healer of the castle but she knew who she was the moment she laid eyes on the stranger sitting beside a grim-faced Jaken and Himeno. She was old – much older than any other youkai she had come across in her travels – looking older than even Totosai. She was slight, maybe several inches taller than Jaken, with a wealth of silver hair done in a braid that trailed behind her like a thick snake. She was covered in wrinkles and her skin was marked with age. Her eyes were a baby blue that rivaled Kouga's hues. Her yukata was a pale blue held by a black obi – very plain, very normal – and she looked nothing like Kagome had expected.

Her eyes fell upon the still form of Mizuki and Kagome rushed forward, Shippo still in her arms. On the side opposite the healer, Sesshoumaru sat with no visible emotion on his features however there was an unnatural stillness and quiet about Sesshoumaru that spoke volumes – it spoke of his worry. Mizuki's breathing was labored while the healer bent forward and applied a salve on the neck of the inu youkai. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and softly inquired, "I see no wounds – what has happened to her?"

It was the healer who spoke, "It was poison – very powerful." Sky blue orbs flickered to Kagome's form and the healer introduced herself quickly though her voice was the very epitome on grandmotherly, "I am Arisu, Kagome-sama and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance despite the circumstances."

"Thank you." Kagome murmured half-heartedly.

Arisu clucked her tongue as she opened Mizuki's mouth and gazed inside worriedly, "Her throat is taking on a black tinge, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What does this mean?" Sesshoumaru demanded impatiently.

Arisu's features were grave, "This tells me of the posing used and _this_ type of poisoned gas is used only by tajiya."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the healer and was about to retort when the shoji screen door opened and Ichiro entered looking grim, "Sesshoumaru-sama – I am sorry to interrupt but no less than eight guards have been found dead, scattered throughout the outer and inner walls."

Kagome looked pale as turned to Sesshoumaru, "Could it be our enemy?" she inquired looking fretfully at Shippo and Sesshoumaru chose not to answer but instead divert knowing exactly what she was thinking. Were they under attack? Though the West was her lands Shippo was her child and she now worried greatly.

"The kit should leave immediately." Sesshoumaru intoned.

Cerulean hues steeled Kagome lifted Shippo into her arms and was leaving the room with speed that rendered some of the youkai speechless.

Shippo, after hearing Sesshoumaru quickly queried, "What was Sesshoumaru-sama talking about?"

Kagome glanced down at the kitsune eyes soft as she headed to the outer dojo's where the warriors trained. If he had not heard of what happened then Masato would be there training. "Shippo-chan, the West is not safe for you right now. We're at war and Sesshoumaru-sama told me that you have potential to be very great given the opportunity. I think it's time you go to the kitsune school to learn more about your tricks and about other kitsune. It's also very safe…" she paused and touched his cheek as she offered him a smile, "… I don't want someone to use you against me."

And Shippo understood that though it bothered him to leave his mother behind and face the horrors of battle and war – face the bloodshed that would come in the next few months. Tears of frustration built in his turquoise eyes and he buried his head into the front of kimono and cried, "I'm too young to protect you."

Kagome gave a slight laugh as she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, "As your mother, no matter how old you get, it will _always _be my job to protect _you_." She came the door outside the dojo and opened it, relived to see Masato meditating the center. Silvery orbs opened as the basilisk scowled upon seeing her.

"What do you want, Kagome-sama?" he asked brusquely. He stood languidly and began to walk toward her taking note of the silently crying kit. "What's with the brat?"

This time Kagome scowled, "Don't be rude, Masato-san. I have a mission for you. I need you take Shippo-chan to the kitsune school in the mountains."

The basilisk clasped his hands behind his back as he cocked his head to the side, "You realize that I am a trained assassin, correct? I don't do delivery work."

Kagome looked down at the child in her arms clinging to her midsection, "Since you're not running around like a lunatic I'm assuming you don't know." She paused to nibble her bottom before breathing out, "Mizuki-sama was attacked – in our own house. Our enemy is knocking on our door and I can't have Shippo-chan here if something happens. No one knows about him but those in the Western House and I don't want _anyone _else finding out."

Masato leaned down and arched a brow at the kitsune whom at the close scrutiny burrowed further against Kagome. Masato snorted, "Runty thing, isn't he?"

Kagome frowned and was about scold him but Shippo beat her to it, turning in her arms and scowling looking very much like Kagome's favorite inu-hanyou, "I may be small but I'm not runty!"

Masato stared down at the child and shook his head, "Mouthy too." He muttered lightly looking back up at Kagome, "Is this an order?"

Kagome shook her head, "No – but rather a request. Forcing people to do what they do not usually makes them resentful and more likely to turn against authority. I would imagine your honor wouldn't allow you to turn away considering the fact that I _did _save your life."

Masato starred for a moment before briskly nodding his head, "Have the child ready in five minutes and I will meet you outside your rooms."

"Nalia-san will be accompanying you so that she can take care of Shippo-chan." Kagome knew that Nalia would agree because she thought Shippo adorable and the fact that she couldn't say no.

Closing his eyes briefly the serpent sighed, "Great – so I will be babysitting two on this trip. I will also gather Nalia then."

Kagome could say nothing because although Nalia was a great negotiatior – she was child-like more often than not and occasionally naïve. Instead she stated, "I'll see you in five."

Masato bowed to her as she left the room and Kagome retreated quickly to her chambers. Himeno was there waiting and already had a pile of clothing for Shippo, "Sesshoumaru-sama informed me of what was occurring and stated that you may need help."

Kagome offered her a thankful smile and emptied out her yellow backpack. Shippo scampered up to her side and inquired, "What are you doing with your pack?"

She began to place Shippo's clothing in the empty sack and held back tears, "I'm giving it to you and putting your things in inside."

Shippo's eyes widened, "Oh I can't take it, Mama!"

Kagome nodded her head as she grabbed the last box of pocky from her last trip home and put it inside along with his crayon box and blank papers, "Of course you can! It's mine to give to you! I can always get another. You have several changes of clothing and I put your crayons and paper inside. Draw all the time, Shippo so that when you come back you can show me all the people you met." Her eyes were soft, tears making them wet but she valiantly held them back seeing the same look in her adopted child's eyes, "I gave you the last box of pocky but don't eat it all at once – you'll make yourself sick!"

Shippo sniffled and wiped his eyes, "I won't! I'll go to school and learn everything I can and when I come back you'll never have to send me away again because I'll be so strong!"

Kagome's eyes were gentle as she put her hands on his shoulders, "You are strong, Shippo-chan, but this place is no longer safe."

Shippo's turquoise hardened withy resolve, "Then I'll protect you next time."

Her smile was indulgent when she hugged him to her breast, "I know you will. Be good and listen to your teachers and most of all _be safe_."

Kagome did not know what the outcome of the war would be. She wanted to believe that no matter what the West would come out on top because surprisingly enough he had faith in Sesshoumaru's wisdom and strength. Cerdwin had been right though – fighting an unknown enemy was dangerous. Scarily dangerous and things could always take a turn for the worst. Not knowing when she would see her child or _if _she would see her child should the West fall she hugged him to her like she was losing the world with him. Which she was for _he_ was her world as her first child. He taught her to grow quickly because others relied on her and she would not be the woman she was today without him.

"_You _be safe." He repeated to her pressing his ear to her heart, "I love you, Mama."

As the door to the room opened and Masato stood there with Nalia whom he had filled in on their 'mission', Kagome murmured, "I love you too, Shippo-chan."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lifted him into her arms and walked over to the tora that watched with heavy concern and sadness in her gaze. She pressed a single kiss to the crown of his head and passed him to Nalia whom wrapped him in a small white cloak. Shippo waved, determination in his orbs as Nalia and Masato, in full battle gear, took the child and walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Kagome called on strength she didn't know she had and stood tall watching until they turned the corner and disappeared.

Himeno placed a hand on Kagome's arm soothingly stating gently, "This needed to be done, Kagome-sama. He will be with his own and they will teach him and keep him secluded from the stench of war. He will be safe."

Kagome nodded her head tiredly as Himeno released her arm and she began to head toward the healer once more, "I know Himeno-san… but it does not mean that it won't hurt."

Himeno nodded, her gently weather features understanding as she fell in step beside the Western Lady, "As a mother as well I completely understand."

They walked in silence while Himeno contemplated how to make this transition easier on Kagome and while Kagome attempted to gather about her Western lady persona instead of the miko that had just sent away her child.

.

Sesshoumaru gazed at Arisu and finally verbally inquired what was floating around in his head and making him uneasy, "Will she pass?"

Arisu shook her head as she began to make a poultice for the previous Western Lady and chuckled, "Had we found her later then yes – your mother would die, however we found her almost immediately and I am already making a counter potion as we speak. She will drink this and be good as new within the week."

Sesshoumaru nodded and the relief was almost visible in his body language as he stood, "If she is not in danger then I have things to attend to." Arisu nodded and Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, "We have a tajiya within our midst. Gather Akihiro and sect one and have them fan throughout the house. Place the city on lockdown and comb through both the grounds and the city."

Jaken nodded and bowed, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." He called lightly as he disappeared from the room just as Kagome entered it.

Sesshoumaru looked to the miko and nodded, "You are here – good. Has the kit left the grounds?" Kagome merely nodded as she went to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"How is she?" she inquired as she looked at Mizuki whose breathing was now labored.

The taiyoukai hesitated before answering, "She will be fine after she drinks a poultice the healer is making. Will you stay here? I have matters to attend in regards to the tajiya."

Kagome nodded quickly, "Of course I will! You…" the miko paused before continuing, "You be safe, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman that would see him off so to speak. Nodding his head once, he walked quietly from the room and Kagome took up his seat beside his mother, watching her where he could not as he sought to make their home safe once more.

Kagome watched over Mizuki and kept an eye on Arisu, curious about what she would be making. She was a miko and Kaede had trained her in the art of potion making and herbology to ensure she knew what she was doing but that was ningen potions and salves. Youkai potion making was entirely different as herbs and items went into a small black pot and Kagome was partially convinced that Arisu was part witch. The healer tsked and shook her head as she turned to the miko, "Will you watch her for a few moments? I need a specific herb from my stock that I do not have here."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Of course I will!" Arisu with a nod hobbled from the room and Kagome sat by Mizuki's side watching as the skin of the youkai's throat began to grow black from the toxins in her system. Sweat was gathering on inu's brow and Kagome patted it away with a dark cloth that had been left by her side. "Oh – Mizuki-san… hang in there." She murmured softly. Although the healer had said Mizuki would live… Kagome's heart clenched at the site of the powerful woman bedridden and in pain.

Caught up in her temporary charge – Kagome did not see the glint of the kusarigama as a lean boy shrouded in shadows crouched and made his way toward her.

.

Takeshi's crimson hues narrowed as he glared down at the creature of death and growled as his laughter continued to grow, "Why do you laugh?" he snarled.

Akihiro's laughter gave way to chuckling and he arched a brow, "Oh, little pup, you amuse me so. You want one of the very race that took _everything _from you. Was it not a miko that took the one person you cared for more than life itself?"

Claws pricked the delicate flesh of the hell hound and blood seeped from the small wounds, "_Shut up_." Takeshi snarled, fangs lengthening, "You know of nothing you _bastard_."

Akihiro leaned forward and whispered softly, the cruelness in his ever-changing orbs captivating, "But I know much Takeshi… I have seen into your past and I have seen into your future. You forget – I was given the _curse _of sight. Do you want to know?" he gently queried as he cupped Takeshi's cheek in his right hand. "Do you want to know if you will bury yourself within her soft, _feminine _folds? If she will ever love you? If you will _kill _her to end this misery of loving one of the same race that you so greatly hate?" Takeshi's hand slackened on the throat within his hand as he flickered his eyes back and forth unable to focus, "So much darkness lies within you and you are such a wondrous actor that even your beloved Western Lady does not know… not even your brother in arms, Sesshoumaru, knows the dark thoughts that plague you."

"Stop." Takeshi protested though the protest was weak at best.

Akihiro leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Takeshi's, "I so delight in misery and pain." He murmured softly, "It tastes delicious." He purred eyes fluttering close as he breathed deep. He pulled away and his lips hovered over Takeshi's. "Let me show you what you in have in store."

Takeshi had no time to protest or fight as Akihiro's lips covered his own. The scarlet haze fell from his eyes as they widened leaving on the startling emerald of his gaze. In moments he was filled with image upon image of possible futures and outcomes concerning himself and Kagome.

Each held a common theme.

He had her as his own for a moment – and then she was torn from him whether it be by her death on his claws – or her own reasons – and even Sesshoumaru interfering.

He _never _kept her.

Akihiro pulled away and licked his lips delighted, "And there are so many other outcomes – so many other possible futures." Takeshi closed his eyes as the possibilities replayed over and over within his head. "But never is she _yours _for eternity." Akihiro pulled away and the cruel smiled remained as he took a drag from his pipe.

Annoyed squawking had Takeshi open his eyes and turn to the little green kappa that was making his way toward them and waving his hand in the air, "You disgraceful, wretch!" Jaken growled to Akihiro as he glared up at the taller creature, "Do you have any idea what has happened?"

Akihiro arched a brow as he chuckled, "Enlighten me, Jaken-sama."

"Some of your men have been murdered and Mizuki-sama has been attacked!"

Despite his penchant of enjoying the pain of others and indulging too much in life's delights, Akihiro took his job seriously. Standing straighter and narrowing his every-changing hues he emptied out his pipe despite the fact there was still tobacco within it, "Explain."

"A tajiya somehow made it this far inside and attacked Mizuki-sama… Kagome-sama is with her in the healing room. Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered that sect one and yourself begin searching through the inner walls and the city. The city is on lockdown until the tajiya is found."

Takeshi came from his stupor and frowned, "The tajiya has not been found?" Jaken shook his head solemnly. "And where is Kagome-sama?"

"With the healer and Mizuki-sama." Jaken repeated.

Takeshi wasted no time and was gone in a flurry of shadows within moments.

Shadow travelling was cold.

There was an emptiness that was most frightening and the world around him moved slower when in the shadow realm. When in the shadows it was just _that _– shadows and he could only see _from _shadows. If there were no shadows then he could not travel or see that specific place. Thankfully – it was virtually impossible for a shadow to not be cast _somewhere_.

Some shadows were no bigger than an ant but if it was there then he could see and enter that place. Takeshi described the shadow realm as darkness filled with opened doors and each door was a different shadow in a different place and he would weave through the opened doors until he found the one he wanted – gazed into it – and either appeared or merely watched. When he shadow travelled… the world for him _stopped_.

Finding Kagome's shadow cast from an over-hanging lamp he breathed a sigh of relief. From his vantage point he was able to her in mid-lean over Mizuki and wiping her brow of sweat. Brows furrowing the inu youkai caught the glinting of a blade in the corner of the room and his eyes widened as he made out a figure and finally realized that the glinting from was a kusarigama. Pulling himself through her shadow in a flurry of darkness everything happened at once.

The world began to move once more, Kagome sensed him behind her and turned with a soft call of his name, and the tajiya whom was nothing more than a boy released his weapon toward him just as he darted forward. He successfully parried the blade with claws and the tajiya attempted to jump back but the boy's shadow rose up from the ground and gripped his feet bringing him to the floor. Takeshi moved forward, claws outstretched with very intention of running the male through and grip his heart within his hands but Kagome had turned and with wide cerulean orbs, screamed, "_No! Takeshi stop!" _

His claws stopped centimeters before tearing into the boys flesh.

.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Arisu was running as quick as her weathered body allowed her and there was a franticness within her gaze that caused him to pause.

"Has something occurred with my mo - "

The elder youkai interrupted him with a scoff and annoyed sound, "The tajiya has been captured and is now with Takeshi-san and Kagome-sama in her chambers."

Frowning Sesshoumaru made his way quickly to the miko's bedroom and opened the door without knocking just a familiar scent reached his nose. Citrine orbs narrowed he looked at the boy that was propped in the center of the room, glaring murderously at the miko, and tied by Takeshi's shadows. Upon hearing the door open he turned to Sesshoumaru with the same murderous expression.

"_You_." The tajiya growled as Sesshoumaru entered.

Citrine hues narrowing further Sesshoumaru responded, "You killed eight of my guards and attacked my mother, tajiya."

Kohaku responded with little influx in his voice, "They were unfortunate casualties – I was aiming for the witch before me."

"What reason do you have to attack me, Kohaku-kun?" Kagome inquired softly, heart heavy.

He snarled, "Do _not _act familiar with me! It is your fault that Rin-chan is dead! It is all your fault!" he yelled as anger broke through and his voice cracked with tears.

Kagome's eyes were gentle when she responded, "It's not my fault, Kohaku-kun."

Sesshoumaru responded as he took a seat beside the miko, "She is correct – it is mine."

Kohaku's cinnamon hues hardened as he looked to the taiyoukai, "You _loved _her though."

Sesshoumaru nodded and though his voice was rough with emotion he responded, "But she was ningen and susceptible to what youkai are not… winter took her life."

Kohaku turned to the caretaker of the little girl he had known and his eyes watered, "_I loved her_."

This time Kagome answered and leaned forward, purifying the shadows that bound the young man, "We know… I am sure Naraku told you elsewise." Kohaku nodded and Kagome sighed, "Why did you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?" Kohaku countered, "He enjoys the truth when it causes pain." She pulled the trembling boy into her arms as she hushed him because this was Sango's brother and Kagome owed it to her to take care of the last bit of family that Sango had. "Everything is so jumbled. What is truth? What are lies? Is there a difference?" he whispered as he allowed the older girl to embrace him. He whimpered, "And _I_ killed people this time – I killed them for a vengeance that is non-existent. I didn't do this because I blacked out."

He sobbed in her arms until he could sob no more and finally fell asleep.

Kagome turned to Takeshi and informed him, "Watch Kohaku-kun." Takeshi nodded and Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped outside the room. Kagome was quick in asking, "Will you kill him?"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked at the miko with a look that carried much weight to it, "He attacked my mother and killed others."

"Under false pretense! He didn't know!" Kagome exclaimed softly. "It's Naraku's fault!"

Sesshoumaru changed the subject quickly, "Why did you not sense the shard in his neck?"

Kagome parted her lips but paused as her senses expanded and she looked at him sheepishly, "I was stressed and frightened for your mother." She responded before rounding on him again, "Don't change the subject Sesshoumaru! I can't let you kill him! _I can't."_

"What will I do with him then if not kill him – this action cannot go unpunished."

Kagome pursed her lips fire erupting within her cerulean orbs, "Then punish Naraku seeing as it's his fault."

Sesshoumaru mulled it over, "And what will be done in the meantime? His shard allows him to be controlled too easily. He could fall prey to Naraku again and this time he could end you."

There was a moment of silence as she looked down and when looked up there was an excitement in her eyes that confused him, "Oh! This is wonderful!" Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her as he motioned for her to continue. The miko gripped his arms excitedly as she practically bounced in place, "We were never really close, Sesshoumaru-sama, before this at least. But _now _I know you and have _no _problem asking for favors!"

"I fail to see where you are going with this, miko." He finally stated after a second or so of silence.

"Kohaku-kun has a Shikon shard as you know – however we haven't been able to retrieve it for the sole reason Kohaku-kun is actually – well, dead. The only thing keeping him alive is the shard and the fact that he's Sango-chan's brother." Her eyes gradually grew brighter and the smile on her face continued to stretch, "Inuyasha and I entertained the thought of you bringing back Kohaku-kun for something in return _but _being the Western Lord and Lady we work together, right? It's a _partnership_. If I remove the shard it eliminates Naraku's influence on him, I gain a shard, and Sango-chan's brother will be alive _if _you do me the favor of reviving him with Tenseiga."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "And why I would I do something so… ridiculous?"

Kagome's hands tightened on his arms as she quietly stated, "Because he was acting on behalf of Rin-chan."

Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched but he said not a word.

.

The covered carriage was decorated lavishly informing all that cared to look that the being carried within was beyond wealthy. Starving eyes would watch as it moved through cities filled with poor that dying of starvation and poverty yet the creature within did not care as they feasted on succulent, tender meat and fruit so ripe that it would be a shame not to eat them. Lavender hues lazily took in the city that was just inside of the borders to Eastern Lands and sneered in disgust at the rags that draped her subjects. She snorted and small flames and smoke exuded from her slitted nostrils on pert nose as she looked away. "Barbaric." She murmured as ran clawed fingers through a ringlet of pale green hair as it brushed along the white scales that grazed the equally white flesh of her neck.

Her people were dying around her as they traversed the borders from the rocky, dead lands and after a while into the melting snow covered fields of the West. It disgusted her how prosperous the West had become. Black lips pursed angrily and a snarl quickly worked its way onto her lips. She glanced down at the invitation in her hand and for the umpteenth time she nearly shredded it.

.

_To the Current Lady of the Eastern Lands,_

_We cordially invite you to a luncheon at Western House to introduce the newly appointed Lady of the Western Lands two weeks from today. Please refrain from bringing guests as this will be a private affair. Do not feel obligated to being anything as we will take care of all necessary items. If you have any inquiries please send words so that we may answer any and all questions that you may have. _

_Respectfully,_

_Sesshoumaru Current Lord of the Western Lands _

Kagome Current Lady of the Western Lands

.

She glared at the invitation that reeked of lavender – _it_ _reeked of humanity_.

She felt _insulted _that the ningen miko she had heard so much about had dared even invite the Cardinal Ladies to a luncheon of all things. She didn't even have the decency and respect to throw a _ball_. She had thrown an extravagant party in her name when she had mated the Eastern Lord. Shoichi had not been happy per say but she had invited her entire clan and all her rivals just to throw her good fortune in their faces.

She internally glowed at the memory of the shock, outrage, and outright jealousy she had received. She closed her eyes and cursed again. Filthy ningen miko! She had dared to claim a seat of cardinal for the youkai of the West and she could not imagine how low Sesshoumaru had fallen. It didn't matter for the woman was of little consequence. Ningen were both stupid and ugly and she couldn't wait to gloat and preen in front of the other ladies in regards to her wealth and lands.

Chuckling lightly to herself, the mate to the Eastern Ryuu, settled into her plush seats and blankets and closed her eyes imagining the next day with excitement.

.

Kagome gazed at Kohaku with a smile when she woke the next morning, tired but satisfied. Upon removing the shard and reviving the tajiya – all his memories of a time better forgotten returned. He stayed the night with her waking from memories that haunted him and frightened him yet also strengthened him. He was still a boy but the memories would make him a man. She brushed his bangs from his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his brow for with the memories of his darker times also came his memories of his sister and he had been _so _glad to know she was alive and well that he had immediately burst into tears.

So for the night Kagome played surrogate sister just as she had played surrogate mother to Shippo.

She was slow when she sat up, taking note that the sun was already up and she turned to gaze at Takeshi whom was seated at the foot of the bed. His voice was soft when he spoke, "We thought you would need extra sleep in light of today. Bathe quickly and Himeno-san will meet you in the bathing chamber to help you dress. The Northern Kitsune has already been spotted several hours away."

Kagome quickly ran from the room and Takeshi watched her with soft orbs – the memories of his favorite possible future playing behind his eyes.

_The possibility of a child that looked exactly like him but with familiar cerulean hues. _

.

She bathed as quickly as she possibly could and Miwa had been brought from the kitchen to help with hair and make-up while Himeno took care of the wardrobe. Since spring was upon them they had decided to go with festive colors. The kimono was a soft crème with the hem and the ends of the sleeves died with dark pink and travelling upward until they faded to a much lighter pink. Light yellow designs had been sown into the kimono stopping just above the bright pink. The obi was finely decorated with gold and a deep magenta while her make-up consisted of light pink lips and a shimmery pale pink eye-shadow. Black charcoal had been added as an eyeliner to make her eyes pop and her had been once more done in ebony ringlets however her hair was pulled to the right and the ringlets fell over her shoulder and danced enticingly along her collar. The allowed her ears to be free and small golden earrings encrusted with diamonds twinkled in the light.

They finished just in time for Jaken popped his head in and informed them that the Northern Kitsune was now in Kagome's sitting room and waiting for the Western Lady. Sesshoumaru met her outside of the door as she exited and she jumped back with a high-pitched squeal that Sesshoumaru glared at her for, "Honestly, woman, you always make such a racket."

She looked affronted and sniffed daintily at him, "Well you _frightened _me you – you brute!" Kagome blinked as Sesshoumaru's glare sharpened. "I'm nervous! I didn't mean that!"

"I have come to tell you good luck. It has begun and I know my mother was going to stay during the luncheon to guide you however due to circumstances… regardless I am sure you will do fine. Remember – subtle. No doubt mother informed you of the Northern Kitsune's friendship to her but she is _mother's _ally and not yours so do not confide in her for her loyalty may lay elsewhere as far as you are concerned."

Kagome nodded and gave a wavering smile, "I will do my best, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded reluctantly reached a hand out to pat the top of her head, careful of her hair, "You will do West proud no matter what happens." Kagome flushed under the brief praise and with renewed courage she watched as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. Takeshi whom saw the exchange materialized by her side and offered his arm.

"The Southern Koumori is now here as well. Shall we, Kagome-sama?" Kagome nodded her head as she and Takeshi made their way to the sitting room. Takeshi offered her a smile and she returned it as she released his arm and he opened the shoji screen door.

His deep timber soothed over her as he announced her, "Presenting Kagome-sama Western Lady of the House of the Moon."

Standing tall she entered gracefully and smiled to the two women at the low table that had turned their attention to her upon hearing the door open. Kagome did not bow as expected of a ningen but instead inclined her head – one action indicating she thought her to be their equal. They in turn did the same and Kagome took a seat at across from the two and offered a light smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kagome stated with a gentle flash of a teeth, hands pressed to her lap.

The Northern Kitsune was the first to respond, with a flick of a white, black tipped tail, "The pleasure is most certainly ours." The words were purred in a seductive voice that sent shivers tracing along her spine. Slate gray orbs flashed curiously as they took in the miko of the West and Kagome did not move under her scrutiny.

The Southern Koumori spoke next, her voice soft, so soft Kagome had to almost strain her ears, "I appreciate the invitation, Kagome-sama, your home is lovely." She murmured, and Kagome turned to the koumori whose eyes were an off shade of white that almost blended into the whites of her eyes. If it weren't for the pupil Kagome would not be certain that the youkai was actually looking at her. "I am called Sayuri." She stated as chestnut strands fell into her eyes. She brushed them back absently revealing black claws on her hands.

The kitsune chuckled lightly and nodded her head playfully, "Silly me – I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Yuzuki!"

Kagome nodded her head and her shoulders began to relax, the tenseness fading, "It is - "

The door opened once more and this time is was Himeno standing there with a strained smile on her features, "Presenting Kotone-sama Eastern Lady of the House in the Sky."

Lavender orbs flashed to Kagome and a false smile flittered onto the Eastern Ryuu's features, "So this is the miko of the Western Lands? Shikon Guardian and tamer of inu all around?"

A low growl started from Takeshi's throat and Kagome stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. If there were any a time adopt her guide of a silly ningen girl then that would be the time. So she did as Cerdwin informed her and giggled lightly behind her hand, "I _do _love inu!"

With the Cardinal Ladies in one room the luncheon had begun.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Do you have an idea how much I love you guys? LOTS. This is almost 15,000 words. Yeah. TRUE LOVE. So the Ladies have all met :3 EXCITING. NO – Akihiro is NOT gay. But… he may be bi - Also Takeshi. How you like that twist guys? Mhm. Oh yeah. Intense chapter. Soo much drama! As promised we meet the Cardinal Ladies and Sess x Kag time. Love happens over time guys and I am sure that Kagome isn't going to wake and be all "I heart sesshyyy!" and vice versa. So what do you think? Kohaku! We're not done with him. His actions still need to be counted for; next chapter the luncheon finishes and we fight for Takeshi's right! The chapters get progressively longer so the next one will most likely be like 16,000 words x-x; Thank you for your patience and understanding as well as the words of encouragement and love! ALSO – I have commissioned Lady Shieru to draw out both Takeshi and Akihiro :3 Send me love via reviewes?


	19. Innocent Hands Stained With Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Little Rin has died and Sesshoumaru doesn't know what to do. He loses himself to his beast, lost in emotions he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. Kagome is called to subdue the raging beast and in the process binds herself to the taiyoukai stronger than her bond with Inuyasha. With Sesshoumaru's subduing comes the price of being Lady of the West and with the title comes all the downsides and perks of being ningen royalty among a youkai court._

**A Demon Lord's Cry  
Chapter Nineteen: Innocent Hands Stained With Blood **

x . . . . x

_A low growl started from Takeshi's throat and Kagome stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. If there were any a time to adopt her guise of a silly ningen girl then that would be the time. So she did as Cerdwin informed her and giggled lightly behind her hand, "I do love inu!"_

_With the Cardinal Ladies in one room the luncheon had begun._

Kotone offered the Western Lady a sneer and greeted the Cardinal Ladies with a nod of her head. Despite whatever faults she may have had she abided the rules of courtesy no matter the situation. It was one of the major reasons she had become Eastern Lady. She was unwaveringly cruel, did what needed to be done, but did so within the bounds of _courtesy. _Snorting she took a seat between the Northern and Southern Ladies and observed the little miko before her – and she was little no doubt. Ningen were so slight and squishy looking compared the lightly muscled and lean forms of youkai females. The one before her certainly was _different _with her cerulean hues. They could have belonged to a youkai they were so blue.

Frowning she looked at the woman and pursed her lips.

How had this plain little… _girl _attracted the Ice Prince of the West's attention?

The eye color was abnormal on a ningen however they could belong to any passing youkai so that certainly wasn't it however something must have made him want her.

Her lavender hues darted to the creature of shadow that bent at the ningen's side and her disgust turned to outright shock and she couldn't help but exclaim, "_Takeshi_?"

The inu youkai did not look up but the Western Lady with a light and petulant frown answered for him, "Kotone-sama!" she began most appalled, "To address even a guard without an honorific is most disrespectful."

The ningen woman blinked her cerulean hues rapidly looking the picture of innocent and she wanted to vomit. Who knew Sesshoumaru liked pretty, innocent, and stupid? It wasn't as surprising as she had thought considering the little girl that had once wandered through his halls. Kotone sneered and shook her head, "Takeshi-_san_ then – why are you here?"

Kagome frowned and touched the inu youkai's cheek absentmindedly, "Oh don't worry about him! He's my guard! He is to be seen and _not _heard."

Kotone made her way around the table and took a seat with the other Cardinal Ladies. She observed the elaborate kimono that adorned the Western Lady's figure and almost sneered outright. Sesshoumaru _did _always take care of what he deemed his and she shook her head, "A lovely kimono fitting the ningen Lady of the West." Her tone dripped disdain and clearly stated that she did not mean a word she said.

Kagome's cerulean hues were wide and innocent when she spoke, "Oh this? Sesshoumaru-sama had the…" she paused as though confused before continuing slowly. "…tailors make me new kimono's. Do you really think it's pretty?"

The ryuu's nose scrunched as she murmured with detachment, "Absolutely beautiful."

The females watched as the miko ran her dainty finger tips along several of dark ringlets in her hair, "My hair though feels heavy… mou – I wish I could take it down but Himeno-san said that proper ladies don't wander with their hair down like a common harlot – "

The miko continues babbling and Kotone watched in with an amusement and partial horror at what had once been a prestigious position fall under the reign of a disgusting miko. The miko's act may have fooled the younger youkai, the ryuu that was still but a child, but she most certainly did not fool Yuzuki whom had been around for centuries and was as old as Mizuki herself. She also didn't fool the koumori whom lived isolated but was not simple. Yuzuki offered an amused smile to the young woman – after all as a kistune she was a master of deception. It was what she did best when the times grew complacent and she grew bored. Her voice was mischievous with undertone of cruelty when she stated interrupting the miko mid-babble, "I assume it was Cerdwin's tactics to play innocent and dumb, yes?"

No surprise registered on Kagome's features despite the fact she was panicking on the inside but she nodded her head once, the glaze from her eyes falling away as intelligence filled her bright hues, "Oh yes! I assume she forgot there would be a kitsune among us." She had at least hoped to play stupid for a little while longer and had not thought she would be found out so soon in the game.

The Eastern Ryuu narrowed her lavender hues and growled, "Are you stating that this was ruse?"

Kagome arched a brow and her hand fell away from Takeshi whom she had been petting during her ranting, "But of course – do you honestly believe the Western Lady would be someone so ridiculous? Have you _met _Sesshoumaru-sama?" she inquired the insult there but well concealed.

Kotone's fingers flexed in agitation as she inquire, "What was the purpose?"

The ningen's smile was falsely sweet when she responded, "Reactions, of course. I am not royalty – far from it – I am a miko and a child compared to the rest of the youkai that grace my own court and today those that grace my sitting room. Would you not play on the stereotype most youkai have of ningen if you were I?"

Sayuri nodded her head once before injecting, "I understand – I had done the same when I first began my reign of the South. It was when I met my mate's family. It is a wonderful tactic when one enters a situation and they are trying to gauge their surroundings and those that fill it… especially concerning in laws." The smile on her lips was slight but it brought a feminine chuckle forth from Kagome and Yuzuki.

Yuzuki then inquired, "Speaking of which I heard that Mizuki had come for a visit – is she not going to join us?"

Kagome's smile dimmed, "I'm afraid not. There was an issue with the staff at her home that required her personal attention."

Kotone responded then, "She employs ningen, correct? Risky business if you ask me!" Sayuri turned to the ryuu with wide eyes and Kotone cried out with a grin that contradicted her kind tone, "Oh! My apologies!"

Kagome frowned though internally she was amused. She had been worried for this? Yuzuki and Sayuri seemed fine but Kotone was much a spoiled child! "No offense was taken, Kotone-sama."

Unfortunately this was the beginning.

Kagome would have undoubtedly spoken too soon.

After all – if Mizuki had been worried then Kagome by principal should have been worried as well.

Especially by the gleam in older youkai's eyes.

.

Inuyasha was going to _kill _Kagome.

Plain and simple.

The way Kikyo was glaring at the _hare_ was nothing short of hostile.

The hare merely watched Kikyo with light brown hues curiously, her small bunny like nose twitching madly. Her ears were pointed like his brothers however they were much longer, a little longer than his hand for sure… and floppy. They were super fucking floppy and didn't seem like they were useful but she had somehow managed to track them down with a smile on her lips and happy voice with a thick yet ridiculous accent.

She quite literally appeared in front of them, covered in dirt and waved her hand frantically in his face. She screamed his name and quickly introduced herself, "I am Onora! Kagome-sama and Akihiro-sama sent me to help you! I hear everything – and I mean'a _everything_." She talked quick, moved quick, and didn't seem to have a pause button and her silly little nose was _always _moving. "We have lotsa shard hunting! I've nay idea what that means but it is a'happening because that is whut I've been told to do!"

Inuyasha had stood stunned and literally could do nothing but stare at the pale-yellow haired woman and into her abnormally large eyes. Miroku thankfully knew what to say and queried, "Kagome-sama sent you?"

"Oh aye! Shards to hunt an' all!" her smile was sweet and Inuyasha frowned.

"What the fuck are you?" he growled.

She didn't seem to mind his rude language and responded like he had asked like a normal polite person, "A hare! I'm kinda like yer wee bunnies!"

Inuyasha twitched once and hollered, "You talk weird!"

She frowned then and her own brow twitched, "Bullocks! An' here I thought it was it was _ye _who talked a wee bit funny! I'm from another country called Ireland!"

She turned on her heel swiftly, obviously peeved, and Inuyasha caught sight of something that made him laugh. Connected to her rear was a small, cotton ball tail. It was so funny that Inuyasha had tears sliding along his cheeks until a swift kick to the _little Inuyasha _had him on the floor in pain, an angry woman above giving a fairly good growl, "Don'tcha laugh at my tail kitten-ears!"

Again… Inuyasha was going to kill Kagome.

After recovering he told the group as much.

After all, where did she get off thinking they needed help?

"Stupid woman." Inuyasha muttered as he frowned, walking off.

Sango watched the hanyou walked away in confusion, "Inuyasha – where are you going? We have to head North, remember?"

Inuyasha turned a glare to the hare whom was busy flouncing from place to place, "We're visiting Kagome and my stick in the ass brother. There is no way in hell is she staying!"

Kikyo pressed a hand to his shoulder in an attempt to calm him but Inuyasha shrugged the woman away. Her cool, gray orbs momentarily reflected hurt before it was washed away with a blink, "I agree with Inuyasha – we do not need such a creature with us. We do not even know her."

Floppy ears twitched and the hare turned with narrowed hues, "I'm nay a 'creature'! I'ma hare! An' I will be with you whether you like it or not because my captain has requested it of me and my Western Lady requires this of me."

Inuyasha made a sound of disgust, "We're still going!"

Inuyasha wouldn't say it but Kikyo knew the real reason they were going to the West.

_Inuyasha missed Kagome. _

She knew it in the way he no longer took comfort in her presence.

It was in the way he was constantly antsy and nervous.

It was in the bags under his eyes and the in the quick snap of his temper.

Somewhere inside of her clay body… it killed a little piece of the once miko.

.

Small talk was exchanged, barbed words hidden beneath layers and layers of compliments and Kagome felt she was doing quite well until the questions came.

"Not much is known about you, Kagome-sama other than the fact you are the Shikon Miko. From what I know the Shikon Miko travelled with Sesshoumaru's bastard, hanyou brother. Filthy creature if you ask me!" Yuzuki murmured, her ears pressed against her head in both disgust and agitation.

Kagome's hands clenched in her lap and she offered a grin, "Mizuki-sama informed me that you have a step-child correct? A hanyou from your mate's roaming lust? It no doubt must have been a blow to both your ego and your mating." Her frown and apologetic tone did not suit the anger in her eyes when she spoke to the kitsune.

Sayuri and Kotone snickered lightly to themselves and Yuzuki's tail bristled, "Surely if Sesshoumaru-sama keeps around his concubines when you are around - it must be a blow to your own ego."

Kagome's brow hitched in the air and responded loftily, "Sesshoumaru-sama can do as he pleases. If his harem keeps him entertained then he is welcome to it however if he decides he no longer would like them then it will be by his choice and not my nagging that he disbands them." The miko decided then unless she was asked directly, she would not tell the other ladies that they were not a mated pair. This was castle knowledge - and not many really knew anyway. Sesshoumaru was fairly private and kept his own affairs and council.

Knowledge was power.

Sayuri's face was a mask of indifference when she inquired, "It has been rumored you have your own gaggle of men. Is that true, Kagome-sama?"

The confusion that coated Kagome's voice was genuine when she stated, "Gaggle of men?"

The koumori nodded as she gripped a small fruit between clawed finger tips and nibbled delicately on it with her fangs. She chewed thoughtfully before responding, "A houshi, your hanyou, the guard that sits by your side, Sesshoumaru-sama, and even Akihiro-sama."

Internally Kagome was clawing at herself in confusion but nothing belayed her confusion as she smiled and shook her head, "The houshi was a travelling companion as was Inuyasha – my guard is just that, my guard and Sesshoumaru-sama is my lord. Akihiro-san is a subject and nothing more."

Kotone spoke then, lavender hues flashing, "But Takeshi-san was given to you as a gift, no? It would be such a _shame _if he was not used for the purposes his clan is known for."

Though Kagome had studied clan types while travelling with the group she had never dug too deep into the affairs and history of inu youkai considering one travelled with her. She had personally thought it was best to research the creatures that she didn't know anything about. Kotone bringing up what Takeshi's clan was known for was something she had not expected and she looked to the ryuu, "Takeshi-san does as he is told. I have no use for any other talents he may have acquired."

"What a pity." Yuzuki murmured. "The obsidian put out the best lovers dealing in the sex trade and whatnot. What are your thoughts on that, Kagome-sama?"

A bead of sweat slicked along the back of Kagome's neck as she thought, _The sex trade? The obsidian deal in the sex trade?_ A deep breath was taken as she took a sip of water that had been brought prior to the beginning of the luncheon. She quickly thought about how host clubs in the future helped in the red light district. What were the positives? "Personally I have no like or dislike of the trade. It is necessary, I suppose. Brothels provide housing to both men and women. It is a safe life – somewhat secure – especially in the higher spectrum. Some are sold into it others are guided into it. It brings income to cities and it is a living."

"I find them distasteful." Sayuri muttered.

Kotone turned to the other youkai and inquired, "The brothels or the Obsidian Inu?"

"Both!" she stated looking directly at Kagome and Takeshi whom was still crouched at her side, head bowed. "A guard that comes from a clan of whores. It is a wretched thing."

Anger coursed through Kagome swiftly, "It will do you well to hold your tongue, Sayuri-sama." Her hands were clenched in her lap as she glared into the colorless eyes of the koumori, "A guard he is but he is _mine _and I will not tolerate disrespect."

It was silent as the three youkai exchanged glances and Yuzuki spoke a purr in her throat, "Touchy, touchy, Kagome-sama." She grinned at the miko and arched a brow, tail swishing behind her gently, "You must agree that he has risen from his clan only to fall again. As the third son there was nothing for him except the life of battle or the life of a whore. He rose from his clan to the life of a warrior – _the warrior – _of the Western Lands. He was a God of Battle only to become mortal once more as a common guard dog."

Takeshi tensed at Kagome's side and the miko's eyes narrowed, "I do not understand this hostility toward Takeshi-san but it _will _stop."

Takeshi's hand was on Kagome's shoulder in an instant however his head still remained bowed, "May I speak, Kagome-sama?" Kagome was silent for a moment but she nodded her head, "Many thanks." Takeshi looked up then and his emerald hues were swallowed by darkness and his voice was rough, "Had your mates had a grip on their lands then Sesshoumaru-sama would not have had to send myself to subdue your people many times over. More than once have the internal squabbles of the other lands spilled over the borders into the West. Your fear of me causes your snide remarks – the fear of what I am capable of. You sit there attempting to make me feel lesser then what I am by playing upon the means of income for my clan but I am not them and they are not I – I was given a different path. Say what you will but your thoughts make no difference."

When Takeshi ended there was a smile curling his lips upward that reminded Kagome oddly of Akihiro and a shiver raced along her spine. Kotone gasped and her lips curled into a sneer, "Will you allow him to speak to us that way, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned to her guard and then toward the other Cardinal Ladies. She nodded her head and offered a bright and cheerful smile, "Yes, yes I believe I will." The Shikon Miko turned to Takeshi then and nodded at him, "Takeshi-san? You are dismissed – report to Sesshoumaru for the remainder of the Cardinal Ladies stay."

"And now you send him away from our sharp tongues." Kotone murmured, her voice a purr.

Kagome shook her head and gaze the ryuu a quick glance, "No – I send him away for I no longer have any need of him. I have no need to protect his emotions. He is my subject and his emotions are none of my concern." Takeshi bowed his head and was gone in a flurry of shadows. His disappearance somehow made the room look brighter and Kagome turned back to the other cardinal females. "So tell me how the North fares, Yuzuki-sama. I heard it will be beautiful come Spring."

Yuzuki sipped wine and tilted her head to the side, "It fares well, I suppose. My mate believes that a silent Lady is a good Lady."

Kagome did not allow it to show on her features but she was surprised at the bitterness that lay in those words. _So the Northern Lady holds some resentment toward her mate for more than one reason, _Kagome thought curiously. "Truly? What a pity."

"And does Sesshoumaru-sama not require the same of you?" Sayuri inquired in that quiet voice of hers.

Kagome looked toward the koumori, "I have not been in my position for long so I am unsure." She stated evasively causing the koumori to narrow her white hues. Honestly, the more the luncheon dragged the more direct the questions became. "What of you? Not much is heard of the South."

"We manage, I suppose. It has been quite barren this year." She informed the miko with a careless wave of her hands. "Or are you referring to my standing? My mate makes his decisions and I stand beside them as I should."

The Eastern Ryuu couldn't be quiet it seemed and she _had _to interrupt, "My mate is just wonderful! I am allowed free reign to do as I please."

"At the cost of your people." Yuzuki growled, her eyes glinting angrily.

Kotone sniffed and looked away, "I have no idea to what you are referring!"

"The East borders the North greatly and your people traverse to our lands starving wraiths! The ningen are bringing about disease into our lands with famine hot on their tails. Is it pitiful how you gorge yourself - "

"I do not _gorge._"

" – while your people die of hunger!"

Kagome and Sayuri watched and the miko took note that they were critiquing each other just as she was critiquing them. They would return home to their lands and inform their mates of everything just as she would do to Sesshoumaru and right now the North and East were putting on a wonderful show.

" – dare you say a thing you wretched kitsune!"

"You have nothing on my years you little lizard!"

"This is ridiculous and you should be thankful that our trade routes - "

"Trade routes? _Trade routes_? You know nothing! Your mate tells you nothing! You are a figurehead with no power and no trust! You were mated because the Eastern Ryuu needed funds after that dastardly takeover of the West so many years ago!"

"My mate loves me!"

"Your _mate _keeps his harem close by! That is definite love, wretch. Youkai mate for political reasoning's – not love!" The kitsune ended with her sharp tongue and even sharper words while the ryuu looked on in unveiled shock.

Sayuri spoke then with a light sneer, "Mine mated me for love. I had no land and no power."

Kagome watched the squabbling continue with a look of awe on her features. They were children! It was high school all over again and she was growing sicker and sicker by the moment as each woman took shots at one another, taking joy in making on another squirm and feel lesser than they were.

" – Kagome-sama is the Shikon Miko! Surely that is power right there backing the West! It is no wonder Sesshoumaru-sama snatched her from whatever village she hails."

"Quiet, Kotone." Yuzuki hissed, dropping the young youkai's title and turning to Kagome. "Here we are airing our affairs before you while you sit back and enjoy the show."

Kagome merely smiled charmingly and shook her head, "By all means."

Sayuri turned to the miko, "Kotone-sama is right… as the Shikon Miko you no doubt have power."

Inside she panicked – this line of questioning was _not _welcome, "Surely you know the story. The title indicates that the Shikon was within myself upon birth. It is not a measure of my power."

"Yet as a miko, surely you are strong." Yuzuki stated and Kagome internally scowled.

The miko shrugged, "Average, of course. I did not start training until I was much older than the average apprentice. None knew I had power." Partial truth but it would do.

Kotone and Sayuri allowed the answer to satisfy them, Kotone looking smugger by the moment, while Yuzuki looked as though she wanted to press the issue. Thankfully, Kotone couldn't help but bring the topic back to her, "Well – my mate has acquired new land recently."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, eager to push the topic. "From where?"

"The Southern territories. There was a mating between a lesser lord and a ningen. The youkai obtained the ningen holdings which included a nice piece of property."

Sayuri frowned as she turned to the ryuu, "I was not aware of this."

A sleek brow arched as Kotone inquired, "A courier should have been sent to the Southern Palace several weeks ago."

The koumori shook her head, "Nothing has been received from the East for quite some time. I will check on this when I return home."

Kagome would have missed it had she turned to address the ryuu however seeing as she had she was able to catch the way the female blanched as though she had done something wrong and fear permeated her aura. Frowning Kagome though, _Curious. What is she frightened of? _She continued to watch closely and queried, "Are you feeling alright, Kotone-sama?"

Kotone turned to look at her and pressed a clawed hand to her forehead, "Y-you know… I am feeling somewhat lightheaded."

"Maybe we should venture outside for a moment or so." Kagome suggested.

Kotone shook her head, "No. I will be fine. Just give me a moment."

As Kotone recovered from whatever had befallen her, Yuzuki inquired to Kagome, "So how does one jump from miko to Lady of the West?"

Kagome's smile was slight when she responded, wringing her hands in her lap, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama _are _half-brothers. As you well know I travelled with Inuyasha and they would occasionally run across one another. That was really all there was to it."

Sayuri gasped lightly, "Was there no long courtship?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh even though there wasn't a mating between them, "From Sesshoumaru-sama? He is a warrior first and foremost! What warriors prolong courtships?"

"I assumed he would have to work to gain your favor." Yuzuki added in quickly.

"Of course – what man doesn't? However – he _is _Lord of the West. I would be a fool to not to return his favor."

Kotone rejoined the conversation and nodded, "That much is certain. It has always been 'agree or die' with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"My mate has always had a fairly relaxed countenance." Yuzuki stated after a quiet hum. "It may be his kitsune nature but I am not always so sure."

"I have not met the Cardinal Lords as of yet." Kagome stated as she grabbed a piece of bread and cheese, "I have no input until then."

"We should have a party!" Kotone quickly interjected, "We have done so much to the Eastern Citadel!"

Sayuri turned to the ryuu and shook her head, "You worry so much about appearances, Kotone-sama."

There was a quiet snarl and a narrowing of eyes as the ryuu turned to the koumori, "Your tone becomes more and more condescending as the day wares on."

Yuzuki sighed and turned to the younger of the two youkai before her, "Honestly ladies – this does not need to become a battle of words and I believe that the lunch has long since passed. I for one must return home."

Kagome turned to the kitsune, "You do not have to leave on the account of lunch being over. By all means stay as long as you would like."

Yuzuki chuckled and shook her head of pale hair, "And risk getting into another shouting match with one of these women? No thank you!"

The miko nodded and stood to bow as the East and South stood as well. She bowed to each and poked her head outside where Himeno stood waiting, "Himeno-san, would you escort the ladies out?"

Himeno bowed lowly and softly stated, "Yes, Kagome-sama."

Her smile was slight when she returned back to the room, "It was a pleasure having you here today and I do hope we can get together again soon."

Yuzuki stepped forward first and inclined her head to the Western Lady – her smile somewhat fierce as she responded, "It has been eventful – until next time, Kagome-sama."

The kitsune stepped from the room and Sayuri took her place with her lips pursed into what Kagome found was her usual mask of indifference, "The meal was delicious as was expected."

Kagome inclined her head to the koumori and Kotone stepped forward and her features were set with thinly veiled disdain for all that Kagome was, "The invitation was much appreciated."

As the last Cardinal Lady stepped from the room Kagome waited until they were out of hearing distance before murmuring, "Takeshi."

The shadows returned to the room as Takeshi materialized before her and she looked up at his form. His lips were set into a smirk as she sighed, "And how did it go?"

Kagome scoffed as she glared, "Like you don't know. I could feel you hovering from my shadow. Take me to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Takeshi nodded and held out his hand – Kagome took it without fear as the shadows swallowed them whole.

.

Sesshoumaru wasn't concentrating on the new bill he needed to pass. His mind was elsewhere as he held the brush out above his ink pad. He had not heard anything from the miko so he assumed it was a good thing. There had been no brute displays of power or screams. No scent of blood filled the air and Sesshoumaru had to admit he had been somewhat uncertain about this meeting – not worried, never _worried _for the Western Lord did not feel such emotion.

He had sent a kitten into a lion's den.

Would the kitten fend off the lions with her claws or would she be devoured?

The day grew later and he knew that the miko would soon be done with lunch and would be coming to him soon. He wondered if she would have found anything substantial. Placing his brush down Sesshoumaru gazed out the window knowing he would get nothing done while his mind was otherwise occupied. He had been confident that this was the best course of action – speak to the cardinal females who gossip amongst themselves with their too large mouths to see what could be found out. War was a tricky thing with all its intricacies. He had men among the borders, patrolling the Western Lands at every turn but would it be enough?

A knock on his door caused him to call out a quick, "Come in."

He had assumed it would be Akihiro or even Ichiro but no – in waltzed in the tajiya. Well, he didn't waltz but rather entered at a subdued pace and dared not glance up. Curiously Sesshoumaru watched on as the young man bowed before him and he took in the clean scent he now held rather than the death that had previously clung to him.

Cinnamon hues glanced up to the taiyoukai and the young boy cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have much to discuss with you."

Watching the boy through half-lidded hues the taiyoukai inquired, "Oh? What could you possibly have to share with this one?"

Kohaku looked away before standing straight, a bold move without a doubt, and responded, "Naraku."

Citrine hues narrowed and Sesshoumaru leaned on one of his hands, cradling his head, silver strands pooling on his desk, "What of the vile hanyou must we discuss? Do you have memories of your time with him?"

The tajiya swallowed thickly and he nodded his head, "I remember _everything_ from my time with Naraku."

Sesshoumaru gestured to one of the plush chairs before him and Kohaku took a seat tentatively in the Western décor, "Speak then."

Kohaku took a deep breath before beginning, "He plans on starting a war as you well know. He is pulling the strings not of a Cardinal Lord but rather a Cardinal _Lady_."

The young man watched as Sesshoumaru went completely still and stared at Kohaku, "You are sure of this?"

"Very much so. Naraku holds no male acquaintances… he holds only female ones at this time. Any time he speaks to them it is through Kanna's mirror and it is never male." Kohaku murmured, brows furrowed. "There are never any names and each woman is shrouded in shadow."

Sesshoumaru watched the boy with a frown on his features and glanced at the door. _Female _changed much. It meant Kagome was eating with their enemy. It meant different questions. It meant different motives. He honestly had his mind set on the Northern Ryuu – he had subdued their leaders more than once and they were always at odds. Shoichi harbored much hatred for the clan of the moon upon his reclaim of the West.

Sesshoumaru had slaughtered the man's mate.

He had slaughtered all seven of his children.

_And he had done so all in front of the ryuu._

Oh yes, the Northern Lord had much to hate him for however his new mate had no reason to make designs upon the West.

Darkness erupted from the corner and the miko appeared with Takeshi at her side. She looked strained around her cerulean hues but there was no damage upon her person. She glanced around the room and her weariness gave way to surprise upon seeing Kohaku there, "Kohaku-kun!" she called lightly and the tajiya turned, not surprised that she was there in the slightest despite the fact the duo appeared silently.

The smile he offered her was genuine despite the shadows in his eyes, "Kagome-sama." He greeted and Kagome scoffed as she made her way toward him.

"Oh, Kohaku-kun, Sango is practically family – you are too. Call me Kagome, no honorifics needed." She murmured as she gripped his hands and pulled him up to give him a hug.

The young man sank into her embrace as he nodded his head, enjoying the feeling of complete peace in her arms. Her purity took away the haunted feeling in his aura and allowed him to relax. He pulled away and nodded his head, "Then I will be only Kohaku."

Brushing his bangs from his eyes Kagome returned his smile and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm alive!" she stated playfully and Sesshoumaru looked at her through veiled hues.

"Interesting word choice."

Kagome paused at the seriousness of his voice and expression and inquired, "What happened?"

He gestured for her to take a seat and she did so. Once she was settled, Taskeshi standing guard behind her he informed her cutting straight to the chase, "One of the Cardinal Ladies is cohorting with Naraku."

Kagome blinked once as she tilted her head to the side and inquired, "A Cardinal Lady? Not a Lord? One of the women I was just eating with?" Kagome's lips were set into a light frown and she began to nibble on her bottom lip, "That changes things but not much."

Sesshoumaru gazed at the woman curiously and leaned forward, "Continue."

Clearing her throat Kagome began to pace, a habit he had did not know she had, as she spoke, "Well – the only difference is that we're looking at a woman that has reason to overthrow her mate – which she is obviously attempting to do. In this day and age no Lord would allow his mate or wife attempt a full out war even with his permission. This is the warring era of Japan where men are making names for themselves by conquering other lands. I just left the Cardinal women and I can provide some insight!" her voice was chipper when she ended and she turned to him with a smile, "This is good news!"

Sesshoumaru gestured to seat beside Kohaku and Kagome took it quickly, "Tell me what information you have obtained."

"The Northern Kitsune holds some disdain for her mate. More than some actually. She hinted that he believes in a quiet lady. One that does 'seen and not heard'. She is still bitter over the hanyou child that her mate had sired. The Eastern Lady may be involved in some less than savory dealings with her mate. Land was acquired in the South by a minor Eastern Lord however the Southern Koumori had not heard a hint of the dealing. The Eastern Lady is also in love with her position but she seems greedy. The Southern Koumori mated her mate for love and she had no bitterness in the slightest." Kagome informed him as she lifted her hand and pulled out the ringlets in her hair. Takeshi watched the action with partially lidded hues and Sesshoumaru frowned as he glanced at the guard. "Finally! I hate my hair like this… anyway – as I was saying – each female except the South seems to have a reason to dislike their mate or want more power."

"So ether the North or the East." Sesshoumaru quietly murmured as he began to sift through several documents before turning cool, golden hues to Kagome, "We will have to wait for my mother to awake – she is the only one that can tell us where we should begin to look. She has known Mizuki-sama almost since her birth and can tell us whether or not she is capable of overthrowing her mate."

Kagome's words were grave when she spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama… every woman is capable of overthrowing a mate – even Sayuri-sama who claims to love hers."

Golden irises narrowed at the miko and Sesshoumaru inquired carefully, "And you, miko? Do you have that same capability?"

The miko was silent and Takeshi stilled at her side with a look of concealed anger at the taiyoukai. Kohaku could do little more then watch the emotions that played upon her features. Anger gave way to sadness and Kagome looked up with her Western Lady persona dominating her cerulean hues, "I am capable of far more than I thought possible." her power fluctuated around her and her voice lowered, "Far more." Her cerulean hues softened and she reached across the desk to where Sesshoumaru's hands lay and she gripped one tentatively but gently, "But I could never do something so treacherous to one of those I hold close."

Citrine hues watched as those frail, ningen hand released his own clawed digits and he was surprised by the lingering warmth though he did not show it. He removed his hand from the desk and flexed his fingers in his lap experimentally, trying to rid of the feeling she had left while he nodded his head once to her, "It is good to know, miko." The taiyoukai turned to Kohaku and arched a brow in his direction, "Tajiya – do you know what you will do now?"

Kagome scoffed before glancing at the young male, "He's staying here with us."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said nothing as he watched the stubborn set of her shoulders and tilt of her chin. This was more of the young woman peeking through – and had he been one to follow his urges he would have chuckled at the picture she made. Instead he nodded his head and with a lazy gesture of his hand informed her, "He is your responsibility, your guest. You find accommodations for him and see to his needs."

Her smile was bright until her cerulean hues landed on the hand she had not touched earlier, "What is that?" she asked quickly and almost panicked as she jolted from her seat.

"What is what?" Sesshoumaru turned to her as she pointed to his charred hand from yesterday's sparring with Ichiro. "I was burned by Ichiro."

Her shriek was ear-piercing as made her way to his side of the desk and began to pull him from his chair. Kohaku watched on with almost horror knowing the stories of Sesshoumaru and Takeshi could do little more than sneer, "Come on – we're going to see the healer."

"It is a little burn and will heal in time." He informed her loftily, refusing to budge from his seat.

Kagome growled and continued to push and pull, "It is disgusting and your blackened skin is flaking all over the place." She made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat and shook her head. "Honestly, Sesshoumaru-sama, this cannot go unchecked."

With a long suffering sigh the taiyoukai stood and gazed at the miko with citrine hues partially closed, "I will have this looked at if you stop nagging."

Kagome glared but nodded her head, "Fine – but we're going together. I want to check on your mother." Kagome turned to Takeshi and gestured to Kohaku, "Takeshi? Can you please take Kohaku to the Northern Wing and have him settled into a guest room there? Kohaku – if you need anything please let me know." She moved from Sesshoumaru's side and bent her head to press a kiss to his temple which caused the fifteen year old to flush crimson, "I'll find you shortly."

"Yes, Kagome." He choked out and she nodded her head at the two.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who made his way to her side and offered his arm, the one _without _the blackened hand, and guided her from the room. They made their way down the corridors of the Western House in silence until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "You are leaving tomorrow."

The miko frowned at his side as she turned to gaze upward at him, "I am?"

"I know this is sudden however you need to visit the Obsidian Compound and return home quickly." He informed her as she came to an abrupt stop, "What is wrong?"

Kagome turned cool cerulean hues to him and quietly asked, "What is the job function of the Obsidian Inu? During the luncheon… the other ladies said that Takeshi came from a clan of – " she paused looking for the right words and finally sighed, " – a clan of whores."

Sesshoumaru looked around at the maids that filtered through the halls and gripped Kagome's upper arm, dragging her into one of the storage rooms on the side. The room was dark and dusty and the only light filtering through was that, that came in through the wooden blinds that were partially open. There were boxes and scrolls and artifacts littering the floors and lining the walls. Kagome frowned and looked around, "What is all this stuff?"

Sesshoumaru hummed as he gripped a lantern off of one the many boxes and lit it with flick of acid from his claws, "Artifacts from my father's wandering days."

"Why are we in here?"

Sesshoumaru gestured outside as the fire illuminated her features, "Because there are many ears out there. You asked about the Obsidian Inu…"

"I thought they were warriors." She stated softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once before continuing, "They _are _warriors. They have always been warriors and always will be warriors however; their main source of trade is that of the body. They do not sell them away but they sell their wares to all that can pay the coin. Their females are some of the most beautiful and their males some of the most generous."

"But Takeshi - "

"Was the third son. Takeshi was trained for battle, first and foremost but he was also trained for that of the carnal aspects in life, of it I have little doubt. You do not be raised in the compound without learning the body arts."

Kagome turned cerulean hues, the lantern reflecting an orange light within their depths, to him curiously, "They really do deal in lust then." Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her once as she nibbled her bottom lip, "Do they sell their people? Against their will?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, silver hair gliding to the side and over his shoulder, "They are raised knowing this and most embrace their lives. I do not know for certain if they are doing this against their will. It is not our concern. The Obsidian are a power unto themselves. They are within our lands, yes, but what they do is not our concern as long as they do it within the bounds of the law. Do you understand? You _cannot _interfere."

"Will you be accompanying me?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his hues curiously as he softly inquired, "Did you want me to?" She had never before asked him to accompany her anywhere. Not in to the village, not when she went home, and certainly never anywhere else. It was a curious feeling he felt when she nodded her head once, eyes cast downward.

"Please – I would… feel safer with you there." She murmured and something within the taiyoukai rose at her admission.

_She felt safe in his presence. _

Which she should have – he was her Lord. He should always be the one she turned to when she felt uneasy or filled with fear. She was right to put her safety within his hands because he would keep her safe always. It was his right – his duty as her Lord. His eyes flashed crimson for just a moment before returning to gold. Her head been turned downward so she did not see and for that he was grateful. He had gained most of his hard won control back but there were still times when his primal beast simmered below the surface and for some reason – her admission had caused it to react.

"Then I shall – we leave tomorrow at dawn. Take the day to relax and I shall ensure our supplies will be ready. It will take half a day if we travel by foot." He informed her and she nodded her head at him once, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I feel childish for asking you to come with me. I should be able to handle this on my own and considering we are preparing for an unknown enemy – preparing for war… I shouldn't take you from your work here."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and patted her head as he was oft to do and she turned to look up at him, "War is war, Kagome… it is as old as time itself. I have told you once that though we must prepare it does not mean we cannot let the little things sit. Ichiro knows what must be done and Cerdwin will assist as well. We will be gone two days at most and I do not believe chaos will hit the West so quickly."

Kagome nodded and there was a moment of silence that descended between them and Sesshoumaru suddenly realized how tight it was pressed between the chests and artifacts that went from wall to wall. Her scent was crisp beneath the layers of dust and enticed his nose and he was reminded just how small and feminine the miko truly was. The light little light from the outside was cast into her eyes as well as the light from the small lamp making her cerulean hues dance. Almost unwittingly he allowed the hand on her head to drop to the dark curls around her cheeks and paused, surprised by the texture.

Kagome looked startled and didn't move as his citrine hues remained locked on the dark curls in his hand. She barely dared to breathe as Sesshoumaru stared at her hair and took a lock between clawed digits. His voice was curious and low when he murmured, "Soft." For a moment the glaze in his eyes made it seem like he was no longer in the room with her but somewhere much further – far away from her. She tentatively brought her own small fingers to grasp his stripped wrist and he blinked back the haze that settled in his eyes.

He pulled back slowly and she released his hand as she inquired gently, "Are you alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly and with a curt bow he replied, voice strained, "I apologize for my forwardness." That said he turned abruptly and she was briefly blinded by the hall as he all but ran from the room.

She blinked at the empty doorway and room and quietly asked herself, "What just happened?"

.

Sesshoumaru was thinking much the same thing as he retreated back to his office.

_What just happened?_

He had no idea what had come over him. The moment he felt the softness of those curls – truly felt them – he seemed to enter a trance. It was not that she was unappealing or even the fact that she was ningen that disgusted him – it was that abrupt lack of control where he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had tried. The fact remained that _he hadn't tried to stop_ and that worried him. He almost cursed as he settled into his chair and rubbed his hand over his eyes. Clearly it was just a brief moment of control gone.

The interesting part it wasn't his primal half that acted at that moment.

It had been himself – and maybe that horrified and intrigued him all at once and more then he cared to admit.

.

With a sigh Kagome adjusted the lighter and less extravagant kimono she was wearing and clung to the small basket in her hands. She stepped from her rooms and looked around. Takeshi had not returned from his duties with Kohaku and she almost pouted. She had grown so used to having him at her side that when she didn't she began to get somewhat antsy. Moving down the many halls and passing maids and servants as she went, Kagome made her way to the healing chambers.

She still wanted to check on Mizuki.

Entering the room quietly Kagome gazed about and didn't see Arisu anywhere within the room. Sliding the door shut behind her Kagome made her way to the mat in the center of the room where Mizuki lay, pale and slowly breathing. She looked down at the beautiful inu youkai and pursed her lips to keep from crying. Although she knew Mizuki would be fine it didn't take away from the black that still filled the veins along her throat that shone through to the flesh. She placed the basket beside her and pulled out a brush.

"Oh Mizuki-sama." She murmured, voice thick as she pulled her to the side and began to brush the silvery strands. "I wish you were here right now to lend me your strength and offer me advice. I fight tomorrow." She whispered softly, closing her eyes before opening them once more and continuing to brush the youkai's hair. "I fight to keep my friend and I am _so _scared. I want to tell Sesshoumaru of my fears but will he laugh? Look at me with disgust? I'm supposed to be this powerful miko – the Western Lady and I am supposed to fear nothing. I am a monarch and for the lives of my people I feel nothing but joy but I'm still _just _a child where I am from."

Kagome's voice trailed as she continued, "So much responsibility… and I feel like I am doing the best that I can but the fact remains that I am always scared that I am not living up to standards. There are things I can't change such as my humanity but – am I too kind, not kind enough? The cardinal ladies are ruthless… and what if I didn't do well enough? I know nothing of warfare… nothing of subterfuge – can I really do this?" she inquired, her hands shaking as she thought about the larger picture. "I miss my friends and my family…" she murmured softly as she brought her right hand to brush the few tears shed away. Kagome almost leapt when warmth enveloped her hand and she turned to look up expecting to see Takeshi but instead she found herself staring into citrine hues that were softer then she had ever seen them before. "Sesshoumaru…?"

His other clawed hand was pressed to her head and the taiyoukai brushed a few strands of ebony hair away from her face while he gestured to his bandaged fingers, "I had come to receive treatment at your request. Arisu asked that I stay with Mother until she returned – imagine my surprise when I hear soft words – whispered insecurities of my Western Lady." He murmured almost gently. There was no hint of cold in his voice, just soft reassurance. "Imagine my surprise as she bares her soul to my mother."

Kagome, not sure what do or how to respond began to apologize, "I'm sor - "

She stopped when Sesshoumaru growled and interrupted her, "Miko – there is no need for apologies. I am your Lord and you will come to me when you have these… insecurities. It is my duty to alleviate you of your fears." He paused and tentatively brought the miko into the circle of his arms. He had done the same for Rin countless times and felt the way she stiffened under his touch. He did not relent and soon she settled against him and gave an almost relieved sigh. His voice was softer still when he murmured, "My mother told me to lean on you for you are mine in a way that you could never understand – youkai deal with mine and yours as you well know but you will never understand the _instinct_ due to your humanity. If I am to lean on you then you must lean on me as well. We are not mates but we are partners and partners depend on one another."

Kagome listened to the soft vibrations of his voice against his chest and nodded her head as he continued, "I will do my best to see to your needs as I was not able to do for Rin. You require reassurance – physical and verbal and I am attempting to provide this to you now. I am not a warm being or a very verbal one either but I am trying. Be patient – Kagome, be patient."

Softly, like little bells, her laughter pealed from her throat and Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed lightly as he attempted to pull away from the miko but her dainty hands clung to his clothing as she took a moment to herself. He allowed her this desire the fact he was stung by her reaction and after several seconds she pulled away , her cerulean hues bright with joy, "You said my name – you never say my name."

"And this is cause for laughter?" he inquired, no longer stung.

Kagome shook her head, "This is cause for _joy_, Sesshoumaru-sama." Though he did not understand it he allowed her to pressed herself to his side once more while she basked within his warmth and her laughter died down to a light contentment. Her voice was soft when she confessed, "I hated you."

Sesshoumaru could only respond with, "I know."

Her voice was softer still when she continued, "You took away Shippo, you took away my friends, and you took away my family." Her eyes darkened when she thought of it all, "You practically spirited me away from all that I love." She was quiet for several moments until she stated, "I don't hate you anymore."

He could not help himself as he inquired in a solemn voice, "What changed?"

Kagome did not look at him – _could not look at him –_ when she stated gently, "_You gave them all back._"

Sesshoumaru said nothing despite the way her admission made him feel lighter than before.

.

Night found Kagome getting ready for bed and she wasn't alone. Takeshi was there as usual and was settling behind her to brush out the few knots and tangles from her hair. It was quiet for several moments, just the sound of the brush moving through her ebony locks, until she inquired, "How is Kohaku-kun settled?"

Takeshi did not stop brushing as he responded, "The boy has taken a room and took his dinner there." Takeshi was quiet for a moment before informing her tentatively, "You should give the boy to Cerdwin."

Kagome stiffened and stared at his reflection in the mirror while he continued to brush out her hair, "And why would I do that?"

"The boy snuck in and killed eight guards. _Eight_ of the Western Warriors and Akihiro is not known to keep weaklings within his ranks. He would do well in assassinations and Cerdwin could teach him."

Kagome frowned and nearly growled, "He is a child."

Takeshi tugged on a lock of ebony hair and Kagome scowled at his childish antics, "He knows what he is doing – you should ask him. He will grow tired here – bored even."

Kagome pursed her lips before responding in kind, "He is a gentle soul, Takeshi – his hands should have never been stained with blood."

The obsidian inu shook his head, "All hands are stained in blood."

Kagome turned to face him and shook her head, "There are horrors that boy has seen that he will never be able to unsee."

Takeshi placed the brush in his lap before touching his hands to her shoulders, "Ask him, Kagome – ask him. There is little in harm in doing that and he just may surprise you."

Kagome frowned lightly once more before relenting and nodding her head, "Alright – fine. I'll ask."

Takeshi offered a smile before ruffling her hair affectionately, "Good – most in his position find ways to repent. What better way than to remove those that fill the world with darkness?"

"If you say so." She muttered as she stood and began to walk toward her futon. Kagome shed the outer kimono she wore and began to slide under her blankets but Takeshi's voice stopped her half way.

"Are you frightened for tomorrow?" Takeshi inquired lightly.

Kagome stilled before continuing to cover herself in her blankets, "I'm nervous but not frightened." Her voice was filled with conviction when she continued, "I _will_ win your freedom, Takeshi."

Takeshi stood and began to blow out the candles in the room until there was only a small fire from the hearth in the center. It was warmer now as spring began to descend and the snow began to melt however there was still a chill in the evening. Takeshi's voice was soft in the dark of the night – perfectly within his element, "You will meet my father tomorrow…" his words seemed to echo around the room and a shiver raced through her body even though she knew he would never hurt her.

"And what of your mother and siblings? Will I meet them as well?" she asked.

Takeshi's voice was bitter and dark when he responded, "My siblings will barely acknowledge you – they are too proud and my mother? My mother has been dead for centuries."

Kagome turned around to face the darkness and immediately her eyes sought out the darkest corner of the room where she knew Takeshi would be. His emerald hues reflected the light of the fire in an inhuman way but the rest of him was shrouded in shadow. For a moment she thought she saw something glisten in his eyes almost like a sheen of tears however before she could ask a wave of power touched her and she found herself laying back the way she was and facing the fire, her shadows restraining her like rope. Her heart leapt into her throat as she called out, "Takeshi?"

There was silence, thick and heavy, for a minute before he murmured, "Do not face me now, Kagome – I do not need sympathy or condolences."

She released a breath she did not realize she was holding as the shadows released her. A tense silence followed and Kagome cleared her throat, quietly asking, "How?"

Takeshi snorted lightly before his voice, filled with anger, betrayal, and most of all hate filled her ears, "Murdered – by my father." She went very still as she heard the tone in her guards voice. She had never heard him sound anything less than pleasant if not a little brooding.

"Takeshi – I - "

He firmly cut her off, "No, Kagome – say nothing. Just listen. I want you to know what you entering – the company in which you will find yourself in. I will not be there at your side and I am thankful Sesshoumaru-sama is going."

"What do you mean you will not be at my side?" Kagome asked almost hysterically, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Kagome… when we enter the compound I will be taken by my father and I will be forced to transform into a smaller version of my beast and... I will be caged. We will have no contact after that point unless you win." He informed her tightly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped, "Why did no one tell me sooner?"

His voice was gentle and sounded closer when he responded, "You did not need to worry yourself for weeks."

Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes, "Oh no – so I can worry all night inste - "

She stopped when Takeshi's voice was right beside her ear and his clawed fingers moved through her hair, "Shh – Kagome… sleep."

The inu pulled away and breathed a yellow powder onto her nose from his free hand. Instantly the miko was sound asleep and Takeshi took a deep breath. It was difficult telling her pieces of his past that only Sesshoumaru and Mizuki knew but Kagome could not go into the compound without knowledge of who was going to be in her company. He watched her sleep soundly and a piece of him hated himself for dragging her into his affairs – hated _Sesshoumaru _for giving him to her. He understood the politics behind it all but he didn't have to like it.

Staring down at her sleeping face she looked so innocent and tomorrow she would kill to keep him. Not to defend him but to keep him by her side. It made him sick but a larger part of him was wholly content that she cared for him enough to do fight on his behalf – it was that part that caused him to lean over and press his lips to her temple and stay beside her until morning dawned bright and early.

.

Kagome stared at Ah and Un as they came running toward her, both excited to see her. She braced herself as the ryuu's wriggling body brushed against her and their heads both butted her at the same time. She was dressed in one of her fighting gi's. It was very similar to Sesshoumaru's every day clothing except hers was dark blue with white accents here and there. Himeno had braided her hair so that it hung down her back like a thick, black snake. Her nerves were a mess and she was currently trying to concentrate on everything else but her upcoming fight and meeting Takeshi's family.

Takeshi was behind her but she paid him no mind, still tiffed about the evening before and how he had blatantly knocked her out and didn't seem the least bit remorseful. The obsidian youkai allowed her, her anger and did what any male did when in the proverbial dog house did. He gave her space and did nothing short of grovel her at feet each time she asked him to do something. Kagome scratched the scales behind Ah and Un's heads causing a rough rumble to come from their chests. They had been saddled accordingly and now Kagome and Takeshi were waiting on Sesshoumaru.

They didn't wait long in the courtyard for Sesshoumaru exited the House of the West with Cerdwin, Ichiro, and Shigure were at his side, talking in low voices. As they drifted closer Kagome was able to pick up more of the conversation.

" – if my mother wakes then let her know where we are and ensure that she stays here. If we are not back by noon tomorrow then send Sect three and seven after us. I do not anticipate any foul play but one never knows with Yasumoto." Sesshoumaru informed the three almost detachedly. "Shigure – you will be in charge of daily affairs, Ichiro in charge of the war council, and Cerdwin in charge of household. Should anything happen to myself then the West goes to Kagome – if anything happens to both of us then the West should fall back to my mother."

Cerdwin blanched, her pale face going paler, and her whiteless eyes seemed to widen, "Do you anticipate not returning?"

Sesshoumaru made a slight sound before turning to the mermaid and pausing, "War will be upon us soon and we do not know from what direction. All topics will be covered and though I do not see my life ending anytime soon I do want to ensure there is no confusion should the worst occur."

Kagome watched as the three bowed at the waist before stating in unison, "Peace be with you should you fall."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in their direction, his version of a bow, before turning and making his way to Kagome. He stopped before her, citrus hues cold and unyielding. He stared at her long and hard before inquiring, "Are you ready, miko?" Kagome's voice was caught in her throat so she could do little more than nod. "Takeshi has informed you of what will happen?"

Clearing her throat she murmured, "Yes."

Nodding his head Sesshoumaru brushed a hand along the swords at his waist, "Good. You will ride Ah-Un and Takeshi and myself will be beside you as we make our way to the compound. We will travel quick and be there within the hour. We will not have time to talk once we are there – is there anything you wish to discuss before we take our leave?"

With a sigh Kagome stated quickly, "I'm nervous."

A sound came from Sesshoumaru as though agreeing with her, "I can smell as such – do not worry. You have trained for this and come a long way. You are a miko and youkai are an easy thing for you to purify. Everything will be done for the better and we will return home by tomorrow and Yasumoto will be of little consequence then and you will have bought Takeshi more time of freedom."

Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded her head slowly, "Alright then – I'm ready."

Takeshi and Sesshoumaru eyes met above Kagome's head and the guard lifted her onto Ah and Un. She clung to their reigns as the inner and outer gates opened and watched as Takeshi blurred through them. Ah and Un took to the sky, Sesshoumaru right beside them on a cloud of youki and then they were flying through the clouds at speeds that Inuyasha could never quite reach on his own. Instinctively Kagome ducked her head and buried it into the short mane of the youkai currently carrying her and tried not to think of where they were going.

.

Several hours into the morning found the trio stopped at the edge of a forest. Kagome shivered as fog blanketed the trees in an ominous way and Takeshi found himself moving closer to his charge to alleviate some of her fear. Power seeped off the forest in waves and after a moment Kagome gasped, turning to Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, "That's not fog is it? It's youki!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod before his cool voice informed her, "The forest itself is alive. Only the obsidian inu can live in peace here without being harmed. Their breed eats a certain fruit in the forest that is poisonous to all but their kind. This fruit changes their aura's so that the tree's recognize them as one of theirs and allows them to live without fear."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with curiosity filling her voice, "And what of us? How will we survive?" she turned back to the forest and watched as the youki seemed to darken and another shivered raced through her body.

Sesshoumaru pointed to a small area where there was no foliage, "In a moment a few guards will appear and they will give us another type of fruit that will allow us temporary passage."

"How long?" Kagome asked quickly.

It was Takeshi who answered next, "Twelve hours and then the tree's - "

Takeshi's voice broke off and Kagome turned around to look at Takeshi only to see he was no longer there. Kagome's voice broke out quietly in both confusion and horror, "Takeshi?"

Sesshoumaru was by her side instantly, his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and his voice was solemn when he murmured, "It begins."

Harsh laughter came from in front of them and the two turned to face the direction the sound came from. Kagome's voice came strangled as she murmured, "Takeshi."

Hands held behind his back, eyes blindfolded, and mouth gaged, stood Takeshi. There were two men with him. One was holding his Takeshi's hands behind him and the other was the one laughing. Kagome's eyes were drawn to the laughing youkai and she took note of the similarities and differences between her guard and the male.

His hair was cut short, not nearly as long as Takeshi's, and brushed just below his earlobes, and his eyes were a darker green then Takeshi's. He was shorter by an inch or two then her guard but more muscled and defined. His face was harsh with scars of battle and other horrors of the world and soon his laughter came to a stop. He looked over to Kagome, bypassing Sesshoumaru completely and grinned at her.

His voice was deep, dark, and sent fear crawling along her spine, "The Western Bitch is here, huh?"

His eyes were unforgiving as they bore into her and a sharp growl from Sesshoumaru to the other youkai brought her out of her stupor. She quickly blinked to rid herself of her thoughts and fears and released a haughty snort and a glare, "You show respect to your Lady and Lord, youkai – and you do so now or face consequences."

The youkai arched a brow and gave a mock bow, "Ahh – my apologies, Lady of the West." He stood and grinned at them once again, "We of the Obsidian Clan gibe our many thanks for returning home Takeshi-sama. He has been sorely missed by all, you see." He gave a pout that came off more than cruel before his grin lit his face again and this time there was a hint of madness within it. She wanted to step close to Sesshoumaru but she knew she would lose ground if she did so. "You may leave now that we have our wayward lordling back."

Kagome took a step forth and frowned, "I am fighting for him – I am not returning him."

The youkai shrugged his shoulders before walking toward her, "Suit yourself – I thought I would give you the option to return home. Sesshoumaru-sama surely does not care of your death then, does he? Pity…" he stopped before her and reached into a small pouch that hung at his side. He brought out two pieces of sliced yellow fruit and offered them to Kagome, his grin turning lascivious, "…you sure are a pretty one."

Kagome took the fruit tentatively from his hand and slowly popped them into her mouth. It was dry and tasted awful but she managed to choke it down and watched as the youkai offered the same fruit to Sesshoumaru. The youkai watched as Sesshoumaru also ate the fruit and then began to back away. Before he could get very far a flash of green light flicked outward and Sesshoumaru's poison whip was wrapped around the other youkai's throat.

The youkai choked as hissing filled the quiet and the whip began to eat at the flesh of his neck. Sesshoumaru's voice was unforgiving and his eyes were narrowed to slits as he growled, "You will_ show _respect, Shinta or you will return back to the compound in pieces, understood?" the youkai – Shinta's, eyes began to bulge and the scent of burning flesh filled Kagome's nostrils as Sesshoumaru growled, "I do not repeat myself, Shinta."

Shinta nodded his head and Sesshoumaru released the youkai abruptly. The youkai lost footing and stumbled back gasping for breath and glared at Sesshoumaru through hate filled orbs. Shinta turned to the other youkai and nodded his head. The other youkai and Takeshi disappeared as the shadow travelled and Kagome watched them go with a heavy heart.

"We will shadow travel, Sesshoumaru-sama…" the youkai informed Sesshoumaru with a hint of a growl in his voice. Sesshoumaru offered his hand to Kagome and Kagome took it with no hesitation as she was brought to his side and buried her face in his momoko. Shinta grasped Sesshoumaru's arm and they were shadow travelling. It was a short trip and Kagome found her stomach in knots much like her previous experiences as they appeared in the center of a large room.

There was a man seated in what Kagome could only describe as some sort of throne and she knew who he was by the darkness in his eyes and his features that resembled her guard's so greatly.

She couldn't stop herself from whispering, "_Yasumoto_."

The man offered her smile that was less than kind, "Hello, Kagome-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." His gaze flickered to Sesshoumaru and his smile widened, "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and greeted him in kind, "Yasumoto-san."

Kagome watched as the man stood from his seat, piled high with pillows and surrounded by lovely youkai, and was surprised by the length of his hair which reached down to his ankles. It was darker then Takeshi's but there was no doubt that this man was his father. He walked down the few stairs that separated him from the ground and made his way over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He stopped several feet away and looked down at Kagome, "I see you are prepared to for the fight to take place."

"Yes – I am. We have much to do when we return home and I would like to get this over quickly." Kagome stated quickly.

Yasumoto chuckled and shook his head, "You are so confident that you will win. The failings of youth I am sure."

Kagome shook her head, "Not failings – confidence. It is confidence in myself that brings me here. I _will _win and take Takeshi home."

There was a demented almost sad expression on Yasumoto's face when he murmured, "But my son has just returned – my youngest after so many years, and you would take him from me?"

Kagome met his eyes, her own hard and yielding as she stated in a voice of confidence, "I would. He belongs at the Western House – he is _mine_."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and Yasumoto turned his attention to Sesshoumaru, "We would like to proceed. There is no need for small talk."

Yasumoto tsked but backed away and made his way to the opened doors to left that overlooked a small training ground, "This way then – you will find that nothing has changed, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The duo followed the man outside where three trained. Two were significantly older then the third who appeared to be no older than the ningen equivalent of twelve. They each resembled the obsidian clan head in some way shape or form and Kagome determined that they were all related which was impossible. Takeshi had said that he only had two brothers and they were both older than he.

"Boys! Come here!" Yasumoto called and the three abruptly stopped what they were doing and made their way toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The youngest was a splitting image of Yasumoto with shorter hair whereas the other two had a more delicate bone structure about their faces. The tallest was the same height as Takeshi and had eyes that were so dark brown she had thought they were black. The third male had hair that was lighter than Takeshi's dark locks but was still a soft shade of black and his eyes were the same unyielding green as Yasumoto's. "Meet my son's – Daiki - " he gestured to the tallest male, " – Katsurou - " the second tallest. " – and Isamu." The youngest.

The three males bowed to the waist and Sesshoumaru pointed to Isamu, "He is a new addition."

Yasumoto nodded and gestured for the child to walk forward. He did so and Yasumoto placed a hand on his head, "He is Takeshi's half brother but he has shown just as much promise as my Takeshi has if not more." He murmured almost to himself. He turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and the smile was back in place when he stated, "Well then – let us begin." He turned to Katsurou and titled his head in his direction. The male disappeared in shadows and reappeared several moments later with Takeshi in hand.

A horrified gasp left Kagome's lips and anger coursed through her quickly. She almost took a step forward but Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder kept her back. Her cerulean hues took in every mark, every bruise, _every _cut that littered Takeshi's body. He had been stripped naked and the gag and blindfold had been removed, "Why would you do this?" Kagome finally managed to hiss out between clenched teeth.

Yasumoto shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "Because I can. He left us."

Katsurou pushed Takeshi to his hands and knees in front of Kagome and she knelt at his side. Takeshi spat blood to ground and brought a shaking hand to his lips and she found that each finger had been broken in several places. Her only thought was not that they needed to pay or that this was Takeshi. She refused to acknowledge what just happened. No – her first thought was, _They work fast._ There were deep lacerations on his side that bled profusely and Kagome found trembling digits aching to rid of his pain. He looked up at her and his right eye had been swollen shut. Lips pursed Kagome watched as Yasumoto's hand descended upon Takeshi's head.

Takeshi leaned forward to her ear before a shudder of pain raced through his body and youki began to fill the area. His voice was hoarse but filled with conviction when he whispered, "_I have faith in you._"

He was pulled away from her viciously as Yasumoto dragged him by his hair several yards away and a yell tore from Takeshi's throat. His transformation ripped through his body as it was forced upon him by Yasumoto's power. Kagome watched as something moved beneath Takeshi's skin with almost sick fascination as though he were not the only one inhabiting his body. Takeshi continued to cry out as his back bowed backwards and bone cracked and popped. Sweat gathered on his skin as he tried to fight the transformation but Yasumoto's power won out as flesh and blood flew from his body here and there as his beast was yanked into his humanoid flesh. Black fur wet with gore and thick fluids hung off his inu beast that was the size of a small horse. Kagome brought her hand to her lips to keep from crying out and Sesshoumaru leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This is what happens when a youkai is forced to transform into their other self. Yasumoto can force his power into his clansman and bring out their beasts. He is the only one known to do this out any youkai clan – it is a skill that he has acquired through time." He murmured so soft Kagome barely heard him over the beating of his heart.

Takeshi lay on the hard ground, panting heavily and whimpering in pain. Isamu walked toward Takeshi and grasped his front and back paws and dragged him over to a small cage that would barely fit him. Kagome's heart beat within her chest erratically as she watched him maneuvered into the small space as a high pitched yip of agony tore from his throat. She just barely managed to stop herself from rushing over and purifying the younger half brother to her guard and had it not been for Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm she would have.

Yasumoto turned back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru gestured to the training field, "Shall we continue?" Sesshoumaru nodded seeing as Kagome could do little more than gape and full out laughter erupted from the clan head. "Good, wonderful, wonderful! Whenever Kagome-_sama _is ready to begin then."

Sesshoumaru nudged her side and Kagome pulled her eyes from Takeshi's prone form and cerulean met citrine. Kagome read the message loud and clear as he gave her a look that spoke volumes, _No mercy. Wake up and be the Western Lady._

Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath, shaking off the remnants of her pain for Takeshi. She moved to the center of the training field, her steps smooth and precise. She stopped in the middle and turned to Yasumoto – waiting for her opponent. Isamu began to walk forth and her eyes hardened at the grin that played on the child's lips. Her heart chanted, _he is a child. Child. Child. Child. _But her head argued back, _He hurt Takeshi because he could. _

It was no different than fighting Hakudoshi or Kanna.

This youkai had to die or Takeshi would have to stay behind and suffer.

Kagome wouldn't allow that as the boy took fighting position in front of her.

Takeshi's voice echoed in her head as she began to get into her own position.

_I am your guard and therefore will follow you until relieved of my services._

"Right arm out in front." She murmured softly – so soft that the youkai before could pick up no words.

_Alright, Kagome-sama, where will we be heading?_

"Left arm pulled close and tight to the body for defense."

_You are brave, Kagome-sama. Brave and strong._

"Right foot in front, toes pointed downward."

_I was bent on disliking you but that wasted energy so I turned that dislike into making you stronger._

"Left foot planted firmly behind body."

_I have faith in you._

"Hold nothing back." She ended as silver encased her eyes and power formed in her hands.

The two said nothing as the wind shifted and Kagome moved – making the first strike.

The boy cried out at he blocked Kagome's right fist filled with her energy and burnt his hand. His eyes widened as he breathed the word, "Miko." Kagome only nodded as he disappeared in a flurry of shadows and reappeared behind her. She was locked onto his signature and was aware the very moment he appeared behind her. A silver powered barrier went up as the boy crashed into with a pike made of shadows. The barrier disappeared and Kagome brought her fore finger to the pike and purified the shadow weapon.

The boy used his youki and Kagome – well, she was a miko and she purified youki.

He disappeared into the shadows again and Kagome could feel him distantly within her own shadow. Travelling about within it. His hands came from the shadow that she cast and barely managed to seep power into her ankles as he reached for them, ready to drag her into the realm of shadows. He growled as his hands were singed once more and retreated back into her shadow. This time Kagome could feel him lingering again but something was different. She watched and waited until at the last moment shadow knives erupted from the space he occupied within.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back but the shadow moved with her and she had no chance to dodge. A barrier erupted around her and blocked most of the assault but one of the knives nicked her cheek causing a thin line of blood to mar her face. The male chuckled and Kagome scowled as she felt him gather enough power for another assault. She could do nothing until the portal between the shadow realm and the real world opened but the moment that it did, Kagome pressed her hands through it and sent a blast of purification inside. Isamu screeched just as a small portal opened off to the side and he jumped out, her power hot on his tail as he managed to dodge.

The moment he was out, Kagome was there with a bow made of energy and an arrow ready to be shot. She released the energy arrow in his direction and Isamu's eyes widened as his shadows engulfed him and Kagome's arrow met air. Isamu appeared again and this time there was darkness in his eyes as he full on rushed her. Kagome took a defensive stance just as Isamu used speed that would have once dizzied her. Now she was able to keep up with the child as he appeared beside her and made a shot for her cheek with a shadow blade in hand.

She was able to effective block and toss him to the side but the boy was relentless. Regardless of how relentless he was Kagome had trained with Sesshoumaru and Takeshi and both had different levels of speed from the boy in front of her. She dodge back from his blade but his empty left hand shot outward and her own shadow leapt up and dragged her to the ground. She fell and the air left her body with an 'oomf' and black tendrils began to create thick binds around her. Her own shadow began to turn her into a version of a black mummy and she struggled until her silver encased hues were the only thing left.

Purification energy exploded from her and dispersed the shadows around her, purifying the youki that controlled them quickly. She attempted to stand but her shadow was there once more pulling her to the ground. She growled in frustration and again purified the black tendrils and a chuckle escaped the boy. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and an orb of silver filled her hands.

Isamu shook his head as Kagome was slowly being dragged into the shadow realm as he tsked, "Neh, Kagome-sama… you're about to enter _my _realm now."

Kagome's free hand grasped the ground and left nail marks behind as she continued to be dragged. The hand that held her silver orb of energy split into three and she held her hand out. The orbs shot forward and Isamu's eyes widened as he attempted to dodge them as they came toward him. As he dodged they just followed him until they made impact and exploded and the boy screamed. Kagome took this time of distraction to pull herself from the cold realm and stand once more on solid land. An arrow of energy was made once more and just before she was about to shoot, a tendril from the shadow realm shot forward behind her and impaled her side.

Blood spurted from her wound and Kagome cried out as she touched her side. The wound was deep – but it was one wound. She took deep breaths and pushed away the pain as Isamu stood in front of her clutching his shoulder where the worst explosion took place. He grinned at her as black overtook his irises and he ran at her once more, shadow blade in his freehand.

Kagome pursed her lips as she followed his movements until she finally caught him front of her. He threw the blade at her and she dodge back but the moment the blade never met the ground. Instead the shadow realm opened and swallowed it whole. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what happened but didn't realize fast enough as another black portal opened up in front of her and the blade clipped her thigh.

She hit the ground when he leg gave way and Isamu stood in front of her with a smile. He lifted his leg and firmly kicked her in the face sending her to the side and spitting blood from her mouth. She never touched solid ground – a portal opened beneath her and sucked her right into the shadow realm. Isamu laughed as he disappeared after her but he never saw the triumph flash in Kagome's eyes.

Before the portal could close – purification swelled within the realm and erupted from the hole in a bright flash of light. A tower of purification power burst outward and into the sky making the skin crawl on all youkai within a mile radius. The tower faded as Isamu burst from the hole, skin burnt. He fell to the ground just as Kagome pulled herself from the portal and stood. She limped over to the prone body of the boy with his charred and blackened flesh. His breathing was labored as he lay on his back and Kagome starred down at him as she reached his side.

There was sweat on her brow and she was more than exhausted. She had used most of her power to fill the shadow realm to the brim with her energy so that he would have nowhere to escape. The boy's eyes were pleading but there was still a sadistic glint Kagome knew he would never lose. The obsidian fought to the death and the boy was still alive – just barely but still alive. Using what was left of her power Kagome created a bow and arrow of energy and pointed it directly at his forehead.

Her eyes were hard when she whispered, "_For Takeshi_."

She released the arrow.

Yasumoto screamed his son's name.

Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant as she collapsed – his arms cradling her close.

The last thing she heard was Sesshoumaru's growling and the sound of swords being unsheathed.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **YO. I was supposed to post this Friday but I apparently had a family reunion scheduled. Yeah that sucks balls. I got into town today. T~T Here you go though! Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent some time together and Takeshi has been fought for! YAY CARDINAL LADIES. One of them is our villain! Can you guess who? ALSO MY COMMISSION IS DONE! It has Takeshi and Akihiro and OHEMGEE Akihiro is SMEXXXXY. I didn't want to upload this chapter until the commission was done but then when it was done I lacked the funds to pay it. For those of you that want to see it and say "THANK YOU LADY SHIERU" a link is below. NO SPACES. If it doesn't appear I'll have it linked in my profile(: I love how Kagome is slowly becoming a badass and shedding her old skin(: EEEK! ONORA IS SO CUTE! More on her laterThank you guys so much for hanging in there for me and loving this story as much as I do! Share your thoughts? And review? :D

: / / ladyshieru . deviantart gallery / # / d5eikwh


End file.
